XCOM: Чрезвычайный протокол АИД
by Zarimiro
Summary: Когда пришельцы начали вторжение на Землю, проект XCOM был активирован в отчаянной попытке замедлить вторжение и защитить род людской. В силу ограниченной возможности выбора, Совет обратился к тому, кто сделает все угодно для защиты человечества. Теперь военный преступник, известный как Командир, должен сплотить защитников Земли, в то же время соревнуясь с его врагами в ООН.
1. Вступление

Вступление

* * *

Данная история основана на XCOM: Enemy Within с модом Long War.

* * *

История может содержать материалы, которые кто-то сочтет неприятными

* * *

Мне не принадлежат персонажи из игр XCOM: Enemy Unknown/Within

* * *

Основные действующие лица:

Командир - Командующий проектом XCOM

Джон Бредфорд - Старший офицер XCOM

Реймонд Шэнь - Глава инженерного отдела XCOM

Мойра Вален - Глава отдела исследований XCOM

Патрик Раш - Сотрудник связи с ООН

Данная история является официальным переводом фанфика Xabiar. Найти ссылку на оригинал, а также получить доп. информацию о фанфике и доп. ссылки для чтения(такие как ficbook и fanfics . me) можно найти у меня в профиле.


	2. Пролог: Человек за решеткой

Пролог: Человек за решеткой

* * *

Секретная тюрьма ЦРУ «Грей», Колорадо, США

Уровень безопасности в этом комплексе был намного ниже, чем ожидал Патрик Раш.

Хотя стоит отдать должное, в этом месте было значительное количество охраны и персонала: солдаты у каждой двери, периодические проверки личности на всех главных перекрестках и на входе в камеры. Наисовременнейшие системы безопасности, вероятно, были основаны на экспериментальных технологиях, о которых Патрик и не слышал.

И всего это казалось недостаточными мерами, чтобы содержать самого ненавистного военного преступника современности: Командира. Прозвище, которое вызывает ярость, страх или опасение в каждом. К концу войны Халифат, должно быть, воспринимал его как некоего демона, в то время как остальной мир смотрел на Командира как на социопата. Любой человек, чьи действия заставляли директора ЦРУ задуматься об их чрезмерной жестокости был тем, с кем Патрик не стал бы пересекаться.

И все же он здесь.

Совет так и не объяснил, почему Командир был назначен главой XCOM. Но нетрудно было догадаться. Несмотря на свою ужасную репутацию, он без всяких сомнений был одним из самых эффективных и нестандартных военных стратегов. В конце концов, над ним так и не смогли взять вверх: он сам сдался ООН.

Патрик был обеспокоен тем, что такая печально известная… тактика… понадобится в будущем Совету. Хотя, стоило признать, что он так же и понятия не имел о том, что пригодится в грядущем конфликте. Но все же должен ведь быть кто-то, к кому Совет мог обратиться. Ван Доорн, например. Полный набор умений Командира за минусом аморальности.

Но для Совета он был всего лишь посыльным без права голоса.

Патрик готов был поставить свою солидную зарплату на то, что назначить Командира главным в самом элитном отряде на планете — плохая идея. Он, конечно же, озвучивал свои мысли Совету, на что получил невнятное мямленье в ответ.

Наконец Патрик остановился у охраняемой панельной двери. В ослепительно белом коридоре ее серый цвет сразу же бросался в глаза. Камеры наблюдения, каждая из четырех в этом коридоре, были направлены на эту дверь.

— Прислоните вашу руку к сканеру, — сказал охранник, — и смотрите в красный датчик.

Отпечатки пальцев и сканеры сетчатки — стандартный набор для подобного места. Патрик искренне надеялся, что сейчас не будет никаких проблем с безопасностью, так как нельзя было терять время. К счастью, сканер пикнул, загорелась зеленая лампочка и панель со свистом отодвинулась, открыв скрытый проход.

— Удачи, — сказал охранник. — Осторожно, он горазд поболтать.

Патрик не видел отметок об общительности Командира в его досье, но все равно принял это к сведению. Годы почти одиночного заключения любого заставят тянуться к социуму. Кивнув, Патрик вошел в камеру.

Название «камера» по отношению к этому месту было одним из самых неточных слов, которые только можно было выбрать. Он мог поклясться, что есть целые особняки с куда меньшей роскошью внутри. На входе находилась небольшая жилая комната с удобными пуфиками и белым плиточным полом, а чуть поодаль виднелась кухня — обставленная по последнему писку моды, конечно.

Главным украшением комнаты были окна во весь рост с прекрасным видом на горы. Да за такой вид люди готовы убить друг друга!

Патрик почувствовал сильное отвращение. На свете так много людей, заслуживающих эту роскошь, , а ее выделили человеку, убивавшему женщин и детей в угоду своей сумасшедшей стратегии психологической войны. Неважно, что это все еще тюрьма, но Командир не заслуживал такого содержания.

«Вот что различает нас: мы относимся к заключенным как к Людям».

Он глубоко вздохнул. Понять такие мысли было возможно, но вот согласиться с ними — это уже совсем другой вопрос.

По телевизору в комнате шла какая-то игра, и Патрик нашел Командира неподалеку, сидящим на диване и с улыбкой рассматривающим представителя ООН.

Командир во плоти. Патрику пришлось признать, что в реальности он совсем не этого ожидал увидеть. Человек перед ним подходил под описание: лет сорока, черные волосы, хорошо сложен (вероятно держал себя на пике своей формы), бледная кожа c небольшими шрамами на лице и, конечно, холодные и расчетливые карие глаза.

Его улыбка контрастировала с ними.

— Кто вы такой?

Командир не выглядел готовым к чему-нибудь серьезному: носки, шорты и щетина на лице смотрелись так, будто он только что выкатился с кровати и ничего пока что не делал. Вероятно так оно и было, у него редко появлялись посетители. Да, это было непохоже на знаменитого Командира.

«А чего ты ожидал? — спросил он сам у себя. — Что он будет щеголять в костюме спецназа?»

Он откашлялся и сказал:

— Меня зовут Патрик Раш. У меня к вам сообщение от Совета Наций, отдела ООН.

Командир выглядел несколько удивленным.

— Да неужели? — голос был таким, каким Патрик и ожидал: глубоким, с широким тембром. Он говорил мягко и непринужденно, но при необходимости мог звучать как сталь.

— Меня собираются казнить?

Патрик поджал губы.

— Хотя вы это и заслуживаете, но нет, не сегодня.

— Тогда что? — Командир отклонился назад. — Сомневаюсь, что меня выпустят за хорошее поведение. Им от меня что-то нужно, не так ли?

— Не совсем, — Патрик приподнял свой кейс. — Полагаю, у вас есть ко мне вопросы. Я отвечу на те, что смогу.

— Хорошо, присаживайтесь, — Командир придвинул стол поближе к дивану в то время как на фоне работал ТВ. Посмотрев пару секунд, Патрик расширил глаза.

— Супер Кубок 2014, — удивился он. — Зачем…

— …я смотрю игру годовой давности? — Командир мрачно улыбнулся. — Тюремные правила. Вероятно, чтобы оградить меня от внешнего мира. Никаких новостей, но спорт разрешен… правда, не менее годовой давности во избежание утечек информации.

Это имело смысл, но останавливаться на этом они не стали.

— Так этот Совет, — медленно сказал Командир, — стандартный состав?

— Шестнадцать стран, — сразу же ответил Патрик, — и да, США, Россия, Великобритания, Китай и Канада включены.

— Как я и ожидал, — кивнул Командир. — Настоящая власть за бесполезным маскарадом.

«Сильное презрение к ООН», — мысленно озвучил Патрик досье.

— Этот бесполезный маскарад — причина, по которой вы сейчас за решеткой.

— Я за решеткой потому, что допустил ошибку и сдался властям, — холодно ответил Командир, скрестив руки на груди. — Я заключил с ними сделку. А они ее нарушили. Если и отметить хоть кого-то за заслуги в моей поимке, так это ЦРУ и ФБР. ООН, конечно же, приписал эту заслугу себе, но не более того.

— Вам повезло, что вас помиловали, — сказал Патрик.

— Я думал, меня казнят, — с кивком ответил Командир. — Представьте себе, как я удивился, очнувшись в этом месте.

В комнате повисла напряженная пауза.

— Я вам не нравлюсь, не так ли? — голос Командира не выдавал никаких эмоций. — Меня это не задевает. На вашем месте я бы презирал меня.

Патрик подумал перед тем, как ответить.

— Могу ли я задать вам вопрос перед тем, как мы начнем обсуждать причину моего прибытия?

— Конечно.

— Вы жалеете о своих поступках?

— Нет.

Мгновенный ответ застал Патрика врасплох.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Но… почему? Даже после всех последствий?

Командир пожал плечами:

— Я преуспел.

— Я читал о количестве жертв…

— На самом деле их число даже больше, чем в официальных рапортах.

— Ты взорвал Мекку!

— Да, так я и сделал.

— Ты приговаривал людей к распятию!

Командир вздохнул:

— Чего вы хотите добиться, мистер Раш? Уличить меня в том, что я ужасный человек? Поверьте мне, я знаю это. Да, каждое мое действие запятнало мою репутацию. Эти поступки не приносили мне удовольствия, но были наиболее эффективными в свержении Халифата. Сегодня Халифат в руинах, и, насколько я осведомлен, на планете процветает мир. Не слишком ли высока цена? — пожал плечами он, — Я считаю, что нет, хотя сомневаюсь, что большинство меня поддержит.

Они стояли в тишине в течение нескольких секунд.

— Итак, — наконец прервал ее Командир, — что же такого произошло, что я понадобился ООН?

Патрик вздохнул.

— У нас есть подтвержденные сведения о существовании внеземной жизни. В небе видели НЛО. Людей тайно похищают. Мы столкнулись с возможным вторжением пришельцев.

Такие новости заставили Командира выпрямиться и внимательно слушать.

— Было ли прямое столкновение?

— Столкновение? — Патрик вспомнил о «Первом Контакте». — Население небольшого города во Флориде полностью пропало. Никаких следов. Армия США в настоящее время заблокировала зону и изучает найденные устройства пришельцев. — Он открыл кейс и передал Командиру фотографии небольшой, продвинутой на вид капсулы. Обтекаемой формы, в ней были небольшие дырки, сияющие зеленым цветом некой субстанции, явно внеземного происхождения.

Командир внимательно рассмотрел фотографии.

— Полагаю, записи систем наблюдения отсутствуют?

Патрик достал еще одно фото из папки.

— К сожалению, все электронные устройства были уничтожены пришельцами, однако это фото было сделано человеком за чертой города. Он позвонил в службу спасения, утверждая, что с неба падали метеориты. Только вот…

— Это были не метеориты, а капсулы.

— Возможно, мы точно не знаем.

Командир подумал о возможных последствиях.

— Какой огласке был предан этот инцидент? Что предприняло ООН?

— По каким-то причинам пришельцы пока бездействуют, — медленно ответил Патрик, — как и ООН. Власть обсуждает необходимость переговоров с инопланетянами. В общем, пока ООН в тупике, а информация об этом скрывается.

— И они создали Совет, чтобы по-тихому справиться с ситуацией? — предположил Командир.

— Нет, — Патрик отрицательно покачал головой. — Совет существовал десятилетия, разрешая те вопросы, перед которыми главный орган ООН был бессилен. Я полагаю, когда вы были в ЦРУ, вам был открыт доступ к некоторой секретной информации. Все, что известно о внеземной жизни, также хранится сейчас там. Они подготовились к такому развитию событий.

— Как?

— Слышали ли вы о проекте XCOM?

Командир задумался.

— Однажды видел название, но понятия не имел, как оно расшифровывается.

— Боевое Подразделение по борьбе с Внеземными Угрозами было создано с целью защиты Земли от возможного вторжения пришельцев. Проект находился в замороженном состоянии годы, но совсем недавно приобрел полноценную работоспособность. Им не хватает только главного — командира.

Командир быстро понял намек, но все равно был удивлен:

— Меня?

— Да, — поджал губы Патрик, — вас.

— Меня, — скептически повторил Командир с недоверием на лице. — Из всех военных стратегов в мире они решили выбрать того, кто нарушил каждое чертово правило ведения войны. Того, на кого они публично объявили охоту. Того, у кого есть все причины их ненавидеть.

В ответ Патрик просто пожал плечами:

— Я не согласен с этим выбором, но все же вы слишком эффективны, Командир, и умеете добиваться поставленных целей. Если ваше досье верно, то вы готовы отбросить свои личные чувства ради высшего блага. В конце концов, вы просто можете задать этот вопрос им лично, так как они будут на связи.

— Что ж… — протянул он, — От такого я уж точно не откажусь. Если они хотят, чтобы я возглавил XCOM, то я сделаю это.

— Превосходно, — сказал Патрик, вставая, — Вас уже ожидает транспорт в Штаб-квартиру XCOM. Только что произошел еще один инцидент, с городом пропала связь. Готовится самая первая боевая операция XCOM, и вы сможете наблюдать за ней в режиме реального времени.

— С радостью, — Командир аналогично поднялся. — Вы будете сопровождать меня?

— Нет. Я нужен Совету для других дел. Полагаю, мы еще встретимся.

Командир внезапно спросил:

— Как много людей знают обо мне?

Патрик подождал пару секунд.

— Никто. Никто кроме Совета. На базе знают лишь о том, что вы были одним из приближенных Командира, одним из его соратников. Это объяснит вашу свободу действий в некоторых случаях. Но не забывайте, что везде есть предел.

— Безусловно, — пообещал Командир. — Я не собираюсь раскрывать свою личность. Это, очевидно, вызовет проблемы.

Патрик ухмыльнулся. — Это еще мягко сказано.

Командир кивнул головой.

— Ну ладно, передайте мою благодарность Совету. У нас есть разногласия, но я буду бороться с этими захватчиками так же яростно, как против Халифата. Совет не будет разочарован.

«Это и было самым страшным для Совета, — подумал Патрик, — Остается только надеяться, что они знают, что делают».

— Вас отведут на крышу, — он наклонил голову, — Vigilo Confido.

— Простите?

— Девиз XCOM, — сказал Патрик, — Я наблюдателен. На меня можно положиться.

— Подходящий, — протянул Командир, взглянув на себя в зеркало. — Полагаю, стоит переодеться во что-нибудь более присущее случаю. Не хочу показываться в Штабе в таком виде.

Патрик чуть было не улыбнулся, представив Командира перед отрядом солдат в таком виде.

— Не могу не согласиться.

— До встречи, — Командир отдал воинское приветствие, то самое, которое он, предположительно, использовал со своими войсками. Кулак, приложенный к сердцу.

Патрик просто кивнул перед тем, как развернуться:

— Удачи, Командир.

* * *

Командир вдохнул прохладный горный воздух полной грудью и улыбнулся. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, он был счастлив покинуть свою клетку. Не важно, насколько удобной и роскошной она была, это все еще была тюремная камера. А теперь те самые люди, которые его заперли, нуждались в его помощи.

Он мог придумать несколько причин для такого необычного заточения. Самой очевидной было осознание ООН того, что Командир еще пригодится им когда-нибудь. Он также знал о пришельцах несколько больше, чем выдавал. Несмотря на то, что большинство информации об инциденте «Изгой» было изменено, сам факт этого события был ему известен, с учетом его высокого уровня допуска в ЦРУ.

«И все же, как только ситуация наладится, меня тут же вновь упекут за решетку…. Нет. Не думай об этом. Сначала расправься с внеземной угрозой, а уже после думай о том, как быть с ООН». Он готов был отложить свои разногласия и продуктивно работать с этим Советом, вот только сомневался, что они ответят взаимностью. «Может, они удивят меня». То, что они выбрали его для командования обороной, вызывало уважение.

Крыша была почти заброшена, на ней стоял только необычный самолет и пилот. Транспорт выглядел стандартно, только был много меньше и со странными двигателями под каждым крылом. «Возможно, для вертикального взлета? Если так, то впечатляюще. Военная техника серьезно продвинулась за 7 лет. Или, быть может, у XCOM был доступ к передовым технологиям. Скорее всего второе».

Ожидавший его пилот был одет в стандартный летный костюм и шлем. Когда он увидел Командира, то тут же выпрямился и исполнил воинское приветствие.

— Командир! — громко воскликнул он.

— Вольно, — автоматически ответил Командир, и пилот тут же расслабился, пока Командир оценивал корабль. — Я никогда такого не видел. Что-то новое или особые технологии XCOM?

Пилот похлопал по корпусу.

— Технологии XCOM, командир. Рейнджер вышел из стадии прототипа в прошлом году.

— Транспорт для солдат, я так полагаю?

— Верно, командир. Рассчитанный на небольшие ударные группы, Рейнджер способен достичь любой точки Земли менее, чем за 6 часов.

Командир одобрительно кивнул.

— Впечатляюще. Как тебя зовут, пилот?

— Джейсон Ольгард. Позывной «Большое Небо».

Командир протянул руку:

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, командир, — с энтузиазмом ответил пилот и ответил на предложенное рукопожатие.

Командир подошел ко входу в Рейнджер.

— Меня проинформировали о том, что миссия уже началась. Нам следует направиться в Штаб-квартиру XCOM как можно скорее.

— Согласен, — с шипением трап, ведущий внутрь, опустился, и оба человека зашли в самолет. Командир занял одно из 6 свободных сидений и пристегнулся. Джейсон передал ему планшет и наушники.

— Вы сможете получить доступ к камерам, которыми оборудованы костюмы каждого бойца, и отдавать приказы, если пожелаете, — объяснил Джейсон, — но Совет оставил для вас сообщение, вам следует на него взглянуть. Мы взлетим в течение 5 минут и через час прибудем в Штаб.

Командир кивнул. — Спасибо, Джейсон.

Когда тот ушел, Командир включил планшет, и на экране отобразилось видео. Сообщение от Совета. Силуэт лысого мужчины, сидящего за столом, освещенного тусклым голубым светом, появился на дисплее. Его лицо было скрыто в тени, а голос был, похоже, частично синтезирован.

«Приветствую, Командир.

В свете недавнего вторжения, этот Совет Наций был созван для одобрения активации проекта XCOM. Вы были избраны для того, чтобы возглавить эту инициативу и следить за нашей первой и последней линией обороны. Ваши действия окажут серьезное влияние на будущее этой планеты. Мы настоятельно призываем вас не забывать об этом.

Удачи, Командир».

Он положил планшет к себе на колени, когда видео завершилось, и начал просматривать камеры солдат.

«Пора начинать. Мир сам себя не спасет».


	3. Первый контакт: Сектоид

Первый контакт: Сектоид

* * *

Операция «Падающая звезда»

Тишина была бы неудобной, если бы ситуация чем-то отличалась. Но они летели сражаться с чертовыми пришельцами.

Эбби Гертруд просто пыталась сохранять самообладание, в то время как она сжимала свой шлем, стараясь не ерзать и не показывать признаков нервозности или страха. Она внутренне надеялась, что женщины и мужчины вокруг нее испытывали те же чувства, но, оглянувшись по сторонам, она поняла, что каждый из них явно был солдатом. Собранным и знакомым со своим снаряжением, для них это был просто еще один день на работе.

Но не для нее.

Уже в третий раз за вылет она раздумывала над обстоятельствами, которые привели к тому, что ее завербовали в секретную службу по борьбе с пришельцами. После окончания медицинского института, она стала искать работу, связанную с армией. Вероятно, именно это привлекло внимание XCOM, которые отправили к ней своего человека.

Она с самого начала знала, что он был военным, причем представителем каких-то специальных сил. Оказалось, что права она была лишь наполовину. Мужчина был очень скрытным в начале их разговора, но когда она пригрозила уйти, если он не даст ей ответы, то наконец признался, что представляет полувоенную группу, посвященную борьбе с внеземной угрозой под названием XCOM.

Она рассмеялась и сказала, что наверняка была бы в курсе вторжения пришельцев, на что он ответил, что XCOM — это группа чрезвычайного реагирования как раз на такой случай. Он был предельно серьезен, и Эбби перестала относиться к этому, как к шутке. Ей предложили следующее: она будет спокойно жить, получая весьма солидную зарплату, но если XCOM будет мобилизован, то ее сразу же призовут на линию фронта.

Оглядываясь назад, принять его предложение было действительно глупой идеей. Хотя, с другой стороны, какова была вероятность вторжения? Чрезвычайно низкая, как ей казалось. Кроме того, деньги Эбби были нужны, чтобы расплатиться с некоторыми долгами.

К счастью, по причинам, несвязанным с пришельцами или XCOM, она решила вступить в Морскую Пехоту США в качестве боевого медика и успела пройти почти три месяца базовой боевой подготовки перед тем, как трое людей в боевых костюмах пришли посреди ночи, сказав ей, что проект XCOM был активирован, и ей необходимо пройти с ними.

Ее отвели на подземную базу, поспешно выдали какую-то броню (которая была на удивление легкой!), всучили штурмовую винтовку с пистолетом и вызвали её, вместе с пятью другими, в самолет под названием Рейнджер. В основном Эбби никак не реагировала на происходящее с ней, мысленно находясь в себе. Она кивала и следовала приказам как хороший солдат. И только сейчас она поняла, в какой все-таки жопе она оказалась.

Она едва умела стрелять, а ее вели на убой против продвинутой внеземной расы. Она была медиком, не солдатом, и пыталась это объяснить человеку, выдавшему ей снаряжение. Тот ответил: «Отлично! Нам нужны такие, как ты. Возьми это на всякий случай». И затем он протянул ей небольшое прямоугольное устройство с переключателем и распылителем на конце, а также небольшую сумку с базовым медицинским оборудованием. «Аптечка», — пояснил он, — «Использует нанотехнологии, чтобы запечатывать раны и восстанавливать поврежденные органы. Есть, правда, всего несколько зарядов, используй с умом. В противном случае у тебя останутся лишь обыкновенные хирургические инструменты».

Эбби почувствовала бы искренний восторг от факта изобретения такого приспособления, если бы ее не посылали сейчас на смерть. Она могла представить сотни возможностей использования такой технологии в различных областях медицины.

И во время разговора с другим солдатом, она узнала, что нано-аптечка была далеко не единственным научным прорывом в XCOM. Ким Кортез, бразилец, сказал ей, что выданное им оружие опережало современное лет на пять, а броня и того больше.

Должно быть, в XCOM были и другие изобретения, о которых она была не в курсе, и Эбби с нетерпением ждала возможности узнать о них.

Если только она сможет выжить.

Кроме Кима она ни с кем особо не говорила. Все, что ей сказали, так это то, что смотрителем отряда был Лиам Джестер — массивный мужчина, сидящий напротив. «Смотритель» — необычное обозначение. Большинство военных организаций использовали титул лидер или командир. Однако XCOM уж точно не относился к большинству. На самом деле, она была уверена, что аналогов в мире не существует.

«Внимание, Ударная группа. Вы направляетесь в штат Джорджия». Эбби взглянула наверх, где были установлены динамики. Она нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить этот голос. Он кратко поговорил с ними перед отлетом… но кто он? «Город затих приблизительно двенадцать часов назад, но если нам повезет, то все еще могут оставаться выжившие. Мы будем наблюдать за операцией из Штаба». Брэдфорд. Так вот как его звали, Главный офицер Брэдфорд.

— Это при условии, что пришельцы существуют, — пробормотала женщина, сидящая рядом.

— Ты в это не веришь? — спросила Эбби только для того, чтобы поддержать разговор.

Женщина шмыгнула носом, что прозвучало громче из-за усилителей звука в шлеме.

— Скажем так, я сомневаюсь. Если бы действительно произошло вторжение, разве люди кроме XCOM не узнали бы об этом?

— А я сомневаюсь, что нас бы вызвали без надобности, — мужчина справа от нее вмешался, выдавая свой французский акцент. — В противном случае, это бесполезная трата времени и ресурсов.

Женщина откинулась на сидение, и Эбби предположила, что та ухмыляется.

— Конечно, Шон. Ведь командование XCOM просто не могло ошибиться.

— Будем надеяться, что это и случилось, — тихо пробормотала Эбби, сложив руки на груди.

Женщина повернулась, оценивая ее.

— Твоя первая миссия?

— Да, — тихо ответила она.

— Просто оставайся в укрытии и следуй приказам, — внезапно сказал Лиам, — Ты справишься.

— Спасибо.

— Хм, — прокомментировала женщина, — Вот уж не думала, что сюда будут набирать гражданских. Кем ты была раньше?

— Хирург. Специализировалась на опасных и безотлагательных операциях, — отозвалась она.

Мужчина справа от Лиама присвистнул:

— Боевой медик, класс. Рад что ты с нами, хотя если все пройдет как надо, то твои таланты не понадобятся.

— Соглашусь, — кивнула женщина, протягивая руку Эбби. — Мира Родригез, служила в мексиканском отряде GAFE.

Эбби ответила на рукопожатие.

— Эбби Гертруд, прошла три месяца службы в Морской Пехоте США.

Мира хихикнула:

— Что ж, по крайней мере, ты умеешь стрелять.

— Раз уж мы знакомимся друг с другом, — сказал мужчина справа от нее, — Шон Кейдж, служил в армии Франции. Не такой впечатляющий послужной список, как Мексиканские силы особого реагирования, Мира, но я довольно неплох.

— Скоро выясним, — Мира указала на человека рядом с Лиамом, — Твой черед.

Тот вздохнул и произнес:

— Эрнст Симмс, служил в Третьей Пехотной Бригаде Ирландии.

Лиам оглядел всех собравшихся и произнес:

— Меня вы уже знаете. Повторяться не имеет смысла.

— Да ладно, — настаивал Шон, — У нас тут весьма разнообразные истории, ты наверняка тоже откуда-то к нам прибыл.

— Ладно. Лиам Джестер, информация засекречена.

— Не отмазывайся, — добродушно отозвалась Мира, — Неужели ты ничего нам рассказать не можешь?

Лиам посмотрел прямо на неё:

— Тебе правда интересно?

— Всем интересно, — подключилась Эбби.

— Ну ладно. Я работал в контр-террористическом отряде.

Шон щелкнул зубами:

— В контртеррористическом отряде…

— …России. К счастью, мой отряд не имел отношения к так называемому 'Командиру'.

Эбби почувствовала небольшое облегчение, услышав это. Она не была уверена в том, смогла бы она работать сообща с солдатами того самого Командира. Хотя они просто исполняли приказы своего начальника… но если даже четверть историй о войне Командира с терроризмом правда, то это просто нелюди.

«Что ж, он мертв. И горел в особом аду для таких как он», — она потрясла головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли, и посмотрела на Кима.

— Твоя очередь, — произнесла Эбби, наклонив голову в его сторону.

— Ким Кортез, служил в Бразильском Флоте.

После небольшой паузы Мира подала голос:

— Приятно познакомиться со всеми вами. Давайте постараемся выполнить нашу задачу и вернуться живыми.

Лиам кивнул:

— Согласен, дав…

«Это «Падшее Небо», вызываю «Удар-Один», — прервал пилот, — Мы почти достигли точки назначения. Приготовиться к высадке».

— Занять позиции! — приказал Лиам и встал на ноги, ухватившись за поручень на потолке. Эбби перевернула свой шлем и надела его на голову. Раздалось шипение воздуха и что-то щелкнуло. Затем внезапно загорелся интерфейс внутренней поверхности шлема, наполнив экран различной информацией.

В нижнем правом углу дисплея появилась небольшая иконка штурмовой винтовки со счетчиком патронов. Костюмы соединены с оружием? Кажется, так оно и есть. В левом углу значились ее имя и звание: рядовой Эбби Гертруд. Снизу также были изображены граната и аптечка, рядом с которыми было написано 1x и 2x соответствующе. Эта технология была просто невероятна продвинута. Судя по всему, при использовании гранаты, счетчик станет показывать нуль. Поразительно!

Она встала, ухватилась за поручень и, осмотревшись, обнаружила, что при появлении в поле зрения любого из солдат, их имя и звание будет отображено на дисплее чуть выше них.

«Высадка через тридцать секунд», — предупредил «Падшее Небо».

— Всем приготовиться! — приказал Лиам, переставив ноги в более устойчивую позицию. Его примеру последовали и остальные, хотя стойки были различны. Самолет сильно тряхнуло, но никто из солдат не дрогнул.

«Контакт», — спокойно заявил Лиам, отпустив поручень, — «Оружие наготове».

В тесноте Рейнджера раздались звуки свиста и щелчки отцепляемого от кобуры оружия. Сердце Эбби грозило выпрыгнуть из груди, но к счастью, пока она тянулась за оружием, ее руки почти не тряслись.

Со скрежетом металла трап опустился на асфальт, вызвав слабое эхо.

— Вперед! — рявкнул Лиам, и отряд выбежал за ним на улицу.

С громким стуком трап закрылся, и Рейнджер взмыл в небо.

— Это «Павшее Небо», вызываю Штаб. Ударная группа была доставлена ко входу в город, начинаю протокол «Сокол». Смотритель группы, свяжитесь для эвакуации.

— Принято, «Павшее Небо», — отозвался Лиам. — Штаб, это Смотритель группы Лиам Джестер. Мы готовы прочесать город. Запрашиваю разрешение на исполнение.

— Разрешение получено. Доставьте всех уцелевших гражданских для допроса.

— Так точно. Смотритель Джестер, отбой, — затем он повернулся к своим подчиненным.

Во время переговоров по радио, Эбби осмотрела окружение. На первый взгляд город был совсем небольшим. Впереди находились крупные офисные здания и небольшие магазинчики, достаточно раритетные на вид. Однако построек было много, что вызывало логичный вопрос: каким образом шестеро человек могли прочесать целый город?

— Внимание! — заговорил Лиам, — Мы начнем прочесывать город отсюда. Разделимся на два отряда, пойдем по противоположным сторонам улицы, осматривая здания. Я, Эбби и Шон займут левую сторону. Мира, Ким и Эрнст — правую. Все ясно?

Она почувствовала, что вопрос был очевиден, но кто-то же должен спросить:

— Как мы сможем осмотреть целый город если нас всего шестеро? — должно быть, прозвучало глупо, но на первом задании простительно, наверное?

— Нам и не нужно, — прозвучал ответ, — Когда это случилось в прошлый раз, были найдены странные капсулы. Если мы что-нибудь с ними сделаем, то наверняка пришельцы заявятся, чтобы проверить их.

— То есть нам нужно найти подобные устройства?

— Верно. Теперь за мной! — они тихо прошли к закрытой двери, ведущей в ювелирный магазин. Шон и Лиам заняли позиции по разным сторонам двери, в то время как она прильнула к углу здания. Эбби сжала винтовку крепче, стараясь справиться с нахлынувшим на нее страхом.

Лиам аккуратно взял рукоять двери и повернул ее. Посмотрев внутрь, он забежал в помещение с винтовкой наперевес, а Эбби затаила дыхание.

— Чисто. — услышав это, она выдохнула с облегчением.

— Эбби, идем со мной. Шон, останься снаружи и медленно продвигайся вдоль улицы.

— Есть, Смотритель.

Эбби быстро зашла в магазин и заняла позицию у одной из полок. Дыши глубже. Здесь никого нет. Лиам последовал ее примеру и привлек ее внимание жестом.

— Моргни дважды, — прошептал он. Она нахмурилась, но подчинилась, и выдохнула от изумления, когда интерфейс ее шлема наполнился новой информацией.

— Показатель надежности укрытия, — объяснил он. — Чем больше заполнен значок щита, тем лучше укрытие. Знаю, вся эта информация отвлекает, но в перестрелках полезно. Поняла?

Она кивнула, снова моргнула два раза, и дополнительная информация пропала. Лиам указал на дверь в дальнем углу магазина.

— Эта дверь соединяет магазин с остальной частью здания. Мы будем медленно продвигаться к ней. Смотри в оба и никогда не покидай укрытие. Готова?

Испытывая трудности с речью, она просто кивнула. Затем они вместе двигались через магазин, оглядываясь по сторонам. Эбби понимала, что такой медленный темп был излишен в столь небольшом помещении, но была благодарна Лиаму, что он ее не торопит. Наконец они подошли к двери и заняли позиции сбоку от нее.

— Смотритель, — Эбби вздрогнула, когда в эфире раздался голос Шона, — я нашел одну из капсул. Какие будут приказания?

— Оставайся там и жди меня, — приказал Лиам. Затем он продолжил, обращаясь к Эбби: — Выполняй наблюдение. Я скоро свяжусь с тобой.

— Наблюдение?

— Ну да, просто будь наготове и высматривай врагов. Ясно?

— Есть, сэр.

Он тихо открыл дверь и прошел в нее, напоследок положив руку ей на плечо. Она ждала, казалось, целую вечность, лихорадочно смотря по сторонам, выискивая хоть что-нибудь. Затем ей на глаза попались часы, висящие на стене.

Прошло всего пять минут.

Быть не может! Она заставила себя немного расслабиться. Нельзя было так напрягать себя, а то она может и свихнуться так.«Дыши… Вдох…. Выдох…»

Внезапно она услышала тихий топот, и взметнула оружие вверх, выискивая неизвестного противника. Все ее тело затряслось, а глаза готовы были вылезти из орбит. Услышав ненормальное стрекотание, тряска усилилась.

— Я что-то слышала! — в панике прошипела Эбби.

— Неудивительно, — раздался голос Лиама. — Шон возится с капсулой. Вероятно…

— Нет! — дрожащим голосом перебила она. — В этом здании кто-то есть!

— Принято. Успокойся, Эбби. Шон выдвинулся к тебе.

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью ответила она, почувствовав облегчение.

Она заглянула в дверь, ведущую в другое здание, и замерла.

Серое, тощее, обнаженное создание с длинными пальцами, большой головой без рта и выпуклыми глазами стояло в нескольких метрах от нее, к его руке был приделан какой-то девайс.

— Контакт! — вскрикнула она и выпустила целую обойму из винтовки.

Каждая пуля полетела куда-то в направлении потолка, а существо уползло на четвереньках и заняло позицию за столом. Чуть поодаль она заметила еще троих пришельцев, каждый из которых укрылся за чем-нибудь.

— Мира! Выдвигайся к Эбби немедленно!

— Уже бегу!

— Эбби, сколько их там?!

— Я… Я… — заикалась она, слыша странные звуки, проносящиеся пугающе рядом с ней. Зеленый сгусток какой-то энергии попал в колонну прямо за ней.

— Отвечай! Сейчас же! Сколько?!

— Четверо! — крикнула она. — В соседнем здании!

— Принято. Шон, задай им жару!

Эбби решила рискнуть и выглянуть в проход. Над головой одного из пришельцев, который высунулся из-за колонны и что-то стрекотал своим друзьям, появилось небольшое перекрестие, рядом с которым находилось динамически изменяющееся число процентов. Эбби нахмурилась — кажется, эта система помогала в прицеливании.

Несколько секунд она провела, целясь в противника, но число не поднималось выше шестидесяти одного. Ну что ж, чего тянуть. Она нажала на курок и почувствовала отдачу, а затем была награждена зрелищем убитой твари, лежащей в луже желтой крови.

— Я сделала это! — ликовала она, — Он мертв!

— Отличный выстрел, — раздался голос Шона. — Мой черед!

Эбби дважды моргнула, вызвав индикатор надежности укрытия. Он указывал на то, что укрытие надежно, и она решила, что лучше не рыпаться. Внезапный взрыв сотряс здание, и Эбби увидела, как большая часть стены, выходящей на улицу, пропала. Внезапно открытые пришельцы поползли вглубь здания, яростно вереща, и Эбби воспользовалась возможностью выстрелить в одного из них, но промазала.

Шону и Лиаму повезло больше. Их пули вонзились в отступающих пришельцев, мгновенно убив одного и обездвижив другого. Шон подбежал к пытающемуся отползти созданию, наплевав на осторожность. Без возможности отреагировать, пришелец смотрел на Шона, пока тот не расстрелял существо в упор.

— Смотритель! — раздался голос Миры. — Мы столкнулись… с кем-то неизвестным!

— Низкие серые гуманоиды? — поинтересовался Лиам, пытаясь зажать последнего пришельца в углу.

— Так точно. Всего четверо. Один уже уничтожен, мы справимся.

— Принято, — ответил Лиам, над головой которого пролетели зеленые выстрелы, — Я в порядке! — зарычал он Эбби и Шону. — Открыть ответный огонь!

Она пыталась хорошо прицелиться, но у пришельца было отличное укрытие у окна. Что бы она ни делала, помощник прицеливания отказывался отображать выше сорока процентов. Эбби активировала анализатор укрытий и обнаружила, что он также может отображать информацию о надежности любых объектов в поле видимости, если не дергать головой в течение нескольких секунд. Найдя хороший вариант, откуда будет легче попасть, она бросилась к нему, слишком поздно заметив, что пришелец обратил на нее внимание и направил оружие в ее сторону.

— ЛОЖИСЬ! — неистово закричал Шон, и без особых раздумий Эбби рухнула на пол, а зеленые сгустки пролетели в сантиметрах над ее головой.

— Веду прикрытие! — рявкнул Лиам, осыпая позицию пришельца градом пуль. Эбби лежала, не шелохнувшись, надеясь, что пришелец мертв.

В ухе раздался голос Шона: «Эбби, ползи вперед. Медленно!» Она так и сделала, пока не уперлась в стену. Взглянув наверх, ей стало ясно, что она находилась прямо у того окна, за которым прятался пришелец.

Она запаниковала и начала задыхаться.

— Эбби, брось гранату в окно, — приказал Лиам, а затем она заметила странную фиолетовую нить, тянущуюся к нему, столь прозрачную, что, казалось, это галлюцинация. — Ааа…! — Лиам схватился за голову.

— Что случилось? — спросил Шон, продолжая стрелять по противнику.

— Голова… что-то… мне нехорошо…

— Эбби, бросай чертову гранату!

— Я сама себя подорву!

— У тебя ПП! Ничего с тобой не случится!

— Что?!

— Просто брось её!

Она схватила гранату, выдернула чеку, молясь, что ее не убьет, и выбросила ее в окно. Услышав выхлоп и визг пришельца, Эбби предположила, что граната сработала. Шон метнулся к окну и выглянул на улицу.

— Есть, — сообщил он, посмотрев на нее. — Отличный бросок.

Прерывисто дыша, она ответила:

— Спасибо, я думала, что мне конец. Что это за граната такая?

— Ну так посмотри сама.

Она поднялась на ноги и выглянула в окно. Если бы она не была хирургом, то от такого зрелища ее наверняка бы вывернуло наизнанку. Пришельца буквально разорвало на куски, шрапнель была перемешана с мясом, а различные ошметки усеивали землю в радиусе нескольких метров.

— Противопехотная граната, — продолжил Шон. — Абсолютное оружие против небронированных противников. Включая пришельцев, судя по всему.

Они вернулись к Лиаму, и Эбби присела возле него. Шон продолжил стоять.

— Это задача для тебя, док.

Она пропустила его слова мимо ушей.

— Лиам? Ты слышишь меня?

— Да, да, я в порядке, — он закашлялся.

— Точно? По тебе не скажешь.

— Точно. Мне было хреново, но сейчас уже лучше. Думаю, тот уродец что-то сделал со мной.

— Что например?

С его стороны послышался стон.

— Похоже было на головную боль, но сильнее. Голова просто раскалывалась, а зрение размывалось… В общем, моя возможность сражаться была серьезно подорвана.

— Сделаю что смогу, — девушка кивнула, — Но докторам в Штабе следует взглянуть на тебя.

— Это Мира, — перебил голос по радио. — Все противники были уничтожены. Думаю, никого не осталось.

Эбби помогла Лиаму подняться.

— Отличная работа, — ответил он Мире. — Мы здесь тоже закончили. Если бы оставался кто-то еще, они наверняка бы пришли на помощь своим. Я вызываю «Падшее Небо». Мы справились. — Лиам мягко отодвинулся от Эбби и медленно направился к точке эвакуации, его подчиненные последовали за ним.

— «Падшее Небо», говорит Смотритель Джестер. Мы закончили. Запрашиваю эвакуацию и группу зачистки.

— Принято, Смотритель Джестер. Буду через пять минут. Отлично поработали.

— Группу зачистки? — спросила Эбби.

— XCOM забирает все трупы пришельцев, а также их оружие для изучения, — ответил Шон. — Группа зачистки занимается доставкой всего этого на базу.

Она кивнула. По-видимому, их командование было весьма компетентным. Она медленно выдохнула. Все уже позади. Она справилась и даже смогла убить нескольких пришельцев. Продуктивный день, учитывая ситуацию.

— Все прошло как по маслу, — сказала она, улыбнувшись.

— Согласен, — кивнул Шон. — А ты неплохо справилась… ну, для новичка.

Она игриво ткнула его кулаком.

— Кажется, я двоих завалила. Напомни-ка мне, скольких уложил ты?

Он рассмеялся:

— Твоя правда.

— Рано радуетесь, — прервал их Лиам, — Нам просто повезло. Мы застали их врасплох, но нельзя на это полагаться. В будущем будет только хуже.

— Вот зануда, — пробормотал Шон.

В это не хотелось верить, но Лиам был прав. И все же Эбби чувствовала гордость за сегодняшнюю миссию. В глобальном плане сегодняшний день не изменил ровным счетом ничего, но начало было положено, и она чувствовала себя готовой к тому, что грядет. Пока Рейнджер снижался, она зачехлила винтовку и зашагала в сторону самолета, который доставит ее в ее новый дом.

* * *

Командир выключил планшет и откинулся на сидение. Он собирался было вмешаться в ход боя несколько раз, но в итоге решил повременить до тех пор, пока он не узнает больше о возможностях снаряжения XCOM.

Итак, теперь он лично убедился в том, что пришельцы существуют и действительно проводили операции на Земле. Он не то, чтобы не верил в это раньше… но одно дело, когда тебе говорят что-то, а совсем другое — увидеть это воочию. Он сильно сомневался, что это единственный вид пришельцев, учитывая их слабое сложение и неподготовленность к бою.

Нет. Тот солдат, Джестер, был прав. Это только начало.

Он нахмурился. Командир искренне надеялся, что в Штабе XCOM он получит исчерпывающую информацию, потому что это было наиболее важным фактором в войне. Ему нужны были знания об их тактике, сильных и слабых сторонах, а из увиденной им короткой перестрелки, он мог сделать только базовые догадки.

Но он полагал, что начинать придется с нуля. Время играло против них. Он не мог анализировать пришельцев годами, готовясь нанести удар, Землю придется оборонять здесь и сейчас.

По крайней мере, у него в подчинении похоже были превосходные бойцы. XCOM не скупился на найме лучших из лучших. Родригез и Джестер хорошо подходили на роль смотрителей, не считая нескольких сомнительных тактических решений. Остальные солдаты хорошо справились с поставленной задачей, в особенности та гражданская. Она почти запаниковала несколько раз, но смогла с собой совладать. Впечатляюще. Обычно гражданские были неэффективны в перестрелках, особенно против пришельцев. Нужно будет присматривать за ней.

Но тот русский, Лиам Джестер, может быть проблемой. Все зависело от того, как много из прошлого Командира Совет решит раскрыть. Если они достаточно умны, то позволят ему самому распоряжаться этой информацией. Судя по разговору отряда в Рейнджере, они его явно недолюбливают. Не важно. Его уже давно не заботит публичное мнение, пока оно не вредит ему напрямую.

— Это «Большое Небо», — прервал ход его мыслей Джейсон, — Командир, мы прибудем на базу в течение трех минут. Ожидайте.

Командир пристегнулся и сложил руки. Ему не терпелось увидеть возможности XCOM и, самое главное, приступить к управлению им.

* * *

Отчет о задании

Операция: Падающая Звезда

Личный состав:

Удар — 1 (Смотритель отряда): Рядовой Лиам Джестер

Статус: Дееспособен

Подтвержденных убийств: 1

Удар — 2: Рядовой Мира Родригез

Статус: Дееспособен

Подтвержденных убийств: 3

Удар — 3: Рядовой Эрнст Симмс

Статус: Дееспособен

Подтвержденных убийств: 1

Удар — 4: Рядовой Шон Кейдж

Статус: Дееспособен

Подтвержденных убийств: 1

Удар — 5: Рядовой Ким Кортез

Статус: Дееспособен

Подтвержденных убийств: 0

Удар — 6: Рядовой Эбби Гертруд

Статус: Дееспособен

Подтвержденных убийств: 2

Руководитель операции: Главный офицер Брэдфорд

Пилот: Тристан Ворд — Позывной: «Павшее Небо»

Добытые предметы:

-6x Трупы пришельцев (Умеренные повреждения)

-1x Труп пришельца (Приемлемое состояние)

-1x Труп пришельца (Плачевное состояние)

-12x Фрагменты внеземного вооружения

-6x Сплавы пришельцев

-2x Капсулы пришельцев


	4. Цитадель

Цитадель

* * *

 _Штаб_ _XCOM_

Командир отстегнулся и поднялся на ноги. Пока трап опускался, издавая металлическое шипение, он повращал плечами и размял головой. Не дождавшись полной остановки механизма, Командир вместо этого спрыгнул с края платформы и, заложив руки за спину, впервые оглянулся в этом ангаре.

По сравнению со стандартными военными ангарами, этот был поменьше: помещение было чуть больше футбольного поля, но при этом было оборудовано настенными бороздами для хранения самолетов, что экономило место. Он насчитал шесть боевых истребителей. Маловато, но они наверняка были оснащены самыми передовыми системами. Нужно будет изучить их поподробнее.

В противоположном конце ангара открылась дверь, и сквозь нее прошел человек в зеленом свитере и наушниках. Вероятно, один из аналитиков, возможно главный. Тот зашагал по направлению к Командиру.

Подойдя поближе, человек остановился и исполнил воинское приветствие.

\- Добро пожаловать в Штаб-квартиру XCOM, Командир, - начал он, - Я – Старший офицер Брэдфорд.

\- Брэдфорд, - повторил Командир. – Вы координировали первую операцию, не так ли?

\- Так точно, Командир. Если бы я знал, что вы прибудете так скоро, то подождал бы вас.

\- Командир улыбнулся. – Вольно. Вы поступили правильно, в противном случае пришельцы бы улетели, а мы бы остались ни с чем.

Брэдфорд расслабился, и они вместе направились к той двери, откуда вышел Старший офицер.

\- Я полагаю, ваши обязанности включают в себя анализ информация и координирование XCOM? – спросил Командир, пока они шли по хорошо освещенному коридору.

\- Так точно, Командир. Мои усилия позволят вам концентрироваться на глобальной стратегии, не обращая внимания на небольшие детали, а так же я могу давать вам свое тактическое видение ситуации.

Он улыбнулся. - Я ценю это. Кстати, если понадобится помощь, не бойтесь попросить.

\- Буду иметь в виду, Командир, - деликатно ответил Брэдфорд. - Но Совет считает, что вы должны быть целиком сконцентрированы на внеземной угрозе-

Командир поднял ладонь, призывая офицера к молчанию. – Давай проясним одну вещь, Брэдфорд. Тот факт, что Совет чего-то хочет от меня, не значит, что они это получат. Благополучие людей под моим командованием, включая тебя, важнее рекомендаций Совета.

Брэдфорд явно не ожидал такого заявления. – Эм, благодарю, Командир. Но советую вам не перечить Совету.

\- Если они не будут мешать мне, у нас не возникнет проблем.

Они шли в тишине еще несколько минут. – Как много Совет рассказал обо мне?

\- Они сказали, что вы командовали несколькими крупными противо-террористическими операциями и имеете большой опыт в разведке и партизанской войне, - пожал плечами Брэдфорд. – Никаких подробностей, но я думаю Совет не ошибся в вас.

Командир усмехнулся и поглядел по сторонам. – Но тебе наверняка интересно, кто я такой, правда?

Как всегда сохраняя такт, Брэдфорд ответил: "Это ваша прерогатива, Командир".

Он вздохнул. Нет ничего зазорного в уважении к вышестоящим по званию, но до определенной степени. Одной из причин, почему он предпочитал разведывательные операции была более расслабленная обстановка. Ну, по крайней мере в тех операциях, которыми он руководил. Им поощрялись задавание подчиненными вопросов и обоснование ими своих точек зрения. Командир терпеть не мог тех, кто держал язык за зубами из-за так называемого уважения к начальству. Что-ж, значит это будет первая измененная вещь в XCOM.

\- Я был охотником на террористов, - сказал он Брэдфорду, который тут же проявил интерес. – И да, я был одним из _его людей_.

\- Вы не против, если я спрошу…

\- Спрашивай.

\- Насколько…замешаны вы были в его операциях?

\- Я был сильно вовлечен. Пока он не убил вице-президента.

\- Ага…ясно.

Он прекратил движение и повернулся к Брэдфорду. – Это вызовет проблемы?

Офицер замешкался. – Нет, сэр. Чем бы вы ни занимались…это в прошлом. Хотя я благодарен, что вы рассказали мне.

Он кивнул. – Не стоит благодарностей. У нас здесь не обычная военная операция, Брэдфорд. Не нужно бояться высказывать свое мнение только потому, что я могу не согласиться с тобой. Мне нравиться рассматривать различные точки зрения. Если ты захочешь обсудить со мной что-то, обязательно сделай это. И поощряй остальных поступать так же.

\- Понятно, Командир. Я передам ваши слова остальным, - пообещал Брэдфорд. По достижении конца коридора, дверь перед ними распахнулась, и они попали в другую комнату.

Помещение было заставлено компьютерами и мониторами, которые формировали прямоугольник вокруг гигантской проекции Земного шара. Большое количество аналитиков всматривалось в экраны мониторов, и едва ли кто заметил новоприбывших.

\- Добро пожаловать в Центр Управления XCOM, Командир, - провозгласил Брэдфорд. – Здесь мы отслеживаем любую внеземную активность, а также управляем всеми наземными операциями.

\- Впечатляюще, - отметил Командир. – Трудно ли определять активность пришельцев?

Брэдфорд почесал голову. – В данный момент, да. Но моя команда неустанно работает над тем, чтобы повысить нашу эффективность. Д-р Шэнь разработал специальный спутник для этих целей, но перед производством требуется ваше одобрение.

\- Д-р Шэнь?

\- Глава Инженерного отдела XCOM, - объяснил Брэдфорд. – Сюда.

* * *

Инженерный отсек производил глубокое впечатление, и это еще мягко сказано.

Движущиеся ленты конвейера с роботизированными сборочными манипуляторами располагались вдоль стен, а различные мастерские были разбросаны по всему залу. На некоторых из них вовсю кипела работа.

\- Доктор Шэнь! – обратился Брэдфорд к одному из инженеров. Тот посмотрел на них и снял защитные очки. Из всего персонала, кого успел узнать Командир, это был самый престарелый человек на базе, но, вне всяких сомнений, лысеющий инженер был лучшим из лучших.

\- А, Командир. Рад, что вы заглянули, - поприветствовал он, поправив очки.

Командир склонил голову и ответил на предложенное рукопожатие. – Д-р Шэнь. Рад познакомиться с вами. У вас тут впечатляющая мастерская.

Шэнь гордо улыбнулся. – Это уж точно. Что бы они там не напридумывали в своих исследовательских лабораториях, мы сможем это построить. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что наше скромное производство лучшее в мире.

\- Рад это слышать, - сказал Командир. – В борьбе против пришельцев нам нужно любое преимущество.

\- Моя команда сделает все, что в наших силах, - пообещал Шэнь. – Если у вас выпадет свободная минутка, загляните к нам – я бы хотел продемонстрировать вам наши прототипы, а также утвердить приоритеты разработки.

\- Обязательно зайду, - ответил Командир. – Мне интересно узнать о возможностях XCOM.

\- Буду ждать, – с улыбкой ответил Шэнь.

\- Они позволили пожилому инженеру работать и покинули цех.

\- Куда дальше? – спросил Командир у Брэдфорда.

\- Исследовательские лаборатории, - ответил он. – Прошу за мной.

* * *

Лаборатории были намного меньше инженерного отдела, но их качество от этого не снижалось. Столы с различными устройствами и аппаратурой были проставлены по всей комнате, около некоторых из них работали ученые. На одной из стен висели небольшие капсулы для хранения образцов. Какая-то женщина заметила вошедших и направилась к ним.

Командир приподнял бровь, когда он увидел острую на язык шатенку из Германии, одетую в лабораторный халат XCOM. _Интересно_ _,_ _не_ _ожидал_ _увидеть_ _ее_ _здесь_ _._

\- Командир, - приветствовала она. Её акцент был не таким выраженным, как раньше. – Рада познакомиться. Меня зовут доктор-

\- Вален, - закончил Командир с легкой ухмылкой. – Д-р Вален. Вот уж не думал встретить вас здесь.

Она немного отпрянула, явно удивившись. Брэдфорд был также растерян. – Вы…знакомы?

Командир покачал головой. – Не лично, нет. Но когда одна из самых многообещающих ученых в мире внезапно исчезает бесследно, то это привлекает внимание некоторых людей. Таких, как я.

Он оценивающе смотрел на женщину, сжимающую планшет в руке. – А я гадал, что же с вами произошло. Пропали восемь лет назад…я думал, что вы погибли во время Войны с Терроризмом.

Вален снова обрела дар речи, - Я с радостью могу сказать, что выжила, Командир. Хотя пару раз я была на волосок от гибели.

\- Могу представить. Так чем вы занимались все это время?

Она обвела рукой, указывая на комнату. – Готовилась. Это место – центр научного развития XCOM. Благодаря доктору Шэнь и его команде нам удалось достичь вершины мастерства в постройке баллистического оружия и брони. К сожалению, мы уперлись в потолок развития. Однако теперь, с доступом к внеземным технологиям, я бы хотела скорее приступить к их изучению.

Командир кивнул. – Составьте список потенциальных исследований. К моему возвращению я хочу видеть хотя бы три возможных направления. Затем уже обсудим детали, нужно узнать все об этих существах.

\- На этот счет мы оба согласны, - с энтузиазмом сказала она. – Я сразу же приступлю к работе.

* * *

\- Это оперативный центр, Командир, - объяснил Брэдфорд, когда они вошли в заключительную комнату Штаба. В центре комнаты находилась голограмма планеты Земля, как и в Центре Управления, а позади находились шестнадцать крупных мониторов, на каждом из которых была предоставлена сводка информации о какой-нибудь из стран.

\- Здесь можно отслеживать новости каждой из стран Совета: настроения населения, различные инциденты и так далее, - объяснил Брэдфорд. – Нам вероятно придется разрываться между интересами разных стран, возможно некоторые из них даже прекратят финансирование проекта XCOM."

\- Сильно сомневаюсь, - отрезал Командир. – До тех пор, пока не появится похожая на нас организация, мы нужны им. Прекращение поддержки не имеет смысла.

\- Надеюсь, вы правы, - ответил Брэдфорд. – Кстати, Совет желает переговорить с вами прямо сейчас.

Он нажал на клавишу, и информация с мониторов пропала: Вместо нее на них появилось изображение представителя Совета, того самого, кто поприветствовал Командира на видео в Рейнджере.

\- Я хочу поговорить с ним наедине, - сказал Командир Брэдфорду.

Тот кивнул. – Конечно, - Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Командир сложил руки и посмотрел на представителя.

\- Полагаю, ты говоришь от имени Совета. У меня есть несколько вопросов.

 _-_ _Ваш_ _тон_ _излишен_ _._ _Я_ _отвечу_ _._

\- Отлично. Зачем я вам нужен? Почему меня не казнили?

 _\- Несмотря на то, что ваши методы были крайне жестоки, Командир, мы посчитали, что такая тактика необходима в борьбе с неизвестным противником._

\- Ты говоришь, что такая тактика вам необходима, - скептически приподнял бровь Командир. – Но, как только я выкину что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее, Совет повяжет меня. Снова.

 _\- Мы – не ООН, Командир. Большая часть Совета считает, что вам следует предоставить полную свободу действий. Хотя_ _,_ _некоторые_ _советники_ _могут_ _быть_ _…._ _несогласны_ _._

Он вздохнул. – Ну конечно же, они несогласны. С чего бы что-то должно быть иначе? Итак, я скажу это только один раз, - предупредил Командир, прошагиваясь вдоль мониторов. - Если вы попытаетесь подчинить меня, я просто проигнорирую вас. Если вы попробуете сместить меня с этого поста, я сделаю с вами то же самое. Если вы хотите, чтобы я выполнил работу как надо, то не стойте у меня на пути. Я понятно объясняю?

 _-_ _Доходчиво_ _,_ _Командир_ _._ _Но я не могу гарантировать вам полную поддержку Совета._

\- Позвольте мне заботиться об этом, - сказал Командир. – Теперь, судя по твоим словам, мое освобождение из тюрьмы не было единогласным. Кто был против?

 _-_ _Это_ _конфиденциальная_ _информаци_ _-_

 _-_ Кто. Был. Против? – Представитель хранил молчание. Командир вздохнул. – Послушай, ты можешь рассказать мне все, чтобы я был готов к неизбежной конфронтации с этими советниками, или мне придется сделать свои выводы. Что предпочтительней?

\- _Вы намекаете на то, что у вас уже есть…спорные замыслы. Могу ли я получить информацию касательно…ваших возможных действий?_

Командир нахмурился. – У меня пока нет конкретных планов. Я руковожу проектом менее суток. Но на войне, как на войне: если придется, то я готов жертвовать целыми странами для победы. Оккупированные пришельцами города возможно придется подвергать бомбардировке. Я постараюсь свести жертвы среди гражданских к минимуму, но ничего не могу обещать.

 _\- Вам следует понять кое-что, -_ представитель ткнул пальцем в экран. – _Мы не потерпим ситуации, подобной той, что была в Мекке. Вам_ _оказали_ _большую_ _услугу_ _,_ _дав_ _второй_ _шанс_ _._ _Попытки предать наше доверие будут иметь серьезные последствия не только для вас, Командир, но и для всех, кто вам когда-либо был дорог._

Командир похрустел костяшками, обдумывая свой ответ. Совет просто блефовал: все, кто были ему дороги, мертвы. Этот представитель ничего не знал о том, каково потерять всех, кого любишь. О том, что такое война. О том, какую цену нужно заплатить для победы. Командир закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Когда он успокоился, то открыл глаза и посмотрел на своего собеседника.

\- Мы можем угрожать друг другу сколько угодно, - спокойно ответил он. – Но не думаю, что это принесет много пользы.

 _\- На этот счет наши мнения сходятся._

\- Хорошо, - слегка наклонил голову Командир. – Предлагаю начать все сначала: я забываю про три года в бегах и семь лет заключения, а вы забываете мои…эмм…" _Военные преступления"._

 _\- Нелегко забыть то, что вы натворили, Командир. Однако, у нас общая цель – обеспечить выживание человеческой расы._

\- Так и есть, вот только мне будет нелегко руководить защитой Земли, зная, что против меня могут строить заговоры, - настаивал Командир. – Поэтому, мне необходимо знать: кого мне следует опасаться?

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.

 _\- Египет, Австралия, Франция, Великобритания, Канада и США._

На лице Командира не дрогнул ни один мускул. С Египтом все понятно – он проводил несколько операций на их территории и ликвидировал пару террористов, которые по совместительству были высокопоставленными чиновниками. _Недальновидные идиоты!_

Австралия, Франция, Канада и Великобритания вероятно противились его методам с моральной точки зрения. Не беда. Только Великобритания и Канада могли доставить ему трудности, но пока рано думать об этом. Нужно просто соблюдать осторожность. _Впрочем_ _,_ _как_ _и_ _всегда_ _._

Америка. Хоть это и было ожидаемо, но он все равно чувствовал себя обманутым. Командир верой и правдой служил своей стране десятилетиями, а они бросили его. Он знал, что так будет, когда громил Халифат, но все равно надеялся на понимание с их стороны. Как бы то ни было, он будет относиться к США как к очередной угрозе.

Странно, что Российская Федерация не была против его назначения на пост главы XCOM. Хотя с другой стороны, Россия с самого начала относилась к его методам с пониманием…ну, до тех пор, пока они не повлекли за собой смерть их президента. После такого они объявили на него охоту. Судя по всему, теперь они снова на его стороне…стоит подумать над этим.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он представителя. – Раз уж мы наладили такие крепкие рабочие отношения….что по вашему мнению я должен буду предпринять, если какая-нибудь из стран попытается помешать мне?

 _\- Мы обсудим это, если будет такая необходимость. На данный момент Совет поддерживает вас. Не_ _разочаруйте_ _его_ _,_ _Командир_ _._

Он ухмыльнулся. – Сделаю все, что в моих силах.

 _-_ _Превосходно_ _._ _Мы будем пристально следить за вами._

Экран потух, а затем на мониторах вновь появилась изначальная информация о странах Совета.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

Все прошло даже лучше, чем он ожидал. Командир дал Совету понять, что не собирается быть их марионеткой, слепо выполняющей приказы. Если они думают, что он будет благодарен им за предоставленный «второй шанс», то пускай, это их право. Такие как они уж точно не вызывали преданности. Он усмехнулся. _Преданности._ Совет и ООН явно не понимали значения этого слова. Они слишком много времени провели в различных междоусобицах, чтобы понять его. Что-ж, их разногласия по вопросу назначения Командира в XCOM можно использовать в своих целях, если правильно сыграть карты. Необходимо было каким-то образом обособиться от Совета, чтобы целиком сконцентрироваться на внеземной угрозе.

Но это задача на потом. До тех пор, пока они не помешают ему, он будет сфокусирован на пришельцах. Отгоняя от себя мысли о Совете и ООН, Командир вышел из комнаты к Брэдфорду, ожидавшему его в коридоре.

* * *

Брэдфорд стоял со скрещенными на груди руками, опираясь на стену, и с интересом смотрел на Командира. – Как все прошло?

\- Примерно как я и ожидал, - ответил тот. – Если мы будем делать нашу работу, то они не будут лезть в наши дела. Хотя, учитывая, что они – часть ООН, сомневаюсь, что они сдержат слово.

\- А-а, - многозначительно протянул Брэдфорд. – Вы не слишком-то верите в них.

\- Не верю. Но я знаю, что они постараются спасти свои шкуры и смогу сыграть на этом, - Командир потряс головой и продолжил. – Но пока рано волноваться насчет Совета и ООН. В каких частях базы мы еще не побывали?

Брэдфорд начал идти и жестом позвал Командира за собой. – Остался только ваш личный кабинет.

Вскоре они подошли к очередной двери и остановились. Брэдфорд приложил руку к сканеру на стене, а затем заглянул в сканер сетчатки. – Протоколы безопасности. Теперь, когда вы с нами, только у вас будет доступ сюда.

Дверь с шипением открылась, и двое мужчин прошли в комнату. Брэдфорд щелкнул выключателем, и она наполнилась светом. На первый взгляд, это был стандартный офис с рабочим столом, с двух сторон которого стояли обитые кожей кресла. Но на этом схожесть с обыкновенным кабинетом заканчивалась. Рабочий стол был оборудован тремя мониторами и продвинутым устройством связи, а также простыми наушниками. Прямо за ним, на стене висел большой экран, отображающий вид с камер бойцов ударной группы, а также краткая информация о них. На мгновение забыв о Брэдфорде, Командир обошел стол, чтобы посмотреть в мониторы, расположенные на нем.

На одном из них дублировалась информация с экрана позади стола, остальные два показывали краткую сводку информации из центра Управления и оперативного центра соответственно.

\- Информация с каждого монитора может быть передана на главный дисплей позади вас, - сообщил Брэдфорд. – Отсюда вы также сможете отдавать приказы в любой отдел XCOM.

\- В любой отдел XCOM, - пробормотал Командир, сев на свое рабочее место, и начал изучать информацию на мониторах.

\- Отдельные нательные камеры солдат и еще некоторые системы могут быть выведены на полный экран голосовыми командами, - продолжал Брэдфорд. – Думаю, вам понравится, Командир.

\- Вне всяких сомнений, - рассеянно ответил он, а затем улыбнулся, обнаружив кнопку «редактировать» рядом с названием «Штаб-квартира XCOM». Он удалил его и начал печатать.

Брэдфорд скосил голову, чтобы заглянуть в экран, и удивленно спросил: "Цитадель? Зачем вы изменили название, Командир? "

\- Я считаю такие названия, как «Штаб-квартира XCOM» слишком…как бы это сказать? Обыкновенными? Все и так в курсе, что это Штаб XCOM, не нужно действительно называть его так. Я считаю слово «Цитадель» более подходящим – последний оплот человечества и все такое. Кроме того, это моя личная традиция: каждую из баз, которыми я руководил, я называл Цитаделью и не вижу смысла изменять ей. А что, есть какие-то возражения?

Брэдфорд покачал головой. – Нет, Командир. Я сообщу персоналу, что название изменилось.

\- Тогда я приступлю к работе, - заявил Командир и начал изучать информацию на мониторах.

\- Хорошо, Командир. Вон та дверь ведет в вашу жилую комнату. Инженеры решили соединить ее с офисом для экономии места.

\- Отличная идея, - признал Командир. – Через сколько времени ожидается возвращение ударной группы?

\- В течение часа.

\- Когда они вернутся, я хочу поговорить с Джестером, Родригез и Гертруд. Это не срочно, но я хочу видеть их сегодня.

Брэдфорд кивнул. – Слушаюсь, Командир, - и затем удалился, позволив последнему заняться управлением XCOM.

* * *

 _Транспортный самолет Рейнджер-2, пилот: Павшее Небо._

Обратный полет прошел в куда более расслабленной обстановке. Как саркастично заметил Шон, убийство группы пришельцев без потерь со стороны своих, могло вызвать такой необычный эффект. Бойцы начали рассказывать друг другу о себе, и, послушав истории о прошлом Миры, стало ясно, что убийство трех пришельцев из четырех не является для нее чем-то особенным.

Большую часть полета Лиам, что неудивительно, провел молча, вероятно думая о том, что с ним сделал тот пришелец. Шон это прекрасно понимал, но считал, что на базе будет куча времени для раздумий о мрачных, гнетущих вещах. Неужели он не может хоть чуть-чуть наслаждаться победой? Нет, Шон прекрасно знал таких людей: угрюмых и серьезных, неспособных расслабиться.

Да кому какая разница. По крайней мере, остальные разговорились, даже новичок Эбби. Она довольно скромно приняла похвалы от членов отряда, включая улыбнувшегося ей Лиама. А это дорогого стоит.

 _\- Это «Павшее Небо» ударной группе. Мы на подлете к Штаб-ква-…Цитадели. Приготовьтесь к посадке._

Бойцы с удивлением переглянулись.

\- Чего он сказал? – уточнил Шон, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось.

\- Ну, или у XCOM есть еще одна база, или они решили переименовать эту в Цитадель, – пожала плечами Мира. – Я ставлю на второе.

\- Как-то это внезапно, - заметила Эбби. – Такое часто случается?"

\- Нет, - заговорил Лиам. – Только у Командира и Старшего офицера есть право изменять название. Поскольку мы уже знакомы со вторым, я полагаю, что это заслуга нашего нового Командира.

\- Никто еще не встречался с ним? – спросил Эрнст Симмс.

Каждый из них в ответ покачал головой.

\- Я точно не видел его, - легкомысленно заявил Шон. – Ну, правда командование редко обращает внимание на нас, простых вояк.

\- Мне кажется все дело в том, что он сам только прибыл, прямо как мы, - предположила Мира.

Ким пожал плечами. – Полагаю, скоро мы это выясним.

Содрогнувшись, Рейнджер приземлился, и каждый из отряда отстегнулся и надел шлем, а затем они покинули самолет, соблюдая строгое построение. Снаружи их ждал Старший офицер Брэдфорд. Бойцы выстроились в шеренгу и каждый исполнил воинское приветствие.

Шону показалось забавным, как странно должно быть это выглядело со стороны: большинство из них выполнили совершенно разные национальные движения. Разнообразие XCOM во всей красе. Брэдфорд явно подумал о том же, с трудом сдержав улыбку. – Вольно.

Отряд расслабился, и Брэдфорд смог продолжить: "Поздравляю вас с успешным завершением операции. Вы хорошо поработали, и Командир доволен вами. Теперь вам предстоит пройти инструктаж, а затем вы сможете свободно перемещаться в пределах базы. Смотритель Джестер, и рядовые Родригез и Гертруд должны явиться к Командиру после инструктажа. Он призывает вас не торопиться, но ожидает вас сегодня. Все ясно?"

\- Так точно, сэр! – прозвучали подтверждения. Брэдфорд кивнул.

\- Превосходно. Свободны, - констатировал он и ушел по своим делам.

Шон присвистнул. – От новичка до встречи с самим Командиром! Эбби, да ты просто летишь по карьерной лестнице!

Она сняла шлем и встряхнула своими светлыми волосами. – Ну…да. По правде сказать, я не ожидала встретиться с ним. Вообще никогда.

\- Когда тебя хочет видеть командование, - вмешался Лиам. – Это значит, что ты или облажалась, или превзошла все ожидания. Учитывая, как прошла миссия, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Эбби.

\- Надеюсь, ты прав, - Она все еще нервничала, что было вполне ожидаемо. Лиам ободряюще улыбнулся ей, и отряд покинул ангар, направившись в казарму.

* * *

 _Пять часов спустя._

Лиам Джестер стоял перед дверью кабинета Командира. Ему было очень интересно узнать, кого Совет решил поставить во главе обороны Земли. За эти пять часов он успел набросать в голове список возможных кандидатов на должность. Что-ж, пора узнать насколько он был пра-

Дверь с шипением открылась, и он удивленно моргнул. Затем пожал плечами и вошел внутрь.

\- Входи, - прозвучал приказ, и Лиам впервые увидел Командира.

 _Молод_ _._ Это было первое слово, пришедшее на ум. На первый взгляд он выглядел слишком юным, чтобы возглавлять военную операцию такого масштаба. В его черных волосах не проглядывало ни капли седины, а лицо было одновременно властным и…дружелюбным? Одет Командир был не вычурно: черный свитер, украшенный логотипом XCOM и простые штаны. Он сидел за столом и выжидающе смотрел на новоприбывшего.

Лиам прошел вперед и сел в кресло напротив Командира. Тот поднялся и предложил рукопожатие, которое Джестер сразу же принял.

\- Рад познакомиться, Смотритель отряда Джестер.

\- Взаимно, Командир, - ответил он и слегка наклонил голову.

\- Что-ж, - продолжил Командир. – Должен поздравить с успешной миссией. Все прошло гладко, хотя, я вынужден указать на некоторые спорные моменты.

Лиам внезапно занервничал, хотя нет, скорее даже почувствовал тревогу, но не подал вида. – Были проблемы, сэр?

\- Небольшие. Но поправимые. Сперва ответь мне, - он сложил руки на столе. – Что, по твоему мнению следовало бы изменить в твоей тактике на прошедшей миссии?

Лиам задумался, воспроизводя в памяти операцию. – Нам следовало обезопасить все помещения вокруг капсулы перед тем, как лезть к ней. Мне также не следовало оставлять рядовую Гертруд в одиночестве.

\- Я бы не считал то, что ты оставил ее одну проблемой, не будь это ее первым заданием, - поправил Командир. – Вам крупно повезло, что она не запаниковала. Невзирая на то, как она в итоге себя показала, она все еще гражданская, и к ней по прежнему нужно относиться так, до тех пор, пока она не наберется опыта.

\- Понятно, сэр.

\- Я просмотрел список бойцов, - Командир повернулся к одному из мониторов на столе. – На данный момент у нас есть двадцать готовых к бою солдат. Скоро прибудут новые, но мы не можем себе позволить потерю даже одного бойца. Я сейчас скажу тебе то, что сказал Родригез до тебя: нужно изучить свой отряд, узнать сильные и слабые стороны каждого человека под твоим командованием. Кто из них способен работать в одиночку, а кому необходим надзор.

Лиам хотел спросить кое-что, но решил держать язык за зубами, чтобы его не обвинили в...инсубординации. К несчастью, он чуть было не начал говорить, и Командир заметил это. – Ты хотел что-то спросить? – поинтересовался он.

Врун из него был никудышный, поэтому Лиам решил не отмазываться. – Да ничего особенного, сэр.

\- Возможно. Но позволь мне самому решить, насколько это важно.

Лиам глубоко вдохнул. – Мне просто стало любопытно…то, что вы говорили о людях в подчинении…Распространяется ли это на вас?

Командир улыбнулся. – Хороший вопрос. Ответ – да. Я презираю так называемых "лидеров", которые управляют откуда-то с верхов, и предпочитаю командовать напрямую. Конечно, учитывая необычность нашего проекта, это будет нелегко, но я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Я придерживаюсь политики открытых дверей, поэтому если у тебя будет вопрос или какая-нибудь проблема – приходи ко мне, и мы вместе решим ее. Передай это своим коллегам, тебе они поверят больше, чем мне.

Первое впечатление Лиама о Командире было просто блестящим. Неизвестно пока было, насколько успешно он сможет управлять проектом XCOM, но Лиам в нем не сомневался. Командир похоже был умен, харизматичен и заботился о своих бойцах. Все качества, которые были нужны хорошему лидеру.

\- Я передам им, - пообещал он.

\- Отлично, - Командир серьезно посмотрел на него. – Последний вопрос. У тебя превосходный послужной список в борьбе с терроризмом. Ты участвовал в Войне с Терроризмом?

Лиам поджал губы. – Если вы хотите знать, встречался ли я когда-нибудь с тем самым Командиром, то нет, не встречался.

\- Мне любопытно. Что ты думаешь о нем?

Лиам замешкался. Этот разговор явно возник не на пустом месте, и он догадывался, в чем дело. _Нужно выбирать дальнейшие слова осторожно_. – Его методы были жесткими…но, несмотря на это, они были эффективными. Честно говоря, я восторгался им, пока он не убил нашего Президента.

Командир кивнул. – Значит, мы с тобой похожи. Тебе следует знать, что я служил под его началом, причем был достаточно близок к нему. Но я разочаровался в нем, когда он начал убивать высокопоставленных чиновников без суда и следствия, и вскоре сбежал.

Лиам распахнул глаза, он был действительно впечатлен. Большинство людей, в особенности командующих, скрыли бы такую информацию. Но не Командир. Такое заявление серьезно возвысило его в глазах Лиама.

Он кивнул. – Ясно. Спасибо, что рассказали мне.

Командир наклонил голову. – Не за что. Просто я хотел сразу же это решить, если бы у тебя были с этим проблемы. Хотя ты, кажется, отнесся к этому с пониманием.

\- Все мы совершали ошибки, особенно, когда дело касается нашей Родины.

\- Лучше и сказать нель-

 _-_ _Командир_ _,_ _говорит_ _«_ _Центр_ _»._

Командир нажал на кнопку для связи. – Слушаю, «Центр».

 _\- Город в Канаде только что затих. Отправляю вам детали._

\- Пусть приготовят Рейнджер к вылету, приказал Командир. – Пора дать полетать нашему третьему пилоту. Я соберу отряд и возьму на себя контроль над операцией.

 _-_ _Принято_ _. «_ _Центр_ _»,_ _отбой_ _._

\- Я готов, сэр, - сообщил ему Лиам.

Командир покачал головой. – Похвально, но тебе нужен отдых, а другим солдатам нужно набираться опыта. Поверь мне, свою порцию вылетов ты еще получишь.

\- Хорошо, сэр, - Лиам поднялся и исполнил воинское приветствие. – Не смею вам мешать.

Командир кивнул и приставил правую ладонь, собранную в кулак, к груди. _Его_ _версия_ _воинского_ _приветствия_ _?_ С такими мыслями Лиам покинул комнату, оставив Командира готовиться к предстоящей операции.


	5. Первый контакт: Дрон

Первый контакт: Дрон

* * *

 _Цитадель: казармы_

\- Слушай, я серьезно. Они действительно выглядят так!

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что все истории о Зоне-51 и правительствах, экспериментирующих на пришельцах - правда?

\- Эй, я не выдумала это! Спроси Шона!

Пейдж Брокер перевела взгляд на улыбающегося, развалившегося на кушетке француза.

\- Извини, как там тебя? – начал он. – Да не важно. Она не врет, сходи к яйцеголовым, сама посмотри. Ну, если только они уже не изуродовали трупы до неузнаваемости.

Пейдж рассмеялась вместе с несколькими бойцами в казармах. Эта мексиканка, Мира, зашла несколько минут, похваляясь тем, как они уничтожили пришельцев без потерь, и сразу же привлекла к себе всеобщее внимание, вызвав кучу вопросов о задании и пришельцах.

Количество солдат в казарме едва переваливало за дюжину, и это пугало. Даже если они были лучшими из лучших, то вряд ли они смогут справиться с целым вторжением. Рассказ Миры был подвержен скептике, в особенности со стороны англичанки Патриции Траск.

Пейдж никогда не встречала кого-то настолько же упрямого, как она сама. Патриция была таким человеком, который _никогда_ не отступит от своего. Пейдж было жалко тех людей, которые пытались спорить с ней, потому что почти каждый из них после жаркой дискуссии в гневе покидал комнату или признавал свое поражение. И ладно бы, если бы Траск была права – людей больше всего раздражало то, что она _никогда_ не отступала, и могла выиграть спор даже будучи неправой.

Такая позиции британки отталкивала от нее людей, но, когда Пейдж разговорилась с ней, то стало ясно, что Патриция очень интересный человек. Если бы она только понимала, как сама отгоняет от себя людей, то наверняка у нее были бы еще друзья, кроме самой Пейдж.

Патриция нахмурилась. – Ты не думаешь, что как-то странно, когда эти пришельцы выглядят абсолютно так же, как типичные зеленые человечки? Только серые, а не зеленые.

Мира сложила руки на груди. – Мне плевать. Они именно так и выглядят. И точка.

\- Да забей, - влез в дискуссию Шон. – Ты ее не переспоришь.

Пейдж поморщилась. Такое заявление только подлило масла в огонь. Лучше вмешаться. – Патриция, - выкрикнула она, - ты ничего не добьешься! Давайте просто посмотрим записи с камер!

Патриция откинула свои каштановые волосы со лба и понеслась в сторону Пейдж, а затем плюхнулась на койку рядом с ней. Комната вновь наполнилась шумом разговора. Рассерженная британка закрыла глаза и поморщилась.

\- Они меня совсем не поняли. Дебилы.

Пейдж вздохнула. – Ты действительно думаешь, что они все это выдумали?

\- Да ладно. Ты же поняла о чем я. Почему я по-твоему так разозлилась?

Пейдж глубоко вдохнула. Еще одной раздражающей чертой Патриции была привычка задавать риторические вопросы с целью привлечь внимание к какой-нибудь скрытой детали, несвязанной с изначальной темой. Хотя такие вопросы были зачастую с изюминкой, но изможденные жаркой дискуссией собеседники Патриции просто злились и срывались на нее, либо прекращали разговор.

\- Ты хотела привлечь внимание к возможному сокрытию правительствами факта существования пришельцев? – предположила Пейдж.

\- Типа того. Господи, ну неужели можно быть настолько тупыми?

Пейдж закрыла глаза. – Знаешь, если бы ты прямо спросила об этом, вместо странных, несвязанных умозаключений, то наверняка не пришлось бы ни с кем ругаться.

\- Да я практически прямым текстом им это говорила! Если они настолько ограниченные, что не смогли этого понять, то не стоит на них даже время тратить.

 _Вот почему ты никому не нравишься._ Раздраженно подумала Пейдж. – Тебе нужно перестать относиться ко всем так же, как ко мне. Я понимаю тебя, потому что уже давно знаю. Они – нет, поэтому имей это в виду и не бесись, когда они упускают из виду суть.

Патриция вздохнула. – Твои рассуждения снижают мою веру в человечество.

Ну, она попыталась. Снова. Пора дать ей побыть одной. Хм, лучше действительно выведать какую-нибудь информацию о пришельцах…может, поговорить с вернувшимся отрядом наедине? Она поднялась с койки и направилась к группе солдат, как вдруг по станции пронесся громкий сигнал.

Пейдж остановилась как вкопанная, а Патриция вскочила на ноги. Все бойцы в казарме насторожились.

 _-_ _Говорит_ _Командир_ _._ _Рекруты Викки Рамси, Пит Чендлер, Пейдж Брокер, Иван Орехов и Патриция Траск – вам приказано вооружиться и прибыть в ангар._

Каждый, чье имя было названо, поспешил к своему шкафчику и начал готовиться к вылету. Несмотря на то, что для Пейдж это была далеко не первая боевая операция, она все равно нервничала: ведь ей придется сражаться с пришельцами. Да, она будет окружена лучшими бойцами мира, но все-таки?

По крайней мере, у них будет хороший лидер. Какой бы проблемной Патриция не была в общении с людьми, она была превосходным полевым командиром. Пейдж надела шлем и подождала загрузки систем. Траск последовала ее примеру и едва заметно кивнула ей. Когда остальные вызванные бойцы были готовы, отряд организовал колонну, и они побежали в ангар.

* * *

 _Цитадель_ _:_ _ангар_

Кое-кто их уже опередил. Отдельно стоящий солдат выделялся на фоне их организованного отряда. Его матовая броня черного цвета контрастировала с их рыжевато-коричневыми костюмами. Его шлем также отличался: он был более округлым по сравнению с их угловатыми экземплярами. Вместо обычной штурмовой винтовки он был оснащен снайперской.

Он никак не отреагировал на их появление, только слегка повернул головой. Рейнджер, находившийся перед ними был пуст.

\- Нам уже можно грузиться? – спросил один из бойцов, Иван.

\- Еще нет, - ответила Патриция. – Займите шеренгу и ожидайте дальнейших приказаний.

Они подчинились и сформировали шеренгу в один ряд с молчаливым снайпером по центру. Несколько минут спустя, дверь в ангар с шипением открылась, и черноволосая женщина в летном комбинезоне зашла в ангар и припустила к ним, держа в руке свой шлем.

\- Отряд «Викинг», - поприветствовала она. – Рада познакомиться, - она подошла к Патриции. – Смотритель отряда Траск, мое имя – Райли, позывной «Пылающее Небо». Я доставлю вас в зону, где орудуют пришельцы. Отряд готов к вылету?

\- Мы готовы, - ответила Траск.

Райли надела шлем, затем нажала кнопку у себя на бедре, и трап самолета опустился. – Тогда залезайте. У нас много работы.

* * *

Пейдж продолжала смотреть на таинственного снайпера. Что-то с ним было не так. Во-первых, интерфейс дополненной реальности ее шлема не отображал его имени или звания. Все системы были в порядке, так что это было сделано специально. Хотя, возможно что-то барахлило с его стороны, она не знала точно, как это все работает.

На его броне не было никаких отметок или надписей, хотя снаряжение солдат XCOM позволялось персонализировать до определенной степени, а на спине между лопаток бронежилет был украшен флагом родной страны бойца. На ее взгляд, следовало наградить того, кто это придумал: вид столь различных людей, собравшихся вместе, вызывал моральный подъем, даже чувство какого-то героизма. Как жаль, что для того, чтобы объединиться, потребовалось вторжение пришельцев.

Тем более было странно, что в том месте, где обычно находится флаг, у него был какой-то крест, вроде тех, что используются в Христианских церквях. Только вот дело было в том, что на этом кресте была выгравирована кровь, стекающая с краев, что вероятно изображало…распятие? Зачем кому-то украшать свою броню таким образом?

Природное любопытство так и подбивало ее спросить у него об этом, но она держала язык за зубами. Сейчас не время для разговоров, тем более он не выглядел расположенным к беседе. Серьезно. С момента их встречи, он не проронил ни единого слова, только один раз кивнул Патриции.

Что-ж, рано или поздно ему придется заговорить. Патриция предпочитала держать своих подчиненных в ежовых рукавицах, а перед каждой миссией спрашивать об их специальностях, чтобы лучше распределять их в условиях боя. Пейдж подозревала, что это вряд ли изменится теперь, когда она в XCOM. И действительно, вскоре она хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Отряд «Викинг»! – воскликнула она, пытаясь перекричать звуки летящего самолета. – Для тех, кто не знает, меня зовут Патриция Траск, можете называть меня просто Патрицией. Я буду командовать операцией, поэтому в целях обеспечения максимальной эффективности и минимального количества жертв, мне необходимо узнать ваши сильные и слабые стороны, - она указала на Пейдж. – Ты знаешь, как это работает. Начинай.

Пейдж кивнула. – Пейдж Брокер, 32-й британский полк связи, предпочитаю специальное вооружение и взрывчатку. Также компетентна в базовых компьютерных дисциплинах.

Патриция указала на мужчину, сидящего рядом с ней. – Твой черед.

\- Иван Орехов, Президентский полк. Специалист по ведению дальнего боя и прицельной стрельбе.

\- Превосходно, - поощрила Патриция. – Продолжайте по кругу.

Женщина рядом с Пейдж продолжила. – Викки Рамси, Военно-воздушные силы США. Специализируюсь на ведении разведки и налаживанию связи, сведуща в прицельной стрельбе.

Боец напротив расправил плечами. – Пит Чендлер, Морская Пехота Венесуэлы. Специалист по прицельной стрельбе и базовой полевой медицине.

Настал черед таинственного снайпера. Отряд повернулся к нему, и все ждали в течение нескольких секунд, но он молчал. Патриция подтолкнула его локтем. – Твоя очередь, приятель.

Он медленно повернул голову, пока не уставился прямо на нее. Патриция сделала то же самое, и два солдата поиграли в гляделки, пока Патриция не прервала мерный гул Рейнджера.

– Назови. Свое. Имя.

Отрицательное мотание головой.

\- У тебя трудности с речью, солдат?

Еще одно вращение.

\- У тебя проблемы с выполнением приказов?

Очередное вращение.

\- Тогда последуй моему.

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он потянулся к подсумку и достал оттуда небольшой блокнот и ручку. Затем он что-то написал, оторвал страницу, и передал ее Патриции.

Что бы он там не написал, это ей не понравилось. – Это мне ничего не говорит.

Ему кажется было все равно, и он отвернул голову.

Пейдж замерла. Она никогда не встречалась с таким неподчинением, особенно в отряде Патриции. Зная Траск, все могло обернуться проблемами прямо сейчас.

К счастью, Патриция сдержалась и решила, что срываться сейчас было бы не лучшим решением. – Я переговорю с Командиром на твой счет, - прошипела она.

Если ее слова и напугали его, он не показал этого. Затем наступила неудобная тишина на несколько минут.

 _\- Отряд «Викинг», говорит Командир, -_ раздался новый голос по радио. Все пассажиры выпрямились стрункой, включая непокорного снайпера. – _Вы направляетесь в удаленный канадский город, расположенный приблизительно в тридцати километрах от Квебека. Перед вами стоит две задачи: уничтожить любых пришельцев в городе, а так же раздобыть записи систем наблюдения._

 _Записи камер наблюдения вероятней всего расположены в полицейском участке. Спасение_ _гражданских_ _не_ _является_ _приоритетом_ _._ _При_ _их_ _обнаружении_ _,_ _обезврежьте_ _их_ _и_ _приготовьте_ _к_ _допросу_ _. «_ _Пылающее_ _Небо_ _»_ _высадит_ _вас_ _возле_ _полицейского_ _участка_ _._ _На ваши дисплеи в течение нескольких секунд будет передана карта города. Центр засек необычные электронные сигнатуры в пределах вашей зоны высадки. Обратите внимание на то, что эти отличаются от тех, что мы засекли при первом контакте. Будьте_ _осторожны_ _._ _Подавите_ _любое_ _сопротивление_ _._ _Командир_ _,_ _отбой_ _._

Пейдж глубоко вдохнула. Она не ожидала, что Командир XCOM проявит личный интерес к операции. Или у него было много свободного времени, или он беспокоился о том, что они могут найти. _Хоть_ _бы_ _это_ _было_ _первое_.

 _\- Отряд «Викинг», говорит «Пылающее Небо», -_ прозвучал женский голос. – _Мы в пяти минутах от зоны высадки. Смотритель_ _отряда_ _,_ _приготовьтесь_ _к_ _выброске_ _._

\- Принято, «Пылающее Небо», - ответила Патриция. – Ставлю таймер, - с этими словами небольшой таймер появился в углу дисплея, отсчитывая пять минут. Пейдж также заметила появившуюся мини-карту, о которой говорил Командир. Она улыбнулась. Эти технологии не переставали удивлять.

С приближением отсчета к нулю, она почувствовала, как сердце стучит все быстрее, а дыхание участилось. Это была ее инстинктивная реакция на опасность, которая проявлялась у нее всегда, сколько она себя помнила. Поначалу службы в армии Пейдж пыталась избавиться от нее, но, чтобы она не делала, она не могла отделаться от животного страха, сопровождавшего ее на любых операциях.

Во время их первой совместной миссии, Патриция заметила нервозность Пейдж и подошла поговорить. Она спросила, что случилось, и сквозь прерывистые вздохи Пейдж объяснила свою проблему. Она никогда не забудет того, что ей на это ответила Патриция.

 _«Так ты боишься, вот в чем проблема? Даже тогда, когда бояться не следует? Давай-ка я расскажу тебе кое-что: знаешь, кто первым умирает на поле боя? Бесстрашные. Те_ _,_ _которые_ _верят_ _,_ _что_ _они_ _сильнее_ _смерти_ _._

 _Идиоты_ _,_ _все_ _они_ _._ _Страх – это хорошо, он не дает тебе делать глупости. Страх становится проблемой только тогда, когда ты позволяешь ему управлять тобой. Считайся с ним, прими его, но не давай ему власти. Поняла_ _?_ _А_ _теперь_ _,_ _пошли_ _»._

Пейдж тогда последовала ее совету, и операция прошла без проблем. Она закрыла глаза и сконцентрировалась. Ее пульс начал постепенно падать, пока он не достиг медленного, устойчивого ритма. Успешно взяв себя под контроль, она открыла глаза и посмотрела на таймер.

Одна минута.

\- Отряд «Викинг»! – перекрикивала усилившийся шум самолета Патриция. – Готовьтесь к высадке!

Она поднялась и схватилась за поручень. Остальной отряд последовал ее примеру.

 _\- Высадка через тридцать секунд, -_ предупредила пилот.

\- Приготовиться! – приказала Патриция и, отпустив поручень, приняла устойчивую позицию, и потянулась к своей штурмовой винтовке. Со стуком металла и шипением воздуха, остальные бойцы похожим образом вооружились. Три…Два…

Один.

Рейнджер затрясся, и, спустя пару мгновений, с грохотом опустился трап, открыв отряду проход в холодный негостеприимный город.

\- Выходим! – прикрикнула Патриция, и солдаты выбежали наружу, навстречу проливному дождю со снегом и оглушительным раскатам грома.

* * *

\- Отстой, - пробормотал Пит Чендлер. Все, что говорили члены отряда, транслировалось на всю команду, и только смотритель мог индивидуально обращаться к подчиненным, что было весьма удобно.

Но Пейдж была согласна с ним. Терпя постоянный натиск мокрого снега, больше всего на свете она сейчас хотела оказаться в тепле. Жаль, что командование не предупредило их о погодных условиях.

Патриция повернула голову в его сторону. – Твоя жалоба принята к сведению и будет передана в соответствующие инстанции, - затем она отвернулась. – Командир, говорит Смотритель отряда Траск. Отряд «Викинг» прибыл в зону операции, запрашиваю разрешения на выполнение.

 _-_ _Разрешение_ _получено_ _._ _Действуйте_ _._

\- Принято, - кивнула Патриция. – Мы начнем прочесывать местность.

 _\- Цитадель, говорит «Пылающее Небо», -_ раздался голос Райли. – _Отряд «Викинг » был доставлен в пункт назначения. Ввожу_ _в_ _действие_ _протокол_ _«_ _Сокол_ _»._ _Смотритель отряда, свяжитесь для эвакуации._

\- Принято, - Патриция повернулась к отряду. – Полицейский участок прямо по курсу, – Она указала на удаленное здание, едва различимое сквозь снегопад. – И еще, отличное приземление, «Пылающее Небо».

 _-_ _Спасибо_ _._

\- Пейдж, у тебя есть технический опыт, он нам понадобится, чтобы добыть записи камер наблюдения. Иван и Викки, вы также пойдете с нами, на случай, если мы встретим пришельцев.

\- Да, мисс! – ответили оба с энтузиазмом. Наверное обрадовались перспективе попасть в тепло.

Она указала на Пита. – Ты прикрываешь нас с улицы. А ты, - указала она на снайпера. – Займи снайперскую позицию на крыше неподалеку и высматривай врагов. Все ясно?

Ответа конечно же не последовало, но боец сжал правую ладонь в кулак и приложил ее к груди, а затем склонил голову. Пейдж нахмурилась. _Что_ _это_ _такое_ _было_ _?_ _Знак_ _согласия_ _?_ _Воинское_ _приветствие_ _?_ _Да_ _все_ _равно_ _._ После этого снайпер более не терял времени и побежал на позицию.

Остальной отряд «Викинг» бросился к полицейскому участку. Пейдж подумала о том, что они впятером выглядели весьма угрожающе. Если бы она была пришельцем, то дважды подумала бы, прежде чем нападать на вооруженных до зубов солдат. К несчастью, даже если они и чувствуют эмоции, то вряд ли испугаются солдат менее технологически развитой расы.

Они добрались до входа, и Иван с Патрицией заняли позиции по бокам двери, направив дула автоматов в холодный металл. Остальные заняли укрытия чуть поодаль, а Пейдж медленно потянулась к рукояти и повернула ее.

\- Чисто.

Услышав это, все, за исключением Пита, зашли внутрь.

\- У нас есть план участка, - проинформировала их Патриция. – Комната, содержащая записи камер должна быть в той стороне.

Они медленно продвигались по коридору, останавливаясь у каждого кабинета, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии противника. Или людей. Полное отсутствие кого бы то ни было, включая трупов, нагоняло жути. Все просто…испарились.

Похищены. Поправила себя Пейдж. Всех этих людей похитили. Как странно было использовать это слово на полном серьезе. Все эти истории от людей, утверждавших, что их похитили пришельцы, а теперь это происходило на самом деле. Население целого города исчезло, и она очень сомневалась, что эти люди вернутся живыми, как в тех глупых историях о пропавших фермерах.

Тьма, пронизывающая станцию, так же нисколько не веселила, а вкупе с тусклым свечением мониторов атмосфера становилась действительно жуткой. Они вошли в большой кабинет, и Патриция щелкнула выключателем, после чего комната наполнилась теплым светом.

\- И почему мы до этого раньше не догадались? – пробормотал Иван, и все четверо заметно расслабились, а Патриция даже нервно хихикнула.

 _\- Патриция, замечено движение, -_ раздался голос Пита.

\- Пришельцы? – потребовала она.

 _-_ _Не_ _знаю_ _._ _Если так, то они могут зайти через окна._

\- Принято. Смотри в оба.

\- _Слушаюсь_ _._

Бойцы поспешно возобновили движение по направлению к комнате охраны. С автоматами наперевес, они ворвались в маленькую комнатку.

\- Чисто, - сказала Патриция, а Пейдж прошла к компьютерам и начала работать с ними. – Вы двое, - указала она на Ивана и Викки. – Сторожите дверь, - Без лишних слов они подчинились, и Патриция перевела свой взор на Пейдж. – Сколько еще?

Пейдж прикусила губу, ускоренно печатая. – Как обычно, защищено паролем. Я смогу взломать, но это займет как минимум пять минут.

\- Даю тебе три.

Пейдж вздохнула и продолжила работу. Вскоре экран загорелся, и она нашла записи камер. – Я внутри.

Патриция наклонилась к монитору. – Ты можешь их скопировать?

Пейдж достала небольшой жесткий диск из подсумка – Да, могу.

Смотритель кивнула. – Сделай это. Но убедись, что это то, нам нужно. Не хотелось бы принести в Штаб записи с прошлого месяца.

Пейдж открыла последнюю видеозапись, и начала мотать, смотря на ускоренное изображение. Все казалось нормальным, офицеры полиции выполняли свои ежедневные задачи.

\- Эй! Останови!

Пейдж прекратила мотать и придвинулась ближе к монитору. Три человека в официальных костюмах и солнцезащитных очках зашли в комнату.

\- Так-так-так. Что у нас здесь? – проворчала она. Один из офицеров направился к прибывшей троице, и тот, что посередине, достал какое-то продвинутое оружие и выстрелил в офицера.

\- Вот черт, - пробормотала Патриция, смотря, как они зачищают участок. – Командир, вы видите это?

 _-_ _Так_ _точно_ _._ _Не думаю, что это люди. Похоже на группу внедрения._

\- Он прав, - указала Пейдж на экран. – Посмотри на их шеи. Эти пятна не нормальные, и есть у каждого из них.

Траск кивнула. – Сохраняй.

Пейдж подключила свой переносной жесткий диск. – Будет сдела-

Громкий грохот и звук разбитого стекла раскатом прокатились по комнате, а следом послышалось ненормальное стрекотание. Мгновение спустя раздался выстрел.

 _\- Патриция, я ничего не вижу, но наш снайпер только что стрелял в кого-то. Кажется, у нас гости!_

\- Я слышу кого-то неподалеку, - прошипела Патриция. – Не высовывайся, пока мы не подойдем к тебе!

 _-_ _Слушаюсь_ _._

\- Готово, - проинформировала Пейдж, забрав свое устройство. – Можно идти.

Патриция зашагала к выходу из комнаты. – За мной, - приказала она. – Пейдж, бросай дым в проход. Затем мы выходим и занимаем укрытия. Выполнить блокировку голосовых модулей!

Чтобы не дать противникам услышать разговоры бойцов, существовала опция отключения передачи звука в окружающее пространство, оставляя возможность общаться по радио.

Пейдж бросила дымовую шашку и оповестила об этом свой отряд без боязни быть подслушанной врагом (если, конечно, они не взломали их систему связи). Затем Патриция, в компании Ивана и Викки, бросились прямо в розовый дым, Пейдж сразу же позади них.

Зеленые сгустки пролетели сквозь дым, чудом не задев четверых солдат. Пейдж заняла укрытие за колонной в центре зала, а Патриция – за колонной напротив, возле окна.

Она опустила свое оружие и аккуратно выглянула. Пейдж увидела пятерых низких серых пришельцев, о которых рассказывали бойцы первой группы. Они сидели за различными предметами мебели, периодически открывая огонь в направлении их отряда. К свисту их бластеров подключился шум автоматного огня.

\- Иван! Кидай гранату! – закричала Патриция, и Пейдж вжалась в колонну, ожидая взрыва. Спустя несколько секунд пол затрясся, и она вновь выглянула.

И столкнулась лицом к лицу с одним из них.

Он повернул голову набок, смотря на нее своими оранжевыми глазищами, как будто не был уверен, что делать дальше. Но до того, как он успел что-нибудь предпринять, она вскрикнула и открыла огонь. Пули вонзились в его незащищенную плоть, и пришелец с визгом рухнул.

\- Один готов! – воскликнула она, слыша стук крови в висках.

\- Иван зацепил одного гранатой, а остальные отступают, - проинформировала их Патриция. – Не прекращайте огонь. Что за?! Иван! Ложись!

Пейдж рискнула и вновь выглянула из-за угла. Она заметила, как голова одного из пришельцев засветилась фиолетовым, а затем выстрелила какой-то нитью в направлении русского бойца. Фиолетовый свет коснулся Ивана, и в течение нескольких секунд все было в порядке.

Светящаяся голова пришельца удобно выступала из-за укрытия, поэтому Пейдж хорошенько прицелилась, а затем очередь из автомата настигла его, превратив большую голову в решето. После этого ситуация стала выходить из под контроля.

\- Что?! Нет! – начал кричать Иван. – Все не так! Все должно быть не так!

Пейдж резко повернулась и увидела пугающую картину: запаниковавший солдат направил свою винтовку прямо на Викки.

\- Вань, что ты творишь?! – завизжала Викки, попятившись.

\- Отставить! – приказала Патриция.

Иван открыл огонь по Викки, и даже высококлассный бронежилет XCOM оказался бесполезен на такой близкой дистанции. Автоматический режим стрельбы превратил внутренности девушки в решето, пробивая тело на вылет или застревая где-то внутри, круша ребра и позвонки. Она умерла еще до того, как успела упасть. Смотритель отряда прыгнула на мужчину, свалив его на пол.

\- Боец мертв! – закричала Пейдж.

Противник решил воспользоваться воцарившимся хаосом, и пришельцы начали занимать позиции вокруг них. Один из них пытался обойти Патрицию, которая боролась с Иваном на полу, а двое других двигались к Пейдж.

Молясь, чтобы ее не задело взрывом, она выдернула чеку имевшейся у нее гранаты и метнула последнюю куда-то в сторону пришельцев. Они попытались уползти, но безрезультатно. Взрыв оторвал неизвестное количество конечностей одного из них и ранил второго, заставив его забиться в угол.

\- Получайте, ублюдки! – ликовала она, ведя огонь по оставшемуся в живых пришельцу.

А затем Пейдж вспомнила про того, кто пытался обойти Патрицию.

\- Патриция! Сзади! – но даже предупредив ее, она понимала, что сделала это слишком поздно. Она не сможет отреагировать вовремя. Время словно замедлилось, пока она наводила оружие на пришельца. Ей предстояло увидеть, как ее лучшая подруга погибнет. Маленький уродец застрекотал, направив свой бластер на лежащих на полу бойцов.

Окно позади него разбилось, и пришелец упал замертво с дырой в голове. Пейдж удивленно встрепенулась и почувствовала облегчение. Мысленно благодаря их молчаливого снайпера, она повернулась к последнему противнику.

\- Подавляй его! – приказала Патриция, источая яд в голосе. – Он мой.

\- С удовольствием, - отозвалась Пейдж, осыпая пришельца градом пуль.

Пока враг засел за столом, не рискуя высовываться, Патриция понеслась к его позиции. Подойдя совсем близко, она подняла кулак, обозначая приказ прекратить огонь. Пейдж перестала стрелять и начала подходить ближе как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Траск пнула пришельца в его массивную голову.

Он отлетел и попытался выстрелить в нее, но Патриция схватила его за приделанное к руке оружие и потянула на себя. Маленький гуманоид полетел вперед, испуганно вереща. Пейдж держала его на прицеле, но сомневалась, что Патриции понадобится ее помощь.

Смотритель продолжила избиение, схватив пришельца за шею, и с силой впечатала его в стену. Затем она прижала его ногой, надавив ему в грудь, и попыталась оторвать приделанное к его руке оружие. Под аккомпанемент нечеловеческого визга и отвратительного звука рвущейся плоти Патриции удалось вырвать его бластер, забрызгав все вокруг желтой кровью. Покрутив в руках добытое устройство, она отбросила его, достала пистолет, прислонила его вплотную к голове пришельца, и выстрелила.

Мозги разлетелись во все стороны, и Патриция позволила трупу соскользнуть на пол. Пейдж осторожно подошла и нерешительно положила ладонь на плечо британки.

\- Эй, ты нормально?

Она сняла свой шлем. – Нет, - прошипела она, смотря куда-то в стену. – Не нормально.

Пейдж отошла, решив дать своей подруге побыть одной. Они стояли так с минуту, пока не раздался голос Пита.

 _-_ _Эм_ _,_ _Смотритель_ _?_ _Я знаю, у вас там проблемы, но нас тут заваливают силами противника. Запрашиваю поддержку._

Пейдж посмотрела на Патрицию, которая сняла свой шлем. – Эй! Пит в беде! Кончай ныть!

Та резко встряхнула головой и надела шлем обратно. – Мы идем, Пит. Дай мне краткую сводку ситуации.

 _-_ _Спасибо_ _._ _У пришельцев есть какая-то летающая боевая единица. Она не слишком мощная или точная, но в нее сложно попасть, и она может впитывать много урона. Кроме того, по земле к нам продвигаются двое низких серых созданий. Кстати, я беру все свои слова про нашего тихого снайпера назад. Он спас мне жизнь несколько раз_ _._

\- Принято. Скоро будем. – проинформировала Патриция, пока они выбегали из участка.

\- Иван в отключке? – спросила Пейдж, пока они бежали.

\- Да, - ответила она, запыхавшись. – Он не очнется еще как минимум минут двадцать.

\- Это разумно? Он может нам пригодиться.

\- Он сошел с ума во время перестрелки и застрелил своего. Я больше не подпущу его к нам.

Пейдж не могла винить ее за то, что она сделала, но считала, что Патриция поступила необдуманно. Ей казалось, что его неожиданная паника была связана с этой странной фиолетовой аурой. _Забудь_ _об_ _этом_ _,_ _Пейдж_ _._ Они выбежали на жесткий асфальт и заняли позиции за какими-то мусорными баками.

Красные и зеленые лучи освещали узкую улицу, направляясь в сторону бойцов. Пейдж увидела, как одна из летающих машин была сбита точным выстрелом снайпера, который сразу же перезарядился и начал выцеливать кого-то еще.

Неподалеку они обнаружили Пита, прячущегося за каким-то крыльцом. «Цельтесь в центр!» - крикнул он, как вдруг одна из машин увернулась от его огня и зависла прямо над ним. Снегопад почти прошел, поэтому Пейдж могла смогла отчетливо разглядеть машину.

Она напоминала парящий металлический шар с симметричными отростками спереди и голубым светящимся отверстием, скрытым этими отростками. Снизу механизма находилось сопло, которое испускало какие-то частицы. Машина издавала глубокий гул, не прекращая его ни на секунду.

Отростки, напоминающие клыки, открылись, и голубая энергия сформировалась в горящий сгусток, которым машина выстрелила в Пита. Снаряд обуглил его бронежилет, и Пит рухнул, свернувшись клубком от боли.

\- Я жив! – простонал он. – Черт, как же больно!

Патриция и Пейдж открыли запоздалый огонь, и летающий шар заискрился, а затем разбился. Обе девушки воспользовались временной передышкой, чтобы подбежать к Питу.

\- Насколько все плохо? – потребовала Пейдж, оказавшись рядом с ним. Патриция и снайпер отстреливали оставшихся на улице врагов.

\- Кажется, я в порядке, - задыхался он. – Но еще одно такое попадание – и мне конец, - Пейдж осмотрела рану. На его груди, в месте, где ударил лазер, образовался кратер. Кажется, большую часть урона поглотил бронежилет, но она чувствовала и запах горелой плоти. Прозвучал очередной снайперский выстрел, и еще один летун рухнул оземь.

\- Скольких он уже положил? – поинтересовалась она.

Пит застонал и издал нервный смешок. – Прилично так.

\- Машины уничтожены! – проинформировала Патриция. – Наступаем!

Пейдж перепрыгнула через крыльцо и засела за минивэном. Она увидела, как оставшиеся два пришельца удирают. Очередной снайперский выстрел настиг одного из них, и второй занял укрытие за автобусом.

\- Обходи его! Я зайду с другой стороны.

Направив дуло ее автомата в конец автобуса, она аккуратно начала обходить его. Достигнув конца салона, она вздохнула и выскочила из-за угла, поймав пришельца, стоящего к ней спиной.

Он не успел вовремя обернуться, и был мгновенно убит очередью в голову.

\- Враг уничтожен.

Наступила тишина.

\- Думаю, это был последний, - медленно сказал Пит, с трудом поднявшись на ноги.

\- Согласна, - кивнула Патриция. – «Пылающее Небо», говорит Смотритель отряда Траск, запрашиваю эвакуацию. Также направь сюда заодно группу зачистки.

 _-_ _Принято_ _,_ _Смотритель_ _._ _Мне жаль Викки._

\- Да, мне тоже.

Теперь, когда уровень адреналина в крови упал, Пейдж устало оперлась на стену. Невзирая на то, что произошло, все могло закончиться намного хуже. Это не первый раз, когда умер ее соратник, и далеко не последний, но, каждый раз когда такое случалось, она чувствовала, что она подвела их. Даже когда ее вины не было, она все равно чувствовала себя подавленно несколько дней, воспроизводя в памяти момент их смерти.

Патриция переносила это еще хуже. Она считала каждую потерю своей личной неудачей, и от этого сильно злилась. Пейдж следует поговорить с ней наедине. Она увидела их снайпера, спускающегося с крыши.

Кем бы они ни был, он доказал свою ценность. Сегодня он спас жизни как Патриции, так и Пита. Пейдж слегка кивнула ему, в ответ на что он прижал кулак к груди и наклонил голову.

Скоро она услышала рев двигателей Рейнджера. Отлично. Она хотела улететь отсюда как можно скорее.

Отчет о задании

Операция: Горящая Эмблема

 _Личный состав:_

Викинг – 1 (Смотритель отряда): Рядовой Патриция Траск

 **Статус** **:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств** **:** 2

Викинг – 2: Рядовой Пейдж Брокер

 **Статус** **:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств** **:** 4

Викинг – 3: Рядовой Иван Орехов

 **Статус:** Временно задержан (Ожидает осмотра психолога)

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 1

Викинг – 4: Рядовой Викки Рамси

 **Статус:** Погиб

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 0

Викинг – 5: Рядовой Пит Чендлер

 **Статус:** Ранен (Приблизительное время выздоровления: 48 часов)

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 3

Руководитель операции: Командир

Пилот: Райли Игнис – Позывной «Пылающее Небо»

 _Добытые предметы:_

-4x Трупы пришельцев (Умеренные повреждения)

-1x Труп пришельца (Изуродован)

-2x Трупы пришельцев (Плачевное состояние)

-7x Обломки машин пришельцев (Умеренные повреждения)

-23x Фрагменты внеземного вооружения

-25x Сплавы пришельцев


	6. Исследования и Производство I

Исследования и Производство I

* * *

 _Цитадель_

Командир выпрямился в своем кресле. Операция прошла не слишком гладко. На данном этапе потеря каждого бойца была критична, хотя, по крайней мере они получили важную информацию: было доказано существование отрядов проникновения и наличие у пришельцев телепатических способностей.

Теперь у него были догадки по поводу того, каким образом им удается подавлять целые города практически без сопротивления. Просмотрев запись прошедшей операции, он убедился, что «люди» в костюмах и были инициаторами похищений. Каким образом пришельцам удалось создать существо, похожее на человека, было неизвестно. Да и на самом деле, для отрядов проникновения они не выглядели слишком хитрыми. Использование одинаковой одежды отнюдь не помогало скрываться из виду.

Наиболее вероятным казалось то, что они были созданы для неожиданных атак, а не для убедительного проникновения в человеческую среду.

Ему нужен был разведывательный отдел. К сожалению, XCOM разрабатывался как строго военная организация, поэтому создание ответвления для шпионажа потребует много времени.

А если прошедшие несколько дней что-то и доказали, так это то, что времени у них было в обрез.

Ему нужен был начальник разведки, который бы начал работу как можно скорее. Совет наверняка мог предоставить такого, но запрашивать у них дополнительные ресурсы было плохой идеей. Отношения с Советом были и так натянуты, к тому же им нужны были результаты, прежде чем они увеличат финансирование, что было разумно, хотя и раздражало.

Но странные «люди», имевшиеся у пришельцев, были не самой большой проблемой на данный момент.

Некоторые пришельцы продемонстрировали необычные способности, которые были мощными и опасными. Казалось, что им нельзя сопротивляться, что настораживало. Для успешной нейтрализации отряда, маленьким существам достаточно было краткого воздействия на умы нескольких солдат.

Спасало то, что пришельцы не использовали свои способности постоянно, что означало, что была какая-то скрытая цена: будь то измождение, долгое время на подготовку или чувство боли. Что бы там ни было, им нужно было найти способ противостоять этим фокусам.

Он поднялся на ноги. Больше никаких задержек, пора было навестить инженерный отсек и исследовательские лаборатории, чтобы начать воплощать свои планы в реальности. После этого, он соберет внутренний совет и обсудит с ним дальнейшие действия.

Он нажал кнопку интеркома. – Брэдфорд, предупреди доктора Шэнь, что я спускаюсь в инженерный отсек.

\- _Будет сделано, Командир._

* * *

 _Цитадель, Инженерный отсек_

Реймонд Шэнь поднял взгляд и, заметив приближающегося Командира, оставил свои инструменты и поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать его.

\- Доктор Шэнь, - начал Командир. – Извиняюсь за столь короткий разговор в прошлый раз. Брэдфорд настаивал на продолжении экскурсии, и потом у меня были неожиданные переговоры с Советом.

Шэнь улыбнулся. – Не стоит извиняться, Командир. Перед вами стоит поистине колоссальная задача, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам.

Командир наклонил голову. – А я в свою очередь предоставлю вам все, что потребуется.

\- Я ценю это, Командир. Но хватит с любезностями. Что бы вы хотели узнать?

\- Оружие XCOM, – последовал незамедлительный ответ. – Я хочу посмотреть наш арсенал.

\- Пройдемте со мной, Командир, – Шэнь привел их к зоне тестирования оружия. В дальнем конце, возле укрепленной стены стояли несколько мишеней, а весь тир по периметру окружало пуленепробиваемое стекло. Неподалеку стоял стенд с различным оружием. Командир подошел к нему и взял обычную штурмовую винтовку, которую использовали солдаты.

Он махнул дулом в сторону мишеней. – Можно?

– Вы еще спрашиваете.

Командир надел наушники и приготовился стрелять. Вес был в пределах нормы, прицел был отрегулирован. Он задержал дыхание и начал стрелять в режиме очереди. Пули вылетали из дула по три штуки, создавая куда меньше отдачи, чем другие винтовки такого типа. После нескольких последовательных выстрелов, он опустил оружие и присмотрелся к мишеням.

На той, которую он выбрал для стрельбы, появились несколько новых дыр. Его точность была далеко не идеальной, но он здесь не для этого. Положив винтовку на место, он взял следующее оружие – пистолет.

Схватив его двумя руками, он прицелился в голову мишени. _Бам._ Он опустил оружие. Попал почти в голову, чуть пониже. Ну, пистолет как пистолет. Он был пригодным к использованию, но не более того.

Командир слегка улыбнулся, потянувшись к следующему оружию: снайперская винтовка была его любимым типом оружия. Причем этот экземпляр был куда легче своих аналогов, его масса была сравнима с деревянной доской. Он заглянул в прицел и, слегка подкорректировав его, нажал на спусковой крючок. Отдача была значительно ниже ожидаемой, что слегка удивила его. Он опустил оружие и ухмыльнулся. Точно в голову. Отлично.

Остались еще два варианта: дробовик и какой-то миниган. Начнем с того, что попроще. Мягко вернув снайперскую винтовку на место, Командир поднял более тяжелое оружие. Что было хорошего в дробовиках, так это то, что целиться и не нужно. Он передернул затвор и выстрелил. Отдача была капельку слабее, чем он ожидал, но для дробовиков это не критично.

Миниган достигал почти метра в длину. Командир надеялся, что у него хватит сил поднять его. Схватив рукоятки, он приподнял оружие и направил его в сторону мишени. Сжав зубы и приняв устойчивую позицию, он начал стрелять из массивного пулемета, и чуть не упал от чудовищной отдачи, но все равно ухмыльнулся, радуясь мощи оружия как ребенок. К несчастью, он не привык стрелять из пулеметов, поэтому не мог объективно оценить его качество.

Он поставил оружие на место и снял наушники. Д-р Шэнь стоял неподалеку, тактично ожидая, пока он закончит. – Ну как вам, Командир?

\- Отличная работа, - ответил он удовлетворенно. – С такими калибрами я раньше не имел дела. Особенно у этой снайперской винтовки, она превзошла все ожидания.

Шэнь с облегчением улыбнулся. – Благодарю, Командир, но это всего лишь базовые шаблоны. Мы можем модифицировать каждое оружие.

\- Да? – спросил Командир, подойдя поближе. – Покажи.

Шэнь открыл какие-то чертежи у себя на планшете. – Каждая модификация имеет свои плюсы и минусы, – он показал на один из них. – Например, вот эта винтовка. Мы можем значительно увеличить ее боевую мощь, но в результате она станет намного тяжелее, что усложнит прицеливание.

\- Хмм… – прикусил губу Командир. – Сколько единиц каждого прототипа у нас есть в наличии?

– На данный момент по две.

\- Можешь сделать по шесть штук каждого?

Шэнь кивнул. – Конечно. К концу дня будет готово.

– Превосходно. Я хочу, чтобы у каждого солдата было как можно больше различных вариантов экипировки. Кстати говоря, по какой причине они используют только штурмовые винтовки? Их что, ограничивают в выборе оружия?

Шэнь замешкался. – Не совсем, Командир. Брэдфорд посчитал, что лучше ограничить использование специализированного вооружения, пока вы не дадите добро.

– Разумно. Я полагаю, под специализированным вооружением он имел в виду снайперскую винтовку и дробовик?

– И пулеметы. Большинство солдат не может эффективно использовать их.

Командир кивнул. – Я просмотрю список солдат. Наверняка у нас есть специалисты по тяжелому вооружению.

Командир указал на один из чертежей. – Похоже на пистолет-пулемет.

– Верно. Не особо мощный, предназначен для использования разведчиками и корректировщиками.

– Отправь мне весь список вооружения, - приказал Коммандир. – А теперь давай посмотрим на броню.

Шэнь внезапно занервничал. – А, я так понимаю, у вас есть сомнения после того, что случилось с рядовым Рамси…

Командир вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Это? Нет, это уж точно не твоя вина. Ни один бронежилет в мире не защитит от такого калибра на такой дистанции. Кроме того, костюм выдержал выстрел того дрона.

\- Я… рад, что вы так думаете. Хотя я все равно испытываю чувство вины.

Командир слегка приподнял уголки губ. – Хорошо. Чувство вины – мощный мотиватор, и я верю, что это пригодится в работе. Теперь, – он перевел взгляд на инженера, который толкал к ним стол. – Что еще у нас есть?

– Когда мы начали разрабатывать оружие и броню, – начал свой рассказ Шэнь, – мы работали по спирали: спроектировав оружие, способное эффективно пробивать самые современные бронежилеты, мы начали улучшать вторые до тех пор, пока они не обеспечили адекватную защиту от созданного вооружения. Затем цикл повторился несколько раз до тех пор, пока мы не уперлись в потолок развития защитных технологий, что оставило нас в неловком положении, когда наше оружие стало на порядок мощнее брони.

Шэнь поднял нечто, похожее на пуленепробиваемый жилет белого цвета, ткань которого была выполнена в гексагональном стиле.

– В попытке прервать наш застой, мы разработали так называемую «керамическую подкладку», которая обеспечивает дополнительную защиту при пробитии самого бронежилета.

Командир поднял жилет. Он был легче стандартных армейских экземпляров, и вдобавок оказался приятным на ощупь.

– Эта подкладка используется лишь как последняя мера защиты, или она способна отдельно останавливать пули?

Шэнь замешкался. – Она может выдерживать попадания из пистолетов и ПП, но бесполезна при длительном обстреле.

Командир наклонил голову набок. – Насколько ты уверен в этом?

– Достаточно уверен.

Командир отошел к стенду с оружием и взял пистолет. – Ты доверишь ему свою жизнь?

Шэнь слегка задрожал. – У меня нет никаких оснований не довериться… но… – мямлил он, пока Командир приближался к нему с пистолетом в руке. Он остановился в шаге от инженера и перевернул оружие рукоятью к доктору.

– Как насчет _моей_ жизни? – мягко спросил он.

На лбу пожилого мужчины выступил пот. – Я… доверю.

Губы Командира искривились в легкой усмешке, и он приставил рукоять пистолета в ладонь д-ра Шэнь. – Докажи, – затем он заложил руки за спину, и перелез через ограду, оказавшись внутри тира.

Шэнь уставился на оружие в руке. Явно испытывая дискомфорт, он несколько раз похлопал ртом, прежде чем начать говорить.

– Командир… Я не убежден, что…

– Тогда выбрось его и начинай работу заново, пока не получится что-то полезное! Если этот жилет недостаточно надежен для моей защиты, значит он не подойдет и моим солдатам, которые полагаются на него!

Шэнь собирался что-то ответить, но остановился на полуслове. Затем он неуверенно поднял пистолет и, делая глубокие вдохи, прицелился.

 _БАМ!_

Пуля ударила Командира в грудь, и он был вынужден чуть отойти, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел заметную вмятину в жилете. Затем перевел взгляд на дрожащего мужчину.

«Еще раз!» – приказал он.

 _БАМ!_

«Еще!»

 _БАМ_ _!_

Он поднял руку, и Шэнь опустил оружие. Командир снял жилет и подошел к испуганному инженеру. Положив броню на стол, он обратился к доктору.

– Считай это заключительным тестом перед производством. Отныне все, что ты построишь, будет тестироваться на мне. Делай свою работу как надо – и тебе нечего бояться. Не делай как надо – и тебе придется искать нового командира. Я доходчиво объяснил?

– Д… да, Командир.

– Отлично. Ну, проехали, есть еще какие-то образцы брони, о которых мне следует знать?

Шэнь вытер пот со лба. – К сожалению, пока нет, Командир. У нас накопилось приличное количество материалов пришельцев, добытых в бою. Но до тех пор, пока исследователи не проведут полный анализ этих металлов, мы ничего не можем поделать.

Командир кивнул. – Ясно. Теперь, я хочу увидеть гранаты поддержки. Боевые гранаты я уже видел, там ничего кардинально нового.

Шэнь дал знак своим подчиненным, чтобы они привезли еще одну тележку. Когда ее подвезли, Командир поднял серую коробочку с надписью «Дымовая XCOM». Он выдернул чеку и бросил гранату в сторону мишеней, и спустя пару секунд розовый дым скрыл их из виду.

– Интересный цвет, – иронично заметил он.

– Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но это произошло случайно, – проинформировал его Шэнь. Он передал Командиру стандартный шлем XCOM. – Наденьте.

Он так и сделал и нахмурился, когда запустились системы шлема, и дым исчез. Он снял шлем, и облако все еще было на месте.

– Моргните один раз, затем подождите пару секунд, и моргните еще раз, – посоветовал пожилой инженер. – Таким же образом можно снова скрыть дым.

– Как тебе это удалось? – спросил он удивленно.

– Фильтрация изображения со сведенной почти к нулю задержкой, – объяснил Шэнь. – Самым большим минусом дымовых гранат является то, что они ограничивают обзор как врагов, так и союзников. Мы хотели это исправить и перепробовали много разных цветов. Этот оттенок розового наиболее легко поддавался фильтрации.

– То есть он скрывает объекты такого цвета?

– Исключительно этот оттенок. Но уже упомянутая раннее команда позволяет отключать фильтрацию, что дает увидеть сам дым… ну, или не врезаться в розовые стены.

– Отличная работа, – похвалил Командир, потянувшись к следующей гранате.

– Светошумовая, – объяснил Шэнь. – Если вы хотите протестировать ее, я рекомендую вам надеть шлем. В него встроены автоматические светофильтры.

– Что-ж, давай проверим, – возбужденно сказал Командир, надев шлем. Он метнул гранату в рассеявшийся к тому времени дым и увидел краткую вспышку, продлившуюся всего мгновение.

Он снял шлем. – Ты превзошел себя. Хотя я не могу объективно оценить их эффективность, шлем защищает от их воздействия просто идеально. Я хочу, чтобы ты как можно скорей наделал оба типа гранат для наших бойцов.

– Будет сделано, Командир, – кивнул Шэнь.

– Перед тем, как я уйду… Есть ли еще какие-нибудь вещи, о которых мне следует знать?

Шэнь показал очередной чертеж на своем планшете. – Мы разработали прототипы лазерного прицеливания для всех типов вооружения, кроме гранатометов. Они слегка утяжеляют оружие, зато увеличивают точность.

– Есть уже готовые?

– Пока нет, Командир. Они все еще на стадии разработки.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал по четыре штуки на каждый вид оружия. Даю тебе два дня. Справишься?

– Конечно, Командир. Что-нибудь еще?

– Ах да, точно. У тебя есть нано-аптечки?

Шэнь подошел к одному из столов, на котором лежали коробочки, раскрашенные в красный и белый цвета. Взяв одну из них, он вернулся. – Вот она, Командир. Создана сообща с исследовательской командой.

Командир повертел ее в руках. – На чем основан принцип ее работы?

– На нано-технологиях, – объяснил Шэнь. – Спрей внутри содержит наниты, то есть крошечных роботов, запрограммированных на дезинфекцию раны и остановку кровотечения. Затем они по возможности… затягивают рану. Это сложно объяснить, не вдаваясь в подробности.

– Нет необходимости, – сказал Командир, направившись к тиру. – Я понял в общих чертах. Теперь пора протестировать ее, – он поднял пистолет со стола.

Глаза доктора широко распахнулись, и он мгновенно подбежал к Командиру. – Что вы делаете?!

– А на что похоже?! – огрызнулся он. – Я тестирую ее работоспособность.

Не обращая внимания на обеспокоенного инженера, он приставил дуло к своему плечу таким образом, чтобы не задеть кость.

 _Будет_ _больно_ _._

Он сжал зубы и выстрелил. Пуля прошла навылет, а плечо словно прокалили раскаленным железом, отчего он застонал. Терпя невыносимую боль, он схватил аптечку, нацелил на кровоточащую рану, и распылил.

Спрей был просто ледяным, что сразу снизило боль. В течение минуты он чувствовал, как эти нано-роботы двигаются, отчего возникало сильное желание почесать рану. Наконец они остановились, и вместо резкой боли он чувствовал пульсирующую, сопровождающуюся жжением. Он выдохнул и попробовал подвигать рукой. Амплитуда была несколько ограничена, но в целом движения не вызывали особого дискомфорта. _Неплохо_ _._ _Даже_ _отлично_ _._

Он вытер кровь свитером, который наверняка придется выбросить, а затем повернулся к инженеру, который стоял с отвисшей челюстью, и протянул ему аптечку.

– Отличная работа, – похвалил он, передав устройство обратно Шэню. – Ну, ты знаешь, что делать. А у меня назначена встреча с доктором Вален.

На этом он покинул престарелого инженера, который все еще был не в силах говорить, гадая, во что же все-таки его затянули.

* * *

 _Цитадель, Исследовательские лаборатории_

Стеклянные двери беззвучно открылись при приближении Командира. Войдя внутрь, он сразу почувствовал разницу по сравнению с остальной базой: воздух здесь был холоднее, чище и стерильней. Эффект дополняло освещение ярких флюоресцентных ламп.

Он сразу же заметил Мойру Вален, которая смотрела в микроскоп. Он сперва хотел ее прервать, но решил пока повременить. Над чем бы она сейчас не работала, это наверняка было важно, и к тому же он хотел получше изучить лаборатории.

Командир оглянулся. Лаборатория была почти пуста: всего пять ученых, не считая Мойры, выполняли различные задачи. Он не сомневался, что они были профессионалами, но такого количества было явно не достаточно. Может, Совет сможет предоставить больше ученых? Стоит спросить у них об этом.

Он подошел к стене с надписью «Холодильные камеры» и открыл один из ящиков. С шипением и потоком пара, ящик открылся. В нем находился один из серых пришельцев, причем достаточно неплохой образец: в нем были лишь несколько пулевых отверстий, но в целом сохранился неплохо. С такого расстояния он казался… Не то, чтобы уродливым, но он был по своему страшным. Похожие чувства вызывали, например, пауки.

– Как же ты функционируешь? – пробормотал он трупу.

Тот не ответил.

– Командир! – он повернулся и увидел спешащую к нему Вален, которая сжимала в руках свой планшет. – Простите, я не слышала, как вы вошли. Надеюсь, вы не прождали слишком долго?

Командир улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Нет. Я не хотел вас прерывать: вы выглядели занятой.

Она откинула волосы с лица. – То исследование могло подождать. Ну что, я полагаю, что вы пришли, чтобы обсудить дальнейшую работу исследовательских лабораторий?

– Нет, я пришел поглазеть на труп, – строго сказал он. Вален моргнула, явно пытаясь осознать смысл того, что он сказал. Похоже, сарказм был для нее в новинку. Он вздохнул. – Это была шутка, доктор, конечно же я здесь, чтобы обсудить работу исследовательского отдела.

Она с облегчением выдохнула. – О, хорошо. На секунду я подумала, что… не важно. С чего вы хотите начать?

– Вы знаете это лучше меня.

Вален гордо выпрямилась. – Ну что-ж, пройдите за мной.

 _Интересно. Обычно его подчиненные сомневались, когда он давал им волю. Но не она. Это хорошо, он ценил уверенность в людях._ Мойра привела его к крупному монитору, и, отдав несколько команд через планшет, отобразила на нем несколько изображений.

– В данный момент, наиболее приемлемыми являются три направления исследований, – начала она, смотря на экран. – По мере нашего развития появятся новые возможности, но сейчас эти – лучшее, что нам доступно.

Еще одно нажатие, и на экране появились фотографии фрагментов оружия пришельцев.

– Как вы знаете, оружие всех встреченных пришельцев самоуничтожилось после смерти владельца. К сожалению, мы пока не знаем причин процесса, возможно, это как то завязано на физиологии пришельцев.

– Почему вы считаете, что это связано с их физиологией? – спросил Командир.

Она запустила изображение одного из трупов. На правой руке были остатки бластера, прикрепленные прямо к плоти пришельца. – Вот почему, – ответила Вален. – Оружие судя по всему связано с их нервной системой, поэтому оно и самоуничтожается при убийстве особи.

– Что насчет дронов? Самоуничтожается ли их оружие? – поинтересовался он.

Она приподняла бровь. – Это их официальное название?

Командир пожал плечами. – Нет, я просто назвал их первым именем, что пришло на ум. Они не выглядят слишком уж продвинутыми, на самом деле.

Два изображения появились на экране, на каждом из них были части оружия. На вид они были очень схожи. – Фрагменты справа остались от дрона, остальные – от пришельца.

– Они выглядят похожими.

– Согласна. И это ставит под сомнение мою теорию о том, что самоуничтожение присуще исключительно бластерам пришельцев. К сожалению, точно сказать невозможно. Возможно, оружие каждого уничтоженного дрона просто было повреждено при их взрыве. В любом случае, оба образца базируются на схожих технологиях.

– Так что нам это даст?

– Во-первых, это обеспечит нам начальное понимание их технологий, – Вален запустила очередную картинку: на ней один из пришельцев целился в направлении камеры. – Судя по тому, что нам известно, они намного более развиты, чем наши, и д-р Шэнь с этим согласен. Подробное исследование этих фрагментов сможет пролить свет на их возможности и принципы работы. Я полагаю, это позволит нам создавать свое собственное оружие, основываясь на технологиях противника.

Командир уперся локтем в свою другую руку и почесал подбородок. – То есть, если мы хотим новое оружие, нам следует начать с этих фрагментов.

Вален кивнула. – Все верно, Командир.

– Продолжайте.

Новые изображения появились на экране: на этот раз это были фотографии кусков металлических сплавов, добытых в бою. – Согласно предварительным исследованиям, это самый крепкий металл из всех известных нам, – она вновь откинула волосы с лица. – За исключением алмаза, графена и еще некоторых материалов, этот сплав превосходит по прочности большинство крепчайших веществ. Большую часть образцов мы собрали с капсул, добытых первым отрядом. Без выделения значительных ресурсов на исследования, мы не сможем эффективно использовать сплав.

– Я полагаю, этот металл можно будет использовать для создания брони?

Мойра широко распахнула глаза. – Не только для брони, Командир. Возможности для применения этого материала почти безграничны: постройки, защитные сооружения, броня, оружие, транспорт и так далее!

 _Приятно было видеть ее энтузиазм_. Он улыбнулся. – Звучит неплохо. Но, кажется, вы говорили о трех направлениях исследований.

Она прикусила губу. – Да, конечно, Командир. – Она вздохнула и вывела на экран изображения самих пришельцев.

– Последнее ветка доступных нам исследований – сами пришельцы. Мы пока не имеем ни малейшего понятия об их анатомии, языке, мышлении и физических возможностях. Вдобавок, еще эти странные… происшествия во время операций.

Он приподнял бровь. – Вы имеете в виду телепатические способности.

Она замешкалась. – Я… пока не спешу признать это возможным. Вероятно, есть какие-то другие, логические объяснения.

 _Записи с поля боя утверждали об обратном. Конечно, она пытается опровергнуть очевидное, она же ученый, но, нравится ей это или нет, ментальные способности существуют._

Он протянул руку к ее планшету. – Можно? – Она недоуменно посмотрела на него, но отдала устройство. Изучая различные заметки, он обратился к Вален: «Это профессиональное мнение, доктор? Или сугубо личное?»

– Это сухая логика, Командир. Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, любое проявление сверхъестественных способностей опровергалось. Возможно, технологии пришельцев настолько развиты, что способны эмулировать телепатию, манипулируя биохимическими процессами мозга.

– Интересное предположение, – признал Командир. – И я надеюсь, что вы правы. Но взгляните вот на это, – он запустил видео с камеры одного из бойцов. – Это запись с последней операции. Вы же слышали о психическом срыве Ивана, одного из наших солдат?

– Мне рассказали.

– Смотрите внимательно.

Он отмотал запись на момент, где вокруг головы пришельца появилось фиолетовое свечение. – Итак, что же это по-вашему такое?

Она покачала головой. – Я… понятия не имею.

 _А я думаю, что имеешь. Ты просто не хочешь признать это._

Видео продолжилось: пришелец встряхнул головой, и фиолетовый ореол сформировался в почти неразличимую нить, которая коснулась злополучного бойца.

Дойдя до момента, когда Иван застрелил Викки, Командир выключил запись. – Я знаю, что это недостаточное доказательство, доктор. Но скажите мне честно, неужели вы и правда думаете, что это какая-то продвинутая технология?

Она уставилась в пол и скрестила руки на груди. – Я… я не могу подтвердить это без достаточных доказательств, Командир, но… эта запись согласуется с вашей теорией.

– Вы сможете точно определить наличие у них телепатии, если начнете изучать их? – спросил он.

– Возможно… – начала она неуверенно, затем вздохнула. – Я не знаю. Это совершенно новый вид, и выявить у них наличие ментальных способностей будет трудно.

Она выключила монитор и посмотрела на него. – Но выбор за вами, Командир. Вы должны решить, на чем нам сфокусироваться.

Он прислонился к стене. – Вы не можете работать над несколькими проектами одновременно?

Вален уверенно покачала головой. – Если бы у меня было больше людей и времени, то это было бы возможно. Но в данных условиях это только навредит нам. Нам попросту не хватит времени разработать что-нибудь полезное.

– Мысль ясна.

– Итак, на чем же нам сфокусироваться?

Командир посмотрел на нее, затем отвернулся и прошел к ближайшему столу. – Скажите мне, – начал он, не оборачиваясь, – Что бы вы выбрали? Мне интересно узнать.

Он услышал шаги, и через пару секунд она оказалась рядом с ним. – Вы хотите знать мое профессиональное или личное мнение?

– И то, и то.

Он услышал ее вздох. – С практической точки зрения, развитие защиты и экипировки наших солдат – наилучшее решение. Это снизит число жертв, и даст нам преимущество на короткий срок.

– Но не в долгосрочной перспективе?

– Пришельцы адаптируются, Командир. Мы мало знаем о них, но это наверняка только начало. Если мы начнем использовать их материалы и оружие против них, они попросту наденут броню и сделают себе улучшенное оружие, то есть по сравнению с настоящим моментом ничего особо не поменяется.

– Что же вы предлагаете?

– Нам нужно изучить их. Знания – это сила, и если мы поймем, как наш враг думает, то нам будет проще их перехитрить и уничтожить. Мы сможем потенциально научиться защите от этой телепатии, а также разработать особое оружие против них, например био-оружие, разрушающее их генетическую структуру!

– Но это все на гипотетическом уровне, доктор. Нет никакой уверенности в том, что что-либо из этого возможно.

Он услышал, как надежда в ее голосе угасла. – Нет, но даже если что-то одно из этого списка может быть достигнуто, разве не стоит рискнуть?

Командир наконец повернулся к ней. – Вы хотите поставить жизни моих солдат под угрозу, ради погони за чем-то, что потенциально даст нам большее преимущество…

Она замешкалась и вцепилась в свой планшет. _Ее ответ сможет многое рассказать о ней. –_ Да, Командир, все верно.

Он поддерживал с ней зрительный контакт в течение нескольких секунд. – Я впечатлен, – наконец сказал он, – Немногие отстаивают свою позицию, когда их так допрашивают. Но я согласен с вами. Нам нужно узнать нашего врага. Сделайте все для достижения этой цели.

Вален издала незаметный вздох облегчения. – Благодарю, Командир. Я вас не подведу.

Он слегка улыбнулся. – Вы занервничали, не так ли?

– Есть немного, – признала она. – Возможную реакцию людей бывает… сложно предугадать.

Командир усмехнулся. – Это уж точно. Хотя я думаю, что во время войны вы насмотрелась на всякое.

Уголки ее губ дрогнули. – Поверьте мне, насмотрелась.

– Прошу прощения. Я не хотел… вызывать боль.

Она покачала головой. – Не беспокойтесь, Командир. Я уже давно смирилась, – Она оценивающе взглянула на него своими голубыми глазами. – Вы не против, если я задам вам вопрос, Командир?

– Задавайте.

– Вы сказали, что знаете меня, когда нас представили друг другу. Вы упомянули, что некоторые люди заметили мою пропажу. Кем вы были раньше, до XCOM?

Он молчал в течение нескольких секунд. Каждый раз повторяя эту ложь, он чувствовал себя все хуже. К сожалению, у него не было особого выбора. – Я был частью организации, занимающейся секретными операциями, – начал он, – Созданной с единственной целью: раз и навсегда покончить с терроризмом. Короче говоря, я был охотником на радикалов. Профессиональным охотником.

Она с интересом наклонила голову. – Той самой группы?

– Можно и так сказать. Был одним из самых приближенных к Командиру людей.

Вален просто стояла и смотрела на него. Он приподнял бровь. – И что, никаких комментариев? Все, кому я рассказывал это, как-нибудь реагировали. Безразличие для меня в новинку.

– Не безразличие, – медленно ответила она. – Любопытство. Я никогда не встречала его людей, только слышала множество историй о нем.

Он нахмурился. – Вам интересно?

– Безусловно. Тот Командир был поразительным индивидуумом: противоречивым и безжалостным. Но во всех его начинаниях ему была присуща элегантная расчетливость. Каждое совершенное им зверство, каким бы ужасным оно ни было, преследовало некую высшую цель. Жаль, что он умер, я хотела бы побеседовать с ним.

 _Это было неожиданно. Какая_ _необычная_ _женщина_ _._

– Ясно, – наконец ответил он. – Что-ж, когда у нас будет перерыв в работе, я наверняка смогу ответить на некоторые ваши вопросы.

– Это будет познавательным отвлечением, – согласилась Вален. – Мне в особенности интересно узнать о том, как он мыслил, когда придумывал различные тактики.

Он улыбнулся. _О да, ты получишь весьма точное описание._ – Что-ж, когда выпадет перерыв в работе, я опишу его настолько хорошо, насколько смогу.

Она кивнула и направилась в сторону холодильников, затем вытащила оттуда труп пришельца. – Я позволю вам вернуться к своим обязанностям, Командир.

– Как скоро у вас будут результаты?

– В течение четырех дней.

– Превосходно, было приятно пообщаться с вами, миссис Вален. Затем он приложил свой кулак к груди и наклонил голову. Мойра немного растерялась, не зная, как на это реагировать. Командир улыбнулся и направился к выходу.

 _Две_ _крупные_ _задачи_ _выполнены_ _._ _Отлично. Теперь, нужно поговорить с Брэдфордом._


	7. Продвижения по службе и Совещания

Продвижения по службе и Совещания

* * *

 _Цитадель, Оперативный центр_

Командир стоял напротив большого монитора, на котором была изображена карта мира, и ситуация выглядела проигрышной.

Миллиарды людей зависели от него. К сожалению, адекватное реагирование на пришельцев было невозможным с теми ресурсами, которые были в его распоряжении. Девятнадцать солдат и горстка ученых и инженеров выглядели просто смехотворно, поэтому приходилось грамотно расставлять приоритеты, и в данный момент, страны-члены Совета были наиболее важны.

Брэдфорд упоминал о продвинутом спутнике, который может засечь все, что войдет в атмосферу в определенной зоне. А это означало, что каждая из стран Совета захочет, чтобы их запустили над их территорией.

 _Что-ж, любое его решение рассердит кого-нибудь. Нужно тщательно делать выбор._ Он услышал, как дверь с шипением открылась, и в комнату зашел Брэдфорд.

– Командир, поздоровался он. – Вы хотели меня видеть?

Командир повернулся лицом к нему. – Хотел, – он махнул рукой в сторону экрана, – Посмотри на это.

Брэдфорд подошел и встал неподалеку.

– Обескураживающе, не так ли? – прокомментировал ситуацию на мониторах Командир.

– Так точно, сэр, – согласился Брэдфорд. – Но не безнадежно. С финансированием Совета и вашим опытом, я уверен, что мы справимся.

 _Как обнадеживающе и нереалистично._ _–_ Возможно, – сказал он угрюмо. – К сожалению, в жизни все часто идет не в нашу пользу, – Он включил отображение спутникового покрытия на карте.

– Насколько эффективны спутники, разработанные инженерным отделом? – поинтересовался Командир.

– Очень эффективны, – незамедлительно ответил Брэдфорд. – У нас достаточно знаний о пришельцах, чтобы с большой точностью выявлять сигнатуры их кораблей.

– Как много территории сможет покрыть один такой спутник?

– Доктор Шэнь считает, что максимальный радиус покрытия будет сравним с размерами США.

Командир вернул мониторы к их начальным состояниям. – Я изучил доступные нам средства. На данный момент мы сможем позволить себе производство двух спутников, и их производство займет двадцать дней. То есть нам придется выбирать, какие страны получат покрытие.

Брэдфорд нахмурился. – Каждый член Совета захочет такое устройство над своими территориями. Они наверняка будут соревноваться за спутники, предлагая вам сделки.

– Весьма вероятно, – согласился Командир. – Вот только я не беру взяток.

Брэдфорд внимательно посмотрел на него. – Я не думаю, что они попытаются подкупить вас из-за каких то личных интересов. Они просто беспокоятся за свои страны.

– Вероятно, ты прав, – признал Командир. – Но члены Совета это не просто гражданские или солдаты. Они – политики, и ими движет политическая тактика. Взятки зачастую эффективны, поэтому они попробуют подкупить меня, – он потряс головой. – Но хватит об этом, я позвал тебя не только для того, чтобы обсудить Совет, – он указал на карту. – Где, по твоему мнению, нам следует расположить спутники?

Старший офицер молчал, разглядывая карту. – Я считаю, что пока рано раздумывать над этим, – медленно проговорил он. – Ситуация в мире меняется каждый день, и запуск спутника следует производить над регионами, в которых будет проявляться наибольшая активность пришельцев, что снизит панику населения и властей.

Командир не был удивлен такому ответу: тактика не была сильной стороной Брэдфорда. Большинство людей ответили бы также, планируя использовать спутники как некий запасной план, и, будь у них достаточно ресурсов, это было бы хорошей идеей. Но, к сожалению, их ресурсы были серьезно ограничены, поэтому он разработал более практичный план.

– Я понимаю, почему ты придерживаешься такой позиции, – сказал Командир. – Однако, такой подход неэффективен, особенно принимая в расчет наши ограниченные ресурсы. У меня есть несколько правил расширения нашей сферы влияния, и одно из них: «Не выходи за пределы своих возможностей».

Он указал на Китай. – Представь, что в Китае что-нибудь произошло, и страна погрузилась в хаос. Ты запускаешь над ними спутник, чтобы снизить панику и не пускать туда пришельцев. Это работает, но ненадолго, – он указал на Северную Америку. – Однако, перед этим ты растратил большинство ресурсов на надежную защиту США, вследствие чего тот одинокий спутник над Китаем просто ждет, пока его собьют. Такая манера реакционной траты наших ресурсов только навредит проекту XCOM.

В защиту Брэдфорда, он адекватно отреагировал на критику. – Вынужден с вами согласиться, Командир. Я так понимаю, у вас есть другой план?

– Конечно, – кивнул Командир. – Я считаю, что лучше всего использовать наши ресурсы более осторожно: надежно обезопасить наше непосредственное окружение перед тем, как расширяться.

Брэдфорд понял намек. – Соединенные Штаты.

– Верно. Как только США будет защищена, мы примемся за Канаду и Мексику. Когда вся Северная Америка будет под нашим контролем, мы начнем расширяться в сторону Южной. И так далее.

Брэдфорд щелкнул зубами. – Позвольте говорить начистоту?

– Тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения. Продолжай.

– Совету не понравится, что вы первым делом защищаете США. Некоторые советники могут смотреть на это, как на… фаворитизм.

Командир приподнял бровь. – Мои планы никак не связаны с моим патриотизмом к своей стране. Если они хотели бы избежать такой проблемы, то им не стоило строить базу XCOM в этой стране.

– Я не спорю, – поправил Брэдфорд. – Просто предупреждаю вас о том, как они отреагируют.

Командир вздохнул. – Каждое мое действие будет иметь политические последствия. Чем раньше они поймут, что я не собираюсь играть по их правилам, тем лучше. Я знаю политиков, Брэдфорд. Они много болтают, но при первых признаках опасности тут же замолкнут и начнут сотрудничать.

– Как скажете, Командир, – уступил Брэдфорд. – Я готов попытаться уладить разногласия в Совете.

Командир махнул рукой. – Я ценю это, но твои таланты пригодятся в других задачах. Кстати говоря, у меня есть одна для тебя.

– Я слушаю?

Командир поднял планшет и запустил запись похожих на людей пришельцев. – Ты уже слышал о них?

– Отряды проникновения пришельцев? Да, я прочитал отчет.

– Очевидно, что пришельцы проводят тайные операции на Земле. XCOM'у нужен отдел разведки, и я хочу, чтобы ты нашел подходящего на эту роль руководителя.

Брэдфорд скептически посмотрел на него. – Разве у нас хватит ресурсов одновременно на военное и разведывательное отделение XCOM?

– Придется строить его с нуля, – ответил Командир. – Вот поэтому мне нужен директор разведки. Я бы сам занялся его поисками, но, боюсь, у меня не хватит на это времени.

Брэдфорд кивнул. – Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, сэр.

Он наклонил голову. – Спасибо, Брэдфорд.

Командир внезапно повернулся и направился к выходу из зала. – А, еще одна вещь: скажи Вален и Шэню прибыть в мой офис через час. И ты приходи.

– Принято, Командир. Увидимся там.

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис Командира_

Командир отклонился в своем кресле и пощелкал костяшками. _Наконец-то все пошло как по маслу. Он поговорил с Вален, Шэнем и Брэдфордом, и отдал тем дальнейшие указания. Теперь оставалась еще одна крупная задача. Ну, вообще две, но вторая может быть выполнена только после первой._

На столе загорелась зеленая лампочка, обозначив прибытие посетителя. Он нажал кнопку, и дверь с шипением открылась. Внутрь зашел Брэдфорд, а сразу за ним – Шэнь и Вален. Инженер был одет в свою стандартную куртку зеленого цвета с надписью XCOM, в то время как Вален так же не удосужилась переодеться, и стояла в лабораторном халате, сжимая в руках свой планшет.

Дверь, в которую они вошли, тихо закрылась, и Командир поднялся на ноги.

– Спасибо, что пришли, – поздоровался он.

– Не за что, Командир, – ответила Вален. – О чем вы хотели поговорить?

Он некоторое время молчал. Командир не любил читать речей, но в данном случае такое выступление было оправдано. Он знал некоторых офицеров, которые были хороши в подобных вещах, но ему никогда толком не удавалось стать мастером в этом. _Ну_ _,_ _придется_ _постараться_ _._

– Я не слишком хорош в долгих речах, – начал он. По его мнению, честность ценилась выше, чем импровизация. _–_ Однако, я сделаю все, что смогу. В отличие от того, что зачастую думают люди, лидеры не выполняют всю работу в одиночку. Я презираю тех, кто преподносит чей-то успех или поражение как заслугу одного человека. В девяноста процентах случаев это не так. Каждый из вас понимает это. Люди, которых называли героями или злодеями, рассчитывали на чью-то помощь, у них были советники, семья, друзья. Об этом зачастую забывают, и я – не исключение. Я уже давно для себя открыл, что игнорирование советов других людей – глупо и эгоистично. Возведение стен между командованием и подчиненными зачастую ведет к размолвкам и неудобным вопросам. Я поставлен во главу XCOM, но я не буду единственным, кто приведет нас к победе, поэтому, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, сформирован внутренний совет XCOM. Каждый из вас имеет свои сильные и слабые стороны, а также разные точки зрения, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы стали частью этого совета.

Брэдфорд одобрительно кивнул, но он наверняка обо всем догадался еще час назад. Шэнь наклонил голову набок и поджал губы, словно был не уверен в том, как ему отреагировать. Вален выглядела удивленной и ёрзала на месте.

– Я польщена, что вы рассмотрели мою кандидатуру, Командир, – начала она неуверенно. – Но… я отнюдь не военный стратег. Я не знаю, правильно ли давать мне голос в военных вопросах…

Командир поднял руку, оборвав ее на полуслове. – Я не согласен с вами, ваше мнение ничуть не менее важно только оттого, что у вас отсутствует военный опыт, доктор Вален. Разнообразие важно в любом совете, по крайней мере для меня. Кроме того, вы здесь для взаимосвязи наших отделов. У нас не будет ситуаций вроде «левая рука не знает, что делает правая». XCOM будет работать в унисон, а это требует информированности каждого из вас.

– Умный ход, Командир, – похвалил Шэнь.

– Согласен, – сказал Брэдфорд. – Я так понимаю, на этом совете мы также будем рассматривать внутреннюю работу отделов?

– Верно, – кивнул Командир. – Тут все довольно просто: каждый из вас будет давать отчеты о работе соответствующих отделений XCOM, а именно: Исследовательского, Инженерного и отдела Анализа и Разведки. Я же буду информировать вас об общем статусе войны, и вносить поправки в мою стратегию. Если в XCOM появятся новые отделы, их руководители также будут внесены в этот совет. Вопросы?

– Троица переглянулась, и Вален сделала шаг вперед. – Никаких на данный момент, Командир. Продолжайте.

Командир кивнул. – Превосходно. Теперь, когда формальности позади, мы можем приступить к нашим делам. Я поговорил с каждым из вас по отдельности на различные темы, и хочу, чтобы вы кратко осветили здесь то, что было решено. В следующий раз наш совет не будет собираться так внезапно. Брэдфорд, начинай.

Тот кивнул и доложил об их планах касательно запуска спутников, периодически получая некоторые дополнительные указания от Командира. По этому поводу не было никаких особых разногласий. Но Командир знал, что это временно: как только у их действий начнутся более серьезные последствия, начнутся споры.

Шэнь дал краткий обзор того, что происходило в его отделе, периодически выводя на монитор различные чертежи и концепты. _Неплохо приготовился за такой небольшой срок._ Закончив свой рассказ, инженер также решил добавить кое-что еще.

– Я планировал поднять этот вопрос позже, Командир, – сказал он, высветив новое изображение на экране: судя по всему, это была схема базы с расчерченным под землей местом, – но, так как у нас теперь есть внутренний совет, не вижу смысла задерживать обсуждение.

Командир кивнул. – Продолжай.

Шэнь нажал кнопку на планшете, и некоторые зоны на картинке стали дополнительно выделяться. – Мы провели раскопки под Цитаделью, изначально планируя обосновать там что-то вроде хранилища, однако, нашли достаточно надежные места, которые можно использовать для расширения нашей базы. Нам придется провести полноценные подземные работы, но взамен мы получим доступ к помещениям под Цитаделью.

– И что там можно будет построить? – поинтересовался Командир.

– Дополнительные мастерские, лаборатории и прочее, – пожал плечами Шэнь. – В общем все, что мы захотим. Правда, в связи с особенностями подземной стройки, нам также придется строить генераторы под землей приблизительно каждые пять метров вглубь.

– У нас уже есть места, расчищенные для постройки новых отсеков?

Шэнь кивнул. – Да, – и показал на зону рядом с шахтой лифта, приблизительно в пяти метрах под землей. – Прикажете начать строительство?

Командир скрестил руки. – Что бы ты посоветовал?

Шэнь не раздумывал над ответом. – У нас уже есть отдел для создания и тестирования различного оборудования. Нам стоит построить еще один, в котором бы к такой экипировке разрабатывали различные модификации. Я считаю, что разделение труда между двумя инженерными отделами серьезно повысит эффективность XCOM. Моя команда обозначила новый отсек как «Литейный цех».

Командир кивнул и посмотрел на Вален. – Доктор, у вас есть какие-нибудь рекомендации?

Она кивнула. – Да. Я полагаю, что рано или поздно мы попробуем взять одного из пришельцев в плен. Нам потребуется специальная зона для их надежного задержания, где мы сможем безопасно изучать их.

– Доктор, – прервал Шэнь, – хоть я и согласен, что когда-нибудь подобная камера станет необходимой, мы почти ничего о них не знаем. Нужно их изучить, прежде чем думать об их поимке.

Она повернулась к нему. – Но разве нам не стоит быть подготовленными к такой возможности? Наши солдаты вполне способны на это, и мне бы очень не хотелось убить пойманного пришельца только потому, что мы не сможем его безопасно содержать.

– Я не спорю с вами, Мойра, – продолжил Шэнь. – Но на данный момент это не является приоритетом. Нам нужно сфокусироваться на изучении технологий пришельцев, чтобы наши солдаты могли выживать.

– Я согласен с доктором Шэнь, – вставил Брэдфорд. – Когда мы изучим детали касаемо того, как эти пришельцы функционируют, вот только тогда нам стоит искать способ взять их в плен.

Вален молчала, судя по всему размышляя над их словами, затем наклонила голову. – Вы правы, джентльмены. Не хотите что-нибудь добавить, Командир?

– Не сейчас, – тут же ответил он. – Брэдфорд, что думаешь?

– На данный момент нам стоит начать строительство этого Литейного цеха, – начал он. – Однако вам следует знать, что Цитадель не оснащена системами связи достаточно мощными, чтобы работать сразу со многими спутниками, помимо огромного количества остальных коммуникаций. Если мы хотим потенциально покрыть своими спутниками всю Землю, то нам придется выделять место под специальные центры обработки данных.

– Принято, – подытожил Командир. – Вален, изолятор для пришельцев будет построен рано или поздно, но не сейчас. Когда вы закончите исследование физиологии пришельцев, и найдете безопасный способ их обезвреживания, тогда мы вернемся к этому разговору, – он посмотрел на инженера. – Начинай производство Литейного цеха. Есть вопросы?

Все трое покачали головами. Командир оперся руками на стол. – Отлично. Вален, ваша очередь.

Она начала свой доклад, объяснив собравшимся на чем сейчас фокусируется ее команда, а также дальнейшие направления исследований. Шэнь был согласен с ее решением сосредоточиться на изучении самих пришельцев, но не Брэдфорд.

– Извините, док, – скептически вмешался он, – но я не согласен. Жизнь наших бойцов важнее некой возможной информации, извлеченной из их трупов.

Вален была готова к такому развитию событий. – Как я уже говорила, выбранное направление исследований может привести к новым открытиям. Когда мы изучим нашего противника, то сможем упростить нашу борьбу с ним.

– А что случится, если вы не узнаете то, чего хотели? – выпалил офицер. – У нас и так немного солдат, и нам жизненно важны улучшенные оружие и броня, если мы хотим иметь шансы на победу. Как много людей погибнет из-за вашего любопытства?

– Не нужно занижать мастерство наших солдат, – вмешался Шэнь. – Они способны продержаться несколько дней, за которые команда Мойры выполнит свою работу.

– У нас может и одного дня не быть, – настаивал Брэдфорд. – Мы уже достаточно вмешались в операции пришельцев, сорвав две из них. Совсем скоро они обратят на нас пристальное внимание, и мы не можем рисковать-

Вален раздраженным тоном перебила его. – Неужели ты думаешь, что новое оружие появится магическим образом, если мы начнем изучать эти фрагменты? Открою секрет: нет, это не так работает. Я не уверена, что мы хоть что-то сможем выудить из них, потому что они специально были так разработаны, чтобы противостоять обратной разработке. Это абсолютно новое направление исследований, Брэдфорд, ничего не гарантирует результатов. Что, если в ответ на нашу разработку более продвинутого вооружения, пришельцы отправят специализированные боевые единицы против нас? Как много солдат погибнет тогда?

Наступила тишина.

– Твое мнение будет учтено, – наконец прервал ее Командир. – Но в данном случае я согласен с Вален. Нам нужно мыслить глобально, поэтому придется смириться с неизбежной на войне смертью бойцов.

Уголки его губ дернулись. – Понятно, сэр.

Командир кивнул в сторону главы исследовательского отдела. – Спасибо, Вален. Перейдем к другим вопросам, – он достал из ящика стола три планшета и направился в сторону своих советников. – Я также не бездельничал, – объяснил он, раздавая каждому по устройству. – Частью моей работы является подготовка к наихудшим вариантам развития событий, поэтому я написал чрезвычайные протоколы для каждой экстремальной ситуации, до которой я додумался. В будущем наверняка этот список расширится, но пока что я хочу, чтобы вы рассмотрели то, что есть, и мы обсудим их.

Пару нажатий на его собственном планшете, и экраны устройств отобразили список имен, к каждому из которых был прикреплен раскрывающийся список с описанием.

* * *

Наброски Чрезвычайных Протоколов XCOM

Уровень доступа: Внутренний Совет XCOM

 _Чрезвычайный протокол АФИНА_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол ГЕФЕСТ_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол ГЕСТИЯ_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол АИД_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол АФРОДИТА_

 _Чрезвычайный_ _протокол_ _ДЕМЕТРА_

Уровень доступа: бойцы XCOM

 _Чрезвычайный протокол ЯНУС_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол ЗЕВС_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол АПОЛЛОН_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол ТАНАТОС_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол ГЕРА_

 _Чрезвычайный протокол АРТЕМИДА_

* * *

– Есть какая-то особая причина, по которой они названы в честь Богов греческой мифологии? – спросил Шэнь.

– Просто для разнообразия, – пожал плечами Командир. – В прошлый раз, когда я разрабатывал подобный документ во время Войны с Терроризмом, я использовал египетскую мифологию.

Брэдфорд присвистнул, не отвлекаясь от чтения, – Вы и вправду подготовились к наихудшим сценариям.

Командир изобразил натянутую улыбку. – Часть работы. Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется задействовать эти протоколы, но я готов к этому.

– Ради всего святого, я надеюсь, что нам никогда не придется задействовать их… – мягко пробурчал Шэнь.

– Мир переживет парочку заброшенных городов, – угрюмо заявил Командир, – но не полномасштабное вторжение пришельцев.

– Но должна же быть черта, – спорил Шэнь, продолжая читать. – Некоторые из этих планов… на грани разумного, абсолютно неэтичны.

– Командир оценивающе посмотрел на инженера. – Ты когда-нибудь участвовал в войне?

– Это не важно, – ответил Шэнь. – Незыблемые принципы гуманности и правила войны не меняются просто потому, что мы сражаемся с пришельцами, а не с людьми.

Командир непроизвольно сжал кулаки. У него были свои правила войны и гуманности: этике не место на поле боя, а упомянутые правила просто не существовали, они были бессмысленным результатом политиков, притащивших в войны мораль. Из-за этого гражданские вроде Шэня считали войну некой игрой, где играли по правилам, а хуже всего было того, что такое мнение разделяло большинство людей.

 _Идеалисты_ _._ _Дилетанты_ _._ _Гражданские_ _._

К сожалению, озвучивание своих мыслей могло вызвать подозрения и посеять семена раздора, а это было недопустимо в настоящий момент.

Но он не винил престарелого инженера. Такой взгляд на ведение войны был результатом пацифистической культуры в обществе. На самом деле, не только гражданские, но и военные считают его методы экстремальными. Но они работали, это было неоспоримо. Он понимал, почему люди негативно относились к нему, действительно понимал.

 _Но это не значит, что они правы._

– Возможно, – неубедительно прозвучало натянутое согласие, – но это планы для самых худших вариантов развития событий. Скорее всего, большая часть этих протоколов даже не будет осуществлена.

– Командир прав, – поддержал его Брэдфорд. – Такие планы – обычная вещь в армии, к тому же, совет был созван как раз для этого: чтобы мы могли дать наши оценки данным протоколам.

Похоже, эти слова успокоили Шэня. _Спасибо тебе, Старший офицер._ _–_ Да, – сказал Командира, – это всего лишь наброски, поэтому ваши предложения будут с удовольствием мной рассмотрены.

– Хорошо, Командир, – сказал Шэнь. – Что-то еще?

– Да еще кое-что, – пару нажатий на экран планшета, и чрезвычайные протоколы были заменены списком солдат. – Так как наши бойцы вскоре получат продвинутое снаряжение и вооружение, разработанное твоим отделом, Шэнь, нужно грамотно распределить его между ними.

Командир присел на свой стол. – Многие из наших солдат прошли специализированную подготовку в различных направлениях, поэтому я разработал стандартные специальности солдат XCOM, по которым они будут распределяться для достижения максимальной эффективности.

– Хорошая мысль, – кивнул Брэдфорд. – Некоторые бойцы отмечены. Что это значит?

– Продвижения по службе, – объяснил он. – Солдаты, отличившиеся на поле боя, будут награждаться повышениями.

Вален кивнула. – Звучит неплохо. Когда вы раздадите повышения?

– Сегодня, но чуть позже, – ответил он. – Сперва есть кое-что, что я хотел сделать. Что-ж, думаю на этом мы закончим. Свободны.

* * *

 _Цитадель, тренажерный зал_

Патриция с силой ударила грушу, отчего та отлетела на приличное расстояние. Когда она попыталась вернуться в состояние равновесия, последовал второй удар, а за ним еще и еще. С каждым нанесенным ударом, Патриция все больше погружалась в свои эмоции: вместо груши она представляла серую голову пришельца, каждый кулак олицетворял собой месть за павших. Гнев закипал в ней, усиливаясь с каждым глухим стуком. Ее удары становились все быстрее и мощнее. Каждая эмоция, которую она до этого подавляла, каждая мимолетная мысль: все сливалось в одно чистое чувство.

Ярость.

Рациональное мышление отошло на второй план, сузив ее мировосприятие до одной боксерской груши. Когда ее гнев дошел до предела, она с криком достала нож и полоснула им по беззащитной раскачивающейся груше. Затем она отбросила его и начала бить по образовавшейся дыре, из которой высыпалось все больше песка. Наконец она собрала все свои силы в завершающий удар, который, как ей показалось, отозвался эхом по комнате. Девушка слушала стук собственного сердца, прерывисто дыша, в течение минуты. _Ой, точно, груша._

Вспомнив об объекте своего гнева, она схватила лежащую на полу изоленту и как могла залатала его.

В третий раз за сегодня.

Патриция поморщилась. Она не хотела привести грушу в негодность, просто… не могла иначе. При виде повреждений, она успокаивалась, что предотвращало возможные срывы в будущем. Но это было глупо. Поразительно, как много урона могут вынести эти вещи.

Она подмела пол, выкинув весь высыпавшийся песок, и, вздохнув, оперлась на стену. Вытерев пот со лба, она глотнула воды и задумалась. _Сколько она уже здесь? Два, три часа?_ За такой срок она уже должна быть измождена, однако энергии было все еще полно: ее хватит как минимум на еще один раунд. Она думала, что тренировка в полной боевой выкладке быстрее утомит ее, но она по прежнему торчит здесь, готовая к дальнейшей работе. _Наверное_ _,_ _это_ _хорошо_ _?_

Она потрясла головой. _Не важно, она не уйдет отсюда до тех пор, пока не будет валиться с ног._ Пейдж пыталась остановить ее, попросив прекратить себя наказывать, но Патриция только удвоила «строгость» наказания, иначе она не сможет спать из-за кошмаров, в которых ей будет являться призрак женщины, погибшей под ее командованием.

Она не знала, почему доведение себя до измождения помогало ей. Но, скорее всего, это происходило оттого, что такое поведение давало ей отдушину. Она была вспыльчивым человеком: ее раздражали медленно соображающие люди, которые не понимали ее. Даже Пейдж многократно советовала ей контролировать свои эмоции.

И она слушалась. По крайней мере, пыталась. Во время каждой операции, она выключала в себе личность, оставляя только собранного командира. Чаще всего, это хорошо работало, но иногда забитые эмоции выплескивались наружу. Когда Викки погибла, она почти потеряла контроль. К счастью, оторвав руку пришельца, она взяла себя в руки и продолжила командование. Подобные приступы гнева были не профессиональны, и ей нужно работать над собой.

Патриция пощелкала костяшками и оттолкнулась от стены. _Пора начинать следующий раунд._ Она повернулась, услышав звук открывающейся двери.

Внутрь вошел человек с чемоданом в руке. Он был одет в черную рубашку и камуфляжные штаны. С каждым его шагом ботинки клацали о пол, создавая эхо. Патриция наклонила голову. Она была уверена, что никогда раньше не видела его. _Интересно_ _…_ _на_ _вид_ _лет_ _тридцать_ _?_ _Староват для обычного солдата, хотя хорошо сложен… наверное из какого-нибудь отряда специального реагирования. Что_ _он_ _тут_ _забыл_ _?_ _Сейчас все должны быть на панихиде._

Мужчина заметил ее и направился в ее сторону. Загадочно улыбнувшись, он положил чемодан на пол и повернулся к ней.

– Здравствуй, – сказал он приветливым тоном. – Приношу извинения, если я помешал. Я не думал, что в такой час тут кто-нибудь будет.

Патриция пренебрежительно махнула рукой. – Ничего страшного, это общий зал, а я как раз устроила перерыв.

Он улыбнулся. – Рад слышать, – затем заметил боксерскую грушу и приподнял бровь.

– Вижу, ты времени не теряла.

Она неловко выдохнула. – Да, это. Я… ну, в общем у меня был трудный день.

– Как насчет партнера?

Патриция пожала плечами. _Он выглядит искренне дружелюбным, нет нужды прогонять его, особенно учитывая, что вскоре они наверняка будут вместе идти в бой. –_ Ну, если хочешь. У тебя наверняка намечена тренировка, не хочу ее нарушить.

– Она подождет, – он передвинулся за грушу, ожидая, пока она начнет работу. – Ты, должно быть, сильно устаешь.

– Почему? – спросила она, начав наносить удары.

– Твоя броня, – ответил он. – Я знаю, что она не шибко легкая.

Она подумала, стоит ли дать какой-нибудь мудреный ответ _. Да_ _ну_ _._ _Говорить загадками не хотелось. –_ Я специально тренируюсь в полной выкладке, так я быстрее устаю.

Она не видела выражения его лица, но могла представить легкое удивление. – Интересно, – прокомментировал он, – как долго ты уже здесь?

– Два, три часа. Точно не знаю.

Из-за груши донеслись звуки удивленного присвистывания. – Впечатляюще. Я бы сказал, что ты перевыполнила план физических упражнений на сегодня.

Она нахмурилась. – Я пока не планирую заканчивать, – и продолжила бить. Мужчина молчал несколько минут.

– Так почему ты здесь? – спросил он. – Большинство солдат сейчас участвуют в своего рода поминках той женщины, Викки.

Она не хотела обсуждать это. – Я не заслуживаю быть там.

– Почему?

– Она умерла под моим командованием.

– Ага, – протянул он, пока Патриция увеличила темп. – Я понимаю.

 _Сомневаюсь._ – Понимаешь? Правда?

– Можно и так сказать. Ее смерть произошла по твоей вине?

Она прекратила и посмотрела ему в глаза. Он выглядел действительно заинтересованным, а может быть она просто слишком устала, чтобы заметить подвох. _Что-ж, можно и ответить прямо, понять его настоящие чувства. –_ Я не знаю, – признала она. – Все говорят мне, что я не виновата, что я не могла ничего поделать. Но я продолжаю прокручивать ее смерть у себя в голове и понимаю, что я могла бы сделать хоть что-нибудь. Спасло бы это ее? Я… не знаю.

Он кивнул. – Они лгут, пытаясь заглушить твое чувство вины. Да, они делают это из хороших побуждений, но не поймут, каково это, пока не прочувствуют это на себе.

Она с интересом взглянула на него. – Может быть, ты и вправду меня понимаешь. Откуда ты?

– Борьба с терроризмом, США, – тихо ответил он. – Смерть напарников была обыденным делом.

– А-а, – только и сказала она. Патриция слышала такие истории о контр-террористических операциях, что, по сравнению с ними, ее военные операции – просто цветочки. – Мои соболезнования.

Уголки его губ поднялись. – Я ценю это. Но я не печалюсь об их смерти: каждый из них погиб, исполняя свой долг. Лучше уйти вот так, чем оставить после себя дурную память.

– Возможно, – честно ответила она, затем слегка вздрогнула. – Прошу прощения, я так и не представилась: Патриция Траск, – она протянула ему руку, которую он без промедлений пожал.

Он склонил голову. – Приятно познакомиться.

Солдат не назвал своего имени. Ну ничего, скоро она так и так его узнает. – Ты здесь новенький? – спросила она.

– Можно и так сказать, – нейтрально отозвался он. – Я все еще не привык к здешней обстановке.

Она вздохнула. – Да как тут привыкнешь. Мир сошел с ума, ну, то есть на прошлой неделе пришельцы как будто и не существовали, а тут бам – и мы воюем с ними.

– Я сомневаюсь, что люди не были осведомлены о наличии внеземной жизни, – прокомментировал он. – Иначе XCOM бы не существовал.

Она подняла бровь. _Ну ничего себе, умный человек в таком неожиданном месте. –_ Я впечатлена. Ты – первый человек на этой базе, кто обратил на это внимание.

Он выглядел слегка удивленным. – Ты про то, что власти знают больше простых смертных? Это – обычное дело.

Она кивнула. _Хмм… может, здесь все же есть люди, кроме Пейдж, с которыми можно нормально поговорить._ Затем она вспомнила, где они находятся. – Что-то я заболталась. Ты ведь сюда не ради разговоров пришел?

– Как и ты, – ответил он, слегка ухмыльнувшись.

Она указала на грушу. – Не хочешь выпустить пар?

Он взглянул на свой чемодан, стоящий неподалеку. – Я так и планировал, но раз уж ты здесь… – он взглянул на небольшой ринг в центре комнаты. – Как насчет дружеского матча?

Она нахмурилась. – Я никогда этим не занималась толком.

– Не хочешь попробовать?

Она подошла вплотную к нему. – Почему бы и нет? Хотя у меня мало опыта.

Он подошел к своему чемодану и открыл его. Внутри был стандартный боевой костюм XCOM, только в отличие от ее снаряжения бурого цвета, тот был покрашен в тусклый серебряный цвет. – Это очень просто, – объяснял он, надевая обмундирование, – нужно удержать своего соперника любыми способами, запрещено ломать кости и целиться в голову. Во всем остальном – применяй любые приемы.

Она колебалась. – А это вообще разрешено? Не думаю, что Командир одобрит такое.

Мужчина усмехнулся, надевая перчатки. – Я спросил у него разрешения. Он сказал, что все в порядке.

– Классный парень.

Он посмеялся, но никак не прокомментировал. – Я нахожу такой способ выпустить пар эффективней, чем битье груши несколько часов подряд. Когда против тебя дерется реальный соперник – это куда более захватывающе.

Патриция не терпелось узнать: так ли он хорош, как она думала. Он не бахвалился своими навыками, что означало, что он наверняка опытный боец. _Итак, не ломать кости и не бить по голове. Все ясно._

– Лови! – сказал он, кинув ей какую-то маску. Она полностью закрывала лицо, и внешне напоминала хоккейный шлем, от которого оставили только переднюю часть. – В основном они небезопасны, – объяснил он, надевая маску, – так как случайный удар кулаком в такую запросто повредит его. Но, так как мы оба в броне и перчатках, ничего страшного не случится.

Патриция отрегулировала маску: она неплохо сидела, хотя была рассчитана на мужчин. Ухмыльнувшись, она вышла к середине ринга и приняла боевую стойку. – Я готова.

Мужчина приложил правый кулак к груди и склонил голову, что вызвало у его соперницы замешательство.

 _Разве тот молчаливый снайпер не делал такой же_ -уфф. Она едва успела среагировать, когда он влетел в нее, едва не повалив на пол. Боец начал опрокидывать на нее удары, целясь в лицо и грудь. Она зашипела от боли и с силой пнула его в грудь, что позволило ей вернуть устойчивое положение.

Прыгая на носках ног, он поднял кулаки и сгруппировался, подготовившись к ее неминуемой контратаке. Она бросилась вперед, нанося удары с разных сторон, целясь преимущественно в лицо и шею, которые он достаточно легко отражал, хотя и вынужден был потихоньку отходить, не справляясь с ее неустанным натиском. Отвлекая его неожиданным хуком справа, она подготовилась нанести мощный прямой по лицу, вложив всю свою силу в удар.

К несчастью для нее, этот хук был для него вовсе не неожиданным, и он отпрыгнул в сторону, позволив ей спотыкнуться вперед по инерции. Она крикнула, когда он схватил ее за косу и с силой дернул вниз, чем вынудил ее упасть на спину. Вот теперь она разозлилась. По какой-то причине, он не стал пользоваться ее слабиной и позволил ей подняться на ноги.

Она оскалилась. _Он пожалеет о проявленном милосердии._

С каждым шагом злясь все сильнее, она медленно наступала на него. Подняв правый кулак, она метнула его со всей силы, но мужчина поймал ее за руку и потянул на себя, отчего она кубарем полетела вперед, впечатавшись маской в пол.

Игнорируя звон в ушах, вызванный легким сотрясением, она заставила себя подняться. _Боли_ _нет_ _,_ _есть_ _только_ _гнев_ _._

– Ты в ярости, – услышала она его голос. – Он контролирует тебя, и ты допускаешь ошибки. Используй его, но не давай ему над собой власти.

Патриция закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, слушая стук своего сердца. Открыв глаза, она сконцентрировалась на одном человеке, который думал, что может побить ее. Бросившись на него, она как будто бы замедлила время, внимательно наблюдая за ним. _Устойчивая позиция, открытые ладони и холодный взгляд. Она видела несколько возможных подходов._

Сымитировав нанесение мощного удара, она подождала, пока он поднимет руки для защиты, и неожиданно вернула кулак назад, заменив вторым, который достиг своей цели, отчего мужчина отступил на шаг назад и наконец перешел в атаку.

Вместо того чтобы отбивать его удары, она ловила их. Патриция схватила его правое предплечье одной рукой, а второй ладонью поймала его кулак. Он надавил весом своего тела, пытаясь забороть ее, но она не отступила. Ей удалось перехватить инициативу и начать давить уже на него, выводя его из равновесия. Он был силен, но она использовала свой гнев, черпая из него недостающую мощь.

Когда ее соперник понял, что стоит вырваться из захвата, и отклонился назад, она резко ударила головой по его маске, отчего тот вышел из равновесия, а затем воспользовалась возможностью вновь пнуть его в грудь, на этот раз опрокинув его на пол. Не теряя времени Патриция повалилась на него, прижав его грудь и правую руку коленями.

 _Он мой._

Боец пытался отбиться, но она схватила его защитную маску и начала дергать ее в разные стороны, отчего тот перестал брыкаться и пытался схватить Патрицию левой рукой. Она просто проигнорировала его руку и начала наносить удар за ударом по его маске, вызывая сдавленные стоны и кряхтение. По прошествии около тридцати секунд, когда она уже забеспокоилась о его состоянии, он заговорил: «Я сдаюсь».

Его слова образумили ее, и она поднялась, прерывисто дыша. Боец снял маску. – Ты хорошо дерешься, – похвалил он. – Я впечатлен.

Патриция хотела что-то ответить, но адреналин покинул ее, отчего она почувствовала измождение. – Ага, – пробормотала она, – и ты тож-, – и опустилась на колено. В глазах рябило, она пыталась потрясти головой, чтобы избавиться от этого наваждения. Мужчина наклонился к ней и передал бутылку, судя по всему, наполненную водой. Она обхватила ее и жадно выпила.

Несколько секунд спустя она оклемалась и медленно поднялась. Мужчина с беспокойством смотрел на нее. – Думаю, тебе на сегодня хватит.

– Ты прав, – сказала она в перерыве между вдохами. – Я бы… Я бы вздремнула.

– До казарм доберешься?

– Да, да, без проблем.

Он кивнул. – Ладно, тебе бы поспешить. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебя вызовут на задание.

Она устало улыбнулась. – Было приятно познакомиться, надеюсь, мы еще поговорим попозже. К тому же, я бы не отказалась от еще одного спарринга как-нибудь в другой раз.

Он усмехнулся. – Я уверен, что мы еще встретимся. И я с удовольствием еще раз выйду с тобой на ринг.

Она зашагала к двери и перед тем, как выйти, помахала ему на прощание, не оборачиваясь.

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис Командира_

 _Шесть часов спустя_

Шон Кейдж ненавидел ожидание. Он не то, что бы был нетерпеливым, но некоторые вещи его вымораживали: походы по врачам, задержки зарплаты, и теперь к ним еще добавилось ожидание около офиса Командира.

Что-ж, по крайней мере он был не одинок, что означало, что намечалось что-то крупное. Кроме него тут были Лиам, Мира, Эбби… а также еще несколько людей, которых он плохо знал. Среди них также была та конфликтная женщина, Патриция, вместе с ее подругой Пейдж, с которой он немного поговорил на импровизированной панихиде.

Судя по тому, что Пейдж сказала ему, Патриция тяжело переживала утрату, что, по мнению Шона, было нетипично для нее. Это точно не было ее виной, но она все равно вела себя так, словно именно ее действия повлекли за собой смерть Викки. Он не мог понять этого. Такое отношение к смерти своих подчиненных было неправильным в армии, где гибель бойцов – обычное дело. _Ну не повезло, бывает. Когда все вокруг говорят тебе, что это не твоя вина, может быть стоит прислушаться?_

Каждый боец был в полной выкладке за исключением шлемов, так что стоять было не слишком удобно. Несмотря на некоторые опасения, ему интересно было встретиться с этим Командиром. От Лиама, Миры и Эбби он узнал, что тот был умен, харизматичен и хорошо относился к своим подчиненным. _Высокая оценка._ Что-то ему подсказывало, что Командир устраивал какой-то маскарад – никто не мог быть таким идеальным.

Дверь со свистом открылась. _Ну наконец-то._ Солдаты по одному зашли внутрь и сформировали шеренгу перед пустым рабочим столом.

– Трепещите! – пробормотал Шон. – Великий командир-невидимка.

– Заткнись, – буркнула Эбби сквозь сжатые зубы. _По крайней мере, Мира и Пейдж улыбнулись. Ну правда, все вокруг были слишком серьезные, и в этом не было никакой нужды!_ Дверь в другом конце комнаты открылась, и вышел мужчина, который, судя по всему и был Командиром.

Он был одет в военную форму черного цвета и жилет с вышитым логотипом XCOM. Его сапоги щелкали о плиточный пол, пока он подходил к ним. _Он действительно походил на Командира: суровое лицо и расчетливые холодные глаза._ Шон подумал, что перед таким лучше не отшучиваться, а быть собранным и серьезным.

Он услышал краткий звук, вроде кашля. Взглянув на источник звука, Патрицию, он приподнял бровь. Она выглядела так, будто увидела призрака. Он перестал таращиться. _Ну_ _,_ _побледнела и побледнела. Может быть, ошарашена присутствием легендарного Командира?_

– Спасибо, что пришли, – поприветствовал он.

 _А разве у нас был выбор? Почему начальство вечно благодарит подчиненных, будто бы могли что-то решать._

– Я сразу перейду к тому, зачем вызвал вас, – продолжал Командир. – Вы здесь по двум причинам. Во-первых, каждый из вас был повышен до ранга Специалист.

Шон улыбнулся. _Класс, хотя я понятия не имею, что это за звание такое._

– Вы наверняка думаете, что значит специалист? – продолжил он.

 _Он что, мысли мои читает?_

– В общем, это звание дает вам доступ к специализированному снаряжению, а также власть над рядовыми. А теперь, во-вторых, – он поднял листы бумаги со стола и подошел с ними к краю шеренги.

– Каждый из вас будет иметь доступ к оборудованию, которое лучше всего подходит вашим способностям. Я выделил восемь основных подразделений, которые охватывают большую часть военных специальностей, – Он вручил листок Эбби. – Специалист Эбби Гертруд, боевой медик.

Он подошел к Шону и передал ему второй листок. – Специалист Шон Кейдж, штурмовик.

 _Что бы это значило?_ Он быстро просмотрел бумагу, на которой значилось всякая официальная хрень. _Ваша роль как штурмового специалиста… бла-бла-бла… доступ к оружию ближнего боя – дробовику._ Он ухмыльнулся. _О_ _даа_ _._ Командир продолжил раздавать листы. – Специалист Мира Родригез, пехотинец.

Она кивнула и взяла листок. Он подошел к следующему бойцу. – Специалист Лиам Джестер, пехотинец.

Ближе к концу шеренги он достиг необычно нервную Патрицию. Командир по какой-то причине улыбнулся. – Патриция Траск, пулеметчик.

Остался еще один боец. – Пейдж Брокер, боевой инженер.

Он вернулся в центр комнаты и обратился ко всем собравшимся. – Поздравляю вас, вы заработали эти повышения. Не забывайте, что легче не станет. Свободны, – с этими словами он прислонил правый кулак к груди и наклонил голову. Очевидно, это было его воинское приветствие. Шон ответил тем же, и его примеру последовали остальные.

Затем они, соблюдая дисциплину, двинулись к выходу, и, как только они вышли из кабинета, Патриция схватила Пейдж за руку и практически силой оттащила ее в сторону, и повела за собой. Он с удивлением смотрел на них. – Интересно, чего это она.

Лиам пожал плечами. – Без понятия. Может, они уже знакомы?

– Я попробую это выяснить, – пообещала Эбби, подойдя к ним.

– Хотя бы попытайся быть неочевидной, – вздохнул он.

Она с укором посмотрела на него. – Разве я не всегда такая?

Он ухмыльнулся. – Мм, сарказм. Класс.

– Давайте обсудим это на пути в казармы, – бросила им проходящая рядом Мира. – Мне уже осточертело стоять здесь.

Очевидно, все согласились, и направились в казарму.

* * *

Командир отклонился назад, улыбаясь. Выражение лица Патриции было просто бесценным. _Интересно_ _,_ _о_ _чем_ _она_ _сейчас_ _думает_ _?_

– _Командир, –_ раздался голос Брэдфорда по интеркому, – _к нам поступают сообщения о похищениях людей в Египте. Пересылаю_ _вам_ _детали_ _._

Он вскочил на ноги. – Принято, Брэдфорд. Я сейчас же соберу отряд.

– _Мы готовы помогать. Брэдфорд, отбой._

 _Пора вернуться к работе_ _._


	8. Похищения пришельцами: Египет

Похищения пришельцами: Египет

* * *

 _Рейнджер, в пути к месту активности пришельцев_

Люк Уорнер глубоко дышал, сидя в транспортном самолете. По крайней мере, на этот раз они были несколько подготовлены к тому, что их ждет. Большое количество копий отчетов о двух прошедших миссиях было отправлено в казармы, хотя ему с трудом верилось в некоторые их части: маленькие серые телепаты и летающие дроны, стреляющие лазерами, казались слишком неправдоподобными.

Поэтому он сделал самую логичную вещь: решил переговорить с одним из тех, кто действительно участвовал в операции. И это был поразительный разговор: одна из участвовавших в операции солдат, Пейдж, была рада рассказать ему все как есть.

К сожалению, диалог получился не слишком… обнадеживающим. Нечасто случалось такое, чтобы слухи оказывались правдой, но это был один из таких случаев. И не то, чтобы опасность противника значила много для него. Его жизнь – ничто, он больше беспокоился за остальных членов отряда.

Он плохо знал их, но смог запомнить несколько имен. Двое американцев, Эйб Трэпп и Адриан Фрэнсис выглядели достаточно компетентными. Они сказали, что оба служили в армии США, но не вдавались в подробности. Люк сомневался, что они были простыми контрактниками, так как XCOM обычно набирал бойцов из элитных спецслужб мира. Хотя были и исключения, как сам Люк, не имевший профессионального военного опыта.

Еще был Роман Мендоза, предположительно родом из Мексики. Люк был несколько… нет, он даже очень сомневался в этом: мужчина внешне был полной противоположностью мексиканцев, а акцент у него был британский. Роман признался, что был членом мексиканской разведки, что объясняло его сомнительное происхождение. _Интересно, как агент разведки покажет себя в открытом бою?_

Кроме этого, в рейнджере были еще две женщины. Карма Хойл была родом из Австралии, и она убедилась, что все это узнали. Наблюдая за ней, Люк сделал вывод, что она импульсивная, вспыльчивая и безрассудная. Не лучшая комбинация для войны. _Нужно будет присматривать за ней._ Касательно ее боевой специальности, он понятия не имел об этом.

Смотритель отряда была самой интригующей персоной в самолете. Во-первых, она была самым неразговорчивым человеком на всей базе. Во-вторых, несмотря на то, что она всегда скрывала лицо капюшоном, ей удавалось внушать благоговение окружающим: если она говорила, то все слушали. Все, что было о ней известно, так это то, что она из Израиля, вероятно из особых войск. Смотрителем отряда не назначали кого попало, поэтому Люку не терпелось увидеть, на что она способна.

– _Отряд «Ворон», говорит «Большое Небо». Мы в тридцати минутах от зоны высадки. Ожидайте приказов от Командира в течение пятнадцати._

– Ворон, а? – заговорил Эйб. – Необычное название.

– Насколько мне известно, – сказал Адриан, – Командир сам по себе весьма необычная персона.

– Хмм, – протянул Эйб. – Может тут есть какой-нибудь символизм?

Карма фыркнула. – Вряд ли, – вмешалась она в разговор. – Вы, американцы, везде ищете скрытый смысл. Почему ворон не может быть просто случайным выбранным словом?

Командир – тоже американец, – отметил Эйб.

– Так и есть, – признала она. – Но судя по тому, что я о нем слышала, не думаю, что ему есть дело до всякого символизма.

– А судя по тому, что я слышал, – вмешался Роман, – все как раз наоборот.

– Пока вы с ним не поговорите, – сказал Люк, – не стоит делать предположений.

Все собравшиеся посмотрели на него.

– Он говорит, – саркастично провозгласила Карма. – Не думала, что он на это способен.

Он скосился на нее. – И с чего это ты так подумала?

Она удивленно выпалила. – Серьезно?! Ну, кроме того факта, что я никогда не видела, чтобы ты говорил? Ты просто тихо за всем наблюдаешь. Это как-то странно. И стрёмно.

Он улыбнулся, хотя за шлемом этого никто не увидел. Люди с подобным мировоззрением забавили его. – Обычно люди слишком много треплются. Можно узнать о собеседнике куда больше, если ты его слушаешь перед тем, как открывать рот.

Она откинулась на спинку сиденья, словно бы оскорбленная.

– Пока ты в таком разговорчивом настроении, – перебил Адриан. – Может, расскажешь о себе? Лично я могу поклясться, что где-то тебя уже видел.

– Скорее всего так и есть.

– Ну же, не тяни.

 _Что-ж, рано или поздно это всплывет наружу. Может, можно хоть информацию полезную извлечь._ – Сначала ты.

Адриан пожал плечами. – Да нечего особо рассказывать. Меня зовут Адриан, а его, – он показал на Эйба, – Эйб. Достойные члены армии США, встретились в учебке и решили держаться вместе. Думаю, мы неплохо работаем вместе, поэтому привлекли внимание важных шишек.

– Он все тебе рассказал, – поторопил Эйб. – Твоя очередь.

– Люк Уорнер.

А вот это их заинтересовало. Даже замкнутая Смотритель отряда глянула на него. Роман присвистнул. – Тот самый Люк Уорнер? Олимпиец?

– Он самый, – с этими словами Люк снял шлем и продемонстрировал всем свою фирменную улыбку. Он несколько постарел, но выглядел все также неотразимо: голубые глаза и светлые волосы вкупе с идеальным фотогеничным лицом.

– Не могу поверить, что я тебя не узнал, – удивился Эйб.

Люк снова надел шлем. – Ну, я это не афишировал.

Карма потрясла головой. – Какого черта ты делаешь в XCOM? Ты прошел какую-то секретную военную подготовку, о которой никто не знает?

 _Забавно. –_ Если б и прошел, то СМИ этого так просто не оставили бы. Нет, но я весьма искусный охотник.

– Ну может быть, но XCOM не набирает кого попало, – настоял Адриан. – Даже если ты рекордсмен-бегун на Олимпиаде.

В данный момент, он точно не собирался открывать им настоящую причину вступления в XCOM, в идеале никогда. – Скажем так, это личное.

Это не отпугнуло Эйба. – Может хоть подсказку дашь?

Он пустил нотки металла в свой голос. – Нет.

– А как насче-

Он прервался, заметив как Смотритель подняла кулак, сигнализируя замолчать. Это мгновенно привлекло внимание всех пассажиров. Она медленно опустила ладонь и уставилась на Эйба.

В первый раз за время полета, Смотритель отряда Мира Воунер заговорила через усилители речи, встроенные в шлем. – Пригодность рядового Уорнера была подтверждена лично Командиром. Прекратить вопросы.

Это заткнуло его. – Так точно, Смотритель.

Она оглянулась, осмотрев остальных бойцов. – Ожидайте приказов от Командира.

Пару секунд спустя, в их шлемах раздался новый голос.

– _Отряд «Ворон», говорит Командир. Шесть часов назад небольшой город севернее Каира затих, и спутники не смогли засечь какое-либо движение с тех пор. Благодаря египетскому советнику, армия пока не вмешалась, но время операции серьезно ограничено. Ваши задачи: уничтожить любых противников в зоне операции и обеспечить защиту ценных артефактов. При обнаружении гражданских, обезвредить их и доставить на базу._

– Если мы встретим гражданских, – спросила Мира. – Что нам предпринять при оказании сопротивления?

– _Я же сказал, обезвредить их. Допускается применение силы._

– Принято, Командир.

Люк нахмурился. Он никогда не служил в каких-либо войсках, но был уверен, что слова «обезвредить» и «применение силы» редко применялись в отношении гражданских. Мира не придала этому особого значения, так может быть для XCOM это нормально? Нужно будет поспрашивать об этом в Цитадели.

– _О, и еще кое-что, –_ вновь послышался голос Командира. – _Я знаю, что вы все в восторге от встречи со знаменитым олимпийцем, но прошу, помните, что теперь он – солдат, и относитесь к нему соответствующе. Отложите ваши расспросы на потом, –_ Люк улыбнулся. – _И, кстати, Эйб, в названии отряда нет никакого символизма. Но некоторая модель присутствует. Если хорошенько подумаешь, то до тебя дойдет._

Адриан с Эйбом неловко переглянулись, а Карма затряслась от смеха. Эйб пожал плечами. – Что-ж, похоже Командир слушал нас всю дорогу.

– _На будущее, всегда веди себя так, словно кто-то тебя подслушивает. Удачи_ _,_ _отряд_ _«_ _Ворон_ _»._ _Командир_ _,_ _отбой_ _._

Роман похлопал американца по плечу. – Молодец, благодаря тебе мы узнали ответ на наш вопрос.

– Ой, заткнись, – добродушно ответил Эйб. По крайней мере, я ни кого не оскорблял.

Адриан застонал. – Ну хватит трепаться, пожалуйста!

Люк не знал, вмешался ли Командир специально чтобы разрядить обстановку, но все равно был благодарен. Несмотря на это, атмосфера в рейнджере все равно напоминала настроение в раздевалке перед началом крупного забега, только в этот раз на кону были людские жизни.

– _Отряд «Ворон», говорит «Большое Небо», мы в двух минутах от зоны высадки. Смотритель_ _Воунер_ _,_ _готовьте_ _отряд_ _._

– Принято, «Большое Небо», – ответила она. – Отряд! – воскликнула она, поднявшись. – Смирно! Готовьтесь к высадке!

– Есть, Смотритель! – послышались подтверждения, и бойцы поднялись из своих кресел и схватились за поручни. Люк не стал этого делать: его координация движений была намного лучше, чем у обычных людей, и ему было интересно, сможет ли он устоять на ногах во время высадки. Мира Воунер была на удивление низкой, едва доставая ему до груди, хотя он сам был среднего роста.

– _Тридцать секунд до высадки._

– Выполнить блокировку голосовых модулей! – приказала Мира.

Люк сразу же подчинился, хотя заметил некоторое промедление со стороны других. _Это что, не было стандартным действием? Такая функция казалась очень логичной: зачем рисковать быть услышанным противником?_ Рейнджер затрясся, слегка неудачно приземлившись. Со металлическим скрежетом опустился трап.

– Выходим! – приказала Смотритель, и они выбежали в зловещую пустыню.

* * *

Время будто бы замерло.

Люк ничего не слышал, ничего не видел, и ничего не чувствовал. Под ногами шелестел песок, но в остальном больше никаких раздражителей, они буквально были у черта на куличиках. Даже город, к которому они направлялись, выглядел заброшенным: никакого света или шума.

Самолет, доставивший их, взлетел, и раздался голос пилота. – _Командование Цитадели, говорит «Большое Небо». Отряд доставлен в пункт назначения. Задействую протокол «Сокол»._

Люк услышал, как Мира громко вдохнула. – Командир, говорит Смотритель отряда Воунер. Мы находимся в зоне высадки, запрашиваю разрешение на выполнение.

– _Разрешение получено, Смотритель Воунер. Действуйте._

Мира повернулась к ним. – Во время двух предыдущих операций именно пришельцы первыми начинали стрелять. В этот раз все будет иначе.

– У тебя есть план, – сказал Роман.

Она кивнула. – Мы воспользуемся крышами. Пятеро из нас будут передвигаться по ним, пока один боец останется на земле.

– Как приманка, – уточнил Эйб.

– Как приманка, – повторила она. – Пришельцев наверняка заинтересует одинокий солдат, и они посчитают его легкой добычей. А когда они высунутся, мы их уничтожим.

– Я готов, – сообщил Люк.

Все бойцы посмотрели на него, но Мира не стала докапываться. – Превосходно. Продвигайся по городу в своем темпе, мы будет следить за тобой сверху. Все ясно?

– Есть, Смотритель.

Она двинула своей винтовкой в сторону города. – Выдвигайся, мы пойдем за тобой через пять минут.

Он сжал автомат и вошел в мрачный город. Песок под сапогами предательски скрипел, отчего волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. Он прекрасно знал неофициальное армейское правило: никогда не вызывайся добровольцем, но, к счастью для него, он никогда не служил в армии. А если кто и спросит, зачем он предложил свою кандидатуру на роль приманки, то у него было правдивое объяснение: из всего отряда у Люка была самая быстрая реакция. Когда пришельцы нападут, то у него наибольшие шансы выжить, ведь бегал он невероятно быстро. А если его и подстрелят, то ничего страшного: его жизнь ничего для него не значила. Если людям удастся выиграть эту войну, то мир навсегда изменится, а мужчины и женщины проекта XCOM будут героями, возглавляющими контратаку. А что же он? Он в любом случае не доживет до этого дня.

Он потряс головой, чтобы отогнать от себя эти мысли. Сейчас было не лучшее время, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям. Он прислонил автомат к плечу и продолжил идти, осматриваясь по сторонам.

– _Что-нибудь видно? –_ поинтересовалась Мира по связи.

– Никак нет, Смотритель. Пока все чисто.

Он приподнял голову, заметив что-то вроде городской площади.

– Отмена, Смотритель. Кажется что-то есть.

– _Принято. Мы прямо за тобой._

Он поднял автомат и медленно двигался к странному объекту. Тот выглядел как некая капсула, снизу которой были подпорки, вогнанные в бетон. Капсула излучала зеленый мигающий свет, а также издавала странный гул, который усиливался при приближении к ней.

– _Рядовой_ _Уорнер_ _,_ _говорит_ _Командир_ _._ _Держать позицию._

Он мгновенно остановился и направил автомат на странный объект.

– _Смотритель Воунер, отряд на позициях?_

– _Так точно, Командир. Мы прикрываем рядового Уорнера._

– _Готовьтесь. Мы считаем, что пришельцы используют эти капсулы для похищений. Нам еще не удавалось достать рабочую._

– Будут ли новые приказания, Командир? – спросил Люк.

– _Двигайся к капсуле, готовься к бою. Пришельцы наверняка неподалеку._

– Будет исполнено, – пообещал Люк и стал медленно двигаться к объекту. Когда он подошел к нему вплотную, то осторожно дотронулся до капсулы. Со свистом отъехала какая-то заслонка, и из образовавшейся дыры в него вылетела какая-то зеленая субстанция. Люк с криком отпрыгнул, избежав основного залпа, но часть жижи попала ему на ногу.

– Смотритель отряда, я временно не способен двигаться, – проинформировал он спокойным тоном, удивившим его самого. – Рекомендую держаться от этой штуки подальше.

– _Ты можешь освободиться?_

Он попытался вытянуть ногу из зеленой субстанции. Она чем-то напоминала резину: слегка поддавалсь, но он ни за что не смог бы освободиться силой. Люк достал нож и попытался разрезать ее. Она оказалась на удивление прочной, но со временем он сможет освободиться.

– Я смогу выбраться, – сказал он. – Но это займет некоторое время.

– _Как_ _долго_ _?_

– Не знаю, – проворчал он, активно работая ножом. – Три-четыре минуты.

– _Командир, я советую вызвать группу зачистки. Нам может не представиться другой возможности заполучить рабочую капсулу._

– _Нет_ _,_ _Смотритель_ _._ _Сперва_ _зачистите_ _зону_ _._ _Пришельцы не небрежны, они почти гарантированно оставили какую-нибудь защиту._

Люк собирался вмешаться в их разговор, когда он услышал его: отдаленное стрекотание. Такое, какое описывала Пейдж.

Они близко.

– Смотритель, – предупредил он. – Готовьтесь. Я слышу, как они приближаются.

– _Когда начнется стрельба, не высовывайся._

– Принято.

Фактически в ловушке, он опустился на одно колено и направил свой автомат в направлении звуков. К стрекотанию присоединился звук низкого механического жужжания. _Дроны_ _?_

– Вы слышали это? – прошептал он, забыв, что шлем не пропускал создаваемые им звуки в окружающую среду.

– _Дроны. Да, я слышу._

– Какой у нас план?

– _Когда ты заметишь пришельцев, не открывай огонь. Ты в ловушке и отрезан от остальных. Они наверняка захотят взять тебя живым. Жди моего сигнала._

Он приподнял бровь. – А если они захотят убить меня?

– _Падай на землю и мы сымпровизируем._

Он вздохнул. – Принято, Смотритель.

Люк положил автомат на землю и достал пистолет, все еще пытаясь выдернуть ногу из зеленой субстанции. А потом он увидел их.

Трое серых пришельцев выглядели в точности так, как их описывали: крошечные хилые существа. Если честно, он не понимал, как такие создания могут доставлять такие проблемы. _Может, они нападали на города с большим численным преимуществом?_ Один из них указал на него, и двое его друзей что-то прострекотали, словно бы согласившись. То, как они издавали звуки, не имея ртов, немного пугало.

Они медленно подкрались к нему, перемещаясь на четвереньках, а он нервно оглядывался, заметив еще с десяток пришельцев. Пот струился по его лицу, пока существа приближались. Ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не открывать огонь. _Ну же, Мира, пора бы уже!_

Механическое жужжание стало громче, и Люк также заметил пять дронов, приближающихся к нему на небольшой высоте. Если Мира не сделает что-то прямо сейчас, то машины наверняка заметят спрятавшихся на крыше бойцов. Двое пришельцев подошли к нему с разных сторон и схватили его за руки. Люк устроил показушную попытку сопротивления, в итоге позволив им обездвижить его. На самом деле, они были куда сильнее, чем казались на первый взгляд, но все равно слабее человека.

Вероятность выбраться из этой передряги живым казалась все ниже и ниже. Один из пришельцев, судя по всему лидер, подошел вплотную к Люку и уставился на него. Пару мгновений спустя вокруг его головы появилось полупрозрачная фиолетовая дымка. Люк укусил себя за язык, чтобы не закричать. _Чего_ _они_ _ждут_ _?!_ Пришелец направил на него свою руку, и несколько бледных фиолетовых нитей отсоединились от него и направились к солдату.

Он расслабился. Если ему суждено умереть, то пусть будет так.

Но этот маленький ублюдок не сможет копаться в его голове.

Он сфокусировался на пришельце, который смотрел на него немигающими глазами. Они играли в гляделки еще пять секунд… десять… и ничего не происходило. Люк нахмурился. Он был уверен, что что-то уже должно было произойти. Пришелец выглядел таким же удивленным как и он. Фиолетовая аура исчезла, и он начал что-то стрекотать своим друзьям.

– _Открыть огонь, –_ приказал Командир.

Несколько одновременных взрывов сотрясло землю, что почти сбило пришельцев с ног. Люк мгновенно среагировал и освободил правую руку от захвата, а затем пнул свободной ногой в лицо пришельцу, который попытался вторгнуться в его голову несколькими секундами раннее. Затем боец с силой дернул левой рукой, отчего державший его противник отлетел, ударившись о капсулу. Тот пришелец, от захвата которого Люк освободился вначале, попытался застрелить его с близкого расстояния, но Люк успел ударить его в горло, отчего тот согнулся пополам.

Схватив нож, лежавший около его застрявшей ноги, Люк вонзил его прямо в черный глаз лидера, откуда сразу же брызнула желтая кровь, а затем полоснул им по горлу уродцу. Вспомнив о своем автомате, он поднял его и застрелил двух врагов, которые раннее держали его за руки. Убедившись, что они мертвы, он осмотрелся, силясь понять что происходит.

Автоматический огонь грохотал в воздухе, аккомпанируя свисту зеленых сгустков и лазерных лучей. Трупы пришельцев усеивали землю вокруг, но как минимум четверо противников спрятались за укрытиями. Один из дронов все еще висел в воздухе, но Мира направила на него свою винтовку, и спустя пару секунд сбила его.

Воспользовавшись небольшой передышкой, Люк быстро прорезал сковавшую его субстанцию и вытащил ногу. Тонкий слой материала прилип к его костюму, но никак не сковывал движения. Заняв позицию за стеной, боец выглянул и прицелился.

– _Бросаю гранату!_ – заорал Эйб, и Люк увидел, как пришельцы уносятся из поля зрения, в то время как их прежнее укрытие было уничтожено взрывом.

– _Никуда вы не уйдете! –_ ликовал Эйб. – _Догоняй их!_

– _Успокойся, рядовой Трэпп! –_ приказала Мира. Но, не послушав ее, увлекшийся солдат спрыгнул с крыши и понесся за отступающими пришельцами.

– В укрытие! – закричал Люк.

Время словно замедлилось, и боец, будучи не в силах что либо сделать, смотрел, как один из пришельцев направил свое оружие на Эйба и выстрелил в него зелеными сгустками, каждый из которых попал в цель, отчего безжизненное тело рухнуло на землю, сразу же образовав под собой лужу крови.

– У нас потери! – крикнул он и открыл огонь по позиции пришельца.

– _Принято, –_ прошипела Мира, которая то ли злилась на себя, то ли на пустоголового Эйба.

Люк прицелился, и короткая очередь нашпиговала свинцом одного из них. _Хорошо_ _идем_ _._

– _Люк, по моей команде обходи их с фланга, –_ приказала Мира, не прекращая стрелять.

– Принято! – ответил он и зачем-то поднял вверх большой палец.

– _Огонь_ _на подавление по оставшемся целям! Использовать светошумовые гранаты по готовности!_

Подобные задания были его коньком. Как только концентрированный огонь заполнил переулок, Люк бросился к ближайшей лестнице и забрался на крышу. Пока он бежал по ней, наверняка побив все свои Олимпийские рекорды, он слышал несколько взрывов. _Осталось мало времени._ Он набрал в себя воздух и грациозно прыгнул, развернулся в полете, зацепившись за уступ, и отпустил, позволив себе упасть. И все это в одном плавном движении.

Все прошло как по маслу. Оставшиеся пришельцы такого явно не ожидали, и Люк не давал им пощады, стремительно прорежая их ряды. Их испуганное стрекотание доставляло ему нездоровое удовлетворение.

Двое пришельцев были мертвы и один еле живой. Захлебывающееся создание, истекавшее кровью с нескольких ран, пыталось отползти от него, но безуспешно. Если бы Люк столкнулся с такой ситуацией несколько лет назад, то он наверняка заставил бы существо помучаться. Но сейчас он не видел в этом смысла: было достаточно смертей и страданий, поэтому он присел, достал свой нож, и, отклонив голову пришельца назад, перерезал ему горло. Через несколько секунд существо затихло.

Он поднялся и увидел свой отряд на площади. Убрав свой кинжал в ножны, а оружие – в кобуру, солдат присоединился к ним. Адриан склонился над трупом Эйба, а остальные бойцы стояли чуть поодаль. Мира заметила Люка и подошла к нему.

– Отличная работа, – признала она, наклонив голову.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, сняв свой шлем. – Я бы также хотел спросить у тебя кое-что. Если не возражаешь, по приватному каналу связи.

– Я слушаю.

– То, что я скажу, не предназначено для остальных и включает в себя критику твоего командования. Обычно военные ненавидят такое.

– На данный момент передатчики отключены от общего канала связи. Мы можем говорить открыто.

Он выдохнул. – Была ли какая-то причина, по которой ты позволила им залезть в мой мозг? Ну, точнее попытаться, – Люк не был зол, ему скорее было любопытно.

– Я выполняла приказ. В противном случае, я бы убила их как только они схватили тебя.

Он скрестил руки на груди. – А эти приказы, что они в себя включали? Позволить им изнасиловать мой мозг, а затем убить?

– Нет. Посмотреть, сможешь ли ты сопротивляться.

– Командир приказал это, – утвердительно сказал он.

– Да.

– Понятно.

Мира продолжила. – Это было рискованно, но Командир хотел знать, можно ли сопротивляться, хотя бы частично, этим способностям.

– Ладно, ясно, – слегка улыбнулся он. – По крайней мере вы выбрали нужного человека.

Мира никак не отреагировала на его дружелюбие. – Я рада, что ты понимаешь, так же как и Командир. Тебе следует знать, что я не стала бы впредь так рисковать твоей жизнью.

Люк надел свой шлем. – Это не важно. Я все равно скоро буду мертв.

До того, как он успела ответить, он поспешно отошел к остальным. Позади Люк услышал, как Мира вызывает пилота.

– «Большое Небо», говорит Смотритель Воунер. В зоне все спокойно, вызывайте группу зачистки.

– _Будет сделано, Смотритель Воунер. Снижаюсь._

Люк думал о том, чтобы подойти к молодому человеку, потерявшему своего лучшего друга, и предложить свои соболезнования, но не стал этого делать. Утешение людей не было его сильной стороной, поэтому он, вместе с другими бойцами, безмолвно стоял, задвигавшись только услышав рев Рейнджера.

 _Пора возвращаться домой._

Отчет о задании

Операция: Тихое Затмение

 _Личный состав:_

 _Ворон – 1 (Смотритель отряда):_ Рядовой Мира Воунер

 **Статус** **:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств** **:** 4

 _Ворон – 2:_ Рядовой Роман Мендоза

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 2

 _Ворон – 3:_ Рядовой Эйб Трэпп

 **Статус:** Погиб

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 3

 _Ворон – 4:_ Рядовой Люк Уорнер

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 6

 _Ворон – 5:_ Рядовой Адриан Френсис

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 1

 _Ворон – 6:_ Рядовой Карма Хойль

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных** **убийств** **:** 2

Руководитель операции: Командир

Пилот: Джейсон Ольгард – Позывной «Большое Небо»

 _Добытые предметы:_

-5x Обломки дронов (Умеренные повреждения)

-7x Трупы пришельцев (Умеренные повреждения)

-5x Трупы пришельцев (Плачевное состояние)

-1x Капсула пришельцев (В рабочем состоянии)

-16 Фрагменты внеземного вооружения

-25 Сплавы пришельцев

-1x Сосуд с обездвиживающей субстанцией пришельцев


	9. Контакт в небе: Разведчик

Контакт в небе: Разведчик

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис Командира_

Командир еще раз посмотрел запись того момента, где пришелец попытался вторгнуться в разум Люка Уорнера. Уголки его губ непроизвольно поднялись, когда он вновь увидел, что пришелец потерпел неудачу.

 _Интересно, что сейчас чувствовали пришельцы, узнав, что люди способны сопротивляться телепатии?_

 _Во всем этом было слишком много неизвестного, например, как именно работают их способности: они были весьма эффективны на предыдущих миссиях, может, конкретно этот пришелец был телепатически слабее остальных? Или же был дополнительный фактор? Судя по частоте пульса Люка, он сохранял относительное спокойствие во время ментальной атаки. Возможно, между спокойствием и телепатической сопротивляемостью существует корреляция? Следует обсудить это с Вален. Она как раз скоро подойдет обсудить добытую капсулу._

Командир приказал никого к ней не пускать, так как она все еще сохраняла работоспособность. Сама капсула, если честно, его не интересовала. Как только Вален изучит ее, он с радостью разберет ее на материалы. Он был заинтересован в зеленой субстанции, производимой капсулой. Первым делом следует разработать некое вещество-растворитель для предотвращения ситуаций, вроде той, что произошла с Люком. Затем следует превратить субстанцию пришельцев в оружие.

Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться. Ему не терпелось обратить оружие его врагов против них самих.

На столе замигала лампочка, сигнализируя о посетителе, ждущем снаружи. Командир ткнул пальцем в кнопку, и дверь с шипением открылась, открыв взору профессиональную как всегда Вален.

Он посмотрел на нее и склонил голову в легком поклоне. – Вален, рад что вы здесь.

– Я не посмела бы пропустить такое, – ответила она, положив свой планшет на стол. Вблизи она выглядела не так хорошо, как показалось изначально: синяки под утомленными глазами и усталое выражение лица.

Он махнул рукой в сторону, противоположную двери. – Подойдите, у вас усталый вид.

Она отмахнулась, но все равно подошла. – Ничего страшного, Командир, я в порядке.

Он указал на свой стул. – Садитесь, нет нужды все время быть на ногах.

Она удивленно моргнула. – Мне очень приятно, Командир, спасибо, – и рухнула в кресло. Командир принес другой стул и отмотал запись последней операции на момент, где Люка схватили пришельцы.

– Вот зачем я позвал вас, – начал он, опустившись на другое кресло. – Смотрите.

Командир смотрел, как Вален наклонилась к экрану, внимательно анализируя запись. Ее усталость как рукой сняло. Когда началась стрельба, он остановил видео. – Что скажете?

– Это первый раз, когда наш боец смог сопротивляться их способностям. Теперь мы наверняка сможем выявить некоторую зависимость!

– Именно, – подтвердил Командир. – Я хочу, чтобы вы провели тесты и определили, есть ли в этом солдате что-то особенное.

Она с готовностью кивнула. – Это не слишком замедлит наши текущие исследования. Оповестите меня, когда назначите его обследование.

Он нагнулся вперед. – Как проходят исследования?

Мойра откинула прядь волос с лица и улыбнулась. – Очень хорошо, в течение нескольких дней будут первые результаты.

Командир наклонил голову. – Как сами? Держитесь?

Улыбка медленно потускнела, и она вздохнула. – Если честно, то я справляюсь, как и остальные ученые. Хотя боюсь, что скоро некоторые из них начнут хуже работать, учитывая количество навалившейся на них работы.

Он нахмурился. Это нехорошо. – Пора начинать беспокоиться?

– Еще рано. Но нам жизненно необходим новый персонал.

– Я займусь этим, – пообещал Командир, доставая маленькую банку. – Вас проинформировали о добытой капсуле?

– Да.

Он передал ей склянку. – Я не хочу отвлекать ваш отдел от текущего проекта, но, когда выдастся свободная минутка, нужно исследовать эту субстанцию. В идеале разработать растворитель для нее.

Она взяла банку и аккуратно положила ее в нагрудный карман своего халата. – Это и есть наш следующий приоритет?

Он покачал головой. – Нет, считайте это дополнительным проектом. Он не настолько важен в большой картине проектов.

Вален кивнула. – Понятно, Командир.

Он поднялся и протянул ей руку, которую она пожала. – В принципе, это все, что я хотел сказать, доктор Вален. Спасибо, что уделили мне время.

– Мойра, – поправила она с легкой улыбкой. – Зовите меня Мойрой.

Он пожал плечами. – Это привычка. Я стараюсь поддерживать профессиональные отношения с подчиненными.

Она оперлась на стену, внимательно рассматривая его. – Когда мы на совещаниях – безусловно. Но между нами? Нет нужды быть настолько формальными.

Командир ухмыльнулся. – Ты права, Мойра. Я запомню это.

– Уж постарайся, – мягко приказала она. – А теперь мне следует вернуться к работе.

Снова вернув серьезное выражение лица, он сел за стол. – Как и мне. Вольно.

Ему показалось, что она фыркнула в ответ, но мысленно настроившись на работу, он не придал этому значения. Как только дверь за ней закрылась, он вызвал Старшего офицера связи. – Брэдфорд, направь ко мне рядового Уорнера.

– _Слушаюсь, Командир. В какие сроки?_

– Позволь ему отдохнуть пару часов.

– _Так точно. Что-нибудь еще?_

– Пока что нет. Следи за пришельцами. Совсем скоро они обратят на нас внимание.

– _Принято. Брэдфорд, отбой._

* * *

 _Цитадель, казармы_

Люк Уорнер улегся на койку, слегка плюхнувшись о подушку. Теперь, когда адреналин выветрился, он почувствовал измождение. Он не испытывал подобное уже несколько месяцев. Всю обратную дорогу он очищал ногу от зеленой субстанции и смог отодрать большую часть.

Остальные бойцы вскоре после прибытия на базу разделились. Каждого из них индивидуально допросили, а затем они отправились в душевые. Все, кроме Миры, которая куда-то пропала.

Он закрыл глаза. Несколько солдат приглушенно разговаривали в другой части комнаты, а остальные были в столовой. Люк был довольно голоден, но решил вместо этого поспать.

– _Рядовой Уорнер, явиться в офис Командира. Рядовой Уорнер, явиться в офис Командира._

Распахнув глаза, услышав женский голос по громкоговорителю, Люк заворчал и скатился с кровати. _Да уж, отдохнул._ Но было неудивительно, что Командир захочет видеть его. Он начал было надевать броню и задумался: _нужно ли было идти к Командиру в полной выкладке? Наверное… лучше не рисковать._

Взяв свой шлем, боец вышел из казармы и направился в сторону офиса.

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис Командира_

Люк стоял снаружи кабинета. Он повидал многих выдающихся личностей за время своей карьеры, но все равно не мог перебороть любопытство перед встречей с Командиром. Люк услышал много хорошего о нем, но пока не спешил завышать ожидания.

Дверь с шипением открылась, и он зашел внутрь, посчитав это достаточным приглашением. Помещение была хорошо освещено, и Люк сразу же заметил Командира в противоположном конце комнаты. За его спиной находился большой экран, который, судя по всему, служил для планирования военной стратегии. Руки Командира лежали на столе.

– Рядовой Уорнер, добро пожаловать. Присаживайся.

Люк подчинился и сел в кресло, аккуратно положив свой шлем на стол, а затем перевел взгляд на человека перед ним. Глаза Командира были холодными и расчетливыми, хотя лицо изображало улыбку. Точно такой же вид был у того китайского посла, который выносил Люку приговор. Подобные люди были непредсказуемы, хитры и опасны. _Следует соблюдать с ним осторожность._ У Командира была абсолютная власть, и он прекрасно осознавал это. _Интересно, какую цену он заплатил за свою свободу?_

– Во-первых, поздравляю с успешной операцией.

Люк решил пока что подыгрывать. – Благодарю, Командир. Хотя не все смогли вернуться живыми.

Командир поджал губы. – Рядовой Трэпп пал жертвой своей глупости и самоуверенности. Я не виню членов отряда в его смерти, это даже хорошо, что его гибель произошла именно так, не подставив остальных бойцов. Миссия была успешной, а конкретно ты заслужил поощрение.

Люк моргнул. Большинство командующих попытались хотя бы изобразить свое сожаление о павших. Да, Эйб был глупым и безрассудным, но он был еще молод. Люк не был уверен, что даже такая смерть, граничащая с самоубийством, заслуживала подобную отмашку. Он решил проверить Командира.

– Так и есть, Командир. Его запомнят как героя, который пал, защищая Землю от инопланетных захватчиков.

Командир и глазом не повел. – Среди его семьи и друзей, может быть, – он перекрестил пальцы. – Но я не для этого позвал тебя сюда.

 _А вот и оно._

– Ты смог сопротивляться телепатии пришельцев, – продолжил Командир. – Как тебе это удалось?

Что-ж, он не этого вопроса ждал. Люк вздохнул. – Я не совсем уверен… В смысле, я не думаю, что смогу дать вам точный ответ.

Он кивнул. – Понятно, но все равно попробуй.

– Я просто… сконцентрировался. На том, чтобы ничего не пропустить внутрь моей головы. Все мои мысли были направлены на то, чтобы воспротивиться этому.

Командир наклонился вперед. – Ты хочешь сказать, что это было осознанное защитное действие? Не случайное совпадение?

Люк пожал плечами. – Ну для меня, осознанное. Но я не знаю, может быть моя концентрация ни на что не повлияла, и я смог сопротивляться по какой-то другой причине.

– Во время всей этой ситуации, ты был на удивление спокоен. Отчего?

– Я – расходный материал. И я уже давно смирился со смертью.

Командир что-то записал на бумажке. – Любопытно, хотя сомневаюсь в этом.

Он наклонил голову. – Простите?

– Я не верю, что существуют люди, которые не боятся смерти, – Командир посмотрел ему в глаза. – А если и существуют, то долго они не живут. Если бы ты был таким бесстрашным, то вряд ли бы дожил до своих лет.

Люк напрягся. _Вот_ _оно_ _._ Командир продолжил, глядя ему в глаза. – Я думаю, что ты похож на меня. Я боюсь бессмысленной смерти, как и ты. Иначе зачем бы ты пошел в XCOM?

То, как быстро Командир смог разгадать его, слегка пугало. Люк не планировал раскрывать свою… проблему. Но, возможно выбора у него не будет.

– Кто вы такой? – спросил он.

Командир приподнял бровь. – Ты спрашиваешь из любопытства или пытаешься сменить тему?

Он посчитал, что отговорки только навредят. – Вы смогли разгадать мотивы моего вступления в XCOM за пару минут. Немногие способны на такое. Поэтому я отвечу: и то и то.

– По крайней мере, ты честен, – заметил Командир. – Хотя у меня было несколько преимуществ, а именно документы о тебе. Прочитав их, было нетрудно составить твой психологический профиль. Но в ответ на твой вопрос: я был главой контр-террористической организации США. И был в подчинении у Командира.

Кровь мгновенно застыла в жилах. Такого он уж точно не ожидал. Люк неловко кашлянул. – Я… ясно, – выдавил он.

– А звучит так, словно не очень.

Люк покачал головой. – Не хочу вас обидеть, но, насколько я знаю, все, кто были связаны с ним, были… ну, казнены. За измену.

Хотелось бы ему научиться читать людей по выражению лица. Но Командир не выдавал никаких эмоций. – Ты прав, – нейтрально ответил он. – Их действительно казнили. Но некоторые дезертировали, узнав о планах на Мекку. Лично я ушел, когда он убил вице-президента.

 _Ладно, это не так уж и плохо_. _Если Командир говорит правду, то он не какой-то там фанатик, боготворящий того преступника._ На самом деле, нетрудно было догадаться, учитывая нынешнее высокое положение Командира, что именно он помог в поимке убийцы. Люк вздохнул.

– Я рад, что вы оставили его, Командир. Когда его не стало, мир стал чуточку лучше.

– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – в его интонации было что-то странное, но наверное он просто не любил ворошить прошлое.

Командир потряс головой, словно чтобы избавиться от мыслей. – Ну ладно, раз уж мы c этим закончили, я хочу, чтобы ты направился в исследовательские лаборатории. Д-р Вален хочет провести некоторые тесты, чтобы потенциально выявить какие-то особенности, позволившие тебе сопротивляться пришельцу.

Люк кивнул. – Сразу же направлюсь туда.

Командир наклонился и достал из ящика папку с бумагами. – Это еще не все. Еще одной причиной, по которой я вызвал тебя сюда, является чистое любопытство. Но если ты не хочешь обсуждать свое прошлое, то я не стану заставлять.

Люк замешкался. Он знал, что если командующий офицер запрашивал что-то, то это не значит, что можно отказаться, но по какой-то причине он верил, что Командир был с ним искренним. _Что-ж, когда-то придется с этим столкнуться, почему бы и не сейчас._

– Нет смысла уклоняться от этого, Командир. Что бы вы хотели узнать?

– Твой рассказ. Отчеты никогда не передают полную картину.

Он пожал плечами. – К сожалению, тот, что у вас на столе, наверняка достаточно точен. Я не пытался скрыть свои поступки.

– Но правительство твоей страны пыталось, – заметил Командир. – Даже по моим стандартам, убийство сына иностранного посла тяжело замять.

– Я не знал, что он был сыном китайского посла, – уныло объяснял Люк. – Все, что я знал, так это то, что он убил мою жену, и я хотел вернуть должок.

– Похоже, ты без труда вычислил его.

– Я охотник. Людей выслеживать не труднее, чем животных. А пацан ходил со своей компашкой в те же самые клубы каждую ночь, так что найти его не составило труда. Кроме того, у меня были достаточные сбережения, чтобы найти даже самых неприметных людей.

– Ну, нашел ты его. Почему бы не сдать его властям?

Люк молчал несколько мгновений. – Я считал, что его не осудят так, как он того заслуживал. Смертную казнь в Германии отменили, а пожизненное ему не грозило, так как он был несовершеннолетним. Скорее всего, посидел бы пару лет в колонии и все. Я считал это неприемлемым.

– К тому же, посол скостил бы ему срок до самого минимального, – добавил Командир.

Люк безрадостно улыбнулся. – И это тоже.

– Если бы ты знал тогда, кто он такой, изменил ли бы ты свое решение касательно его убийства?

– Вряд ли, я тогда был сам не свой.

– Жалеешь ли ты о том, что убил его?

– Ага… это было глупо, и я сделал все только хуже. Я убил ребенка. Был ли я в праве? Возможно. Но я нарушил закон и заслужил свой приговор.

Командир оценивающе посмотрел на него. – Ты не думаешь, что месть за смерть жены была правильным поступком?

– В краткосрочной перспективе? Возможно. Но я знаю, что она не хотела бы, чтобы я сел в тюрьму за импульсивную попытку мести. То удовлетворение, что я получил, уже давно исчезло, а на смену пришло отвращение к самому себе, – он посмотрел на безмолвного человека напротив. – Вы знаете, каково это, не так ли?

– Да. Я знаю.

Он рискнул поинтересоваться. – Кого вы потеряли?

– Жену и сына. А также многих друзей, павших на войне.

Люк заткнулся. Он не хотел больше говорить на эту тему. Воспользовавшись наступившим молчанием, Командир продолжил. – Я нахожу это интересным: тебя приговорили к тридцати годам заключения. Долгий срок, но ты бы вышел живым и здоровым. Но вместо этого, когда тебе предложили вступить в XCOM, ты сразу же согласился, даже с учетом обязательного смертного приговора спустя один год.

Люк неосознанно потрогал заднюю часть черепа, где был сделан надрез. – Я был почти уверен, что это дополнительное условие выдвинули китайцы.

– Так и есть, – подтвердил Командир. – И похоже, они постарались на славу. Судя по всему, любая попытка обезвредить микро-взрывчатку повлечет за собой ее немедленную детонацию. XCOM получает еще одного бойца, а ты выходишь из тюрьмы, – отклонился на спинку кресла он. – Но спустя год ты умрешь. Большинство людей не согласились бы на такое. Как ты это объяснишь?

Люк пожал плечами. – Вы и сами хорошо это объяснили, Командир. Я не хочу умирать просто так. Вся эта ситуация с XCOM – это мое искупление. Если я умру, то лучше за правое дело.

Командир убрал папку обратно в стол. – Не могу ничего обещать, но я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы это устройство было удалено. В настоящее время, это далеко не приоритетно, но я не собираюсь позволить тебе умереть просто потому, что какая-то идиотская система правосудия требует этого.

Люк был поражен.

Среди всех возможных вариантов развития данного разговора, о таком он и мечтать не мог. – Я… не знаю что и сказать… – запинался он. – Сп-спасибо.

Уголки губ Командир непроизвольно поползли вверх. – Я говорил с многими людьми, которые заслуживали смерти. Ты – не один из них, Люк Уорнер. Повторюсь, что не могу ничего обещать, но я сделаю все, что в моих силах. А теперь – марш в лаборатории, у меня много дел.

Люк поднялся и исполнил самое лучшее воинское приветствие, которое смог. – Благодарю, Командир. Я вас не подведу.

Командир приставил правый кулак к груди и наклонил голову. – Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Люк вышел из комнаты, ощущая такую волю к жизни, какую он не ощущал годами.

 _Рискованно_. Отмена смертного приговора, вынесенного китайцами, не пойдет на пользу отношениям с ними.

И все же, Командиру было наплевать. Человек, с которым он только что говорил, не сделал ничего несправедливого. Он всего лишь осознал некомпетентность системы правосудия и взял все в свои руки: отомстил за свою жену и убрал угрозу обществу. Подобное не должно осуждаться.

Но, как всегда, жизнь была несправедлива.

Он раздумывал над тем, чтобы не помогать ему: просто прослушать Люка и отпустить его к Вален. Но это бы пошло наперекор всему, во что он верил. Микро-бомба, установленная у него в голове, начала обратный отсчет только несколько дней назад, а значит у Вален и Шэня было полно времени, чтобы отыскать способ извлечь ее.

А если китайцы не согласны, то им придется иметь дело с ним.

Командир надеялся, что они будут против. Давненько он не получал удовольствия от игнорирования «приказов» какой-нибудь державы.

По крайней мере, теперь Люк был абсолютно предан ему, а это дорого стоит. Теперь нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы преданность была заслуженна.

Но это вопрос на потом. Сейчас на повестке дня были более важные вещи. Он вызвал Старшего офицера.

– Брэдфорд, чрезвычайные протоколы отредактированы и готовы к выдаче.

– _Принято, Командир. Распорядиться раздать их соответствующему персоналу прямо сейчас?_

Шэнь выразил свое недовольство большей частью того, что он написал, но совместное убеждение Брэдфорда и Вален смогли частично унять его беспокойство. Хорошо, что эта проблема была улажена без значительных разногласий. Внутреннее препирательство не пошло бы на пользу.

– Да, чем скорее все с ними ознакомятся, тем лучше.

– _Будет_ _сделано_ _,_ _Командир_ _._ _Брэдфорд_ _,_ _отбой_ _._

* * *

 _Цитадель_ _,_ _Столовая_

 _Три_ _часа_ _спустя_

Почти каждый солдат удивился, увидев стройные ряды листовок на каждом столе. Сначала это не вызвало какой-то особой реакции, Пейдж просто глянула на них и забыла, отправившись за едой.

Она думала о других вещах, более радостных, например о том случае, когда Патриция оттащила ее в сторону после выхода из кабинета Командира. Пейдж не сопротивлялась, ибо была слишком растеряна тогда. Когда они отошли на приличное расстояние, она наконец остановилась и потребовала объяснений.

Ответ Патриции был чуть ли не самым забавным, что она слышала за всю свою жизнь. Оказывается, Командир за некоторое время до раздачи повышений, отправился в тренажерный зал и пообщался с ней, выдавая себя за одного из солдат, а затем это вылилось в махание кулаками, где британка надрала ему зад. Пейдж разрывалась от смеха, слушая эту историю. Еще забавнее было то, что Патриция была в ужасе от произошедшего, а такого с ней не происходило никогда.

Как бы смешно это не выглядело со стороны, ее подруга серьезно переживала из-за этого происшествия. Одним из минусов ее мышления было то, что она всегда представляла себе наихудшие варианты развития событий, очень маловероятные. Подавив смех, Пейдж смогла успокоить ее, убедив, что Командир не станет увольнять ее за то, что она побила его.

И все же Патриция намеревалась подойти к нему и извиниться за инцидент. _Пусть сходит, перестанет беспокоиться о таком пустяке._

С этими мыслями и улыбкой на лице, она дождалась своей очереди и набрала себе поднос еды. Из легкого любопытства она глянула на стопку бумаг неподалеку и, прочитав название, сразу же посмотрела внимательней. Отставив поднос, она взяла в руки стопку. На титульном листе было написано только название:

* * *

ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО К ПРОЧТЕНИЮ

ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЕ ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНЫЕ ПРОТОКОЛЫ БОЕВОГО ПОДРАЗДЕЛЕНИЯ ПО БОРЬБЕ С ВНЕЗЕМНЫМИ УГРОЗАМИ (XCOM)

* * *

Она взяла бумаги и направилась к ближайшему столу. Большинство солдат последовали ее примеру, особо никак не отреагировав. Многие просто пожали плечами, взяли документ и сели за стол.

– Не надо угрюмиться, – посоветовала Патриция, сев рядом. – Тебе не идет, – Пейдж показала ей документ, на что в ответ получила приподнятую бровь. – И это тебя так взволновало?

Пейдж прикусила губу. – Ну не прям взволновало. Но «чрезвычайные протоколы» не сулит ничего хорошего.

Патриция ободряюще улыбнулась. – Ты никогда не читала их раньше, не так ли? Все нормально, я обычно тоже. Все эти вещи, для которых составляются подобные протоколы, никогда не случаются. Но чисто ради интереса можно и глянуть.

Она взяла документ у Пейдж. – Обязательно к прочтению, надо же. Любопытно. По размеру меньше, чем большинство подобных инструкций.

– Люблю почитать перед обедом, – словно бы из ниоткуда нагрянул Шон, присев рядом. – Должно быть, что-нибудь интересное.

– И тебе привет, Шон, – поздоровалась Пейдж с уже начавшим уплетать свою еду французом. – Ты уже прочитал?

– Не-а, – ответил он. – Но я заинтригован.

Солдаты и другой персонал базы все прибывали, рассаживаясь за столами. Новичок Эбби Гертруд беседовала с Лиамом Джестером, направляясь к их столу.

Подойдя к ним, Лиам кивнул. – Кейдж, Брокер, Траск, рад видеть вас.

Шон фыркнул. – Да ладно тебе, Лиам, неужели так сложно называть нас по именам?

– Это непрофессионально, – ответил он.

Эбби улыбнулась. – Всем привет, – она глянула на Патрицию, напряженно вглядыващуюся в документ. – Интересно?

– Тихо, – пробормотала она.

Лиам с Шоном принялись листать свои копии. Пейдж поразилась тому, какой серьезный вид у Патриции в данный момент.

Она слегка ткнула ее локтем. – Эй, че там такого?

– Я недооценила его, – бормотала она, передавая документ Пейдж, которая взяла его и начала читать.

– Впечатляет, – прокомментировал Лиам. – Немногие могли бы пойти на такое.

Шон присвистнул. – Ого.

– Хм-м, – протянула Пейдж. Она не знала что и сказать.

Эбби нервно кашлянула. – Я так понимаю, что это не было одобрено Советом. Да и любым правительством.

– Ты чего? – саркастичным тоном произнес Шон. – Ты серьезно считаешь, что ООН не одобрило бы использование ядерного и химического оружия, убийство неподтвержденных противников или неограниченного убийства гражданских?

– Неограниченное убийство гражданских, – удивленно повторила Эбби. – Это где ты вычитал такое?

– Страница три, – угрюмо ответила Пейдж. – Цитирую: «В случае, если население в зоне боевых действий A): Не удается опознать как союзников; B): Удерживается в заложниках силами неприятеля; C): Целенаправленно вредит интересам XCOM или Совета или D): Подозревается в укрывательстве противника, XCOM в праве открывать огонь по любому человеку/группе людей в зоне».

Эбби была поражена. – Это вообще законно?

Лиам безрадостно улыбнулся. – Теперь – да.

Пейдж покачала головой. – Я не верю, что Совет одобрил это.

– Я не могу ничего уверенно утверждать, – с юмором вставил Шон. – Но отчего-то мне кажется, что он не планирует показывать эти документы Совету.

– Да даже если бы показал, – вмешался Лиам. – Сомневаюсь, что что-нибудь бы изменилось. Он не похож на человека, которого можно запугать.

– Но… – запнулась Эбби. – Ну вы только вдумайтесь: нам могут приказать творить такие бесчинства! Вас это не пугает?

– Эти протоколы будут применены только в крайнем случае, – напомнил ей Лиам. – Сильно сомневаюсь, что нам прикажут убивать гражданских в ближайшее время.

– Что интересно, так это то, что для группы, созданной для борьбы с пришельцами, – отметил Шон, – Командир слишком заостряет внимание на неприятелях-людях.

Лиам пожал плечами. – Это называется быть готовым ко всему. Хорошие командующие всегда готовятся к худшему. Наш – один из таких.

Пейдж продолжила чтение. – «Пункт четвертый: Химические боеголовки: В случае активации чрезвычайного протокола ЗЕВС разрешено использование химических боеголовок для поражения противника. Только Командир и Старший офицер связи Джон Брэдфорд имеют полномочия для их запуска».

Шон удивленно наклонил голову. – А у нас вообще есть химическое оружие?

– Я бы не удивилась, – ответила Эбби. – Но мне интересно другое: здесь целый раздел посвящен химическому оружию, но ядерное упоминается лишь мельком.

Пейдж нахмурилась. – Оно упоминается? – она пробежалась глазами по разделу, и действительно, ядерные боеголовки были одним из допустимых средств ведения боевых действий, допускаемых протоколом ЗЕВС. Она покачала головой, не веря своим глазам. – Неужели он достаточно глуп для того, чтобы рассматривать возможность использования ядерного оружия?

– Соглашусь, – сказал Лиам. – В нем слишком много отрицательных факторов, что делает его мало эффективным. Они нужны только как способ устрашения противника.

Пейдж вновь посмотрела на Патрицию, которая полностью увлеклась чтением. – Эй, ну как там? – та даже не посмотрела на нее.

– Заткнись, я думаю.

На несколько минут все замолчали, продолжив изучать документ.

– Полагаю, никто особо не знает греческую мифологию? – спросил Шон.

Пейдж пожала плечами. – Я знаю основных: Зевса, Артемиду, Аполлона, Афину…

– Да-да, их все знают, – отложил бумагу он. – Но кто, черт возьми, такой Танатос?

– Бог смерти, – мрачно ответил Лиам.

Пейдж нахмурилась. – А не Аид, случаем?

– Аид был богом подземного мира, – поправил он, – а Танатос – олицетворение смерти.

– Ага, – кивнула она.

– А кто такой Янус? – спросила Эбби, не отрываясь от документа. – Судя по тому, что написано в протоколе, могу предположить, что он был богом… предательства.

Лиам фыркнул, что случалось нечасто. – Янус – древнеримский бог, не греческий.

– Да пофиг. Так что он за бог-то?

– Дверей, входов и выходов.

– О, ну… подходит.

После этого снова наступила тишина. Патриция внезапно вскочила из-за стола. – Мне нужно все обдумать, – пробормотала она Пейдж. – Увидимся позже.

Пейдж кивнула, и она поспешно ушла.

– Это было резко, – отметил Шон, приподняв бровь. – Впрочем, как всегда.

Пейдж вздохнула. – На самом деле, это она еще относительно вежливо ушла.

Эбби воспользовалась краткой тишиной за столом. – Но идея-то неплохая. Я бы сейчас поспала, никогда не знаешь, когда вызовут на следующее задание. Кроме того, – она глянула на документ в руках, – мне тоже следует все обдумать.

Шон зевнул. – Про сон ты неплохо придумала.

Достигнув общего согласия, все попрощались и отправились в казармы, отдохнуть перед следующим вызовом.

* * *

 _Цитадель_ _,_ _Центр_ _Управления_

– Брэдфорд, докладывай! – потребовал Командир, войдя в комнату и заложив руки за спину.

Брэдфорд исполнил воинское приветствие. – Так точно, Командир! Мы засекли необычную сигнатуру около трех минут назад, судя по всему это – один из кораблей пришельцев.

– НЛО, – подытожил Командир.

Брэдфорд кивнул. – Если вы предпочитаете такой термин, сэр, то да. Мы засекли НЛО, и я рекомендую выпустить наши истребители на перехват.

Командир без промедления ответил. – Сделай это. Отправь один истребитель.

Брэдфорд поправил свои наушники. – «Вуду-3-7», даю разрешение на взлет. Повторяю, даю разрешение на взлет.

Командир недоуменно потряс головой, услышав это нелепое обозначение. _Вуду? Кто в здравом уме посчитал бы это хорошим названием? Нужно будет как можно скорее переименовать и это._

В помещении раздался голос пилота. – _Говорит «Вуду-3-7», произвожу перехват противника._

– Отлично слышим, – подтвердил Брэдфорд и обратился к аналитикам. – Вывести данные на экран.

Голограмма планеты в центре комнаты исчезла, на ее месте появился график, отображающий треки движения истребителя и корабля пришельцев. Судя по всему, перехватчик почти догнал вражеский корабль.

– _Есть визуальный контакт! –_ крикнул пилот. – _Открываю огонь!_

Корабль пришельцев из красной точки на экране превратился в симметричную гладкую фигуру, но данных со спутника не хватало на то, чтобы точно изобразить его. Противник выстрелил чем-то, но пилот смог увернуться, ответив залпом ракет.

Командир видел, как НЛО слегка содрогнулось, но не был уверен в том, что ракеты повредили его, возможно просто помехи или же целенаправленное действие корабля противника. Еще один поток ракет попал во врага, но тот открыл ответный огонь, задев истребитель.

– _Я в норме! –_ сообщил «Вуду».

– Не прекращать огонь! – приказал Брэдфорд.

Пилот выпустил еще один град ракет, отчего тепловые сигнатуры НЛО усилились, что скорее всего означало, что внутри произошел взрыв или пожар.

– Почти все, – воодушевлял Брэдфорд. – Огонь!

Корабль вновь выстрелил и на этот раз нанес прямое попадание.

– _Нас тут сожрут к чертям! –_ беспокойно воскликнул пилот.

– Продолжать натиск, – спокойно сказал Командир, и перехватчик произвел четвертый обстрел ракетами, отчего НЛО резко потеряло высоту и ушло в свободное падение.

Комната наполнилась аплодисментами и радостными возгласами. Командир присоединился к торжествующим, медленно хлопая в ладоши. Это наверняка самый слабый их корабль, не предназначенный для боя, но это уже что-то.

– _Штаб, говорит «Вуду-3-7». Подтверждаю: противник уничтожен. Повторяю, неопознанный летающий объект сбит. Как_ _слышно_ _?_

– Понял вас, «Вуду-3-7», – поздравил Брэдфорд. – Отличная работа. Конец связи, – затем он обратился к персоналу в комнате. – Итак, наведите спутник «Браво», дайте картинку места крушения.

Они ждали несколько секунд.

– Есть данные со спутника, сэр! – сообщил один из аналитиков.

– Выведите на экран, – приказал Брэдфорд.

Голограмма отобразила зону, полностью скрытую дымом. Старший офицер оперся на перила. – Крупнее, – картинка несколько раз прозумировалась, пока не отобразилось явно поврежденное, но все еще целое НЛО.

– Даже не разбился? – удивился Брэдфорд. Командир не разделял его удивленности: корабль наверняка был сделан из особых сплавов, а то и из чего покрепче. Было бы странно, если бы он наоборот развалился.

– Нам нужно зачистить зону, – сказал он.

Брэдфорд кивнул. – Согласен, я распоряжусь подготовить Рейнджер.

– А я составлю отряд. И свяжи меня с Советом.

Брэдфорд приподнял бровь. – Будет сделано, сэр. Но зачем?

– Политика, – вздохнул Командир. – Если они почувствуют, что мы активно сотрудничаем с ними, то это улучшит наши отношения. К тому же, мы только что сбили НЛО. Такие новости их обрадуют.

Брэдфорд кивнул. – Принято, Командир. Я распоряжусь подготовить связь по защищенному каналу в оперативном центре.

* * *

 _Цитадель, оперативный центр_

Экран загорелся, и на нем появилась та же скрытая в тенях фигура, слегка освещенная голубым светом. Хотя что-то было не так. Силуэт перед ним был не таким, как в прошлый раз: на этот раз фигура была меньше, тоньше и с волосами по плечи. _Женщина?_ Его подозрения подтвердились, когда он услышал синтезированный женский голос.

– _Приветствую, Командир. Совет рад, что вы решили поговорить с нами._

Он нахмурился. – Кто ты такая?

Фигура чуть наклонила голову. – _Я – голос Совета, Командир._

– Я точно помню, что говорил с кем-то другим в прошлый раз.

– _Это – Совет Наций, Командир, а не один связной. Представители чередуются, чтобы удостовериться в том, что все мнения Совета были услышаны._

 _Прекрасно. Теперь мне придется иметь дело с двумя таинственными представителями._ Но он не за этим инициировал сеанс связи. – У меня хорошие новости, – начал он. – XCOM только что сбил НЛО над Айовой.

– _Это… прекрасные новости,_ – похвалила связная. – _Совет доволен тем, что вы… поделились этой информацией с нами._

– Думаю, это должно развеять все сомнения в моей способности противостоять внеземной угрозе.

– _Хотя этого не достаточно, чтобы… смягчить беспокойство некоторых советников на ваш счет, это отличное начало. Специальная бригада ООН будет направлена к месту крушения, чтобы исследовать обломки в поисках материалов и инопланетных технологий._

Командир недоуменно моргнул. _Что?_

– Извините, – перебил он, – но я не припомню, что я запрашивал бригаду ООН.

– _Разве может быть какая-то другая причина сообщать нам данную информацию, если не с целью предоставления нам материалов для исследований?_

 _Они там с ума посходили?_ Он хотел бы поддаться искушению и позволить выслать команду ООН, а затем наблюдать за тем, как их уничтожит оставшийся экипаж. Но все, что он сделал, так это приподнял бровь.

– Я сообщил это только затем, чтобы не держать Совет в неведении. Не больше и не меньше. Если бы вы отправили специалистов ООН, то их бы уничтожили оставшиеся пришельцы. Кроме того, любые добытые ресурсы врага принадлежат XCOM, а не ООН.

– _И кто же наделил вас такой абсолютной властью, что вы забираете все найденные технологии пришельце? –_ спокойно спросила она, с нотками любопытства в голосе.

 _Что это за вопрос такой? –_ Ну, кроме того факта, что я – командующий всей операцией по защите Земли от пришельцев? – изумленно ответил Командир. – Да вы попросту не знаете, как использовать эти технологии. Мы знаем. И я уверяю вас, что в XCOM им найдут лучшее применение, чем в любой стране мира.

– _Наша общая с вами задача – обеспечить выживание человеческой расы. Вы заведуете одной организацией, которая находится у нас в подчинении. Мы же наблюдаем за всем миром. Не стоит сравнивать нас в таком ключе._

 _Ну ладно. Она хочет тратить мое время на попытки приструнить меня? Пускай_ _._

Но для него разговор был окончен.

Он широко улыбнулся. – Благодарю за такой познавательный диалог, представитель. Не ждите того, что я в ближайшее время выйду с вами на связь, – затем он отключился.

Командир глубоко вздохнул. Совет был проблемой, которую он со временем сможет решить. Но не пришельцы. Лучше поскорее приступить к более важным вещам. Он схватил планшет и начал составлять отряд для штурма сбитого НЛО: это пошлет сообщение и пришельцам, и Совету.

* * *

Дополнительные материалы

Чрезвычайный протокол ТАНАТОС

В случае, если население в зоне операции:

a. Не удается опознать как союзников.

b. Удерживается в заложниках неприятелем.

c. Целенаправленно противодействует интересам XCOM и/или Совета.

d. Подозревается в укрывательстве сил противника.

Персонал XCOM оставляет за собой право стрелять на поражение по любому человеку/группе людей в зоне. К возможным целям относятся (но не ограничиваются последующим списком):

1\. Боевые единицы пришельцев

2\. Отряды внедрения пришельцев

3\. Вооруженные Силы различных стран мира, такие как:

a. Армия США

b. Армия России

c. Армия КНР

d. Вооруженные Силы Британии

e. НАТО

4\. Местные службы защиты правопорядка и спасения

5\. Представители власти

6\. Иностранные послы

7\. Гражданские

ОБРАЩЕНИЕ К СОЛДАТАМ XCOM: Пожалуйста учтите, что авторизация огня на поражение не означает, что следует стрелять во все, что движется. Силы пришельцев должны быть уничтожены без вопросов, но это не распространяется на людей. Ниже приведены условия активации протокола ТАНАТОС.

 **A**. В случае, если силы XCOM встретят неопознанные военные силы:

1\. Смотритель отряда должен предпринять попытку переговоров с командующим встреченных сил.

2\. Если переговоры успешны, то силы XCOM вправе скооперироваться с встреченными силами.

3\. Если переговоры провалились, то силы XCOM вправе уничтожить любые встреченные силы, мешающие задачам оперативников.

4\. Если переговоры не привели к ясному результату, то силы XCOM должны продолжить выполнение поставленной задачи. В случае вмешательства встреченных сил, бойцы вправе уничтожить их.

 **B**. В случае, если силы XCOM встретят сотрудников местных служб защиты правопорядка и спасательных организаций:

1\. Смотритель отряда должен предпринять попытку переговоров с встреченными службами защиты правопорядка и приказать им не вмешиваться в дела XCOM.

2\. Если службы защиты правопорядка идут на контакт, продолжить выполнение поставленной задачи.

3\. Если службы защиты правопорядка отказываются выполнять выдвинутые требования, силы XCOM вправе уничтожить их.

4\. Представителям служб спасения следует приказать эвакуировать зону действий.

5\. Если они решат найти укрытие, спасая собственные жизни, не вмешиваться.

6\. Если они откажутся от сотрудничества, силы XCOM должны вывести их из строя как можно быстрее, без применения огня на поражение.

7\. Если службы спасения попытаются атаковать силы XCOM, то оперативники вправе уничтожить их.

 **C**. В случае, если силы XCOM встретят представителей власти или иностранных делегатов:

1\. Силы XCOM должны вынести одно предупреждение властям и/или делегатам о том, что им надлежит немедленно покинуть зону боевых действий и не вмешиваться.

2\. Если они подчинятся, продолжить выполнение поставленной задачи.

3\. Если они откажутся от сотрудничества или попытаются остановить силы XCOM, то оперативникам приказано вывести их из строя.

4\. Если они проявят явные враждебные намерения, то силы XCOM вправе уничтожить их.

5\. Смотритель отряда вправе приказать вывести из строя или задержать любого представителя власти и/или иностранного делегата, которые ведут себя подозрительно. Если указанный индивид пытается сбежать или атаковать бойцов XCOM, то оперативники вправе открыть огонь или насильно доставить его на допрос в Штаб.

 **D**. В случае, если силы XCOM встретят гражданских:

1\. Силы XCOM должны вынести одно предупреждения гражданским о том, что им надлежит немедленно покинуть зону боевых действий и не вмешиваться.

2\. Если они подчинятся, продолжить выполнение поставленной задачи.

3\. Если они откажутся от сотрудничества или попытаются остановить силы XCOM, то оперативникам приказано вывести их из строя.

4\. Если они проявят явные враждебные намерения, то силы XCOM вправе уничтожить их.

5\. Смотритель отряда вправе приказать вывести из строя или задержать любого гражданского, который ведет себя подозрительно. Если указанный индивид пытается сбежать или атаковать бойцов XCOM, то оперативники вправе открыть огонь или насильно доставить его на допрос в Штаб.

Дополнение 1: СИТУАЦИЯ С ЗАЛОЖНИКАМИ 1: В случае, если силами пришельцев удерживаются заложники:

1\. Не пытаться проводить переговоры. В связи с ограниченной информацией о пришельцах, а также наличием у них телепатических способностей, общение запрещено по причине возможности влияния противника на умы солдат.

2\. Спасение гражданских лиц не является приоритетом. В связи с доступом пришельцев к продвинутым технологиям, бойцы XCOM не могут позволить себе рисковать, спасая гражданских. Возможные риски освобождения заложников:

a. Заложник является носителем какого-либо опасного биооружия, например вируса или приона.

b. В заложника хирургически имплантировано средство шпионажа или бомба.

c. Разум заложника мог быть подвергнут влиянию пришельцев, отчего они могут попытаться убить бойцов XCOM, когда те будут ждать этого меньше всего.

d. Заложник может перейти на сторону пришельцев по своему собственному желанию, и впоследствии напасть на бойцов XCOM по своей собственной воле.

3\. В случае, если после убийства всех враждебных сил, часть заложников осталась в живых, к ним следует относиться как к враждебным гражданским: вывести из строя, обездвижить и подготовить к последующему обследованию и допросу.

4\. В случае, если освобожденные заложники проявляют малейшие признаки агрессии, силам XCOM приказано мгновенно уничтожить их.

Дополнение 2: СИТУАЦИЯ С ЗАЛОЖНИКАМИ 2: В случае, если враждебными силами людей удерживаются заложники:

1\. Смотритель отряда должен предпринять переговоры с командующим враждебных сил. Запрещено соглашаться на какие-либо требования без одобрения Командира XCOM.

a. В случае, если Командир не доступен, Старший офицер связи Джон Брэдфорд берет на себя право согласования переговоров.

b. В случае, если Командир и Старший офицер связи Джон Брэдфорд не доступны, Глава исследовательского отдела XCOM, д-р Мойра Вален берет на себя право согласования переговоров.

c. В случае, если Командир, Джон Брэдфорд и Мойра Вален не доступны, Глава инженерного отдела XCOM, д-р Реймонд Шэнь берет на себя право согласования переговоров.

d. В случае, если ни один из членов Внутреннего Совета не доступен, то Смотрителю отряда надлежит прекратить переговоры и действовать согласно Дополнению 2: Пункту 3.

2\. В случае, если ситуация с заложниками была разрешена мирным путем, силам XCOM надлежит немедленно эвакуировать гражданских и обеспечить их безопасность. Только после этого бойцы XCOM вправе уничтожить силы противника.

a. Замечание: Это решение принимается на усмотрение Смотрителя отряда.

b. Замечание 2: Командир может отменить решение Смотрителя отряда.

3\. В случае если ситуация с заложниками не может быть решена мирным путем, силам XCOM надлежит уничтожить противника любыми доступными методами. Спасение заложников не являются приоритетом. После уничтожения всех врагов, выживших заложников следует доставить на базу для допроса.

4\. Если спасенные заложники проявляют малейшие признаки агрессии, то силам XCOM следует вывести их из строя и доставить на базу для допроса.

Дополнение 3: ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ОТДЕЛ XCOM: Члены исследовательского отдела XCOM не вправе активировать протокол ТАНАТОС при любых обстоятельствах. Все запросы будут проигнорированы.

Замечание: В случае, если Командир XCOM и Старший офицер связи Джон Брэдфорд недоступны, выведены из строя или мертвы, д-р Мойра Вален вправе активировать чрезвычайный протокол ТАНАТОС.

Дополнение 4: ИНЖЕНЕРНЫЙ ОТДЕЛ XCOM: Члены инженерного отдела XCOM не вправе активировать протокол ТАНАТОС при любых обстоятельствах. Все запросы будут проигнорированы.

Замечание: В случае, если Командир XCOM, Старший офицер связи Джон Брэдфорд и Глава исследовательского отдела д-р Мойра Вален недоступны, выведены из строя или мертвы, д-р Реймонд Шэнь вправе активировать чрезвычайный протокол ТАНАТОС.

Дополнение 5: ОТДЕЛ АНАЛИЗА И СВЯЗИ XCOM: Члены отдела анализа и связи XCOM не вправе активировать протокол ТАНАТОС. Все запросы будут переданы Старшему офицеру связи Джону Брэдфорду, который затем передаст запрос Командиру.

Замечание: В случае, если Командир XCOM недоступен, выведен из строя или мертв, Старший офицер связи Джон Брэдфорд вправе активировать чрезвычайный протокол ТАНАТОС.

Дополнение 6: ВОЕННЫЕ СИЛЫ XCOM: Солдаты XCOM не вправе активировать протокол ТАНАТОС. Все запросы будут переданы Смотрителю отряда, который затем передаст запрос командованию Цитадели.

Замечание: Смотрители отряда вправе активировать чрезвычайный протокол ТАНАТОС, с разрешения командования Цитадели. В случае, если они выведены из строя или мертвы, право передается следующему по званию солдату.

Дополнение 7: Пожалуйста учтите, что содержание данного чрезвычайного протокола может быть обновлено в будущем.

Дополнение 8: Командир имеет право активировать чрезвычайный протокол ТАНАТОС даже при отсутствии обязательных для этого факторов. Это требует одобрения тремя членами Внутреннего Совета (ДАННЫЙ ПОДРАЗДЕЛ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕН ДЛЯ ПРОЧТЕНИЯ ТОЛЬКО ЧЛЕНАМИ ВНУТРЕННЕГО СОВЕТА)

Дополнение 9: МЕСТЬ ЗА СИТУАЦИЮ С ЗАЛОЖНИКАМИ: В случае, если враждебные силы берут людей в заложники, что затрудняет/ведет к провалу текущую миссию XCOM, то следует вести следующие ответные действия:

1\. В случае, если враждебные силы опознаны как военные одной из стран, не входящих в Совет, XCOM активирует чрезвычайный протокол ЗЕВС в отношении столицы данного государства.

2\. В случае, если враждебные силы не связаны ни с одной из стран, XCOM обеспечит казнь всех членов данной группировки.

3\. В случае, если враждебные силы опознаны как военные одной из стран, входящих в Совет, то сразу же будет активирован чрезвычайный протокол АИД. (ДАННЫЙ ПОДРАЗДЕЛ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕН ДЛЯ ПРОЧТЕНИЯ ТОЛЬКО ЧЛЕНАМИ ВНУТРЕННЕГО СОВЕТА)


	10. Рейд НЛО: Разведчик

Рейд НЛО: Разведчик

* * *

 _Цитадель, казармы_

Пейдж проснулась оттого, что кто-то тряс ее за руку, пытаясь разбудить.

– Подъем! Нас вызвали на задание!

Она заворчала и, сонно хлопая глазами, посмотрела на напряженную Патрицию. – Очередное похищение? – спросила она первое, что пришла на ум.

Губы британки сформировали ухмылку. – Они сбили НЛО.

Это мигом ее взбодрило. Пейдж спрыгнула с койки и начала надевать свое снаряжение. – Как давно это произошло? – потребовала она, закрепляя лямки бронежилета.

– Полчаса назад, – ответила Патриция, надевая свои перчатки. – Командир хочет, чтобы мы как можно быстрее добили оставшихся в живых пришельцев.

– Кто еще идет?

– Симмс, Лиам, Рико и Кортез.

Пейдж зевнула и нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить все имена. – Рико поступил к нам из аргентинской спецслужбы AFOE, да?

Патриция отвлеклась от застегивания ремешков на костюме и глянула на подругу. – Как ты запомнила его? Вы виделись всего минут пять в сумме.

Пейдж зашнуровала свои ботинки. – У него не доставало двух пальцев на левой руке.

Брови Патриции на мгновение соприкоснулись. – Ах, да. Полагаю, это значительная причина.

Она подошла к шкафчику с оружием и достала свое новое оружие: ручной пулемет. Это было страшное на вид оружие под метр в длину. Патриция получила доступ к нему после своего повышения до пулеметчика, одного из подразделений XCOM, созданных Командиром. На самом деле, Пейдж была рада своей скромной специальности боевого инженера. Она пробовала подержать пулемет и знала, что не сможет протаскать его и полчаса, не говоря уж о нескольких часах.

– Где остальные? – спросила она, прицепив свое новое обмундирование к поясу или положив его в подсумок. В дополнение к обычной штурмовой винтовке у нее теперь были свето-шумовые, дымовые и осколочные гранаты. Ей предложили использовать пистолет-пулемет, но она решила, что его огневой мощи не достаточно.

– Готовятся к вылету, – ответила Патриция, прицепив пулемет за спину и схватив свой шлем. – В течение пяти минут все должны прибыть в ангар.

Пейдж нацепила свой собственный шлем и подождала, пока загрузятся все системы. – Ты снова главная?

– Да, Командир назначил меня Смотрителем отряда.

Полностью экипировавшись, Пейдж повернулась к внушительной на вид пулеметчице. – Я готова, Смотритель.

Вооруженная до зубов, Патриция кивнула. – Следуй за мной.

* * *

 _Цитадель, ангар_

Почти весь отряд уже был на месте. Не дошли только Рико и Джестер. Ким Кортез увидел, как двое девушек вошли в ангар, и пошел к ним навстречу.

– Смотритель, – поздоровался он. – Что-нибудь известно о сбитом НЛО?

– Обсудим это по дороге, – проинформировала Патриция. – Которая, надеюсь, начнется в течение пары минут.

Прямо как по команде дверь со свистом распахнулась, и Лиам в компании Рико и человека в летном комбинезоне зашли внутрь. Пейдж удивленно моргнула, увидев русского бойца. Он и так был весьма крупным, а его новая… нескромно будет сказать _броня_ серого цвета делала его поистине устрашающим, не считая массивной боевой винтовки в руках.

Рико сильно контрастировал с ним, будучи одетым в стандартный боевой костюм XCOM и экипированный ПП и гранатами. Пейдж подумала, что он выбрал пистолет-пулемет из-за своих пальцев (а точнее их отсутствия), чтобы было проще целиться.

Она предположила, что человек в комбинезоне был их пилотом. _Кстати, я же так и не поговорила с пилотами, а ведь у них одна из самых важных задач. Нужно будет хотя бы поблагодарить их._

Шлем пилота был засунут под руку, и он, игнорируя бойцов, прошел мимо, направляясь к кабине Рейнджера.

– У нас мало времени! – воскликнул он, залезая внутрь. – Командир приказал прибыть на место как можно скорее!

Патриция махнула рукой в сторону самолета. – Вы слышали его. Загружаемся!

– Есть, Смотритель! – закричали они и побежали в Рейнджер.

Никто из них и не подумал о том, чтобы пристегнуться. Пейдж не знала, что чувствуют остальные бойцы, но лично она ощущала… возбуждение. Они действительно сбили один из кораблей пришельцев. Это могло быть началом конца вторжения. Воодушевленная такими мыслями, она была готова идти туда и уничтожать пришельцев хоть целый день.

Рейнджер затрясся, и послышался рев двигателя. Ее кулаки были сжаты, а внутри не было ни капли страха. _Сегодня_ _XCOM_ _наносит ответный удар._

Патриция не теряла времени. Как только полет выровнялся, она поднялась и обратилась к ним. – Место крушения недалеко от Цитадели, поэтому буду краткой. Я общалась и работала с некоторыми из вас, но не со всеми. Мне нужно узнать ваши сильные и слабые стороны перед началом операции. Так как времени мало, просто назовите ваше имя и предыдущее место службы, – она кивнула в сторону Пейдж. – Начнем с тебя.

– Специалист Пейдж Брокер, 32-й британский полк связи, – на самом деле, было очень приятно называть новое звание перед своим именем, она уже давно не ощущала такого.

Следующим были Эрнст Симмс слева от нее. – Эрнст Симмс, Третья Пехотная Бригада Ирландии.

Затем Рико. – Хосе Рико, аргентинские AFOE. Специальное подразделение.

Следом Лиам. – Специалист Лиам Джестер, российское спецподразделение Альфа.

Все глаза смотрели на Кима. – Ким Кортез, бразильский флот.

Патриция кивнула. – Благодарю вас. Патриция Траск, Королевская морская пехота Великобритании. Теперь, когда все друг другу представились, я расскажу вам, зачем мы здесь.

Рейнджер вновь затрясся, и Патриция покачнулась и схватилась за поручень. – Около получаса назад, отдел анализа и связи XCOM засек неопознанный летающий объект в атмосфере. Они отправили истребитель на перехват, и тот смог сбить их корабль. Согласно данным со спутника, корабль не более двадцати метров в диаметре, овальной формы и сделан из неизвестного металла.

– То есть вроде типичной летающей тарелки, – сказал Кортез.

– Похоже на то, – согласилась Патриция, – но мы без понятия, чего ждать. В них может быть один пилот, а может и все десять. Но главное: они будут ожидать нас, так что не надейтесь на легкую стычку.

– Жду не дождусь, – провозгласил Рико, играя костяшками. – Пора бы уже как следует схватить их за яйца.

– Не теряй бдительности, – предупредила Патриция. – Самоуверенность загонит тебя в могилу. Мы ничего не знаем о том, что там внизу, может быть их корабли запрограммированы на самоуничтожение при убийстве экипажа. Я запрещаю вам совершать необдуманные поступки без моего ведома. Все ясно?

– Так точно, Смотритель! – крикнули они.

Внезапный звук радиопомех прервал их. – _Отряд «Патриот», говорит «Павшее Небо». Мы в десяти минутах от зоны высадки. Места для приземления не будет, поэтому вас ожидает выброска по канатам. Соединяю вас с Командиром._

Патриция села, ожидая, пока Командир договорит.

– _Говорит Командир. Патриция уже все вкратце рассказала, повторяться не будем. Задача проста: уничтожить всех пришельцев на корабле, по возможности не повредив ценное оборудование. Кроме того, все найденные предметы надлежит передавать исключительно Группе зачистки_ _XCOM_ _._

Пейдж нахмурилась. Последнее указание было достаточно специфичным. Она не видела никакой причины сообщать это им, если только они не ожидают кого-то еще.

Патриция почувствовала то же самое. – Есть какая-то третья сторона?

– _Вряд ли, но лучше не рисковать._

– Если это случится, кого нам ждать?

– _Точно не скажу, но скорее всего они будут связаны с ООН._

Бойцы переглянулись. Это было смехотворно: зачем ООН соперничать с ними? Разве их цели не совпадали?

– Принято, Командир, – ответила Патриция. – Только XCOM заберет себе все то, что мы найдем в корабле пришельцев.

– _Превосходно. Постарайтесь не повредить корабль, найденные технологии могут столкнуть наши исследования с мертвой точки. И никаких сумасшедших рисков. На этот раз мы сможем ударить первыми, и мы не упустим наш шанс. Сегодня_ _мы_ _отправим_ _им_ _четкое_ _послание_ _._ _Уничтожьте_ _их_ _всех_ _._ _Командование_ _Цитадели_ _,_ _отбой_ _._

Сразу после раздался голос «Павшего Неба». – _Выброска через пять, Смотритель. Готовьтесь._

– Принято, «Павшее Небо», – отрывисто ответила Патриция и поднялась на ноги. – Выполнить блокировку голосовых модулей!

Каждый из них подчинился. Если она приказала блокировать голос сейчас, то вероятно ожидала контакт с противником сразу после высадки. Умно, хотя и несколько преждевременно. Тряска резко усилилась.

– Готовьтесь к высадке! – приказала Патриция, и отряд поднялся на ноги. Пейдж вытащила свой пистолет, чтобы не выронить винтовку при спускании по канату. Большая часть бойцов последовала ее примеру, кроме Лиама, сжавшего свою боевую винтовку с удвоенной силой.

– _Отряд «Патриот», говорит «Павшее Небо», у вас десять секунд._

– Принято, – ответила Патриция, и действительно, вскоре трап опустился, и откуда-то с крыши Рейнджера упали канаты.

– Выходим! – приказала она и, схватив канат, начала скатываться по нему. Пейдж сглотнула. Она участвовала в подобном только два раза, оба на тренировках. Она глубоко вздохнула и побежала следом.

Обхватив канат ногами, она крепко схватилась за него и ослабила хватку, позволив себе скатиться. Пейдж не смотрела вниз, но ее устрашало то, каким долгим был спуск. Наконец, с глухим стуком она оказалась на земле, присоединившись к Патриции и остальным бойцам. Когда все спустились, канаты втянулись обратно, и Рейнджер взмыл в воздух.

– _Штаб,_ _говорит «Павшее Небо». Отряд «Патриот» доставлен, задействую протокол «Сокол»._

– _Принято, «Павшее Небо». Отряд, доложить._

– Мы готовы приступать с вашего разрешения, – проинформировала Патриция Командира.

– _Разрешение получено, приступайте к штурму корабля._

– А что за протокол «Сокол»? – спросил Кортез, доставая свою винтоку.

– Рейнджеры оснащены двумя радиоуправляемыми ракетами «Грифон», – ответила Патриция, осматривая лес. – Если ситуация выйдет из под контроля, я могу запросить авиаудар.

 _Ах, да. Теперь вспомнила._ Хотя ракеты были достаточно мощными, система наведения была весьма неточной, поэтому шансы того, что пилот промажет и взорвет их вместо пришельцев были велики. _Но бойцам знать это необязательно._

Пейдж потянулась к своей винтовке и осмотрелась – лес был дремучим, хотя стволы деревьев были не такими уж и толстыми. При необходимости она сможет использовать их как укрытие, а вот тому же Лиаму с его комплекцией повезет куда меньше, если придется сражаться на этой территории.

– Вперед, – приказала Патриция. – Медленно.

Они осторожно крались сквозь лес. Пейдж благодарила Бога за то, что они шли под покровом ночи, хотя темнота и пугала ее, заставляя вздрагивать от каждой сломанной ветки. Патриция подняла кулак, и они застыли, держа оружие наготове.

– Тихо! – прошипела она. – Слышите?

Пейдж сконцентрировалась, и через полминуты она услышала, вернее почувствовала это: глубокий, пульсирующий гул, словно бы прощупывавший все вокруг каждые пять секунд. Отредактировав настройки своего шлема, она усилила звук, чтобы определить, откуда он распространяется. _И_ _…_ _вот_ _оно_ _!_ _Он_ _идет_ _оттуда_ _!_

Она указала туда пальцем. – Я кое-что засекла, нам туда.

– Ты уверена? – потребовала Патриция.

– Так точно. Я подкорректировала прием звуковых волн.

– Ух ты, – сказал Рико. – Не знал, что тут есть такой функционал.

– Его нет, – ответила Пейдж. – Я сама добавила-

– У нас есть направление, – оборвала на полуслове Патриция. – Выдвигаемся!

Пейдж оставила модифицированные настройки приема звука, чтобы удостовериться, что они шли правильно, но с каждым шагом ее все больше и больше напрягало это пульсирование. Этот звук словно проникал в подкорку и не хотел уходить. Впереди что-то сверкнуло, и она мгновенно присела, что повторили остальные.

– Что случилось? – спросила Патриция.

– Что-то сверкнуло, – указала она направление. – Вон там.

– Идем аккуратно, не высовываемся, – предупредила Патриция, и они отправились в полу-приседе, создавая как можно меньше шума.

Отряд подкрался к краю поляны, созданной падающим кораблем. Сломанные стволы деревьев и горящие ветки усеивали землю, и, наконец, они увидели НЛО.

– Вот так, – пробормотал Лиам, сжимая в руках свою боевую винтовку.

Корабль сиял серебристым светом, скорее всего отраженным от обшивки. Он был сферической формы, но не идеальной окружностью: по краям были четыре «угла», в которых были открытые проходы, а в одном из этих проходов сиял радужный… барьер, служащий чем-то вроде двери.

Вокруг него торопливо возились пришельцы и дроны. Вторые парили над НЛО, судя по всему ремонтируя его.

Пейдж быстро пересчитала их: четверо серых уродцев и шесть дронов. Выполнимо.

– Занимайте укрытия и цельтесь, – приказала Патриция, и солдаты засели за различными деревьями, кроме Лиама, укрывшегося в какой-то траншее.

– Сможете вести прицельную стрельбу? – тихо спросила она.

– Никак нет, – мрачно ответил русский боец. – Не могу как следует прицелиться, они еще и двигаются.

– Подтверждаю, – согласился Рико. – Мы слишком далеко.

Пейдж была намного менее опытным стрелком, поэтому просто молчала.

– Тогда подойдем поближе, – решила Патриция. – Не спускайте с них прицела, если они нас заметят, то сразу же открывайте огонь. Приоритетными целями являются серые, они опаснее.

Пейдж подготовила светошумовую. – Только скажи, и я ослеплю их.

– Сделаю.

Они крались вперед, одновременно имея отличную позицию для стрельбы и никакого укрытия. Пейдж держалась позади, чтобы в случае чего швырнуть гранату. Она уже заметила отличное укрытие, куда она побежит сразу после броска.

– Готов стрелять по самому левому пришельцу, – проинформировал Лиам.

– Держу уродца посередине на мушке, – поддержал Рико.

– Правый – мой, – сказал Кортез.

– Тогда я целюсь в того, кто подальше, – подытожил Симмс.

– Пейдж, готовься к броску, – предупредила Патриция.

Пейдж схватилась за чеку.

– Давай!

Она швырнула обманчиво маленькое устройство между тремя пришельцами. Граната громко взорвалась, заставив существ заверещать и схватиться за голову.

Патриция поднялась и направила свой пулемет на дезориентированных пришельцев. – Открыть огонь!

У них не было ни единого шанса. Ослепленные вспышкой, существа метнулись прямо навстречу координированному огню… и вид синхронно падающих пришельцев, напичканных свинцом, был тем еще зрелищем.

Пока Симмс все не испортил.

– Черт, промазал! – раздраженно воскликнул он, смотря как пришелец засел за укрытие.

Патриция вела огонь по летающим машинам, затмевая звуком своего пулемета все поле боя.

Пейдж ринулась в укрытие и начала прицеливаться, а потом ей в голову пришла идея получше. – Бросаю дым! – крикнула она и метнула прямоугольную коробочку примерно в Патрицию. Она не знала, каким образом инженерам удалось разработать дымовую так, что дым игнорировался визором шлема, но была безмерно благодарна им за это. Она улыбнулась, чувствуя себя в относительной безопасности под защитой дыма, и прицелилась.

Дроны приближались. Они стреляли красными лазерами, которые, к счастью, пролетали мимо бойцов, в то время как ответный огонь XCOM методично настигал их. Несмотря на это, машины выдерживали продолжительный обстрел, оставаясь боеспособными.

Патриция потратила пару секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку. – Симмс! Подавляй оставшегося пришельца! Нам нужно уничтожить дронов!

– Есть, сэр! – и он начал обстреливать позицию пришельца.

Она услышала стон и шипение, когда один из дронов задел Лиама. – А-а! Черт, зацепили! – воскликнул он. – Я в порядке, слегка задело плечо, – он возобновил огонь и сбил одну из машин.

– Пейдж! Ты сможешь метнуть осколочную прям в них? – спросила Патриция, на мгновение прекратив огонь, чтобы перезарядиться.

Она взглянула на оставшихся четырех дронов, уклонявшихся от стрельбы. Достав гранату, она мысленно оценила сложность броска. – Я могу попробовать, – ответила она, – но ничего не гарантирую.

Патриция кивнула. – Сделай это!

– Бросаю гранату! – она вырвала чеку, подождала две секунды, а затем метнула гранату в сборище летунов. Ее сердце екнуло, когда та начала снижаться, но затем прозвучал взрыв, и двое дронов рухнули вниз.

Кортез воскликнул. – Ух ты, классный бросок, Пейдж!

– Благодарю! – автоматически ответила она, обстреливая оставшихся.

– Обойма почти пуста! – предупредил Симмс, продолжая подавлять пришельца.

– Еще немного! – отозвалась Патриция, сбив еще одну машину. – Мы почти закончили!

Пейдж взглянула на пришельца и кое-что заметила: бледная фиолетовая аура материализовалсь вокруг него, слегка мерцая. Она испуганно вдохнула. – Патриция! Он использует телепатию!

Патриция направила дуло в его сторону, но было уже слишком поздно. Симмс расстрелял всю обойму и спешно перезаряжался, что позволило пришельцу высунуться и направить в его сторону нить фиолетовой энергии. Град пуль, выпущенный Патрицией, пролетел мимо и пришелец забился обратно.

– Они повсюду! – завопил Симмс. – Заберите меня отсюда! Эвакуация, сейчас же!

– Успокойся, рядовой! – прикрикнула Патриция, в то время как кто-то из бойцов уничтожил последнего дрона. – С тобой все будет в порядке!

– Нет времени! – кричал он. – Я сваливаю! – часто дыша, он начал бежать в противоположную от НЛО сторону – как раз то, что было нужно пришельцу. Пейдж беспомощно смотрела, как серое существо выглянуло из-за укрытия и выстрелило ему в спину. Сгустки зеленой энергии вонзились в бойца с такой силой, что тот отлетел в землю, сломав об нее шею с мерзким хрустом.

– Боец мертв! – крикнула Патриция. – Черт возьми! Кортез, бросай гранату! Добей эту тварь!

– С удовольствием, – сквозь зубы прошептал он. – Это за Симмса, мразь! – через секунду по полю боя раскатом пронесся взрыв, а следом верещание пришельца.

Настала тишина.

– Перезарядиться, – пробурчала Патриция. – Может, еще кто-то остался, – отряд подчинился.

Несмотря на то, что все было позади, сердце Пейдж по-прежнему угрожало выпрыгнуть из груди. Она видела много ужасного в жизни, но эта… телепатия… вымораживала ее. Причем не сам факт существования такого явления, а то, что с этим нельзя было ничего поделать. Страшно было осознавать, что она может потерять контроль просто потому, что так захотел пришелец.

– Кажется, все чисто, – провозгласила Патриция, поднявшись. – Нам нужно осмотреть корабль. Затем позаботимся о теле рядового Симмса.

– Есть, Смотритель, – ответили они в унисон.

Патриция кивнула. – За мной, – приказала она несколько подавленным тоном.

Они заняли позиции около светящегося барьера у одного из входов. Патриция и Лиам встали с двух сторон, и русский боец аккуратно дотронулся до сверкающего поля. Словно лопнувший мыльный шарик, барьер исчез с тихим треском.

Корабль был пуст: как в плане противников, так и внутреннего наполнения. В центре находился небольшой пьедестал золотистого цвета, на котором располагались различные консоли, судя по всему для управления кораблем. Странно, но сидений не было. Вдоль стен корабля также были натыканы всяческие компьютеры, большинство из которых были повреждены при падении. В дальнем от них конце находился крупный светящийся цилиндр зеленого цвета, похожий на капсулы для похищений людей. _Возможно, энерго-система корабля?_

– Не густо, еще и темно, как у кошки в жопе, – пробурчал Рико.

– Не отвлекаться, – шикнула на него Патриция, и жестом приказала осмотреть корабль. Бойцы рассредоточились по небольшому помещению. Пейдж подошла к центру управления посередине и заметила кое-что интересное: позади той зеленой капсулы находились четыре крупных желтых кристалла правильной формы. Их верхушки медленно вращались вокруг своей оси, испуская тусклый свет.

– Патриция! – позвала она. – Иди сюда!

Смотритель подошла поближе. – Интересно, – пробурчала она, а затем повернулась к бойцам, находящемся в другой части корабля. – Рико! Кортез! Марш сюда. Пейдж, попробуй порыться в компьютерах.

– Так точно, – кивнула она и повернулась к внеземным устройствам. _С чего бы начать?_ Пейдж пожала плечами и нажала зеленую кнопку. Снизу раздался механический свист, отчего девушка вздрогнула и нахмурилась. Под консолью раскрылись металлические створки и выдвинули некий оранжевый кристалл, висящий в воздухе. Чуть поодаль еще один механизм выдал несколько инопланетных винтовок.

Она присела и рассмотрела странный объект. _Что это?_ Пейдж поднялась и собиралась было позвать Патрицию, когда кристалл начал трансформироваться, раздуваясь во все стороны словно комок разворачивающейся бумаги. Через несколько секунд вместо маленького камушка перед ней возвышался устрашающий кристаллический гуманоид.

– Контакт! – закричала она. У этого существа не было лица, кроме еле заметного рта, а все тело испускало тусклое оранжевое мерцание. Она попыталась отпрыгнуть, но врезалась в такое же создание, появившееся за ее спиной. Второй гуманоид грубо схватил ее, не давая двигаться.

Пейдж пыталась вырваться, но у существа была просто стальная хватка. Другой пришелец, который все это время был перед ней, схватил выдвинутую механизмом плазменную винтовку и выстрелил девушке в грудь. Она взвыла, чувствуя, как все ее внутренности горят и плавятся: словно бы ее подожгли, а затем начали обливать кислотой. Почти потеряв сознание, Пейдж увидела, как непоколебимое существо направило дуло своей винтовки ей в лицо и нажало на курок.

И все вокруг погрузилось во мрак.

* * *

– Контакт!

Лиам Джестер развернулся на крик Пейдж и едва смог осознать то, что произошло: двое кристаллических гуманоидных… пришельца… окружили ее, не давая сбежать.

 _Откуда_ _они_ _взялись_ _?_

– Патриция! – крикнул он. – Контакт! – русский боец уже начал стрелять по ближайшему пришельцу, но тому было все равно, и пришелец выстрелил в девушку дважды: сначала в грудь, затем в голову.

– Пейдж! – закричала Патриция, в то время как существо спокойно отпустило безжизненное изуродованное тело и сразу же стало, на пару со вторым, целиться в остальных бойцов. Лиам укрылся за какой-то металлической стойкой и начал стрелять по светящимся пришельцам. Его огонь вынудил их спрятаться за консолью управления и позволил Патриции обойти их с фланга.

Шквал пуль, выпущенных из ее пулемета, обрушился на ближайшего к ней пришельца, и тот попытался сбежать, спрыгнув с платформы и ринувшись куда-то вбок… но недостаточно быстро. Лиам видел трещины в его… броне или… коже и присоединился к обстрелу, свалив существо на землю. Убедившись, что второго пришельца подавляют, боец вскочил и подбежал к упавшему противнику, чтобы добить его с близкой дистанции.

Он смотрел, как кристаллическое существо пытается встать, но вдруг что-то произошло: по всему его телу волной прокатились искры, и он бесшумно подпрыгнул, оказавшись на ногах, полностью готовый к бою. Никаких намеков на повреждения видно не было.

Лиам понял, что допустил фатальную ошибку. – Они регенерируют! – закричал он и открыл огонь. Пришелец подбежал к нему и схватил за горло, подняв над землей. Боец не растерялся и, схватив пистолет свободной рукой, начал стрелять в лицо существу, что вынудило того отбросить солдата.

Лиам ударился головой о стену, отчего в глазах потемнело, и отполз к ближайшей консоли, спасаясь от плазменных выстрелов противника. _Хорошо, в ближний бой с ними не вступать._ Он увидел, что трещины на лице пришельца, вызванные попаданиями из пистолета, исчезли. _Да_ _что_ _это_ _такое_ _?!_

Он быстро окинул взглядом свое снаряжение. _Так, винтовка на месте… еще есть граната._ Аккуратно выглянув из-за укрытия, Лиам чуть не лишился жизни, когда плазменный выстрел пролетел в миллиметрах от его лица. _Все в порядке, я справлюсь._ Он сорвал чеку и бросил гранату в противника.

Он услышал странный, словно электронный, крик, и увидел, как пришелец отшатнулся, напичканный осколками. – Умри, – прошипел он и открыл автоматический огонь по противнику, отчего трещины в его теле стали расползаться и увеличиваться в размерах. Наконец, пришелец вздрогнул и разбился вдребезги, после чего последовала яркая вспышка света, приглушенная светофильтрами шлема. Все осколки исчезли, и от существа не осталось ни следа.

Лиам поймал себя на мысли, что он не был так близок к смерти… уже очень давно. Вспомнив о втором пришельце, он бросился к центру комнаты… и плавно замедлился.

В помещении не было никого, кроме бойцов XCOM. Должно быть они уже убили второго кристаллического. Рико и Кортез стояли около источника энергии корабля, и вскоре стало ясно, почему.

Патриция стояла на коленях у изуродованного до неузнаваемости тела единственной ее подруги. Лиам медленно зачехлил оружие. Патриция не издавала никаких звуков, а просто смотрела на труп, слегка потрясываясь. Бойцу больше всего на свете хотелось сейчас оставить ее одну.

Но она – Смотритель отряда, и ей все еще необходимо выполнить миссию.

Он медленно подошел к ней и неуверенно положил руку на плечо. – Смотритель, – мягко сказал Лиам, – полагаю, что мы закончили. Нам следует вызвать Рейнджер.

– Ты прав, – механическим тоном ответила она. – «Павшее Небо», говорит Смотритель отряда Траск. Запрашиваю эвакуацию и Группу Зачистки.

Подавленным тоном пилот ответил. – _Слушаюсь, Смотритель. Буду через пару минут._

Патриция бережно взяла тело Пейдж Брокер и беззвучно покинула корабль. Оказавшись снаружи, она просто стояла, дожидаясь самолета. Остальные бойцы тактично держались подальше, а Кортез отправился за телом Эрнста Симмса.

Лиам переживал за нее. Он привык к смерти, как, скорее всего, и Патриция. Но одно дело, когда теряешь подчиненных, и совсем другое – кого-то, кто был тебе дорог. С ним случалось всякое, и он знал, как справиться с болью утраты. Но она? Судя по ее реакции, с ней такое произошло впервые.

Пусть он и не знал Пейдж, но она казалась прекрасным человеком: прислушивалась к окружающим, пыталась со всеми познакомиться… он ценил это. Именно из-за ее общительности, ее смерть вызовет всеобщий траур на базе.

Сильнее сжав оружие, он бросил взгляд ненависти на трупы пришельцев.

Эта война стала куда более личной для всех.

* * *

Отчет о задании

Операция: Открывающий Гимн

 _Личный состав:_

Патриот – 1 ( _Смотритель отряда_ ): Специалист Патриция Траск

 **Статус** **:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств** **:** 4

Патриот – 2: Специалист Лиам Джестер

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 3

Патриот – 3: Специалист Пейдж Брокер

 **Статус:** Погиб

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 2

Патриот – 4: Рядовой Ким Кортез

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 1

Патриот – 5: Рядовой Эрнст Симмс

 **Статус:** Погиб

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 0

Патриот – 6: Рядовой Хосе Рико

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 2

Руководитель операции: Командир

Пилот: Тристан Ворд – Позывной: «Павшее Небо»

 _Добытые предметы:_

-3x Трупы пришельцев (Умеренные повреждения)

-1x Труп пришельца (Плачевное состояние)

-4x Обломки дрона (Умеренные повреждения)

-2x Обломки дрона (Плачевное состояние)

-2x Бортовые компьютеры пришельцев (Сломаны)

-1x Бортовой компьютер пришельцев

-1x Источник энергии НЛО

-30x Фрагменты внеземного вооружения

-100x Сплавы пришельцев (Добыты с корпуса НЛО)

-4x Канистры с неопознанным оранжевым веществом


	11. Подведение итогов: Март

Подведение итогов: Март

* * *

 _Цитадель, оперативный центр_

Командир созвал Внутренний Совет сразу же после окончания наземной операции с целью обсудить то… существо. Как бы горько ему ни было этого признавать, но этот новый пришелец застал всех врасплох, в том числе и его. Командир имел дело с различными врагами за время своей карьеры, но противник, способный материализоваться из воздуха и быстро восстанавливать целостность своей структуры — совершенно другая история.

По крайней мере, этот пришелец больше не сможет так удивить их. Единственной причиной, по которой этот трюк сработал, было то, что отряд расслабился и не ожидал нападения. Больше такого не повторится.

Несмотря на потерю двух солдат, миссия была явно успешной: они добыли множество материалов и субстанций, а также работающие устройства пришельцев, вроде бортовых компьютеров. Наиболее интригующей находкой были канистры с желтой субстанцией: после краткого осмотра Мойра в двух словах описала вещество как «нечто невероятное». Командир в ответ на такое исчерпывающее описание что-то сострил, но она, как всегда, даже не заметила сарказма. _Что-ж, по крайней мере это вещество не опасно._

Помимо новых пришельцев, на повестке дня также стояла проблема вражеской телепатии, но кроме назначения серых уродцев наиболее приоритетными целями, Командир не мог придумать ничего путного. Вален все еще проводила тесты по поиску неких особенностей, позволяющих солдату сопротивляться влиянию на разум. Но до тех пор, пока она не закончит свои исследования, придется пускать все на самотек.

Дверь в комнату с шипением раскрылась, и в проеме показался Брэдфорд.

— Командир, — поздоровался он. — Я так понимаю, мы будем обсуждать нового пришельца?

— Да, — он подозвал Джона жестом и продемонстрировал ему изображение с встроенной в броню Пейдж камеры за мгновения до ее смерти. — Твоя команда наблюдала за всяческими сигнатурами, ведь так? Вы засекли что-то необычное?

Брэдфорд кивнул. — Ответ положительный на оба вопроса. Но мы просто записывали все показатели и сравнивали их с известными нам. Эти новые сигнатуры были переданы Вален и Шэню на анализ.

Командир наклонил голову к изображению. — Что думаешь о нем?

Старший офицер нахмурился. — Как мне кажется, эти пришельцы — система безопасности корабля. Они были активированы только тогда, когда Пейдж начала копаться в компьютере. Однако, — почесывал Джон подбородок, — напрашивается вопрос: почему пришельцы не задействовали эти системы сразу же, когда начался штурм. Более того, эти кристаллические существа — наиболее мощные пришельцы из всех, что мы встречали, так почему бы не активировать их заранее, зная, что корабль был сбит?

— Судя по всему, они действительно являются системой безопасности корабля, — подтвердил Командир, — но причиной, по которой пришельцы не активировали их заранее, было то, что они не ожидали нападения.

Брэдфорд повернулся к нему. — Но почему? Мы доказали, что пойдем на все, чтобы заполучить их технологии. Ожидание того, что мы не попытаемся захватить сбитый корабль… просто глупо.

— Вероятно, у них давно не было практики, — отмахнулся Командир. — Как мне кажется, вторжение на чью-то планету — достаточно редкое событие. Со временем их тактика улучшится.

— Ха, — саркастично буркнул Брэдфорд. — Будем надеяться, что нет. Но дело тут даже не в тактике: почему пришельцы не используют свои наиболее сильные боевые единицы против нас?

Подобные мысли терзали Командира уже на протяжении нескольких дней. _Технологии пришельцев намного опережают земные, однако вместо того, чтобы отправлять своих лучших солдат, они пользуются самой базовой пехотой. Серые гуманоиды опасны, вне всяких сомнений, но, несмотря на их телепатию и вооружение, их было просто перехитрить и застрелить._

 _Если бы они были достаточно умными, они бы поняли, что использование телепатии куда более эффективно, чем их плазменное оружие и дроны. Если, конечно, им не было приказано ограничивать использование этой способности. Но зачем?_

 _Все никак не сходится. Зачем похищать людей, когда можно просто занять целые города грубой силой? Они боятся, что человечество объединится против общей угрозы? Возможно, но даже в этом случае, объединенные нации не представляют никакой угрозы._

У Командира было полезное упражнение для оттачивания своей тактики: он представлял себя командующим вражеских сил. Итак, основываясь на имеющейся информации, у него «в подчинении» были серые гуманоиды, дроны, кристаллические пришельцы и отряды проникновения. Наверняка список был куда обширнее, но даже в таком составе он мог бы с легкостью захватить Землю.

 _Для начала, воспользуемся отрядами проникновения, чтобы повергнуть мир в хаос: убийства высокопоставленных чиновников, организации протестов… существует столько возможностей для их применения… Правительства не станут разбираться, а свалят всю вину друг на друга, что может повлечь за собой обострение отношений и, потенциально, войны._

 _Фаза два: используем серых пришельцев. С помощью замаскированных агентов телепаты могут быть доставлены в стратегически важные точки планеты, используя свои способности для вызывания массовых помутнений рассудка, панических атак и попыток суицида. Начнем со служб по защите правопорядка: новости о сошедших с ума офицерах, расстреливающих своих сослуживцев и мирных граждан серьезно подорвут стабильность в стране. Распространяем такие телепатические отряды по различным крупным городам, и последствия будут катастрофичны._

 _Воспользовавшись наступившим беззаконием, применим подобную тактику на высокопоставленных лиц в правительстве: президенты, министры, губернаторы главных стран мира сходят с ума, и мир погружается в хаос: разгораются войны, всевозможные партии лезут во власть…_

 _Как жаль, что человечество столь предсказуемо._

 _К этому моменту вводится третья фаза плана: уничтожение военных сил. Используя кристаллических пришельцев, серых и агентов, выберем наиболее известную военную базу в Китае, России или США. Какой бы защитой они не обладали, около двадцати кристальных солдат будут в состоянии зачистить ее. Далее — дело техники: оставить необходимые улики, сваливающие вину на другую страну, или (в идеале) одного_ _-двух солдат, которым телепатически внушат, что их атаковала одна из упомянутых выше стран._

 _Останется откинуться на спинку стула и наблюдать, как люди уничтожат друг друга. Битва наверняка будет захватывающей, но в конечном итоге ни на что не повлияет. Армии тех стран, что вышли победителями, будут уничтожены нашими силами, и это будет финальная фаза плана: подчинить беззащитные паникующие страны без какого-либо сопротивления._

 _Вот и все._ Командир разработал такой план по вторжению Земли примерно за час. Он был весьма поверхностным и несовершенным, но не трудно было догадаться, что план сработает.

 _Так почему же пришельцы сдерживаются?_

 _Не может быть, чтобы умы высокоразвитой цивилизации не додумались бы до такого, планируя вторжение. Если у них есть хотя бы зачаточное понимание тактики, то произошло бы что-то подобное. Но никакого захвата не последовало, и это просто не имеет смыcла!_

Он полагал, что происходящее может быть неким эквивавалентом игры в кошки-мышки: создать иллюзию надежды перед тем, как жестоко обломать. Жестокая тактика, но было непохоже, что пришельцы стали бы применять ее, ведь наиболее эффективным инструментом запугивания был… террор. Учитывая напряженную ситуацию в мире, когда люди что-то подозревали, но вся информация скрывалась Советом и ООН… жесткая публичная атака со стороны пришельцев вызовет панику.

Таким образом, единственным оправданием сложившейся ситуации было то, что действия пришельцев осознанны. _Но зачем? Возможно, они разрабатывают некое био-оружие против человечества или средство для массового усмирения людей… это объясняет осторожные похищения людей и всю секретность. Но ведь все это может быть достигнуто и после того, как человечество покорится пришельцам вследствие грубой силы?_

Как бы он ни смотрел на эту ситуацию, Командир не видел причин не использовать военную мощь.

— Командир?

Вздрогнув от неожиданного обращения Брэдфорда, он покачал головой.

— Прошу прощения, просто задумался.

— О чем, сэр? — поинтересовался офицер.

— Да так, просто теория.

— Если честно, сэр, даже теория лучше тех непоняток, преобладающих сейчас.

Командир нахмурился, а затем вспомнил, что они обсуждали с Брэдфордом перед этим. — Нет, это не про пришельцев… кое-что другое, я расскажу тебе позже.

— Как скажете, сэр, — подытожил он.

Спустя некоторое время дверь позади него распахнулась, и внутрь зашли оставшиеся члены внутреннего совета. Шэнь выглядел несколько… подавленным, тогда как в глазах Вален читалось возбуждение. Командир вежливо наклонил голову.

— Вален, Шэнь. Рад, что вы здесь.

Инженер кивнул. — Конечно, командир.

Командир посмотрел на женщину в халате. — У вас есть что-нибудь интересное?

Вален возбужденно кивнула. — Полагаю, что да. Я покопалась в старых файлах, которые предоставил Совет, включая упоминания о неком «Проникновении Чужих». Большинство информации было изменено, но я обнаружила это, — она отобразила на своем планшете фотографию какого-то существа, напоминающего кристаллических пришельцев, но в отличие от последних, создание на изображении было явно органического происхождения.

— Что это? — поинтересовался он.

— Полагаю, они — причина, по которой XCOM и был сформирован, — объяснила она. — Несколько этих существ, названных Изгоями, были пойманы правительством. Судя по всему, они были разведчиками, исследующими Землю.

Командир поднял ладонь. — Мне известно о «Проникновении Изгоев». Меня интересует то, как это связано с нашим противником.

— На этом изображении голая особь, — продолжила Вален, открыв еще одну фотографию. — А вот здесь — в полном обмундировании.

Существо со второго изображения было намного более похожим на кристаллического пришельца. Оно не было оранжевого цвета, а броня была сделана из какого-то металла, но общий дизайн был почти идентичен. Брэдфорд присвистнул. — Вот черт.

— Полагаю, тогда они не могли рождаться из оранжевых кристаллов? — спросил Командир, приподняв бровь.

Глава исследовательского отдела покачала головой. — Судя по всему, нет. Но не исключено, что пришельцы… усовершенствовали этот вид.

— Я бы назвал это полным переустройством, — поспорил Джон.

— Возможно, все куда проще, — поправил пожилой инженер. — Пришельцы могли попросту взять этих существ и создать боевые единицы на их основе, вроде киборгов.

— Не исключено, — согласилась Вален. — Что бы они не сделали, это, должно быть, заняло у них кучу времени.

Командир посмотрел на Шэня. — Можешь что-нибудь добавить?

Инженер достал свой планшет. — Да. Я проанализировал показания всех возможных приборов, включая сенсоры c костюмов наших бойцов… вот только не уверен, что результаты верны.

— Почему?

Вален опередила своего коллегу. — Полученные данные свидетельствуют о том, что этот пришелец целиком состоит из энергии.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Командир посмотрел на женщину.

— Эта информация дала вам подсказку насчет наилучшего метода их убийства?

— Боюсь, что нет.

Он сжал губы. — Жаль. Придется узнать это опытным путем. Пока что нам известно, что эти… Изгои имеют способность к быстрой регенерации. Смотрите.

Он включил видео с камеры Лиама Джестера, отмотав на ту часть, где он несколько раз выстрелил в пришельца.

— Стоп! — потребовала Вален.

Он подчинился. — Что такое?

— Возобнови, медленно!

Командир продолжил воспроизведение на сниженной скорости.

— Обратите внимание на места, подвергнувшиеся обстрелу, — указал Шэнь.

Командир присмотрелся: раны словно бы шипели, став несколько ярче.

Мойра широко распахнула глаза. — Если этот изгой и вправду создан из энергии, то излечение любых повреждений было бы тривиальной задачей, просто направляя в необходимые участки энергию.

— Больше похоже на продвинутые нанотехнологии, — пробормотал инженер.

— Как жаль, что пришелец распался после смерти, — посетовала Вален. — Мы могли бы узнать столько всего нового.

Командир поднял ладонь, сигнализируя приказ замолчать. — Превосходная работа, полагаю, что мы не узнаем ничего нового, пока не раздобудем труп или не захватим одного из них в плен. Но пришельцы выходят на новый уровень, и нам нельзя отставать. Шэнь, займись обломками этих дронов, разберись, как они работают. Вален, как только ты закончишь с анализом трупов, начинай изучение фрагментов оружия.

— Да, командир, — ответили они в унисон.

— Все свободны.

Члены внутреннего совета покинули комнату, оставив Командира наедине со своими мыслями.

* * *

 _Цитадель, казармы_

Патриция аккуратно положила свое снаряжение обратно в шкафчик и закрыла дверцу.

Она себя чувствовала… странно, хотя обычно люди не так характеризовали свои чувства после потери друга, но Патриция и не была типичным человеком. За двенадцать лет своей военной карьеры, она потеряла только четырех подчиненных ей солдат.

 _А теперь шесть._

Каждая смерть влияла на нее примерно одинаково: гнев, чувство вины и, в конце концов, обещание стать лучше. Каждая потеря делала ее сильнее, умнее и жёстче. Но в этот раз все было иначе.

Это ощущение казалось ей похожим на лунатизм: все было ярче, громче и несколько размыто, словно во сне. Все ее эмоции казались приглушенными: она ничего не чувствовала.

Но ей было ясно как день: Пейдж больше нет. Ее единственная подруга погибла из-за нее, потому что она не удосужилась как следует проверить корабль. Хотя никто из солдат не винил ее, утверждая, что эти пришельцы появились из ниоткуда, Патриция не считала это оправданием. Из-за ее халатности эти люди были мертвы.

По крайней мере остальные члены отряда держались на почтительном удалении: никто не стал выражать ей соболезнования или утешать. Любому незнакомому с ней человеку это показалось бы странным, но сама британка была благодарна им. Меньше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось общения.

Патриция знала, что этот период не продлится долго: скоро ее мозг все осознает, и пути назад уже не будет. Она, подобно бомбе замедленного действия, или полностью сломается, или пойдет во все тяжкие, уничтожая столько пришельцев, сколько сможет, не заботясь о собственной безопасности.

 _Но стоило ли оно этого?_

 _Стоило ли иметь друга, если его потеря приведет к таким последствиям?_

Она задавала себе подобные вопросы на протяжении всего обратного полета, не прекращая смотреть на прикрытый тканью труп Пейдж. Выстрел в лицо превратил когда-то симпатичные его черты в кровавое месиво, поэтому Патриция накрыла тело, не в силах видеть свою подругу такой.

Не то, чтобы она не представляла себе возможной такую ситуацию: Патриция рассматривала такую вероятность еще в самом начале их дружбы, но через три года совместной службы эти мысли постепенно уходили на второй план, пока она не отвыкла от них совсем.

Ошибка, которую она никогда больше не совершит.

— Ты хорошо держишься.

Патриция вздрогнула и резко развернулась. Ее взору открылась женщина в капюшоне, убирающая свою винтовку в шкафчик. Каждая часть ее тела была скрыта одеждой, даже ладони: их покрывала черная ткань перчаток, хорошо сочетающихся с ее униформой отряда спецназначения. Обычный выбор для боевой операции, но никак не для повседневного ношения. Самой странной деталью в ее наряде был капюшон. Британка нахмурилась. _Нет никакого смысла носить его, разве только для сокрытия свой личности. Но зачем делать это на базе?_

Что бы там ни было, она знала имя этой женщины: Мира Воунер, одна из самых образцовых и строгих солдат в XCOM, по крайней мере по словам тех, кем она командовала во время операции в Египте. Несмотря на то, что о ней было мало чего известно, Патриция видела в ней что-то такое, что сразу выдавало в ней опытного лидера, внушающего уважение.

Затем она вспомнила, что Мира обратилась к ней.

— Прошу прощения? — спросила она.

Мира закрыла свой шкафчик. — Задание. Ты смогла совладать со своими эмоциями.

Патриция поджала губы. — Спасибо, наверное.

Низкая женщина повернулась к ней лицом, черты которого почти невозможно было рассмотреть в тени капюшона. — Я не разбрасываюсь такими комплиментами, специалист Траск. Потеряв друга, многие начинают действовать непредсказуемо, давая своим эмоциям верх над собой.

 _Но я же не—_ и оборвала эту мысль. _А насколько хорошо я справилась? Судя по тому, что я помню, я сразу же приказала бойцам занять укрытия и открыть огонь._

Патриция пожала плечами. — А как я еще должна была отреагировать? Я не уверена, что действовала достаточно рационально… мне сказали, что мои приказы были достаточно… неприличны.

Мира оперлась на металлические шкафчики. — Большинство людей в твоей шкуре начали бы вытворять бы что-нибудь, включающее в себя суицидальные лобовые атаки и нервные срывы. Твоим же первым инстинктом было сохранение жизней оставшихся солдат. Это достойно уважения.

Патриция нахмурилась. Женщина, похоже, была искренна, но этот ее метод утешения явно не работал. — Да откуда ты вообще все узнала?

— Посмотрела записи с камер бойцов, — ответила она. — Они все в открытом доступе.

 _Ха._ Если бы не паршивое самочувствие, то Патриция нашла бы им хорошее применение. Но, учитывая все произошедшее, ей было наплевать. Она скрестила руки на груди. — А тебе-то какое дело?

Женщина несколько сместилась, и Патриция на мгновение увидела ее подбородок. — Я предпочитаю быть уверенной в том, что на людей, с которыми я работаю, можно положиться. До нашего разговора, я не была уверена в тебе… но теперь все иначе.

— И что же заставило тебя изменить свое мнение? — потребовала она. — Тот факт, что Пейдж мертва?

— Тот факт, что твоя подруга погибла, а ты сохранила самообладание, — пояснила Мира. — Это изменило мое мнение.

— Так проблемой было само наличие друга? — спросила Патриция, не веря своим ушам.

— Ну конечно, — заявила женщина, словно бы это очевидно. — Командиры, имеющие эмоциональную привязанность к кому-либо, уязвимы, неполноценны, зачастую не способны выставить высший приоритет выполнению поставленной задачи из-за заботы о своих друзьях.

Несмотря на свою частичную отрешенность от реальности, Патриция проявила умеренный интерес: обсуждение этой конкретной философии была распространена в армии, но она никогда не встречала кого-то, кто действительно придерживался ее. — Полагаю, тогда ты считаешь солдат XCOM ненадежными? — заявила она прямо.

— Большинство из них, — пожала плечами Мира. — Дружественные связи — слабость, и я не допускаю их формирования.

Это было как-то слишком, даже для Патриции. Может быть, она и не ладила с людьми, но специально отталкивать их от себя… это совсем другой уровень.

— Звучит как исключительная крайность, — честно призналась она.

Мира слегка задрала голову, и британка заметила, что ее лицо было… все в шрамах… _Или это содранная кожа?_

— Друзья — для гражданских, — холодно произнесла она. — Это — не пустой звук, чего подавляющее большинство солдат не видит. Особенно, если тебя назначили главной — нельзя обращаться с подчиненными по-разному, выделяя из них любимчиков. Скажи, ты бы отдала тот же приказ Пейдж, если бы знала, что произойдет?

Патриция сжала кулаки. Она предвидела такой идиотский вопрос и заранее подготовила ответ на него. — Конечно же нет! — выпалила она. — Если бы я знала, что произойдет, я никого не стала бы туда отправлять и приказала бы взорвать этот компьютер ко всем чертям. Это приемлемое решение для тебя?

Ей почудилась улыбка под капюшоном. — Хороший ответ. Умно.

— Я так рада, что ты одобряешь, — саркастично выпалила Патриция. _Вот теперь я начинаю злиться._ Ей нужно было поскорее выбираться оттуда.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я понимаю, каково тебе, и единственный способ, чтобы предотвратить подобное в будущем, — продолжила Мира, игнорируя нарастающую агрессию собеседницы, — это досконально обдумать произошедшее. Ты увидишь, что я права. До свидания, специалист Траск.

С этими словами она развернулась и ушла, оставив взвинченную Патрицию наедине со своими мыслями.

Она глубоко вздохнула. _Нужно поскорее уйти… до того, как кто-нибудь еще придет со своими ненужными советами._ Она подскочила к своему шкафчику и второпях надела свой боевой костюм. Было только одно место, где она сможет спокойно выпустить пар.

* * *

 _Цитадель, тренажерный зал_

К счастью для нее, зал был пуст.

Впрочем, неудивительно: час был очень ранний, и большинство бойцов еще спали. Как раз как она и хотела. Патриция подошла к груше, которую она использовала в прошлый раз, заметив оставшиеся с прошлого раза разрывы, залепленные скотчем.

Она размяла пальцы и, не тратя времени, начала дубасить несчастный инвентарь. Поработав с десяток минут, женщина поняла, что что-то не так: обычно к этому времени ее зрение сужалось, фокусируясь на единственном объекте перед ней, но в этот раз все органы чувств обострились, восприятие всего окружения улучшилось. Ее удары направлялись холодным расчетом, а не слепой яростью.

Разум Патриции постоянно проигрывал воспоминания, в которых она близко видела пришельцев, и британка пользовалась этим, направляя свои удары по воображаемому силуэту туда, где, как ей казалось, они будут наиболее эффективными. Каждый удар словно бы усиливал ее концентрацию, что замедлило мир вокруг нее. Неожиданно силуэт пришельца заменился изуродованным телом Пейдж, и Траск зарычала.

Она сдалась и обрушила град ударов, не заботясь о сохранении защитной стойки. Нанеся еще несколько ударов, она начала вращение, закончившееся ударом тыльной стороной ладони по воображаемому пришельцу, что сопровождалось выдуманным хрустом. Концентрация быстро снижалась, пропуская злость… удар за ударом прилетали в помятую грушу, оставляя на ней новые вмятины.

Ее зрение сузилось до единого предмета перед ней, и она даже не пыталась удержать внутренний гнев, напротив: Патриция просто нырнула в него с головой, также как и в свои чувства вины и печали, словно бы этим эмоциям не было конца…

Время перестало существовать. Усталость была иллюзорной. В мире осталась только она и эта груша. Одна из ее перчаток, должно быть, поцарапала скотч, и некоторые удары провоцировали небольшие высыпания песка. Точно акула, почуявшая кровь, Патриция мгновенно начала избивать «рану», и, наконец, с криком отчаяния, она вложила всю свою ярость в удар, и скотч отклеился, позволив песку высыпаться на пол.

Это вывело ее из транса.

Она потрясла головой и часто заморгала, глядя на высыпающийся песок. Потеря контроля над собой обычно напрягала ее, но сейчас Патриции было все равно. Она попятилась до стены и, опершись на нее спиной, медленно сползла вниз, не прекращая зрительного контакта с грушей. Женщина поняла, что дрожит. Все, что она прятала внутри, выходило наружу.

Она прерывисто вдохнула. _Я справлюсь, держи себя под контролем._

— Я знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Патриция вздрогнула и повернула голову к источнику звука — им оказался Командир, облокотившийся на стену. На его лице играла тень улыбки, но в целом он выглядел серьезным. Она неуклюже поднялась и попыталась исполнить приемлемое воинское приветствие.

Он поднял руку, словно чтобы остановить ее. — В этом нет нужды. Я здесь не как твой командир.

Ее сердце грозило выскочить из груди: она не думала, что ей придется встретиться с ним так скоро. Патриция долго раздумывала над тем, какими словами извиняться за тот инцидент на ринге, что сильно смешило Пейдж… но все ее идеи моментально вылетели из головы, и женщина беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот, собираясь с мыслями. Она чувствовала себя настолько ужасно, что, казалось, хуже уже некуда.

— Что я могу сделать для вас, командир? — наконец спросила она, внутренне поежившись от надламывающегося голоса.

Выражение его лица вмиг стало совершенно серьезным. — Кажется, это я должен тебя спросить, Патриция. Я пришел тебя проведать.

— Я в норме, сэр, — соврала она, хотя понимала, что ее собеседник запросто распознает ложь.

Командир глянул на порванную боксерскую грушу, а затем на высыпавшийся песок. — Возможно, — признал он и вновь посмотрел на нее. — Тебе стоит присесть, выглядишь неважно.

Женщина и не думала спорить. Она сползла на пол, откинув голову назад. Командир подошел поближе и присел рядом, не смотря на нее.

— И давно вы здесь стояли? — спросила Патриция.

— Минут пятнадцать, — ответил он. — Я думал сразу подойти и поздороваться, но… предположил, что это не лучшая идея.

Она поморщилась. — Скорее всего.

В голосе Командира зазвучали веселые нотки. — Как я вижу, ты относишься к бою с грушей так же серьезно, как и к матчу со мной.

Британка покраснела. — На этот счет, сэр… я-я хотела бы извиниться и-

Он покачал головой, перебив ее. — Прошу. Не беспокойся об этом.

— Но все же, — замешкалась она, — это было непрофессионально и… неуважительно.

— И с чего ты это взяла? — поинтересовался Командир. — Если бы я был против, то я бы наверняка сказал бы что-нибудь, нет?

— Наверное, — согласилась Патриция. — Просто… Я не знаю. Наверное, я не привыкла к тому, что командующие офицеры могут опускаться до нашего уровня.

Командир отвернулся и уставился в никуда. — Да, такая проблема неизбежна в армии. Подобное отстранение между командирами и их подчиненными всегда раздражало меня, поэтому я стараюсь… стараюсь заботиться о моих бойцах.

Она не знала, что и сказать. Патриция всегда считала, что высшее начальство рассматривает их как инструменты, порой даже как расходный материал, и была не против этого, ведь им нужно следить за глобальным ходом вещей, но, даже если верхушке плевать на нее, это не значит, что ей должно быть наплевать на своих бойцов. И ей действительно было не начхать. И в отличие от всех прежних командиров, глава XCOM казался добрым, понимающим и интеллигентным человеком, который относился к своим подчиненным так же, как и Патриция — к своим.

— Как жаль, что в мире так мало людей, подобных вам, — искренне проговорила она.

Уголки его губ поднялись, слегка обнажив зубы. — Многие с этим не согласились бы. Но я стараюсь, — Командир вновь посмотрел на нее. — Так скажи же мне, как ты себя чувствуешь на самом деле?

Патриция замешкалась. — Я не хочу грузить вас своими проблемами.

— Потерять кого-то из близких — нелегко, — медленно ответил он. — Особенно, если это случается впервые. Нельзя просто так взять и выкинуть это из головы. Первый раз, когда это произошло со мной — смерть моего лучшего друга.

Патриция молчала, не желая перебивать его. Командир продолжил. — Может быть, у меня было не так, как у всех, но слово, которым бы я описал свои переживания — «странный». Я словно бы был во сне… хотя и понимал, что все по-настоящему.

Она удивленно моргнула: это описание почти точь-в-точь совпадало с ее чувствами. Патриция осторожно спросила. — И как вы справились с этим?

— Сперва я ничего не предпринимал, — пожал плечами он. — Я считал, что достаточно силен духом для того, чтобы спокойно работать, игнорируя своим эмоции. И так оно и было… некоторое время, — Командир замолчал. — А затем что-то в голове щелкнуло. Я допрашивал террориста, уже забыл кого, и каким-то невероятным домыслом посчитал, что именно он ответственен за каждую потерю, которую мне пришлось пережить.

Женщина выпрямилась и всем телом развернулась к нему. — И что вы сделали? — мягко спросила она.

— Убил его, — заявил Командир. — Его смерть не создала мне никаких проблем. То, что напрягало меня — это то, зачем я сделал это, ведь я никогда не терял самообладания вот так. В следующие несколько дней я думал над этим и только с посторонней помощью понял, что же все-таки произошло.

— Кто смог помочь вам?

— Один из моих друзей. Он подошел ко мне спустя пару дней, и мы начали разговаривать. Мы говорили довольно долго, и я таки понял, что есть очень простое решение.

Патриция выждала пару секунд. — Что за решение?

— Обсудить это с кем-нибудь, — нейтрально сказал он. — Я забыл о том, что вокруг меня были люди, которые действительно интересовались моей жизнью и хотели помочь. И я говорил с ними… о павших. Мы вспоминали лучшие мгновения, связанные с ними, и вся печаль, накопившаяся за долгое время, постепенно уходила.

Британка потупила взгляд. — Ну не знаю, может вы и правы. Но у меня есть определенные трудности с заведением друзей.

— Да неужели? — с легкостью в голосе спросил Командир. — Мы с тобой неплохо ладим.

Она нахмурилась. — Это — выдающийся случай, обычно у меня все не так.

— Почему же? — искренне поинтересовался он.

Патриция пожала плечами. — Люди кажутся мне медленными. Они не способны мыслить так, как я. И когда они не понимают того, что мне кажется очевидными, я раздражаюсь, — она вздохнула. — Я знаю, что сама виновата. Знаю, какой меня считают все вокруг. Но не могу ничего с этим поделать.

— Так как же тебе удалось подружиться с Пейдж?

Девушка замялась. — Она не то, чтобы… думала, как я, но, по крайней мере, пыталась понять меня. Оглядываясь назад, я жалею, что была такой ужасной стервой по отношению к ней. Но она настойчиво пыталась пробиться ко мне, и в какой-то момент я поймала себя на мысли, что мне нравится общаться с ней.

Патриция вновь потупила взгляд. — Теперь я никогда не смогу извиниться перед ней за свое отвратительное поведение в начале нашего общения. Если честно, даже не представляю, почему она не отвернулась от меня.

Командир улыбнулся. — Потому что она была верным другом — такие не уходят в тяжелые времена, а стараются помочь. Пейдж сознательно считала тебя таким человеком, ради которого можно и потерпеть. Никогда не забывай этого.

— Может быть, Мира права, — пробормотала она. — Возможно дружеских связей следует избегать в нашей сфере деятельности во избежание подобных случаев?

— Мира Воунер? — уточнил мужчина, с интересом наклонив голову. — Когда это она говорила с тобой?

Патриция пожала плечами. — Пару часов назад. «Поздравила» меня с «хорошей сдержанностью».

— Ага, — протянул он. — Весьма типично для нее.

— Она права?

Командир молчал несколько секунд. — У Миры… жизнь была не из легких. Большего я не скажу, но у нее есть причины на то, чтобы придерживаться ее взглядов. Права ли она? Я так не думаю. Близкие люди становятся слабостью, только если ты позволяешь это. Напротив, я бы поставил на то, что солдатам нужны дружеские связи. Люди сражаются лучше, когда они едины, это известный факт.

Девушка потратила несколько секунд на обдумывание его слов. В них был смысл, но она не была согласна со всем. — Хотелось бы мне обрести вашу уверенность, — призналась Патриция. — Может быть, вам это и кажется очевидным, но не мне. Я — другая, у меня нет вашей харизмы или лидерских навыков.

— Что бы ты ни думала, многие бойцы считают тебя отличным лидером, — откровенно сказал он. — Не списывай себя со счетов только потому, что ты чувствуешь вину. Не теряй веру в людей только потому, что потеряла веру в себя. Они придут выразить тебе свои соболезнования… не отталкивай их. Поговори с ними, и вы наверняка поладите.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза и вздохнула. — Я попробую.

Командир кивнул. — Рад слышать.

Патриция кашлянула. — Полагаю, у вас есть дела.

— О, они у меня есть всегда, — поправил он с ухмылкой. — Но вот насколько они срочны — это уже другой вопрос.

Она неуверенно развила тему. — И насколько они срочны?

Командир посмотрел на нее. — Хочешь поговорить?

На ум сразу пришел саркастический комментарий, но Патриция сразу же выкинула его из головы. — Да, — просто ответила она, — было бы славно.

Большую часть следующего часа они провели в такой позе, разговаривая о Пейдж. Женщина рассказывала Командиру о том, как они встретились, какой она была, вспоминала интересные и не очень истории. Он задавал кое-какие вопросы, но по большей части был внимательным слушателем, позволяя ей выговориться.

В какой-то момент Патриция опомнилась и остановилась, настояв на том, что ему следует возвращаться к работе. Она поблагодарила его и вышла из комнаты: хоть ее скорбь никуда не исчезла, но ей стало легче. И она знала, что с течением времени ей станет еще лучше.

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис Командира_

 _С ней все будет в порядке_. Он не сомневался в этом.

За несколько дней девушка полностью восстановится и станет еще решительнее, чем прежде. Поразительно, как многое можно узнать о человеке, просто внимательно послушав его. Не важно, какие они были по характеру — хорошенько выслушав их, можно заслужить их понимание и верность. Командир надеялся, что Патриция последует его примеру и научится лучше понимать своих коллег.

Разговор с ней затянулся, но он чувствовал, что это того стоило.

 _К насущным проблемам._ У него было десять новых рекрутов, которые должны прибыть к концу месяца (то есть через пару дней). Кроме того, Совет вскоре должен отправить свой официальный отчет о деятельности проекта XCOM, и Командиру было любопытно послушать, что они скажут. По его мнению, все шло очень гладко, как по маслу. Он потерял нескольких солдат, но XCOM обрел самое базовое понимание пришельцев и их технологий. Вален уже закончила свое исследование существа, названного «Сектоид». Командир не знал, по какой причине было выбрано именно такое имя, но то, что ее отдел узнал о них, было весьма увлекательно.

Согласно ее докладу, сектоиды — абсолютно идентичные клоны. Непропорционально большой размер их головы связан именно со способностями к телепатии, названной «псионикой». Судя по словам Вален, псионические атаки невозможно предотвратить имеющимися у них средствами, но подробное исследование Люка Уорнера, а также анализ бойцов, подвергшихся псионическим атакам, выявил корреляцию между силой воли бойца и сопротивляемостью к телепатии.

 _Интересно. Хотя от этой информации мало толку._ Сила воли была тем фактором, который сложно отслеживать в людях, но, по крайней мере, Командир был уверен в своей способности сопротивляться этой псионике.

Благодаря проведенному вскрытию, они выявили вопиющую слабость сектоидов: идентичный генетический код открывает возможность создания биооружия, что будет просто фатально для них. К несчастью, подобная тактика сработает только один или два раза перед тем, как пришельцы поймут, что происходит, и каким-то образом обезопасят себя.

 _Нет, биооружие сработает только в краткой перспективе. Что нам нужно, так это вирус, целая эпидемия. Это будет невероятно сложно провернуть, но результаты могут быть просто ошеломляющими. Если инфицировать нескольких сектоидов, а затем отступить, то есть шанс, что они затем заразят остальных на своей базе, или откуда они там. В идеале вирус должен передаваться по воздуху и иметь инкубационный период порядка пяти недель — этого времени как раз должно хватить для распространения._

Командир потряс головой. Он забегал вперед себя. Перед тем, чтобы иметь возможность провернуть такое, нужно, чтобы все устаканилось. В настоящее время команда доктора Вален работает над изучением фрагментов оружия, результаты ожидаются как раз к концу месяца.

Команда Шэня работала над расширением территории базы, а также постройкой экспериментального Литейного Цеха. Завершение строительства ожидается примерно через неделю. У Командира были еще несколько идей касательно возможных расширений Цитадели, но пока что они были в зачаточном состоянии.

Брэдфорд и его люди работали превосходно, никаких проблем. Если у Джона возникают проблемы, то он сразу идет к нему или справляется с ними сам.

В целом, дела у XCOM обстояли хорошо. Согласен ли с этим утверждением Совет — совсем другой вопрос, и к сожалению большая часть их доходов поступала напрямую от них, поэтому XCOM зависим от их одобрения в большей степени, чем хотелось бы. Эта — одна из самых насущных проблем. Никаких сподвижек по Разведке XCOM… Брэдфорд заверил, что он работает над поиском подходящего главы отдела, но из-за постоянного отслеживания внеземной угрозы подбор кандидатов затянулся. _Логично, хотя и раздражает. К концу следующего месяца разведка просто жизненно необходима._

Он отклонился на стуле. _Вскоре война выйдет на новый уровень._ Пришельцы больше не собирались поддаваться им, и XCOM должен быть готов.

* * *

 _Цитадель, Оперативный штаб_

 _Три дня спустя_

— Совет запрашивает сеанс связи, — проинформировал его Брэдфорд, приложив палец к устройству для связи. — Начинайте, как будете готовы.

Командир кивнул. — Благодарю, Брэдфорд. Ты свободен, — главный офицер связи кивнул и вышел из комнаты. После нажатия кнопки, изображение, отображающее сводку информации о странах Совета, заменилось на знакомую картину: силуэт лысого мужчины, сидящего за столом со сложенными ладонями, освещенного тусклым голубым светом. По крайней мере, это был тот самый советник с самого первого сеанса связи — он казался более логичным, чем его коллега.

Командир наклонил голову. — Представитель.

— _Командир, —_ поприветствовал он синтезированным голосом, — _Совет рад видеть, что наши вложения в этот проект были… не напрасны. Мы надеемся, что ваши действия — только начало в успешном уничтожении внеземной угрозы._

Это прозвучало крайне заученно, но в целом позитивно. — Благодарю, Представитель, — ответил он, — мои цели не изменились, как, я надеюсь, и наше сотрудничество.

— _Совет согласен продолжать финансирование проекта, —_ мужчина наклонил голову, — _однако, мы обеспокоены… слухами касаемо некоторых протоколов, утвержденных вашим... внутренним советом._

 _А, чрезвычайные протоколы. Если они спрашивают о них, значит не осознают их масштабов. Не то, что бы это было важно…_

— Мы действительно утвердили их для наших солдат, — признал Командир. — Однако, думаю Совет прекрасно осведомлен о том, что такие вещи — обычное дело для военизированных организаций. XCOM'у не хватало набросков для основных чрезвычайных протоколов, и с помощью моего внутреннего совета, я разработал их.

— _Совет осведомлен об этом прецеденте для… военных организаций. Однако, некоторые из советников обеспокоены возможным… содержанием некоторых из них, считая, что они могут… выходить за рамки необходимого._

 _Трусы. Если хотят что-то сказать, так пусть скажут!_

— Боюсь, вам придется быть более конкретным, — ответил он с отрепетированным недоумением на лице. — Без веских аргументов я не могу развеять ваши неподкрепленные фактами сомнения.

— _Эти советники… оказались не в силах предоставить конкретные факты остальному Совету. По этой причине, я не могу дать вам конкретный ответ._

Как он и полагал, у них ничего не было, и это была личная неприязнь. _По крайней мере, сам спикер кажется нейтральным. Неужели Совет и вправду считает, что такие завуалированные угрозы подействуют на него?_

Он продолжал изображать отреченное сожаление. — Что ж, если они не могут привести конкретные вырезки, показавшиеся им спорными, то я и не знаю, чего они от меня хотят.

— _Это… прискорбно, —_ согласился Представитель, — _что данные слухи оказались беспочвенны. Я считаю, что открытость в наших отношениях пойдет на пользу всем. В конце концов, мы с вами на одной стороне._

 _По задумке — да. А вот в реальности…_ У Командира возникало впечатление, что и сам Совет не столь един, как кажется. _Нужно воспользоваться этой информацией в будущем._

— Я согласен, — обратился он к мужчине, — что прозрачность пойдет нам на пользу. По этой причине, я хочу знать, из каких именно источников некоторые члены совета получили эти явно безосновательные слухи.

На другом конце повисла напряженная тишина.

— _Советники… не желают раскрывать свои источники. Они считают ваш запрос… несущественным._

 _А, ну конечно же._ У него пока что не было ничего, что он мог бы использовать против них. Еще одна причина как можно скорее основать отдел разведки. — Мне следует ожидать каких-нибудь проблем от этих советников? — спросил Командир, не надеясь получить ответ.

— _Совет по прежнему намерен обеспечить вам достойные средства для управления проектом, командир, —_ начал спикер, _— однако, некоторые советники разрабатывают… протоколы, которые позволят им получить больший контроль над XCOM._

Командир удивленно моргнул. Это было… неожиданно. Не то, что некоторые советники замышляют что-то против него, этого он ожидал с самого начала. Нет, его удивило то, что он услышал эти слова прямо от Представителя.

Это вызывало определенные опасения.

Это заявление с большой долей вероятности могло быть просто приманкой или тестом, призванным для того, чтобы узнать, что он будет делать с этой информацией.

— Я впечатлен, — наконец ответил он. — Я уверен, что Совет не хотел сообщать мне эту новость.

— _Я — голос Совета, —_ заявил Представитель. — _Я делюсь общим мнением Совета и их чувствами по отношению к вам и проекту XCOM. Сокрытие информации не принесет никакой выгоды ни одной из сторон._

Командир скрестил руки на груди, — Похвально.

И он сказал это от чистого сердца. Ну, если, конечно, спикер не наврал. _Пора закругляться._

— Передайте Совету, что я остаюсь всецело настроенным на победу над инопланетными захватчиками и ценю их поддержку, надеясь на продолжительное и взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— _Мы разделяем ваши чувства, командир. Не забывайте, мы видим все._

Экран потух.

— Я уверен, что вы постоянно наблюдаете за мной, — пробормотал он экрану. — Как и я за вами.


	12. Первый контакт: Дохляк

Первый контакт: Дохляк

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис командира_

 _Неделю спустя_

Прошедшая неделя была небогатой на события.

Было доложено всего об одном похищении людей пришельцами, в ответ на что была отправлена команда, без потерь уничтожившая пришельцев. Среди них не встретились кристаллические изгои или агенты пришельцев, только сектоиды и несколько дронов. Солдаты быстро адаптировались к небоеспособным пришельцам, получая серьезное преимущество даже при использовании теми своих телепатических способностей.

Тот факт, что каждый боец смог ознакомиться с детальным анализом пришельцев, значительно упрощал ведение боя. Выданные им файлы состояли из полного отчета доктора Вален о строении сектоидов, а также доктора Шэнь об устройстве дронов. В результате солдаты стали целиться в наиболее уязвимые места противника, что не могло не радовать.

Командир также отправил бойцам всю имеющуюся информацию об изгоях. Пусть у них и не было конкретных деталей, им необходимо было иметь в виду их особенности, чтобы применять соответствующие тактики… большая часть из которых сводилась к «Использовать столько пуль и гранат, сколько можно». Боевой дух находился на приемлемом уровне, хотя появление этих кристаллических противников и смерть Пейдж однозначно подпортили всем мораль.

Кроме того, прибыли новые рекруты: всего десять бойцов, однако этого вполне хватит. Командир лично отобрал лучших из лучших, поэтому ничуть не сомневался в них. Такие люди влетели проекту в копеечку, так как члены Совета предпочитали оставлять самых лучших бойцов себе, но их удалось переубедить. В конце концов, если проект XCOM провалится, никакие суперсолдаты не помогут своим странам: их просто ждет смерть.

 _«Просьба Командиру — прибыть в исследовательские лаборатории», —_ раздался синтезированный женский голос, — « _Командиру — в лаборатории_ ».

Он поднялся. _Должно быть, Вален завершила изучение осколков оружия._ Командир надеялся на научный прорыв. Он связался с Брэдфордом.

— Скажи Вален, что я отправился к ней.

— Слушаюсь, Командир.

* * *

 _Цитадель, Исследовательские лаб_ _оратории_

Команда доктора Вален стала несколько многочисленней благодаря новым ученым (из числа самых блестящих в мире), отправленных Советом в придачу к запрошенным солдатам. Женщина крайне обрадовалась этому, мигом найдя им применение. Судя по ее словам, теперь скорость исследований значительно вырастет.

Стеклянные двери со свистом открылись, и Командир прошел в самое стерильное помещение на базе. Небольшой отряд ученых рассматривали что-то в микроскопы или проводили разнообразные опыты. Сама Вален обсуждала что-то с одним из подчиненных, демонстрируя тому свой планшет.

Заметив новоприбывшего, она начала было прогонять своего коллегу, но Командир покачал головой, сигнализируя ей закончить работу. Та кивнула и продолжила свой разговор, в то время как Глава XCOM прошел к столу, на котором находились различные части вооружения пришельцев.

Каким образом отдел Вален смог хоть что-то выудить из этих испорченных обломков из металла и микросхем — оставалось для него загадкой. Но сказать, что сей факт впечатлил его — значит не сказать ничего. Самые крупные из осколков достигали размера его кулака и были обуглены со стороны взрыва при самоуничтожении устройства.

Командир взглянул на другой стол и с удивлением моргнул. _Любопытно._ Кто-то попытался воссоздать оружие сектоидов из собранных обломков… и результат выглядел неплохо: неровное, со следами от сварки… однако, это устройство выглядело так, словно оно действительно может функционировать.

— Не обнадёживайте себя, — предупредила Вален, подойдя поближе. — Системы оружия разработаны так, что они активируются только определенным биологическим компонентом. Более того, у него отсутствует блок питания, и мы не можем создать ничего подобного. Я считаю, что больше ничего полезного мы не узнаем.

— Оу, — протянул Командир, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. — Понятно. Но все же, выглядит достаточно неплохо.

Вален откинула волосы с лица. — Благодарю, Командир. Мне жаль, что мы не узнали ничего принципиально нового из этого проекта.

— Но что-то же ты все-таки выяснила?

Она поджала губы. — У меня есть хорошая и плохая новость.

— Лучше сразу разобраться с плохой.

Доктор кивнула. — Не думаю, что вы удивитесь, но анализ этих фрагментов показал, что уровень их технологий невероятно превосходит наш собственный: качество сборки, количество деликатно совмещенных друг с другом деталей превосходит все, что когда-либо было создано человеком.

 _И впрямь неудивительно. —_ Что ж, в чем заключается хорошая новость?

Она подозвала его поближе и продемонстрировала содержимое планшета: на нем, судя по всему, были изображены чертежи нового оружия. — Я считаю, что мы достигли достаточного уровня понимания их оружия, чтобы воссоздать что-нибудь попроще.

Командир пригляделся к текстовому обозначению чертежей. — Лазерное вооружение. Полезно.

Вален кивнула. — Согласна. Нам придется решить проблему отвода тепла, но, с вашим одобрением, мы можем приступить к работе немедленно.

— Есть примерные сроки?

Она нахмурилась. — Четыре, пять дней, может быть? Если не случится ничего непредвиденного.

Командир кивнул. — Считай это активным научным проектом. Что-нибудь еще?

— Да, — она свайпнула пальцем вправо, открыв чертеж какого-то прицела. — Совместно с командой доктора Шэнь мы разработали новейший тип прицела, основанный на инопланетных технологиях, превосходящий любые земные аналоги. Шэнь хотел бы начать интеграцию этих устройств со всем текущим вооружением как можно скорее.

Он нахмурился. — Как бы мне ни хотелось, но такое вложение нам не по карману с учетом более приоритетных вещей.

— Понятно, командир, — кивнула Вален, — я просто передавала слова Шэня.

— Я переговорю с ним, — пообещал Командир. — В любом случае, превосходная работа. Будем надеяться, что это оружие позволит нам получить преимущество над пришельцами.

Женщина оперлась на стол и вздохнула. — Надеюсь. Задача, стоящая перед нами, кажется столь… непосильной. Иногда я сомневаюсь, что мы работаем в правильном направлении. Что, если мы сложимся в проект, который в конце концов провалится?

— Не беспокойся об этом, — подбодрил он. — Тебя признали одним из самых светлых умов мира не просто так. Я уверен, что ты меня не подведешь.

Она посмотрела на него и слегка улыбнулась. — Я польщена. Правда. Надеюсь, твоя вера не напрасна.

Командир улыбнулся в ответ. — Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— _Командир, прошу прибыть в Оперативный штаб, -_ раздался голос Брэдфорда по связи.

Он нахмурился. Если Брэдфорд вот так вызвал его, значит что-то произошло. _Может, Совету что-то нужно? Возможно. Лучше узнать, что там случилось._

— Мне следует посмотреть, что там, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он. — Прошу прощения за столь резкое окончание разговора.

Вален в ответ горячо покачала головой. — Ничего страшного, командир. У всех нас есть обязанности. Я поговорю с вами позже.

Командир вышел из лабораторий, мысленно интересуясь, зачем Брэдфорд вызвал его.

* * *

 _Цитадель, Оперативный штаб_

Командир прошел в комнату, где Брэдфорд опирался на стол. Заметив новоприбывшего, тот вскочил по стойке смирно и исполнил воинское приветствие.

— Командир, — поприветствовал он, — сообщение первоочередной важности от Совета.

Тот в ответ приподнял бровь. — Да? И о чем оно?

Брэдфорд покачал головой. — Не могу знать, командир. Но я полагаю, что это нечто важное.

 _Будем надеяться, ничего серьезного._ Если некоторые советники объединялись против него, то данное сообщение могло сулить большие проблемы.

Джон передал ему планшет. — Все готово, ожидает вашего подтверждения, — сказал он. — Я оставлю вас наедине.

Командир поднял ладонь. — Нет нужды. Думаю, тебе стоит принимать более активное участие в общении с нашими… союзниками.

Главный офицер кивнул и встал неподалеку, повернувшись к экрану. — Как скажете, командир. Спасибо.

Глава XCOM обратил взор на экран. Мысленно готовясь к худшему, он начал сеанс видеосвязи. Картинка мелькнула и сменилась на знакомую фигуру, освещенную синим. К сожалению, на этот раз вместо лысого представителя с ним говорила та женщина-спикер.

Это подтверждало его теорию о том, что у Совета было всего два представителя, поочередно сменяющих друг друга. _Полезная информация. Будем надеяться, что спикер возьмет пример беспристрастности с ее лысого коллеги._

— _Командир, —_ поздоровалась она. — _Совет… удовлетворен… тем, что вы ответили на наш вызов._

 _А чего они ожидали? Что я проигнорирую их, добавив голоса тем, кто против меня?_ Он мысленно вздохнул. Сейчас его терпению предстоит испытание.

— Конечно, Представитель, — кивнул он. — Я полагаю, что Совет не стал бы отвлекать меня по пустякам.

— _Ваше предположение верно, —_ ответила спикер. — _Мы раздобыли… некую информацию… которая может иметь высокую ценность в предстоящей войне._

 _Я не ослышался? Они действительно занимаются чем-то полезным?_

— Я слушаю.

Представитель едва заметно кивнула и нажала на кнопку сбоку от нее, что отобразило на экране фотографию человека. Он был явно китайского происхождения, на вид ему было лет сорок — пятьдесят, что явно выдавалось седеющими волосами. В глаза сразу бросались неровные шрамы через правый глаз и щеку.

— _Шаоцзе Чжан, —_ объяснила она. — _Согласно нашим источникам, он — высокопоставленный агент китайской Триады. Несмотря на свой криминальный статус, он связался с нами, запросив свою эвакуацию в обмен на некоторое… устройство… найденное его начальством._

 _Любопытно._ В силу своей направленности на Ближний Восток во время Войны с Терроризмом, Командир особо не связывался с Триадами, хотя имел некоторое представление о них. Например, он знал, что каждый новый член организации давал клятвы, обязуясь, в том числе, не предавать своих. Наказания за нарушение любой клятвы были весьма помпезными: в памяти всплывал смертный приговор путем «пяти ударов молнией» или «мириады мечей». Он полагал, что такие изобретательные казни — дань традициям.

Все это заставило его засомневаться в так называемом «дезертирстве» члена Триады.

— Насколько высокое положение он занимает? — спросил Командир.

— _Он утверждает, что занимает должность, которую можно грубо перевести, как «Передовой» или же «Авангард». В доказательство своих слов, он переслал нам свыше тридцати документов, содержащих полную отчетность о деятельности Триады за последние десять лет. Я отправила их вашему главному офицеру связи._

— Принял, — пробормотал Брэдфорд.

 _Если Триада использует такую же систему должностей, как и десять лет назад… Чжан — не просто «высокопоставленный агент», он всего на одну ступень ниже так называемого «Головы Дракона». Это бы объяснило, каким образом он получил устройство пришельцев._

— Он представил какие-нибудь доказательства того, что у него действительно есть некое устройство? — потребовал Командир.

— _М-р Чжан сказал, что отдаст устройство только после того, как его эвакуируют и предоставят убежище._

Командир скрестил руки. — И вы хотите, чтобы я отправил для этих целей отряд.

Представитель кивнула. — _Верно, командир. Мы считаем, что вы наиболее приспособлены для решения этой задачи, так как у вас много опыта в общении с… сомнительными… индивидуумами. Более того, полученное устройство может пролить свет на их мотивы или же оказаться ценной технологией._

Даже Брэдфорд уловил завуалированное оскорбление, хмуро посмотрев на спикера. Сам Командир не выказал никаких эмоций в ответ на это. Он надеялся, что присутствие в комнате старшего офицера связи сможет предотвратить подобные комментарии, но, по-видимому, нет.

— Я… польщен… что вы такого высокого мнения обо мне, — саркастично ответил Командир. — После того, как Чжан будет эвакуирован, будут ли еще… инструкции… для меня?

— _Да, —_ Представитель сложила руки. — _Как только устройство будет получено, задержите Чжана и подготовьте его к транспортировке в тюрьму ADX Florence_ _для заключения и последующего суда._

Командир с удивлением моргнул: он действительно был впечатлен. Подобное использование кого-то только затем, чтобы позже предать носило очень жестокий характер и было более присуще кому-то вроде него, но не Совету.

Однако была небольшая тонкость: Чжан сам предложил им сделку, и, хотя Командир без колебаний казнил бы любого, кто угрожает XCOM, он не собирался предавать того, кто пытается помочь им.

Хотя, если разбираться в тонкостях... технически, это Совет нарушает уговор, не он. Но Командир ненавидел такие отмазки: не важно, что о нем думали другие, у него был свой моральный кодекс, один из пунктов которого гласил: «Не предавай тех, кто помог тебе».

 _Все же, это не причина для снятия своей маски тактичности. Пока что. —_ Разве вы не должны держать свое слово? — спросил Командир. — Я полагаю, что вы уже согласились эвакуировать его, тем самым согласившись на его условия.

— _Документы, предоставленные им, уличают его во множественных преступлениях, —_ голос женщины затвердел, и искусственное искажение не смогло скрыть этого. — _Этот человек повинен в торговле наркотиками с суммами оборота в миллионы долларов, подделку документов, а также он контролировал операции, включающие в себя угрозы, физическое насилие и убийства. Чжан — раковая опухоль общества и не заслуживает пощады._

Ее слова описывали китайца, но Командир чувствовал, что они также были направлены в его адрес. _Лицемеры. Совет ничего не имеет против (по крайней мере, на первый взгляд) того, чтобы печально известный военный преступник возглавлял военную организацию по защите Земли от пришельцев, но нарушение уговора с человеком, чьи преступления значительно малочисленней и не такой высокой тяжести, считаются чем-то «правильным с человеческой точки зрения»?_

— Я бы согласился с вашими методами, если бы не было никакого вторжения, — аккуратно предупредил Командир. — Но так как оно есть… нам нужна любая возможная помощь. Хотя мы оба желаем, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала, казнить Чжана прямо сейчас — игнорировать настоящую угрозу в угоду личной мести, — он покачал головой с постановочным недоумением на лице. — Я имею в виду, вы же понимаете, как непрофессионально и эгоистично это будет выглядеть?

Представитель молчала несколько минут. Затем, не пытаясь скрыть яда в голосе, она наконец заговорила. — _Конечно, командир. Мы согласны, что этот человек заслуживает тюремного заключения, а скорее всего и смерти. И это — абсолютно законное, независимое от личных обид суждение. Вам были озвучены приказы. Совет ожидает, что вы последуете им._

Экран потух.

Не обращая внимания на резкий обрыв связи, Командир улыбался. Выведение спикера из себя вызывало удовлетворение, причем такое отсоединение могло грозить ей проблемами с начальством.

Брэдфорд вздохнул и присел на край стола. — А они… всегда ведут себя так?

Он перевел взгляд на своего заместителя. — Нет. Их второй представитель неплох. То есть, он сохраняет нейтралитет, как и должно.

Джон покачал головой. — Я ожидал, что Совет будет более… дружелюбным, что ли. Судя по вашему общению с ними, я бы сказал, что вы нажили себе врагов.

— Так и есть, — признался Командир. — Если ты занимаешь высокий пост, у тебя всегда будут враги. Это неизбежно.

Брэдфорд казался подавленным. — Наверное. Полагаю, мне никогда не понять, каково вам. Так вы собираетесь следовать их приказам?

Большинство людей посчитали бы это дилеммой. Но не он. — Все зависит от того, действительно ли Чжан владеет этим устройством, — уверенно ответил он. — Если да, то я не собираюсь сдавать его Совету. В противном случае… он окажется дураком за решеткой, ожидающим смертной казни.

Брэдфорд передал ему планшет. — Судя по этим документам, я почти уверен в том, что ему можно верить. Совет этому не обрадуется.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Командир. — Но пока я командую, я буду все делать по-своему.

Джон кивнул. — Принято. Я распоряжусь подготовить Рейнджер к вылету.

Глава XCOM ответил на кивок. — Хорошо. Я тем временем соберу отряд.

* * *

 _Цитадель, инженерный отсек_

Эбби вертела в руках усовершенствованную аптечку и хмурилась, разговаривая с инженером. — Так здесь используются амфетамины? Я думала, это запрещено любыми медицинскими конвенциями в связи с риском привыкания.

Мужчина сложил руки. — Эта проблему было достаточно сложно решить, и, честно говоря, мы так ничего и не придумали. Скажите спасибо команде доктора Вален за разрешение этого вопроса. Мы же просто интегрировали наработки в уже существующие наноаптечки, заодно увеличив количество использований, оптимизировав расход нанитов.

— Все бойцы оценят это, — согласилась Эбби. — Как долго сохраняется стимулирующее воздействие?

Инженер почесал подбородок. — Судя по тестам на животных, около трех-четырех часов. Но до проведения полевых тестов нельзя сказать точно.

Девушка прикрепила устройство к поясу. — Спасибо. А когда будут улучшены остальные аптечки?

Мужчина покачал головой. — Все зависит от командира. К сожалению, наши ресурсы не безграничны, приходится расходовать их экономно. Вы — медик, поэтому вам нужно лучшее оборудование, но улучшать каждую имеющуюся аптечку просто невыгодно.

Эбби вздохнула. — Что ж, можно понять. А в целом, какие новости? Может, есть какие-нибудь новые разработки, к которым доктор Шэнь запрашивает финансирование?

— В целом есть, — признался инженер. — Мы разработали новый тип прицела, который значительно увеличивает точность ведения стрельбы. Мне кажется, босс будет продвигать именно их, так как они повысят эффективность всех бойцов во всех ситуациях, в отличие от устройств, вроде аптечек, — он с неловким видом пожал плечами. — Без обид, просто передаю его вероятные размышления.

Как бы ей это ни нравилось, его слова были не лишены смысла. Но как бы то ни было, она чувствовала, что от этих устройств и ее самой будут зависеть чьи-то жизни, и мысль о том, что она не сможет спасти бойцов от смерти, пугала ее. Как показала смерть Пейдж, достаточно было одного хорошего попадания.

Браслет на ее руке зажужжал — нововведение командира, призванное оповещать бойцов, не прибегая к помощи Брэдфорда и громкоговорителей. Сердцебиение сразу же ускорилось, в то время как вибрирующий кусок металла продолжал настойчиво щекотать кожу. _Пора._

— Мне нужно идти, — попрощалась она. — Еще раз, спасибо. Будем надеяться, что мне она не понадобится, — указала она на аптечку.

Инженер помрачнел и кивнул. — Удачи.

* * *

 _Цитадель, ангар_

Она так привыкла к своей броне за последние пару недель, что та стала для нее второй кожей. Периодически Эбби ходила в тир, но большую часть времени она посвятила общению с бойцами и изучению медицинского оборудования.

Она была искренне удивлена тому факту, что технически она была самым квалифицированным медиком среди всего персонала базы в вопросах лечения боевых ранений, хотя большинство из них имело много опыта в таких вопросах, что было ценнее ее богатой теоретической подготовки. Девушка пыталась скрыть свою более высокую компетенцию, но это не помешало некоторым медикам обращаться к ней за советами, хотя на данный момент серьезных ранений, требующих ее вмешательства непосредственно на операционном столе, никто так и не получал.

Оружие пришельцев, судя по всему, использовало технологию некоего концентрированного горящего потока, луча. Одна из ран, полученных бойцом, напоминала след от мощного лазера, однако, после участия во вскрытии Пейдж, ученые выяснили, что винтовки пришельцев не просто прожигали плоть: луч также имел свойства некоей кислоты, разбрызгивающейся в разные стороны при попадании в цель и растворяющей внутренности бойцов.

Рабочей версией сущности этих лучей было использование плазмы. Применение ее в таком ключе казалось невозможным, но другого объяснения просто не существовало. Эбби обратилась к Вален с таким вопросом, и та подтвердила ее догадки, хотя не была стопроцентно уверена.

Что ж, на данный момент она придерживалась этой теории, поэтому снарядилась препаратами для лечения ожогов различного происхождения, в том числе и кислотного, а также несколькими аптечками и сверхпрочными скальпелями. Эбби вновь проверила все свое снаряжение — мысль о том, что она может случайно забыть что-то из медицинского снаряжения пугала ее, поэтому она то и дело ощупывала себя, удостоверяясь, что все на месте.

Наконец приблизившись к двери ангара, девушка надела свой шлем и услышала знакомый щелчок, вслед за чем заработал компьютерный интерфейс. Парни из инженерного сообщили ей, что помимо всего прочего, системы были защищены от ЭМИ воздействия, хотя тут лучше не рисковать.

Двери в ангар с шипением открылись, и она зашла внутрь. _По крайней мере, я не самая последняя._ Мира Родригез вместе с Питом Чендлером уже стояли возле Рейнджера в полной боевой выкладке. Неподалеку стоял один из новых рекрутов. _Как его там звали? Джо что-то?_ Эбби незримо для всех нахмурилась — она пыталась запомнить все имена, но вышло не очень. Ее раздражение мгновенно сменилось удивлением, когда она увидела четвертого человека в отряде: тот самый снайпер в черной броне без опознавательных знаков.

 _Так он существует._

Таинственный снайпер был одной из основных тем для обсуждения в казарме в течение нескольких дней после той миссии, возглавляемой Патрицией. Любопытной деталью было то, что после этого его никто не видел, отчего многие засомневались в том, что он и вправду существует. Более того, его имя не значилось в отчете об операции.

Что ж, судя по тому, что она слышала, этот боец — первоклассный стрелок, послушно выполняющий приказы. Также он по какой-то причине всегда молчал. У его ног лежал дополнительный набор брони, что означало… _Эвакуацию или ситуацию с заложником? Надеюсь, у Миры есть ответы._

Та увидела новоприбывшую и кивнула. — Эбби, отлично. Почти все уже здесь.

— Очередное похищение? — спросила боевой медик.

— Хороший вопрос, — ответила Мира несколько раздраженным тоном. Она качнула головой в сторону снайпера. — Я уверена, что он что-то знает, но он отказывается что-либо говорить.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о нем? — поинтересовалась Эбби. — В смысле, ну… его видели лишь единожды.

Женщина понизила голос, в котором звучала нервозность. — Только то, что он очень опасен. Он неспроста держится обиняком, взгляни на его «национальность», — Эбби посмотрела на то место, где обычно размещали небольшой флаг родной страны бойца и замерла.

— Оу, — только и сказала она.

Окровавленный крест, изображающий распятие, был тем изображением, которое она надеялась никогда больше не увидеть. Девушка думала, что этот символ был уничтожен после поимки, суда и казни Командира и его людей.

Судя по всему, нет.

— Вот-вот, — добавила Мира приглушенным тоном. — С нами работает чертов террорист.

— Прекрасно, — ошеломленно выдавила Эбби. — Что он тут делает?

— Если подумать, вероятней всего он здесь по запросу нашего командира.

Девушка нахмурилась. — Зачем ему понадобился известный террорист?

Голова Миры резко наклонилась, явно выказывая удивление. — Так ты не слышала? Ну… ладно. Как бы это помягче сказать… наш командир когда-то был соратником того самого Командира, преступника.

Эбби сделала шаг назад. — Чего?! — прошипела она. — Как ему вообще доверили.?!

— Лиам сказал, что он дезертировал и помог схватить Командира. Это произошло после убийства вице-президента, — объяснила Мира.

— Но все же, — девушка покачала головой. — Почему именно он? Я думаю, на пост главы XCOM можно было выбрать кого-то более… кого угодно, кроме бывшего террориста?

Ее собеседница оглянулась на снайпера. — Не меня надо спрашивать. Но, честно говоря, наш командир пока неплохо справлялся.

— Как Лиам вообще узнал об этом?

— Тот сам рассказал ему, — пожала плечами Мира. — Про него ходят слухи, что если ты о чем-то спросишь, то он все расскажет, словно пытаясь реабилитироваться перед нами за свои ошибки… или же пытаясь обмануть всех нас.

Эбби хмыкнула в ответ на появившуюся в мозгу мысль. — Можно сказать, он прошел полный круг: сперва работал на Командира, а теперь он сам командир.

— Да, это несколько сбивает с толку, — согласилась Мира. — И не знаю, почему он не использует свое имя. Привычка, наверное…

— Ты собираешься что-нибудь сделать насчет него? — она едва уловимо кивнула в сторону снайпера.

Смотритель отряда поместила руку на рукоять пистолета. — Я буду за ним присматривать. Если он нарушит мой приказ, я без раздумий задействую протокол ЯНУС. Не собираюсь полагаться на такого психа.

Эбби испытала облегчение. Через пару секунд двери ангара вновь распахнулись, пропуская Адриана Фрэнсиса и их пилота, которого девушка запомнила из-за необычного имени — Райли Игнис или же «Пылающее Небо».

Райли не теряла времени зря. — Загружаемся! — приказала она. — У нас мало времени! — трап опустился, и Мира поманила отряд за собой.

— Вы слышали пилота! — крикнула она. — Выдвигаемся!

 _Рейнджер, в пути к месту операции_

Райли, должно быть, сильно спешила. Как только бойцы уселись, двигатели тут же заревели, и самолет взмыл в воздух. Эбби сжала зубы, терпя сильную турбулентность. Она все еще не привыкла к таким полетам, казалось, будто бы Рейнджер мог развалиться в любую минуту от такой тряски.

Через несколько минут полет более-менее наладился, и девушка расслабилась. Ну, настолько, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что они летят сражаться с пришельцами.

— _Ожидайте обращения командира_ , — провозгласил голос «Пылающего Неба». — _Перевожу его на ваш канал связи._

 _Ха, быстро._ Обычно инструктаж происходил прямо перед высадкой. Но в этот раз миссия была не самой обычной.

— _Отряд «Бенгалия», говорит командир_ , — раздался его голос. — _Эта операция была запрошена лично Советом. Ваша цель — Шаоцзе Чжан, член китайской Триады в прошлом, теперь же — перебежчик к ООН. Передаю изображение._

Ее интерфейс мигнул, и в правом верхнем углу появилось изображение седеющего китайца. Эбби не особо разбиралась в организованной преступности и всяческих мафиозниках, но все равно чувствовала подставу. _А что, если это ловушка?_ Командир продолжил.

— _Чжан предположительно владеет неким устройством пришельцев, полученным, по его словам, от его начальства. Хотя мы смогли подтвердить его личность и принадлежность к Триаде, наличие устройства мы сможем узнать лишь наверняка, при личной встрече. Поэтому ждите засады. Если он и вправду обладает этим устройством, выдайте ему имеющийся у вас дополнительный набор брони и оружия, затем доставьте его на базу. В противном случае, задержите его и доставьте на Цитадель, по возможности живым._

— Следует ли нам ожидать пришельцев? — спросила Мира.

— _Неизвестно. Пока не ясно, является ли факт добычи этого девайса доказательством совместной работы Триады и пришельцев или же удачным нападением первых на вторых. Даже в случае отсутствия инопланетян, ожидайте враждебных членов Триады, которые попытаются отбить у вас Чжана. Соблюдайте осторожность, ибо они хитры и могут попытаться выдать себя за военных или полицейских._

Мира молчала несколько секунд. — Значит ли это, что задействован чрезвычайный протокол Танатос?

— _Так точно. Считайте это официальным приказом._

— Принято, сэр, — озвучила Мира.

 _Вот черт._ Эбби поежилась. Она надеялась, что сможет избежать причастности к этому конкретному протоколу. К несчастью для нее, это не так. _Ну, я не собираюсь убивать людей только потому, что они показались мне подозрительными. Также, как и остальные бойцы._ Девушка не могла понять смысла введения чрезвычайного протокола. _Неужели командир и впрямь думает, что солдаты просто так откроют огонь по подозрительным людям? Ну уж нет._ Осознание того факта, что он работал с тем самым Командиром, объясняло введение им подобных протоколов. Возможно, он просто готовился к наихудшему варианту развития событий, но Эбби все равно считала эти документы излишними.

— _Эта операция безотлагательна, отряд «Бенгалия», —_ подчеркнул Командир. — _Заходите, эвакуируйте Чжана и улетайте оттуда. Удачи. Командование Цитадели, отбой._

Мира взглянула на молчаливого снайпера, у ног которого лежал дополнительный комплект брони. — Знаешь, ты мог бы просто сказать нам, зачем это, тем самым не тратя наше время.

Как и ожидалось, он ничего не ответил, хотя, казалось, он посчитал комментарий Смотрителя забавным. Мира предположительно закатила глаза и повернулась к остальным бойцам. — Я приняла информацию касательно места нашей высадки и местоположения этого Чжана. Недалеко, но нам потребуется скорость и точность. Следуйте за мной и не отклоняйтесь от моих приказов ни в коей степени, — приказала она, целенаправленно уставившись на снайпера. — Все ясно?

— Так точно, Смотритель! — ответили они в унисон. Мира оглядела каждого из них.

— Адриан, Пит, Эбби и Джо. Я нигде не оговорилась?

— Не-а, — подтвердил Адриан. — Хотя вы должно быть первая, кто смог вспомнить имя Джо.

Мужчина рядом с подавшим голос бойцом недовольно застонал. — Все не так. Все помнят мое имя по какой-то причине. Но не фамилию.

Мира пожала плечами. — Ну, тут уж извини.

— Не бери в голову, — с доброжелательной издевкой добавил Адриан. — Полагаю, она просто настолько обыкновенная, что вылетает из головы за пару секунд.

— Чисто из научного интереса, — вмешалась Эбби, — так какая у тебя фамилия?

— Саймон, — внятно произнес он. — Моя фамилия — Саймон.

— Прости, — заговорил Пит с поднятой рукой. — Как — как? Из головы вылетело.

Отряд посмеялся над этим. Джо доброжелательно ткнул в него кулаком. — Ну умора, просто не могу.

— Вернемся к более важным вещам, — продолжила Мира, наклонившись вперед. — Напоминаю вам: то, что был задействован протокол Танатос, не означает, что мы собираемся следовать ему. Вам велено стрелять очень осторожно, и только по тем, кто точно является нашим противником. Все ясно?

Солдаты закивали. — Принято, Смотритель.

 _Ха, а она не пальцем деланная — вот так открыто перечить приказам командира, учитывая, что он наверняка все слышит._

— _Смотритель отряда, учтите, что чрезвычайный протокол Танатос в данном случае — не приказ, а лишь авторизация на его задействование._

— Все ясно, — проинформировала Мира. — Благодарю вас.

— _Конечно, Смотритель. Полагайтесь на вашу собственную оценку ситуации._

В Рейнджере наступила тишина. Эбби надеялась, что операция пройдет гладко, без единого выстрела. _Учитывая нашу удачу, скорее всего все пройдет совсем не так._

— _Отряд «Бенгалия», говорит «Пылающее Небо». Мы приближаемся на всех парах, приготовьтесь к выброске через тридцать!_

— Принято, «Пылающее Небо», — отозвалась Мира и махнула рукой вверх. — Люди, подъем! Приготовиться к высадке!

Раздались множественные звуки щелчков и шипения, вызванные отцеплением ремней безопасности и расчехлением оружия. Чувство координации Эбби было не таким развитым, поэтому она на всякий случай схватилась за поручень на крыше. _Когда-нибудь я смогу держать равновесие так же, как и Мира._

— _Пять секунд!_

Рейнджер затрясся и несколько неряшливо врезался в землю. Со скрежетом металла опустился трап.

— Пошли, пошли, пошли! — подгоняла Мира, и отряд выбежал на пустынную улицу.

* * *

 _Китай, Гонконг, трущобы_

— Такая тишина — это нормально? — прошептала Эбби, пока они тихо шагали по улице.

— В этом районе живет не так уж и много людей, — проинформировал Джо. — Кроме того, сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них захочет показываться на глаза шестерым вооруженным до зубов бойцам.

— И сколькие из них работают на Триаду? — спросил Адриан. — У них же наверняка есть глаза и уши, замаскированные под бедняков, правда ведь?

— Я бы удивился, если б не было, — признал Джо. — Но они не знают, зачем мы здесь… пока что.

— Эбби права, — пробормотала Мира. — Что-то здесь нечисто. Это место действительно не особо обитаемо… по стандартам Гонконга. Здесь проживают свыше семи миллионов человек, что-то мне не верится, что физически возможно пройти пару улиц и так никого и не встретить, даже в столь поздний час-

— Посмотрите туда, — внезапно перебил Пит. — Вижу одного, — он указал дулом винтовки в сторону человека в деловом костюме.

— Оставь его в покое, — приказала Смотритель. — Не приближаться, если только он сам что-нибудь не выкинет.

Бойцы прошли мимо него, держа оружие наготове. Мужчина почти никак не отреагировал, лишь повел головой вслед за ними, затем развернулся и ушел.

— Кризис миновал, — пробурчал Джо. — Сектор чист.

— Это пока что, — поправил Адриан. — Будем надеяться, что этот парень не работает на Триаду.

Мира подняла кулак. — Замечено необходимое нам здание. Готовьтесь к штурму.

Постройку едва ли можно было назвать таковой, в лучшем случае это была конструкция из разваливающихся стен, заплесневелой крыши и прогнившей двери. Идеально для того, чтобы спрятаться. Команда начала занимать позиции для штурма, но Эбби обратилась к Мире с предложением.

— А штурм обязателен? — уточнила она. — Кроме запугивания, нам это ничего не даст.

— Это стандартная процедура, — оправдалась Мира. — А что, у тебя есть идея получше?

— Займите позиции, как и хотели, — предложила девушка, — но позвольте мне сперва поговорить с ним.

Смотритель молчала в течение нескольких секунд, затем несколько расслабилась. — Ну ладно. Но если получишь заряд дроби сквозь дверь — вини сама себя.

— Спасибо, — Эбби подождала, пока Мира и Джо встанут по краям двери, а Адриан и Пит укроются за стеной и мусорным баком соответственно. Снайпер достал пистолет и встал возле Смотрителя. _Этот дополнительный комплект снаряжения, должно быть, изматывает._

Боевой медик постучала несколько раз. — Мистер Чжан? Мы — отряд, присланный ООН, — она замолчала на мгновение, пытаясь подобрать окончание фразы. — Эм, ответьте?

— Входите, — раздался грубый голос с сильным акцентом.

Мира кивнула Джо, а Эбби отошла назад. Смотритель толкнула дверь и вошла внутрь с оружием наготове.

Шаоцзе Чжан сидел на полуразвалившемся диване, смотря на вошедшую женщину с выражением абсолютного безразличия. Затем он приподнял бровь и наклонился вперед. — Так вы действительно прилетели за мной. Я не верил, что ООН примет мое предложение, но те, кто спокойно ходят по округе в таком снаряжении, явно не побоятся его использовать.

— Мы пытаемся этого избежать, — поправила Мира. — Но спасибо за… комплимент? Вы утверждали, что у вас есть некое устройство пришельцев. Я хочу увидеть его прямо сейчас.

— Конечно, — подчинился Чжан и поднял обычный на вид чемодан. — Совсем скоро они обнаружат мою пропажу, — предупредил он, опустив свой кейс на землю, — особенно, учитывая вот эту вещь. Если вы возьмете меня с собой, она ваша.

— _Подтверждаю, это он, —_ сообщил Брэдфорд. — _Отряд «Бенгалия», выдайте ему снаряжение и двигайтесь к точке эвакуации._

— Слушаюсь, — ответила Мира и махнула снайперу, который подошел и положил перед китайцем небольшой ящик. — Мистер Чжан, мы готовы забрать вас отсюда. Для вашей же безопасности, попрошу вас надеть это защитное снаряжение.

Седой мужчина выглядел удивленным. — Я… ценю это. Я сомневался, что ООН будет дело до сохранности известного преступника.

— Скажи спасибо командиру, — сказал высунувшийся из-за двери Джо, пока Чжан начал надевать обмундирование. — Сомневаюсь, что этот пункт был включен в инструкции Совета Наций.

Эбби разглядывала чемодан. — Откуда у вас это?

— Я получил его от моего начальника, хотя слово «украл» будет более подходящим. Не знаю, откуда у него эта штуковина, но босс никогда не гнушался торговли с кем бы то ни было, главное — выгода, что он получит.

— _Спроси его о связях Триады с пришельцами, —_ приказал Командир.

Мира подчинилась. — Не заключал ли твой босс соглашения с пришельцами?

Чжан надел рукавицы. — Боюсь, я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос. Он — практичный человек и не стал бы заключать невыгодную сделку. Но когда я увидел это устройство, то испугался возможных последствий. Чем бы он там ни торговался, он продал человечество и Триаду во имя своих амбиций, — с отвращением закончил Чжан.

 _Поразительно. Кто бы мог подумать, что китайский мафиозник может быть столь принципиальным?_ Тем временем Чжан уже надел шлем, и снайпер передал ему винтовку. Мира взглянула на китайца с интересом.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны, — заявила она, повторяя мысли Эбби.

Он пожал плечами. — Не поймите меня неправильно. Я совершил много плохого, но теперь у нас общий враг.

 _Что ж, несмотря на свое прошлое, Чжан, вроде, неплохой парень._ Хотя это могло быть просто показухой с его стороны, Эбби сомневалась в этом. В любом случае, не ей решать, а командиру.

— Готов? — спросила Мира, на что Чжан коротко кивнул.

— Да.

Смотритель ткнула пальцем в снайпера. — Залазь вон на ту крышу, — она указала на низкое здание, расположенное рядом с кладбищем, — и прикрывай нас.

Мужчина исполнил воинское приветствие Командира и припустил к своей цели. Мира жестом направила остальных членов отряда на улицу. — Блокируйте голосовые модули и займите укрытия. Сохраняйте боевую готовность, пока я не прикажу иное. Чжан, будь рядом.

Солдаты положительно закивали, включая самого китайца.

Необходимо было все тщательно подгадать. Чтобы не рисковать, необходимо было оказаться точно в назначенной зоне эвакуации и обезопасить зону. В противном случае, вызванный раньше времени Рейнджер мог привлечь внимание возможных противников, что могло повлечь за собой невыгодную для XCOM перестрелку или даже опасную ситуацию, когда враги попытаются сбить их транспорт.

Бойцы медленно двигались в сторону кладбища, собираясь срезать через него путь. — Держу позицию, — сообщила Эбби, держа оружие наготове.

Отряд находился в напряженном ожидании, пока Мира не посчитала ситуацию безопасной. — Двигайтесь дальше. Найдите хорошие укрытия.

Эбби заняла позицию за колонной. Она вот уже собиралась подтвердить безопасность зоны, когда по округе разнесся неземной визг, словно бы синтезированный.

Адриан озвучил то, что все они подумали. — Что за чертовщина?

Чжан нисколько не сомневался. — Это за мной.

— Приготовиться к бою! — прошипела Смотритель, и бойцы подчинились, напряженно вглядываясь во тьму кладбища.

— У нас тут группа гражданских, — пробурчал Джо, и, чуть погодя, Эбби тоже увидела троицу людей в деловых костюмах, похожих на того, которого они заметили до встречи с Чжаном. Каждый из них имел одинаковые пропорции и рост, а их необычные котелки дополняли вычурный образ, словно бы они пришли прямиком из какого-нибудь старого фильма.

— Огонь! — настаивал Чжан. — Они здесь, чтобы убить нас!

— Стоять, — приказала Мира. — Сделайте предупредительные выстрелы.

Эбби выпустила небольшую очередь в сторону троицы, целясь в землю перед ними, и те никак не отреагировали, кроме одного из них, который обнажил зубы, имитируя улыбку. — Они не останавливаются… — неуверенно сказала она.

— Их становится больше! — предупредил Пит, заметив еще одну троицу странно одетых людей, зашедших на кладбище.

— Хватить терять время! — прошипел Чжан. — Стреляйте!

Три последовательных выстрела прервали ночную тишину Гонконга. Эбби оглянулась и увидела, как их снайпер перезаряжает свою дымящуюся винтовку. Но то, что произошло дальше, всерьез удивило их: тела «гражданских», будучи пробиты снайперскими выстрелами, затряслись и затем с силой отлетели под воздействием силы вырвавшегося из них зеленого дыма.

— Огонь! — крикнула Мира. Имитаторы людей прекратили свой маскарад и достали свои серебристые плазменные винтовки, с каждой стороны дула которых находились зеленые светящиеся полосы. Пришельцы разбежались по всему кладбищу, занимая позиции за надгробиями.

— Джо! Пит! Эбби! Подавляйте каждого из пришельцев! Мы с Чжаном подойдем ближе!

— Слушаюсь! — воскликнула Эбби. Веду огонь по крайнему левому! — существо зашипело на нее и вжалось в землю, укрываясь от града пуль.

Ветхое надгробие, за которым сидел другой пришелец, не выстояло под очередью Джо, и «человек» в костюме не успел среагировать на изменившуюся ситуацию, вследствие чего был начинен свинцом.

— Минус один! — торжественно воскликнул он.

— Отлично! — похвалила Мира. — Чжан, будь готов стрелять. Бросаю гранату!

Мощным броском она метнула гранату прямо между двумя укрывшимися пришельцами. Оба противника метнулись в разные стороны, но одному из них повезло меньше, и он был разорван на куски шрапнелью. Второй из них понесся по направлению к небольшому памятнику, избежав попадания пуль. — Промазал, — с отвращением пробурчал Чжан.

Как и Эбби. Этот пришелец был на удивление ловким, бегая зигзагами, прыгая и перекатываясь без особых усилий. Прогремел еще один выстрел, и существо рухнуло на землю с дырой в сердце.

 _Похоже, слава о меткости этого снайпера — не преувеличение._

— Сзади! — заорал Адриан, в то время как еще четверо пришельцев спрыгивали с двухэтажного здания позади них.

— Сменить позиции! — приказала Мира. — Уничтожьте их!

Эбби укрылась за другой стороной колонны, молясь, чтобы в нее не начали стрелять. Наперекор ее мольбам, в ее сторону полетели зеленые сгустки плазмы, один из которых вошел в землю в метре от ее ноги, поджигая траву и плавя саму землю. Она сгримасничала и открыла ответный огонь.

Снайпер пытался прицелиться, но в этот раз ему не везло. Прогремело несколько выстрелов, но только один из них попал в цель, ранив пришельца в ногу. Тот, в свою очередь, ответил, наклонившись вперед _и… плюнув? Он что, только что выплюнул что-то?_

В сторону снайпера быстро полетел странный грязно-зеленый сгусток, который врезался прямо в бойца и взорвался, распылив по округе такой же дым, который оставался после смерти этих пришельцев. Эбби воспользовалась возможностью и выпустила автоматический огонь по высунувшемуся пришельцу, не сумев попасть в цель.

Она глянула на снайпера. Скрытый зеленой дымкой силуэт извивался и трясся в тихой агонии. Дуло его винтовки колебалось, но на краткий миг боец удержал его ровно и выстрелил. Отдача отбросила его назад, скрыв из вида, но его выстрел нашел свою цель — плюнувший в него пришелец был мертв.

Девушка глянула на Миру. — У нас раненый! — воскликнула она.

Остальные бойцы в настоящий момент вели перестрелку с оставшимися двумя пришельцами, к которым неожиданно присоединились еще трое. Сгустки плазмы пролетали пугающе близко к солдатам.

— Позаботься о нем! — приказала Смотритель, подавляя одного из противников огнем. — Мы справимся!

Удостоверившись, что пришельцы не пытаются прицелиться в нее, медик вскочила и понеслась к зданию возле кладбища, затем запрыгнула на лестницу и полезла вверх. Один из противников, должно быть, заметил ее, так как плазменный выстрел врезался в кирпичную стену рядом с ней, оплавив ее. Кровь стучала в голове, адреналин подгонял девушку, заставляя ее лезть все быстрее и быстрее.

Оказавшись на крыше, она заметила снайпера, который пытался подняться и возобновить стрельбу. Эбби подбежала к нему и присела рядом. — Эй! Эй! Спокойно! Мне нужно взглянуть на тебя!

Он посмотрел на нее, и она могла поклясться, что он выглядел удивленным. _Но почему? Ну да, он совершал ужасные преступления в прошлом, но не бросать же его на смерть!_ Она отцепила наноаптечку от бедра. — Так, у нас мало времени. Тебе больно двигаться?

Он скорчился на земле, и она вспомнила, что снайпер не разговаривает. _Вот_ _олух! Но времени в обрез. —_ Ладно, ладно. Кивни, если да. Если же нет, то покачай головой. Понял? Больно ли тебе двигаться?

Один кивок.

 _Ну ладно, это одновременно и хорошо, и плохо. Скорее всего, это какая-то кислота, с чем аптечка должна справиться без проблем._ Плохие новости заключались в том, что, должно быть, боль была просто ужасной, и Эбби была без понятия, каким образом ему удается справиться с ней, не разрывая глотку. С другой стороны, защитный костюм покрывал все тело, поэтому эта дрянь, скорее всего, не прожгла ему кожу.

— Извини, конечно, — заранее извинилась она, — но мне нужно, чтобы ты сел, — снайпер кивнул, и девушка помогла ему подняться, пока он не оперся на вертикальную кирпичную стену, выходящую на кладбище.

Как только он прижался к стене, Эбби сразу же потянулась к его шлему. — Ладно, теперь мне-, — она была прервана тем, что он жестко схватил ее руку, сжимая почти до боли. Сообщение было ясным.

Девушка почти что взбесилась. — Да что с тобой не так? — воскликнула она. — Я пытаюсь помочь! — в ответ он указал на аптечку, лежащую на поверхности крыши. На небольшом удалении раздался еще один визг, следом за которым послышался звук выходящего газа.

Эбби сердито подняла коробочку и нацелила ему в голову. _Должно сработать так и так, но, если что-то пойдет не так, то он задохнется, а кислота проест ему глаза и мозг. —_ Придурок, — прошипела она, распыляя голубой туман.

Эффект наступил почти мгновенно. Тихая агония прекратилась, а затем его грудь начала мерно вздыматься и опускаться. Пару секунд спустя, он поднялся и достал с пола свою снайперскую винтовку, затем оперся ею на перила с краю крыши.

— Все нормально? — спросила она.

Один выстрел. Один визг.

— Похоже, да, — провозгласила девушка.

Она собиралась спускаться, но передумала. Позиция для стрельбы здесь была куда более удобная, чем на земле. Пожав плечами, она присела справа от снайпера.

— Мира, боец снова в строю. Я останусь пока наверху.

— _Ага, мы заметили, —_ ее голос был напряжен. — _И, кажется, очень вовремя. Эти твари прут, не прекращая._

Эбби выпустила град пуль, которые пролетели чуть ниже, чем надо, и вонзились в траву рядом с пришельцем. — Вы в порядке?

— _Более-менее. Пита задели, но он будет жить. Я приказала ему не высовываться._

Снайпер вновь выстрелил, перебив пришельцу колено, отчего тот неуклюже упал на землю. Эбби смотрела, как Мира прикончила его.

— Эти пришельцы могут стрелять какой-то дымкой, вроде кислоты или яда, — предупредила медик. — Аптечки, слава богу, нейтрализуют ее, но у меня их ограниченное количество.

— _Принято и— Чжан! Слева!_

Эбби в ужасе смотрела, как один из пришельцев побежал прямо на китайца. Грациозно уклоняясь от направленного по нему огня, существо приближалось все ближе и вот уже начало целиться… но Чжан был готов. Китаец бросился навстречу пришельцу с такой скоростью, что тот удивленно зашипел и попытался выстрелить в мужчину, но последний схватил плазменную винтовку и вырвал ее из рук противника, отбросив на землю, вследствие чего она самоуничтожилась.

Чжан толкнул пришельца на ближайшее надгробие, отчего тот ненатурально прогнулся в спине, а затем обрушил свой сапог на коленную чашечку существа, проломив ее, словно тонкую ветку. Эбби поежилась от мерзкого хруста, а пришелец издал пронзительный вопль. Бывший мафиозник продолжил свое нападение, схватив существо за руку, и выломав тому локоть одним движением.

Теперь никто не сомневался, что он действительно высокопоставленный член Триады. Немногие смогут повторить это брутальное действо.

Наконец Чжан схватил пришельца за голову и сломал тому шею. Тело обмякло и рухнуло на землю с гротескно вывернутой головой. Китаец отступил назад и быстро поднял свою винтовку. Эбби ожидала выхлопа зеленого дыма, но ничего не произошло.

— _Он мертв?_ — потребовала Мира, кратко посмотрев в его сторону.

— _Я не-, —_ начал было Чжан, но запнулся, когда пришелец внезапно начал двигаться: существо нащупало сломанную руку второй своей конечностью и вправило ее обратно, затем потянулось к голове обеими руками и вернуло ту в исходное положение. Затем создание попыталось подняться, но китаец выпустил весь остаток обоймы. Вот теперь стал выходить дым.

— _Стоит отметить, —_ пробормотал Чжан на удивление спокойным тоном, — _рукопашный бой… неэффективен._

— _Остался всего один противник! —_ воскликнула Мира. — _Эбби! Снайпер! Спускайтесь сюда, я вызываю «Пылающее Небо»._

Бывший террорист пропустил девушку вперед. На полпути вниз по лестнице, Эбби услышала душераздирающий человеческий крик. — _Джо! Статус! —_ потребовала Мира.

— _Моя рук-ААА! В меня попали!_

— Уже бегу! — успокоила бойца Эбби и спрыгнула с лестницы, охнув от неожиданно тяжелого приземления. Удостоверившись, что по ней не ведется огонь, она бросилась к раненому бойцу. Рухнув на землю рядом с ним, она достала наноаптечку.

Из хороших новостей, ей не придется снимать с него броню. Из плохих — плечо мужчины было расплавлено так, что обнажилась кость, обугленная и чудом не растворившаяся. — Будет больно! — предупредила она, направив распылитель на свежую, шипящую от кислоты рану. Сев на него всем своим весом, чтобы он не дергался, Эбби прижала раненую руку к земле, надавив на неповрежденный ее участок коленом и свободной рукой.

Девушка нажала на активатор, и голубая дымка устремилась к шкварчащей ране оперативника, отчего тот застонал и задергался. Медик прикладывала все усилия, чтобы не дать ему двигаться, и через десяток секунд тот расслабился и словно бы отключился. Расширившимися глазами Эбби смотрела, как плечо постепенно перестало дымиться и булькать, а затем поверхность раны стала покрываться синим налетом, защищающим ее от инфекции и случайного прикасания. В силу того, что для регенерации нужны относительно здоровые ткани и в ране должны отсутствовать посторонние предметы, в особенности кислотные агенты, наниты работали в альтернативном режиме, защищая плечо бойца от внешних воздействий и не давая кислоте разрушать плоть.

Звуки перестрелки стихли, что означало смерть последнего пришельца. Эбби взметнула голову навстречу неожиданному реву и увидела спускающийся Рейнджер. Девушка прицепила аптечку обратно к бедру и достала стимулятор, который ввела бойцу, отчего тот сразу же очнулся и поднялся на ноги, корчась от боли в плече.

— Все тут? Отлично! — привлекла их внимание Мира. — Бежим к самолету, не останавливаясь! Все ясно?!

— Так точно, Смотритель! — ответили они, в то время как Рейнджер приземлился и опустил трап.

— Пошли!

Отряд бросился к Рейнджеру. Джо несколько отставал, но в течение тридцати секунд бойцы были на борту.

— _Штаб, говорит «Пылающее Небо». Отряд «Бенгалия» и Шаоцзе Чжан на борту, так же, как и устройство пришельцев. Возвращаюсь_ _на базу._

Затем раздался голос Командира _. — Отличная работа, отряд «Бенгалия». Мне не терпится лично поздравить вас с успешной операцией. Конец_ _связи._

Эбби наконец позволила себе расслабиться. _Все позади. Все живы… еле-еле._ Она украдкой взглянула на Чжана — он оказался полезен в бою и наверняка владеет ценной информацией. _Но стоит ли он потраченных усилий?_

Кроме этого, она задумалась о таинственном снайпере. _Кто_ _он? Почему он молчит? Какова его история?_ Девушка спасла ему жизнь и взамен хотела получить хоть какие-то ответы. _Возможно, командир расскажет ей больше._

Она потрясла головой. _Вопросы на потом._

Эбби невыносимо хотела спать.

* * *

Отчет о задании:

Операция: Расколотый Дракон

 _Личный состав:_

Бенгалия — 1 ( _Смотритель отряда_ ): Специалист Мира Родригез

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 4

Бенгалия — 2: Специалист Эбби Гертруд

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 2

Бенгалия — 3: Специалист Пит Чендлер

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 3

Бенгалия — 4: Рядовой Адриан Френсис

 **Статус:** Дееспособен

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 2

Бенгалия — 5: Рядовой Джо Саймон

 **Статус:** Ранен (Расчетное время выздоровления: 7 дней)

 **Подтвержденных убийств:** 2

Руководитель операции: Командир XCOM

Пилот: Райли Игнис — Позывной: «Пылающее Небо»

 _Добытые предметы:_

N/A

 _Эвакуированные люди:_

Шаоцзе Чжан — ВИП


	13. Спутниковое покрытие

Спутниковое покрытие

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис командира_

— Я не собираюсь отдавать его им.

Командир скрестил руки на груди, словно бы готовясь защищаться от контраргументов своего Внутреннего Совета. Он вызвал их сразу же после того, как отряд «Бенгалия» вернулся на базу. Глава XCOM не собирался изменять своего решения, но все равно считал своим долгом обсудить этот вопрос со своим кругом доверенных лиц.

Командир изучил отправленные Советом Наций документы о деятельности Триады и теперь видел в Чжане ценный кадр, который окажется полезным для проекта XCOM.

— В принципе, я согласен с вами, — медленно начал Брэдфорд, — но Представитель, кажется, была очень… настойчива.

Командир усмехнулся. — Еще бы. Эта женщина недолюбливает меня с тех самых пор, когда меня только назначили на эту должность.

Вален нахмурилась. — Почему? Вы с ней знакомы?

— Нет. Но я точно знаю, отчего у нее на меня зуб — из-за моего прошлого.

— Ага, — понимающе кивнула Мойра. — А вы пытались ей объяснить, что не были в ответе за все грехи, совершенные Командиром?

 _Если бы она только знала… Вся эта ложь усложняет мне жизнь. —_ Это политика, Вален, — объяснил Командир несколько раздраженным тоном. — Конечно же, спикер не выразила свое отношение ко мне прямым текстом, но, исходя из ее манеры вести себя и того, что она пыталась провернуть, нетрудно об этом догадаться. А хочешь, я поведаю тебе одну истину о людях? Если их разум затуманен эмоциями, то они не станут прислушиваться к логике.

— Того, что она пыталась провернуть? — заметил Брэдфорд, наклонив голову. — Спикер, что, как-то вредила нам?

Командир нерадостно усмехнулся. — Ага, было дело. Когда я связался с Советом после того, как мы сбили НЛО, она сказала мне не вмешиваться и позволить ООН разгребать это.

На лице главного офицера читалось неприкрытое удивление. — Серьезно? Совет или ООН не имеют юрисдикции в этом вопросе… XCOM был создан специально для решения подобных проблем!

— Оглядываясь назад, — признался Командир, — думаю, это была проверка… можно ли на меня надавить. Полагаю, что советники уведомили спикера о ее ошибке и забыли это недоразумение.

— Давайте не отклоняться от темы, — необычно жестко для него подал голос Шэнь. — Могу ли я узнать, по какой причине вы так защищаете этого человека?

Командир скорчил лицо. — Причина проста: мы заключили сделку, а я не нарушаю обещания. Одно это — достаточная причина. Мы пообещали ему убежище, если он передаст нам это устройство, и он сдержал слово. Что мы за люди, если не сдержим свое и бросим его гнить в тюрьме?

Пожилой инженер вздохнул и почесал затылок. — Хороший аргумент, тут и не поспоришь. Однако, именно Совет Наций заключил с ним сделку. Технически, мы не нарушим никаких обещаний, отдав его им.

Взгляд Командира стал еще более решительным. — Я никогда не стану использовать подобные отговорки. Если Совет так хотел осудить его, им следовало отправлять кого-то другого вместо нас.

— Что за бардак, — сказала Вален, усиленно натирая глаза.

— Что верно, то верно, — подавленно подтвердил Шэнь. — Но все-таки, у нас сложная ситуация. Кто бы что ни говорил, у Совета есть причины желать заключения Чжана: небезызвестный преступник, который совершал… ну, ужасные поступки. Он даже не попытался скрыть это. Неужели нам и вправду нужен такой человек?

Командир приподнял бровь. — Между прочим, меня тоже можно считать преступником.

— Ну, вы не считаетесь, — вставила Вален. — Вы же оставили Командира более десяти лет назад. Совет не поставил бы вас во главе XCOM, если бы не доверял.

Он еле удержался от смеха. _Верят? Верят ему?_ Нет, единственной причиной, по которой Совет даже предположил его, как возможного кандидата — вера в то, что он единственный, кто способен защитить Землю. И то его назначение вызвало раскол среди советников. Замечание Вален было лестным, но очень, очень неточным.

— Дело не только в принципе, — наконец признался он. — Чжан — полезный кадр, который нам пригодится.

Шэнь нахмурился. — Подробнее.

Командир уставился на инженера, пытаясь убедить его. — У Шаоцзе Чжана обширный опыт в военной и шпионской деятельности. Несмотря на его прошлое, он мог бы совершить много хорошего, если бы мы направили его в нужном направлении.

У Шэня отвисла челюсть. — Вы хотите завербовать его?

Даже Вален отнеслась к заявлению скептически. — Вы уверены, что это… разумно? Учитывая его прошлое?

Брэдфорд отошел на шаг назад, открыл рот, готовясь что-то возразить, но неожиданно выражение его лица изменилось, когда он осознал, о чем говорил Командир. Губы офицера сформировали букву «о», и он воздержался от комментариев на данный момент.

 _Нужно быть очень убедительным. Брэдфорд, вероятно, не доставит проблем, Вален в итоге согласится с моими доводами, а вот Шэнь… его будет трудно убедить, как и всегда._

— Он не какой-то там жалкий бандит, — продолжил Командир. — Чжан был одним из самых высокопоставленных людей в Триаде. Те, кто достигает таких высот, зачастую имеют больше схожести с военными офицерами, нежели с преступниками. Я работал с подобными людьми в прошлом и думаю, что боятся нам нечего.

— Так вот на чем вы основываетесь? — настаивала Вален. — Вы _думаете_ , что можете доверять ему? Можем ли мы так рисковать?

— Я изначально сомневался, — ответил Командир, — сомневался, что член Триады, особенно такой высокопоставленный, способен на дезертирство. Вы просто не до конца понимаете, как они работают. Нельзя просто так взять и уйти. Членов этой организации казнят за куда более легкие проступки. Но он сбежал, прихватив с собой устройство пришельцев, зная, что, скорее всего, окажется в тюрьме или будет казнен членами Триады. Мы не можем упустить такого человека.

— Отчего-то мне кажется, что реакция наших бойцов на то, что мы теперь набираем преступников, будет не самой положительной, — наконец заговорил Брэдфорд. — Я уже чувствую атмосферу недоверия по отношению к нему.

— Если он будет хорошо справляться со своими задачами, то, в худшем случае, солдаты будут подозрительно коситься на него, — махнул рукой Командир. — Они привыкли судить людей по их делам. До сих пор нам не приходилось сталкиваться с нарушением субординации, и я не думаю, что вербовка Чжана изменит это.

— Но как насчет Совета? — напомнил Шэнь. — Отказ подчиниться и передать им Чжана повлечет за собой серьезные последствия.

— Думаю, стоит рискнуть, — медленно продолжил Командир. — Я знаю, что советники разделены на два лагеря: одни из них поддерживают нас, другие — нет, — он кивнул Брэдфорду. — Ты был свидетелем этого. Нам нужно воспользоваться этим расколом и постепенно двигаться к тому, чтобы перестать зависеть от них. Чжан станет необходимостью в достижении этой цели.

— Но каким образом? — потребовал Шэнь.

И он ответил им.

Глава инженерного отдела был явно удивлен тому, что Командир даже рассматривал такую возможность, тогда как доктора Вален широко распахнулись. — Что ж, это… гениально. Мы прикончим двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

— Тогда давайте проголосуем? — предложил Командир. — Кто за? — он, Вален и Брэдфорд подняли руки.

— Кто против? — он посмотрел на Шэня, который все равно поднял руку.

— Тогда решено, — Командир отошел к своему стулу и сел. — Я переговорю с Чжаном и с Советом. После этого, я поговорю с каждым из вас наедине, чтобы обсудить наши дальнейшие действия. Все свободны.

* * *

 _Цитадель, исследовательские лаборатории_

— Ну, тут все ясно, — объяснила Эбби, двинув рукой в сторону стеклянных дверей. — Исследовательские лаборатории. Работают над всякими научными проектами. Если все пройдет хорошо, то, как я слышала, нас ожидает прорыв в технологии вооружения.

Несмотря на свой устрашающий вид, Чжан был очень вежливым и тактичным человеком. После прибытия на базу, он спросил, можно ли ему осмотреться, на что получил разрешение, при условии, что его кто-то будет сопровождать. Эбби же с удовольствием согласилась по нескольким причинам: она была заинтересована в том, чтобы больше узнать о китайце, а также получала эстетическое наслаждение, демонстрируя новоприбывшим поразительные вещи на Цитадели.

Чжан был очень замкнутым, отчего любая реакция, вроде удивления, была заметна девушке. Китаец сложил руки на груди. — И много ваши ученые уже создали?

Она пожала плечами. — Да не особо. По крайней мере после того, как начались боевые операции. Большую часть времени они вскрывают трупы пришельцев, отчего на данный момент пользы немного. С другой стороны, наше вооружение, броня, аптечки и дымовые гранаты были разработаны именно здесь, а это уже немало.

Чжан похлопал бронежилет, который сейчас был на нем надет. — Их следует похвалить. Мне не доводилось носить ничего лучше этого.

— И много… ты… повидал бронежилетов? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Достаточно, — раздался резкий ответ. Эбби мысленно вздохнула. Как бы она ни старалась, китаец отказывался сообщать что-то более существенное, чем самые базовые детали своего прошлого. Наверняка у него были на то свои причины, но ведь ей было интересно. Все же, девушка знала, когда стоит прекратить доставать людей.

— Думаю, на этом все, — подытожила она, повернувшись к нему лицом. Чжан возвышался над ней на добрых пятнадцать сантиметров, что несколько напрягало ее, так как она была довольно рослая, отчего не привыкла смотреть снизу вверх.

— И все? — спросил он, нахмурившись. — А как же командный центр? Что-нибудь наподобие?

Девушка улыбнулась. — Ну да, у нас есть такой. Называется Центр Управления. К сожалению, тебе туда нельзя. А, ну и еще офис командира.

Чжан наклонил голову. — Твой командир. Скажи мне, что ты о нем думаешь?

Эбби молчала несколько секунд. — Думаю, ты спрашиваешь не у того, у кого надо, — наконец ответила она. — Если честно, длительность моей… военной службы не превышает пары месяцев. Я — просто доктор, попавшая сюда… почти случайно.

Мужчина покачал головой. — Возможно. Но я имел в виду твое мнение о нем самом, а не о его профпригодности.

Она вздохнула. — Ты действительно хочешь узнать мое честное впечатление?

Он уверенно кивнул. — Да.

Девушка выпрямилась. — А я не знаю. Я не взаимодействовала с ним достаточно долго, чтобы сформировать свое собственное мнение, но по рассказам бойцов он очень разумный человек. Кто-то с кем можно… нет, кто-то, с кем хочется поговорить. Словом, приятный человек. И я могу в это поверить… точнее, хочу в это верить.

— Что заставляет тебя сомневаться? — спросил Чжан, выказав удивление — редкую для него эмоцию.

— Эмм… — неуверенно начала Эбби, — сперва ответь на один вопрос. А члены Триады, ну, следят за тем, что происходят в мире?

Мужчина чуть было не улыбнулся. — А есть хоть какая-то причина, по которой бы не следили?

Она представила себе насупившихся китайских мафиози, сидящих перед телевизором, показывающим новости CNN. — Да забудь. Полагаю, ты знаешь, кто такой Командир?

— Ааа, — протянул вновь посерьезневший Чжан. — Да, я знаю. Мы пристально следили за его злоключениями. Он — один из немногих, чьи действия заставляли Триаду задуматься.

 _Так даже мафия боялась его._ — Вы и вправду были так обеспокоены?

Мужчина холодно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Голова Дракона, главарь нашей организации, лично проследил за тем, чтобы все операции, связанные c Ближним Востоком, были немедленно прекращены, дабы избежать привлечения внимания Командира. Так что, да. Мы забеспокоились.

— Так вот, — продолжила она, — наш командир работал с ним.

Чжан с удивлением поднял брови. — Я удивлен, что он все еще жив, не говоря уж об управлении подобной организацией.

— Ну, как-то так, — подытожила девушка. — Отсюда и мое недоверие. Я знаю, что он творил, и то, что он ушел от Командира, не заставит меня закрыть глаза на его прошлое.

— Разве он за столько лет не искупил свою вину? — спросил китаец.

Эбби вздохнула. — Наверное. Но, тем не менее, я просто не могу забыть что-то подобное.

Чжан хотел было что-то сказать, но начало его фразы было прервано раздавшимся по громкоговорителю голосом. — _Специалист Гертруд, просьба сопроводить мистера Чжана к офису командира._

Они переглянулись. — Что ж, кажется, ты все-таки увидишь офис, — девушка начала шагать в нужную сторону. — Пойдем, сюда.

* * *

 _Цитадель, офис Командира_

Моргающая лампочка сообщила о стоящих за дверью людях. _Чжан и Эбби._ Он ткнул пальцем в кнопку и, увидев сквозь открывшийся дверной проем тех, кого и ожидал увидеть, жестом пригласил их зайти. Оба зашедших так и не успели переодеться и все еще были в полной боевой выкладке, за исключением оружия и шлемов. Эбби пыталась скрыть свое напряжение за маской безразличия, но учащенное дыхание и расширенные зрачки предательски выдавали ее. _Хм, интересно._

Девушка исполнила воинское приветствие, и Командир поднялся.

Он приветствовал ее легким кивком. — Вольно, специалист Гертруд, — она опустила руку, но продолжала стоять по стойке смирно. — Благодарю за сопровождение Чжана. Свободна.

— Вообще-то, сэр, — взволнованно начала она, — я хотела бы спросить, можно ли будет поговорить с вами… после?

Командир приподнял бровь. Не этого он ожидал, но не видел никаких проблем. — Конечно, я вызову тебя сразу, как закончу здесь.

Девушка кивнула. — Благодарю, сэр, — затем развернулась и покинула офис.

Глава XCOM указал на стул напротив своего рабочего стола. — Присаживайтесь, мистер Чжан.

Тот еле заметно поклонился. — Весьма признателен… полагаю, я могу называть вас командир?

— Я не против.

— Весьма признателен за вашу гостеприимность, командир, — сообщил Чжан, опустившись на стул. — Большинство людей не оказали бы мне столь радушный прием.

Командир сложил руки на столе. — Вы помогли нам. Ваше прошлое для меня — не проблема, если только вы не сделаете ее таковой. Следует ли мне беспокоиться?

Чжан покачал головой. — Моя прошлая жизнь… ушла навсегда. Повернувшись спиной к старым друзьям, я знал, что ничего уже не изменить. Меня, должно быть, уже приговорили к смерти.

Глава XCOM еле заметно улыбнулся. — Полагаю, вы и подумать не могли, что все так сложится.

Уголки губ китайца дернулись. — Нет. Забавно, не так ли? Какой неожиданной может быть жизнь.

Командир подумал о своем прошлом и не мог не согласиться. — Совершенно верно.

На несколько секунд наступила тишина. Мужчина, разглядывавший китайца, наконец перекрестил пальцы и наклонился вперед. — Выполнив вашу часть сделки, вы поставили меня в сложное положение. Видите ли, Совет Наций запросил, чтобы я доставил вас им для суда и последующего тюремного заключения.

Чжан ничуть не удивился. — Понятно.

Командир приподнял бровь. — Вы не выглядите удивленным.

Акцент в его голосе стал еще более ярко выраженным, а глаза вспыхнули ненавистью. — Потому что я и не удивлен. Мне прекрасно известно, что ООН презирает Триаду и любого, кто связан с ней.

— На это есть свои причины, — заметил Командир. — Вы — преступники, по определению.

— Мы нарушаем законы, воздвигнутые коррумпированным и душащим свободу правительством, — защищал свое прошлое Чжан, — но простым жителям не следует бояться нас. Не могу сказать того же, про тех, кто управляет так называемой «Народной Республикой», а также про тех, кто целенаправленно встает у нас на пути.

— Я был бы более настроен поверить вам, если бы вы ограничивались только Китаем, — ответил Командир, — но на данный момент, Триада — международная организация, поэтому несколько лицемерно с вашей стороны использовать эти «анти-правительственные» аргументы, — он предусмотрительно поднял руку, не давая китайцу возможности ответить. — Но это разговор на потом. Давайте вернемся вот к чему: если вы знали, что не можете доверять ООН… зачем вы связались с ними?

— Потому, что я понимал то, что отказывались признавать мои коллеги, — холодно ответил Чжан. — Это… вторжение… направлено против нашего вида. Если они преуспеют, то все, что у нас есть, будет потеряно. Мне уже по большей части все равно, что произойдет со мной, но если это устройство может помочь остановить вторжение… я посчитал своим долгом рискнуть.

— Благородно, — прокомментировал Командир, — большинство не заслуживает такой жертвы. Но лично я благодарен вам. Доктор Шэнь считает, что это некий кодировщик или передатчик. Благодаря вам, у нас появилась возможность взломать работающее устройство пришельцев и подслушать их переговоры.

Чжан вежливо кивнул. — Я рад, что вы нашли ему применение.

— Как и я. И это — одна из причин, по которым я не стану сдавать вас ООН.

Китаец наклонил голову вбок и нахмурился. — Полагаю, ваше начальство не обрадуется этому.

— Думаю, около половины советников будут в ярости, — отмахнулся Командир, — но им не следовало привлекать меня к этому делу: я не нарушаю сделок, а также не наказываю тех, кто полезен.

— Все же, — настаивал Чжан. — Я знаю, что с ООН лучше не связываться.

Командир усмехнулся. — Они всегда были некой символической организацией, лишенной реальных полномочий. ООН поддерживает иллюзию единства, создает постановления, которые «влияют» на мир. На деле же, те политики вводят законы, которые никто не соблюдает. Они сотрудничают с преступниками, которых презирают на словах. Нет, так называемая Организация «Объединенных» Наций обладает только одним рычагом давления на меня — финансированием. Они вне всяких сомнений будут грозить урезать его, но не станут, так как на данный момент XCOM — единственная органищация, владеющая технологиями пришельцев и применяющая их для защиты Земли.

Бывший член Триады выдавил из себя улыбку. — Вы утверждаете, что ушли от Командира, однако я вижу, что вы переняли от него очень многое.

— Командир был неправ во многих вопросах, — признал он, — но его взгляды на ООН я всецело разделяю.

— Хоть я начинаю соглашаться с вашими доводами, — ответил Чжан, — но я бы не стал списывать их со счетов.

Глаза его собеседника блеснули задорным огоньком. — О, не беспокойтесь, я не стану, — затем он призадумался на несколько секунд и, наконец, откинулся на спинку кресла. — Что вы думаете об XCOM?

— Ваша организация впечатляет, — похвалил Чжан. — экипировка — выше всяких похвал, солдаты хорошо натренированы, а лично вы кажетесь весьма компетентным. С другой стороны, было бы глупо ожидать чего-то иного от организации, направленной на борьбу с инопланетными захватчиками.

Командир кивнул. — Спасибо за добрые слова.

— На самом деле, — мужчина с интересом посмотрел на Командира, — мне интересно, не могли ли вы дать мне работу здесь?

Его собеседник наклонил голову. — Так вы хотите вступить в XCOM.

Чжан кивнул. — Мне больше и податься-то некуда: ООН будет пытаться разыскать меня, не говоря о моих бывших коллегах из Триады. Я пожертвовал всем, что у меня было, ради борьбы с пришельцами и хотел бы продолжать делать это.

— И какую бы должность вы хотели? — спросил Командир ровным голосом, не выдавая своего легкого возбуждения. — Смотритель отряда? Мой заместитель?

— Я знаю, что ваши солдаты сомневаются во мне, — признал китаец, — поэтому, мне хотелось бы заслужить свое место здесь, даже если это значит, что начинать придется с самых низов.

Глава XCOM был впечатлен. Подобная самоотверженность была как раз тем, что сейчас было нужно. Он более не сомневался в своем выборе.

— Похвально, — сказал Командир. — При других обстоятельствах, я бы согласился. Да, люди будут сомневаться в вас, может быть и вполне заслуженно… но обстоятельства таковы, что мы отделены от полного поражения лишь одним приказом с верхушки противника, поэтому не можем себе позволить допускать всю эту моральность.

Чжан приподнял бровь, но не перебивал. Командир продолжал.

— Я верю, что вы стали бы хорошим бойцом, но, честно говоря, это было бы пустой тратой ваших способностей. Я уведомлен о вашей бывшей должности в Триаде, у вас большой опыт в планировании военных операций и шпионаже… и это как раз то, чего нам жизненно не хватает.

Мужчина, сидящий напротив, нахмурился. — Так что вы от меня хотите?

Командир наклонился вперед. — XCOM нуждается в еще одном отделе: департаменте разведки. Поэтому у меня есть встречное предложение для вас, Чжан. Я хочу, чтобы вы стали Директором Разведки XCOM.

Бывший агент Триады недоуменно моргал, а затем потряс головой, словно бы отходя от шока. — Вы уверены, что хотите доверить эту должность мне?

Глава XCOM уверенно кивнул. — Абсолютно. Да, будет нелегко — начинать придется с нуля: самому нанимать агентов и подбирать персонал. Но я даю тебе полную автономию. Пока ты не злоупотребляешь своими полномочиями и работаешь как надо, я не стану вмешиваться.

Чжан поклонился. — Такая честь.

— Ну так как, — улыбнулся Командир, — ты согласен?

Он кивнул. — С удовольствием. Это честь для меня.

Человек, сидящий во главе стола, искренне улыбнулся, поднялся на ноги и протянул мужчине напротив руку, которую тот с готовностью пожал. — Добро пожаловать в XCOM, Директор Разведки Чжан.

* * *

Перекрестив руки, Эбби стояла у стены, дожидаясь пока Командир закончит свою встречу с Чжаном. Хоть она и ожидала этого, но все равно удивилась тому, как быстро глава XCOM согласился на ее просьбу переговорить с ней. Девушка полагала, что именно поэтому он, в отличие от нее, и был командиром.

Она гадала, что же они там обсуждают. _А кому было бы не интересно?_ Эбби считала, что Чжан захочет вступить в XCOM. _Иначе для чего было устраивать ему экскурсию по базе?_ В любом случае, Эбби полагала, что Командир согласится. _Хоть он и преступник, но вроде как неплохой парень._

Она вздохнула. _Ну я и ненормальная, что со мной не так? Я реально думаю, что Чжан (да и командир) не такие уж и плохие люди, несмотря на их прошлое. Откуда это неожиданное изменение характера? Может, это оттого, что я поговорила с ними? Увидела, что они… ну, как все?_

Эбби действительно никогда не думала об этом в таком ключе: что люди, осуждаемые общественностью — отнюдь не животные, у них есть чувства, мысли, даже какая-то мотивация совершать свои злодеяния. Она нахмурилась. Гораздо проще было делить мир на черное и белое, но, как показывала практика, на самом деле он всегда серых тонов.

Раздалось шипение открывающейся двери. Чжан вышел из комнаты с возбужденным видом. В его глазах горел энтузиазм, который ранее отсутствовал. Эбби оттолкнулась от стены. — Полагаю, все прошло хорошо? — спросила она, подойдя к нему.

Все еще замкнутый Чжан ответил легким кивком. — Да, хорошо.

— Так что, ты теперь с нами? — спросила она многозначительно. В ответ на это голова китайца резко повернулась в ее сторону. Девушка улыбнулась. — Да ладно. Я же знаю, что ты был заинтересован… иначе зачем было задавать мне все эти вопросы?

— Ты наблюдательная, — медленно ответил он. — Я запомню это.

Эбби вздохнула. — То, что я интересуюсь чем-то, не делает из меня сверхнаблюдательного человека. Так куда он тебя распределил?

— Разведка XCOM.

Она нахмурилась. Девушка не знала, что у них в XCOM есть такое. — Хм, не знала даже, что у нас есть такой отдел.

Чжан посмотрел куда-то себе под ноги. — Да, это… недавнее нововведение.

— Что ж, поздравляю, — искренне сказала Эбби.

— Командир также попросил передать, что он ждет тебя, — сообщил мужчина. — На твоем месте, я бы не задерживался.

 _Да, неплохая идея._ — Ты прав. Спасибо, Чжан. Увидимся, — помахав на прощание, девушка зашла в офис Командира.

Дверь со свистом закрылась позади нее, и Эбби остановилась на полпути к самому Командиру, стоящему спиной к ней перед картой мира, изображенной на мониторе за его столом. Девушка стояла посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Подойди ближе, Специалист.

Эбби вздрогнула от неожиданности, несколько нервничая от того, что он знал, что она стоит позади. Тем не менее, она подчинилась и подошла к нему. Руки Командира были сложены за спиной, а во всем остальном его теле читалась некая военная статность. Несмотря на это, он был всего на несколько сантиметров выше девушки.

— Красные точки — похищения людей, произошедшие за все время, — объяснил Командир, указав на экран. — Квадраты — места, в которых в небе было замечено НЛО. Ты видишь какую-нибудь закономерность?

Она смотрела на карту, отчаянно пытаясь найти хоть что-то общее. _Только бы не облажаться… я со стыда сгорю!_ — Я не вижу никакой взаимосвязи между местами похищений и полетами НЛО, — медленно начала Эбби, — но, похоже, вокруг Германии активность полетов отчего-то выше.

— Что означает, что с большой долей вероятности вскоре что-то произойдет, — сказал он, — что это будет, я не знаю, — Командир посмотрел на нее. — Ты хотела поговорить со мной о чем-то? Я слушаю.

Она набрала побольше воздуха. _Ну, была не была._ — У меня есть обеспокоенность… касаемо одного из бойцов.

Командир нахмурился. — Думаю, тебе следует быть более конкретной.

На лбу девушки выступили складки. — Ну, тут такое дело… я не знаю его имени, а в отчетах о задании оно не указано.

— Ага, — протянул мужчина, словно вспоминая. — Знаю такого. Специализируется на ведении снайперского огня, черная броня, все время молчит. Ты о нем?

— Да, — поспешно выпалила она. — Вы идеально описали его.

Глава XCOM повернулся к ней всем телом. — Так в чем проблема? Он создал какие-то трудности?

Девушка замешкалась. — Ну… пока нет. Но в будущем может. Понятия «быть эффективным членом отряда» и «все время молчать» не сочетаются.

— Почему нет? — спросил Командир с любопытством.

— Одна из важнейших вещей, что я узнала в реальном бою — связь отряда очень важна, — попыталась объяснить Эбби, — мы постоянно сообщаем друг другу о том, что мы видим. А в случае со снайпером: что, если однажды кто-то умрет из-за того, что его не предупредили о приближающейся опасности?

— Справедливая жалоба, — признал Командир, — но не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

— Почему нет? — возмутилась Эбби.

— У снайпера есть другие способы привлечения внимания, — напомнил он, — например, его оружие. Этот боец скорее сам умрет, чем позволит чему-то случиться с отрядом.

Девушка сложила руки на груди. — Кто он?

Мужчина наклонил голову вбок. — Не пробовала спросить у него?

— Вообще-то пробовала, — оправдалась она. — Но он, как вам известно, не самая общительная персона. Я пыталась найти его после того, как мы приземлились, но он словно под землю провалился.

— Все верно, он такой, — подтвердил Командир, — но какое тебе до него дело?

— Ну… как это, — замешкалась Эбби. — Мы вероятно будем работать с ним в дальнейшем, и мне следует наладить хоть какой-то контакт с ним во избежание недоразумений. Но как это сделать, если я даже найти его не могу, чтобы поговорить наедине?

Глава XCOM посмотрел прямо ей в глаза. — Понятно. Что ж, я расскажу тебе кое-что. Имени его я не раскрою, но скажу то, что он мой друг, и мы работали вместе много лет.

— То есть, — продолжила ход его мыслей Эбби, — вы оба работали на этого Командира.

— Исконно так, — несколько театрально ответил он. — Насколько я знаю, снайпер остался с Командиром до самого конца. А может и нет, он мне так и не сказал. В любом случае, став командиром XCOM, я пробил его по своим каналам связи и обнаружил его в одной из тюрем Британии. Затем попросту запросил его перевод к нам.

— Зачем?

— Он мой друг, — пожал плечами Командир. — Также он один из лучших снайперов в мире, как ты уже убедилась.

И он был прав. Хоть Эбби и не разбиралась в мастерстве снайперов, тот молчун объективно был самым метким бойцом в XCOM.

— А он правда немой? — спросила она. — Или попросту молчит?

Командир не смог сдержать улыбки. — Каждый раз, что я спрашивал, он утверждал, что с его речью все в порядке. Хотя, учитывая, что с момента его вербовки в XCOM он так ни разу и не поговорил со мной, я начинаю подозревать, что либо он лжет, либо попросту не хочет говорить со мной.

— Так как вы общаетесь? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Почти так же, как и сейчас с тобой, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Он далеко не глуп. Используя различные жесты, снайпер может донести до тебя свою точку зрения, даже если ты не владеешь общепринятым языком жестов.

Эбби мысленно отметила этот факт. — Так где он проживает в остальное время?

— Без понятия, — отмахнулся Командир. — Нашел себе скрытый уголок и обжил его. Выходит разве что на стрельбище между тремя и пятью часами ночи. В такое время все спят. Так что если ты действительно хочешь поговорить с ним, поищи его там.

Девушка внутренне застонала. _Ну почему в такую рань?!_ Она вздохнула. — Спасибо.

— Дам тебе совет, будь осторожнее с ним, — предупредил мужчина напротив нее. — Он держится обиняком не просто так.

— Не беспокойтесь, — заверила она, — буду осторожна.

Он кивнул. — Рад слышать. Что-то еще?

Эбби замешкалась. — Могу я задать вам вопрос личного характера?

Кажется он догадался, к чему она клонит, так как уголки губ Командира слегка подергались. — Конечно.

— Когда вы… работали на этого Командира… насколько… ммм… насколько вовлеченными вы были?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивленно спросил мужчина. — Тебе назвать наименования операций? Поступки, совершенные мной? Количество убитых мною людей? Тут смысл растяжимый.

— Назовите правду.

Командир мрачно улыбнулся. — Хороший ответ. Хотя тебе не понравится, что я скажу. Ну что ж, я был очень плотно вовлечен в инцидент «Сыновья Аллаха», также участвовал в погроме нескольких городов, включая самый известный из них: «Противостояние на Ниле». Кроме того, я лично казнил главу Халифата и его апостолов.

Такая простодушная манера упоминания столь ужасающих зверств поражала ее. Мужчина перед ней рассказывал о своем прошлом настолько равнодушно, словно бы описывал погоду. Борясь с желанием отойти от него подальше, Эбби лишь смогла с отвращением выдавить. — Ясно.

Губы Командира сформировали безрадостную улыбку. — Сомневаюсь. Некоторые события можно понять, лишь участвуя в них. Ответь мне, Эбби, что ты делала во время войны?

— Училась в медицинском, — ответила она.

— То есть в войне ты не участвовала.

— Эм, нет. Конечно нет.

Глава XCOM скрестил на груди руки. — Люди имеют тенденцию видеть во всем только самые плохие аспекты, особенно учитывая, что большинство получают информацию из однобоких источников. Если бы ты увидела войну так, как вижу ее я, ты бы поняла, что весьма ошибочно считать всех людей, подчиненных Командиру, безжалостными террористами, действующими по прихоти своих черных душ, желающих смерти и разрушения.

— Так кто они в таком случае? — потребовала Эбби, — бойцы за Высшую Цель?

— Бойцы, следующие определенной тактике, — поправил Командир. — Ключевое слово: тактика. Нашей задачей было повергнуть Халифат в ужас, используя любые методы. Командир знал, что они понимают только язык насилия, и воспользовался этим. И нравится тебе это, или нет, но оно сработало.

Девушка молчала несколько секунд, пытаясь переварить все, что он сказал.

— Вы жалеете о своих поступках?

Командир посмотрел ей в глаза. — Некоторые вещи следовало бы изменить, да. Но люди, с которыми я воевал, не заслуживали жизни. Зашел ли Командир слишком далеко? Впоследствии — да, поэтому я и ушел. Но жалею ли я своих поступках? Нет, не жалею.

— По крайней мере, вы честны, — выдавила Эбби.

Командир приподнял бровь. — Теперь я навечно буду порицаем тобой?

Девушка молчала. — Не знаю, — наконец призналась она, — мне сейчас очень нужно хорошенько все обдумать.

Мужчина кивнул. — Как хочешь. Надеюсь, я предоставил тебе достаточно объяснений.

— Спасибо вам, — сказала она несколько смягчившимся тоном. — То, что вы хотя бы согласились поговорить со мной, очень многое для меня значит.

— Я не люблю хранить секретов, — сообщил он странным тоскующим тоном. — Очень важно, чтобы ты и остальные знали это.

Эбби отступила на шаг назад и исполнила воинское приветствие. — Огромное спасибо вам, командир. Я зайду к вам попозже, если вы не против.

Мужчина ответил ей своим уникальным жестом. — Конечно, специалист. Не расслабляйся, очень может статься, что твои навыки вскоре понадобятся вновь.

Погруженная в свои мысли, девушка вышла из комнаты и направилась в казармы.

* * *

 _Цитадель, казармы_

 _Боль сегодня сильнее обычного._

В хорошие дни ее можно было сравнить с таковой от сильных солнечных ожогов.

В плохие же женщину словно вновь резали скальпелем.

Она вытерпит сегодняшний день так же, как и все остальные: столь спокойно, что никто и не заподозрит о ее самочувствии. Единственной альтернативой было окончить боль раз и навсегда, но она никогда не поддастся этому низменному желанию — перед ней стоит слишком важная задача.

Мира Воунер лежала на спине в своей койке, скрестив пальцы на груди. Она привыкла не рассчитывать на сон, чтобы отдохнуть. Проблемы с засыпанием приводили к тому, что она проводила ночи напролет в сознании, не в силах провалиться в пресловутый сон. С другой стороны, лично для нее это было почти что благословлением: если она не может уснуть, то у нее не будет кошмаров… и ей не придется вновь испытывать пытки, она не увидит, как в полуметре от нее перерезают горло ее мужа или как ее лучшему другу выкалывают глаза ржавой ложкой.

Большинство людей хотело бы себе идеальную память, но, если бы ей предложили выбор между обычной памятью и той, которой она обладает, она бы хорошенько задумалась. Безупречное запоминание информации помогло ей мастерски овладеть своей профессией, однако были вещи, которые она никак не могла в себе подавить: яркие, словно бы это произошло вчера, мысли, чувства и изображения всегда давали о себе знать… каждый день, каждый час… а также зачастую вызывали ужасающе реалистичные кошмары.

Не в силах заснуть, женщина прислушалась.

Несколько солдат, сидящих за столом в центре казармы, негромко переговаривались. Она узнала некоторые голоса: Патриция, Люк, Джо, Мира Родригез, а также еще несколько, владельцев которых она не смогла точно определить. Несмотря на то, что разговор был приглушенным, лежащая на спине женщина слышала каждое слово. Подобно волнам в океане, голоса проплывали через ее разум, утоляя боль.

— Так что, снайпер на этот раз заговорил?

Услышав это, Мира, прежде находящаяся в некой прострации, открыла глаза. После всего, что она слышала о нем, этот таинственный боец стал ей интересен.

Женский голос, принадлежавший, судя по всему, Мире Родригез, ответил на вопрос Патриции. — Не-а, ни слова. Он следовал приказам и все такое, но с ним явно что-то не так.

— Неудивительно, — отозвалась Траск. — У этого парня на спине изображено распятие. Конечно, с ним что-то не так.

В голосе Смотрителя последней операции, прошедшей в Гонконге, послышалось подозрение. — Ага… лично я всегда буду следить за этим психом, покуда он в одном отряде со мной. Одно неверное движение, и группа зачистки будет соскребать его с земли так же, как и пришельцев.

Мира поджала губы, услышав это. _Так она одна из этих: праведных диванных генералов, имеющих свое превосходное над всеми мнение. Называть его психом? Нет,_ _я видела настоящих психов, и тот снайпер явно к ним не относится._

Ход ее мыслей оборвал голос Люка. — Да ладно тебе, как-то жестко, не находишь?

— Извини, конечно, но каждый, кто носит на себе метку террориста автоматически становится для меня подозрительным.

— Может, кто-нибудь объяснит мне все это? — раздался голос Джо. — Я был слишком молод, когда закончилась война, и не понимаю всех этих отсылок к терроризму и какому-то Командиру? Выпадаю из разговора?

Мира спрыгнула с койки. Такое обсуждение она не хотела бы пропустить. _Наверняка высокоморальные наплетут ему с три короба своей пропаганды, я не буду просто сидеть и смотреть на это, не в этот раз._ Убедившись, что ее капюшон надежно скрывает лицо, она села на край чьей-то койки возле группы солдат.

Патриция посмотрела на новоприбывшую. — Хочешь присоединиться?

Женщина пожала плечами. — Почему нет, — она наклонилась вперед. — Итак, ты знаешь, кто такой Командир?

Джо пожал плечами. — Я слышал истории: военный преступник, который делал все, что было в его силах, для борьбы с терроризмом. Слышал про подрыв Мекки, но кроме этого особо ничего и не знаю.

— Это очень лояльное описание, — прокомментировала Мира. — Ну ладно. Для начала, десять лет назад мир очень отличался от нынешнего. Терроризм был очень распространен, и каждый год в более-менее крупных странах случалось по три террористических акции в среднем.

— И это сходило им с рук? — возмутился Джо. — Это же кошмар!

— Полиция и армия не были подготовлены к этой новой угрозе, — объяснила женщина в капюшоне. — К террористам нельзя относиться, как к обычному врагу. Они могут скрываться в толпе, быть где угодно… и это все на фоне борьбы за неприкосновенность личной жизни граждан, тайны их переписок и прочего… по крайней мере в США.

— Подобная ситуация была и в Англии, — добавила Патриция, — все эти протесты против правительственных баз данных и разведывательных агентств, шпионящих за людьми. Эта неразбериха шла террористам на руку.

Мира потрясла головой. — Так вот, после всего этого произошли два события, которые и «породили» Командира, так сказать: подрыв небоскреба Сирс-Тауэр и формирование Халифата.

Джо пощелкал костяшками. — Полагаю, ты расскажешь, что это такое?

— Позволь мне ответить, — опередил ее Лиам. — Халиф, который считается наследником пророка Мухаммеда — высший титул в мусульманских государствах. Халифат — это зона, контролируемая этим халифом, считай, страна. Образование халифата случается не каждый день, так как считается, что халиф представляет всех мусульман. Итак, четыре крупные террористические группировки объединились и выбрали себе Халифа, а затем появился и Халифат.

— Грубо говоря, они объявили себя независимой страной? — неуверенно предположил Джо.

— Вроде того, — объяснил Лиам. — Они заняли большую часть территорий Ближнего Востока и надежно окопались там, получив поддержку Саудовской Аравии.

— На самом деле, факт получения помощи от Саудовской Аравии так и не был подтвержден, — добавила Мира. — Все придерживаются такого мнения оттого, что Командир прошелся огнем и мечом по их столице и месторождениям нефти, не беря во внимание подрыв Мекки.

Лиам скептично уставился на женщину в капюшоне. — Да ладно тебе. Все в курсе, что они снабжали Халифат годами. Никто не связывался с ними, так как они также были главным поставщиком нефти в другие страны.

Мира Родригез многозначительно кивнула, соглашаясь с его словами. Другая Мира продолжила. — Так вот, вскоре Халифат объявил войну всему миру, большая часть которого проигнорировала сие заявление. И вполне оправданно, надо сказать: Халифат находился в относительном заточении и не мог особо расширяться, тогда как ведение боевых действий на территории Ближнего Востока только вызвало бы многочисленные смерти.

— Но ведь террористы так и так убивали людей, — сомневался Джо.

Женщина в капюшоне вздохнула. — Ответ… непростой. Многие люди верили, что Халифат вымрет сам по себе, тогда как другие считали, что тот только наберет мощи. Лично я не знаю, что произошло бы, случись все иначе.

— Первое появление Командира случилось в небольшой деревушке под контролем Халифата, — подхватила Патриция. — Свидетели из деревни сообщают о вооруженных бойцах, вторгнувшихся в деревню и убивающих каждого, кто выказывал хоть какое-нибудь сопротивление. Когда их спрашивали, кто стоял за атакой, большинство людей, даже не владеющих английским, произносили одно слово: «Командир».

Вскоре в сети появилось видео, в котором человек в маске объявил, что Халифату и терроризму в целом объявлена война. На это заявление, как и в случае обращения самого Халифата, никто особо не отреагировал. Сам Командир даже обрел поклонников, которые радовались освобождению той самой деревушки от гнета террористов.

— Так что же случилось после? — спросил уже заинтересованный Джо.

— Случился Абис, — ответила Мира, — несовершеннолетний солдат лет пятнадцати, один из самых известных в Халифате. Обладая незаурядной харизмой, тот юноша вербовал детей, впоследствии сколотив небольшую армию будущих террористов. Они называли себя «Сыновья Аллаха». Мальчикам промывали мозги, отчего те становились ярыми фанатиками без инстинкта самосохранения. Абис захватил несколько небольших городов, которые не смогли вовремя отреагировать на неожиданные атаки.

— И Командир решил вмешаться, — предположил Джо.

Мира кивнула. — Верно. Абис захватил очередной город и был посреди процесса вербовки новых людей и повергания других в рабство, когда нагрянул Командир.

— И… он убил их? — догадался Джо.

— Он распял их, — поправила Мира. — Каждый ребенок из этой армии, живой или мертвый, был распят на кресте, а в самом центре этого ужасного зрелища находился сам Абис. Судя по проведенному после вскрытию, перед тем, как его распяли, его долго пытали. Когда находящаяся неподалеку египетская армия вошла в город, многие из этих детей были все еще живы. Не видя другого способа помочь им, египтяне окончили их страдания пулей в голову.

Джо откинулся на спинку стула. — Вот черт. Жестоко.

— После этого люди стали задавать вопросы, — продолжила Мира. — Халифат был в ярости и начал активное расширение своих территорий, ООН же публично осудили Командира за излишнюю жестокость.

— Кстати, во время этого расширения территорий, противники Халифата сталкивались с проблемой использования террористами гражданских в качестве живых щитов, — добавила Патриция. — Но не Командир…

— В первый раз, когда он отбил захваченный Халифатом город, — возобновила рассказ женщина в капюшоне, — сопутствующий ущерб был сведен к минимуму, ибо террористы ну никак не ожидали нападения. В следующий раз те были готовы и вывели вперед заложников, которых грозили застрелить. Как оказалось, им не пришлось, ведь Командир приказал самим расстрелять заложников, стоящих между его войсками и террористами, а следом взял нескольких из них в плен. Это стало его визитной карточкой: каждый раз, когда очередной населенный пункт освобождался из-под власти Халифата, нескольких террористов находили распятыми на крестах. Вскоре, Командир выбрал сию казнь своим символом.

— По-настоящему известным Командира сделала резня в столице Халифата, — вставила Патриция. — Никто не знает, каким образом ему это удалось, но он убил большую часть гражданского населения, пока те спали, включая семью Халифа.

— То есть, он убил…

— Женщин и детей, да. Боеспособных мужчин, включая самого Халифа, он оставил в живых. И никто не знает, почему.

 _Невежественное замечание._

— Убийство Халифа лишь сделало бы из него мученика, — все бойцы повернулись к Мире Воунер, — а Командир был достаточно умен, чтобы избежать этого. Его целью было сломить дух Халифата, а не их армии.

Другая Мира, возглавлявшая последнюю боевую операцию в Китае, отстраненно махнула рукой, — Ну да, он сделал это и стал врагом номер один для всего Халифата. К этому моменту, ситуация так и так уже начала устаканиваться: люди бежали из-под гнета слабеющего Халифата-

— Из-за Командира, — перебила Мира в капюшоне.

— … потому, что они осознали, что Халифат трещит по швам, — проигнорировала Мира Родригез. — После множественных поражений террористов, их государство начало разваливаться.

На мгновение забыв о своей постоянной боли, женщина рассмеялась, причем ее смех был начисто лишен эмоций. Родригез нахмурилась. — Я сказала что-то смешное?

— Ты ошибаешься, — сообщила ей Воунер. — Война тогда только разгоралась. Халифат открыл новые фронта, наступая на Иран и Сирию, оставляя за собой выжженные города.

— О, да, — глубокомысленно кивнула девушка. — Теперь вспомнила. Дабы предотвратить их наступление, Командир сровнял с землей города, оккупированные в тот момент армиями Халифата … вместе с не повинными ни в чем гражданскими!

— Если бы ни его действия, Ирак бы пал, — уверенно заявила женщина в капюшоне. — Благодаря Командиру, у них было достаточно времени, чтобы укрепить свои города.

Мира Родригез подозрительно уставилась на нее. — Ты говоришь так, словно поддерживаешь его…

— Так и есть.

В казарме послышались многочисленные удивленные вздохи, а если кто к этому моменту и был занят чем-то другим, то теперь внимание каждого человека было приковано к спорящим женщинам.

Родригез поднялась и скрестила на груди руки. — Мм, так ты поддерживаешь убийства гражданских и детей? Все ясно, вопросов нет.

 _Распространенный аргумент._ — Я сожалею об их смерти, но это была необходимая жертва.

Глаза девушки расширились. — Необходимая?! Необходимо было убивать людей по той простой причине, что они оказались не в то время не в том месте?! Необходимо было убивать детей только из-за того, кем были их родители?! Необходимо было загонять невиновным людям гвозди в конечности и оставлять их умирать долгой и мучительной смертью на кресте?!

— Необходимо, потому что эти люди погибли бы в Халифате в любом случае, и никто ничего не стал бы предпринимать! — повысила голос Мира. — Люди, вроде тебя, постоянно делают из Командира какого-то демона, но где было ваше осуждение, когда террористы вырезали тех, кто отказывался присоединяться к ним? Где ваш гнев по отношению к тысячам террористов, насилующих и обращающих в рабство женщин?! Где ваша праведная ярость по отношению к палачам, казнившим всех неугодных?!

— Хм, ну… я сочувствую им, — защищалась другая Мира.

— Тогда почему ты направляешь всю свою ненависть по отношению к тому единственному человеку, кто сделал хоть что-то?!

— Потому что, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но достигать своих целей любыми доступными методами недопустимо! Если мы попросту воспользуемся такими же тактиками, как и наши враги, то мы ничем не лучше их! Я не закрываю глаза на все зверства Халифата, но не стану слепо одобрять военные преступления Командира просто потому, что он совершил их против таких же ужасных людей, как и он сам!

Мира Воунер поджала губы. — Ты просто трус. Эти террористы не заслуживали пощады: они знали, что у цивилизованных стран была кишка тонка сражаться с ними и воспользовались этим. Они рассчитывали на то, что такие люди, как ты, будут продумывать стратегию обороны. Люди, вроде тебя, призывали к миру с террористами. Безразличие людей, вроде тебя, привело к тому, что чертовы террористы смогли основать свое собственное государство.

— Ну хорошо, — раздраженно признала Мира Родригез. — Признаю, во мне говорят моральные принципы. Но нельзя уподобляться врагу! Халифат был бы побежден и без Командира. Не стоит думать, что именно благодаря его зверствам мы все сейчас говорим на английском, а не на арабском.

— И сколько бы смертей невинных потребовалось бы, чтобы заставить ООН сжать яйца в кулак и сделать что-то?!

— Не знаю, откуда ты берешь информацию, — прошипела Мира, — но ООН не сидели без дела и-

— Я была там, — перебила женщина в капюшоне. — И я помню, как ООН жаловался на то, какой Командир ужасный. У них хватило наглости заявить, что его агрессия побудила Халифат начать активное расширение!

— Это заявление не лишено логики, — отозвалась вторая Мира. — На что рассчитывает человек, загоняющий группу фанатиков в угол?

— Где ты была? — потребовала Мира Воунер.

— Прости?

— Во время войны. Где ты была, когда все это происходило? Ты действительно была на передовой и знаешь, как все было? Или же сидела на диване перед телевизором и судила о том, чего не понимаешь?

— Ну… нет, — покачала головой девушка, — я не участвовала в войне. Но это не важно.

— Вообще-то важно, — выпалила Мира. — Увидев этих животных вблизи, ты бы наверняка изменила свое мнение касательно войны.

— Ого, ты выглядишь очень агрессивной, — подливала масла в огонь Родригез. — Ответь мне, твоя слепая ярость — это у вас, израильтян, в крови? Ты просто обязана их ненавидеть?

— Хватит, Мира, — вмешался Люк, в голосе которого звучала сталь. — Вы обе перегибаете палку. Люди на обеих сторонах баррикад совершали ужасные поступки, давайте просто оставим эт-

Он прекратил свою мысль, увидев, как женщина в капюшоне неторопливо поднялась на ноги и подошла вплотную к своей оппонентке.

— Так вот, что ты думаешь, — прошипела Мира, — «у израильтян в крови»? Позволь-ка мне кое-что тебе рассказать, Мира. Я воочию видела, какие зверства эти «люди» творили. Тебя когда-нибудь брали в плен? Ты видела, как твои родные умирают в муках на твоих глазах? Как насчет того, что их пытают до смерти?

Родригез отошла на шаг назад, но Воунер продолжила угрожающе приближаться.

— А я видела, — продолжила она ядовитым тоном, полным боли. — Однажды Халифат стал заинтересован в процедурах создания отрядов проникновения. Им претила мысль маскировки своих террористов путем снятия кожи лица с пленников и пересаживания ее своим бойцам. Да, звучит бредово, но, тем не менее, они пытались, и я — живое тому доказательство.

Она медленно подняла руку, схватилась за верх капюшона и оттащила его назад, демонстрируя всем то, что было под ним. Лицо Миры Родригез побледнело, а некоторые бойцы в страхе или отвращении отвернулись. Она знала, какое зрелище предстало перед ними: лицо, полностью лишенное кожи, напоминающее скорее картинку из учебника биологии, нежели настоящего человека.

— Они срезали кожу с моего лица, сантиметр за сантиметром, — продолжила изуродованная женщина. — Им приходилось соблюдать осторожность, дабы «не повредить продукт». И это все продолжалось и продолжалось, до тех пор, пока даже воздух не стал ощущаться столь горячим, словно кипяток. И это мне еще повезло. Моих друзей использовали, чтобы набить руку. Одного из них заживо освежевали на моих глазах, других медленно расчленяли в различных местах. Как мне потом сказали, это были тесты, направленные на изучение болевых порогов и пределов выживаемости человека. Я неотрывно смотрела, как моего мужа пытают раскаленными углями, выпытывая из него информацию, а затем, когда он так и не сломался, его зарезали, как свинью. Одному из моих товарищей вырвали глаза и заставили их съесть… в качестве наказания за недостаточное послушание. Эти звери не заслуживают пощады, не заслуживают жалости… лишь медленной и мучительной смерти. И не смей говорить, что моя ненависть к ним вызвана моей блядской национальностью, — прошипела Мира, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы врезать стоящей напротив девушке по морде.

В комнате наступило гробовое молчание.

Мира Воунер отступила на шаг назад, надела свой капюшон и направилась прочь. Ей хотелось уйти и побыть одной. Она высказала все, что хотела.

* * *

 _Цитадель, оперативный штаб_

— И… спутник запущен, — с улыбкой констатировал Шэнь.

В комнате раздались скромные аплодисменты от внутреннего совета.

— Отличная работа, Шэнь, — поздравил Командир. — Итак, он заработает в полную мощность через несколько дней?

— Через три дня, если быть точным, — поправил инженер. — Будем надеяться, что последующие запуски пройдут более гладко.

— Передайте вашей команде мои поздравления, — склонил голову Чжан, — это значительный прорыв.

— Благодарю, мистер Чжан, — кивнул Шэнь.

 _Хороший знак._ Командир беспокоился, что назначение бывшего члена Триады на пост Директора разведки вызовет проблемы, но пока что члены внутреннего совета с пониманием относились к нему. Да, было некоторое напряжение в отношениях, но этого не избежать. Со временем даже оно постепенно рассеется.

— Полагаю, мне следует переговорить с Советом, — подытожил он. — Я уже достаточно откладывал это.

Каждый из четырех человек, находившихся перед ним, кивнул и устремился к выходу из комнаты, за исключением Вален, которая направилась прямо к нему.

— Переживаешь? — тихо сказала она.

Он нахмурился. Первым порывом было уверенно сказать «нет», но это было не совсем верно. Командир посмотрел в ее проницательные глаза. _Сказать ей? Да, она того заслуживает._

— Не то, что бы я сильно беспокоился, — сказал мужчина, — скорее опасаюсь. В целом мне не о чем волноваться, но Совет может меня удивить: отомстят лично мне, что может навредить всему проекту в целом.

— Мы всецело поддерживаем тебя, — напомнила ему Мойра. — Не забывай это.

Глава XCOM украдкой усмехнулся. — Не забуду.

Она несколько неловко положила ему руку на плечо. — Удачи.

Он позволил ее ладони остаться там на несколько секунд, а затем мягко отодвинулся, почувствовав, как девушка игриво провела своими ноготками по его руке, прежде чем убрать руку.

— Спасибо, — произнес Командир, — поговорим позже.

Глава исследовательского отдела улыбнулась и направилась к выходу из комнаты.

Мужчина смотрел ей вслед, пока автоматическая дверь не закрылась, затем повернулся лицом к большому монитору. Он нажал несколько сенсорных кнопок на своем планшете, и экран отобразил знакомый силуэт лысого мужчины. _Прекрасно, буду говорить с разумным человеком._

— _Командир,_ — поприветствовал Представитель. — _Рад… вновь видеть вас._

— Взаимно, спикер, — ответил глава XCOM.

— _Мы полагаем, ваш звонок связан с ситуацией по Шаоцзе Чжану._

Он кивнул. — Верно. Однако, вынужден сообщить, что я не стану выдавать его вам.

Мужчина на экране молчал в течение нескольких секунд. — _Понятно. Совет_ _желает знать… отчего… вы так решили?_

— Я не нарушаю своих обещаний, — равнодушно ответил Командир. — Мы согласились предоставить Чжану убежище, если он предоставит нам некое устройство пришельцев. Он сдержал слово, и я намерен сдержать свое. Более того, я завербовал его в XCOM и я не стану выдавать вам моего солдата при отсутствии соответствующих на то причин.

— _Несмотря на то, что ваши причины… идеалистичны… некоторые советники… недовольны вашим решением. Они считают, что вы… защищаете собрата-преступника и… злоупотребляете доверием, которое они проявляют по отношению к вам._

 _Лжецы, начнем с того, что они никогда и не доверяли мне._

— Прискорбно слышать, — произнес Командир. — Вызовет ли это проблемы в будущем?

— _Я буду с вами откровенен, Командир,_ — Представитель наклонился вперед, — _эта… выходка… не добавила вам популярности среди советников. Среди них и так достаточно людей, которые были против вашего назначения на роль главы XCOM, а также тех, чье мнение на ваш счет колеблется. Ваши поступки склоняют чашу весов в сторону ваших противников._

 _Что ж, по крайней мере он честен. Не самая приятная ситуация, но терпимая._

— А я и не знал, что уважение сделок столь порицаемо.

— _Ситуация с Чжаном действительно спорная,_ — признал Представитель, — _но это не умаляет того факта, что вы открыто нарушили приказ от Совета. Даже, если он исходил из уст моей… перестаравшейся… коллеги._

 _Наконец-то они признали это. Лучше поздно, чем никогда._

— Понятно, — ответил Командир. — Надеюсь, что советники войдут в мое положение и поймут, что наш небольшой раздор не пойдет никому на пользу с учетом того, что происходит в мире.

— _Я согласен с этим, Командир. Я передам ваши слова советникам._

— Кстати, у меня есть еще новости, — добавил Командир. — Мы запустили наш первый специализированный спутник. В течение трех дней небо над США будет максимально защищено от скрытного проникновения любых НЛО… настолько, насколько нам позволяют технологии.

— _Это… превосходные новости. Правда, я подозреваю, что некоторые советники могут обсудить вас… в фаворитизме._

 _Глава XCOM_ _вздохнул._ — Тогда скажите им, что им не следовало возводить Цитадель в Соединенных Штатах. Нам следует первым делом обезопасить зону нашего непосредственного пребывания, затем постепенно расширять охват.

— _Я передам ваши слова, однако… сомневаюсь… что они согласятся с вашими доводами._

— Я ценю ваше старание, по крайней мере, — признался Командир. — Вас следует похвалить за вашу работу.

— _Благодарю, Командир. Однако я не в силах как-то повлиять на советников. Это — ваша задача._

Он кивнул. — Я понимаю.

— _Очень хорошо. Не забывайте — мы видим все._

Экран погас, и Командир вздохнул. _Если повезет, то Совет отстанет от меня на пару недель. Этого времени хватит, чтобы основать отдел разведки во главе с Чжаном. Чем скорее я перестану от них зависеть, тем лучше. Пришельцы не остановятся._

Мужчина смотрел на экран, отображающий информацию о шестнадцати странах Совета. Затем на его лице появилась улыбка.

Теперь он знал, что будет делать дальше.

У него созрел план.

Осталось лишь воплотить его в жизнь.


End file.
